


Loving Boy

by wonsummernight



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst, Arson, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Courtroom Drama, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Failed Relationships, Heavy Angst, Jimin with kids, M/M, Memory Related, Murder, Mystery, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Sex, Photographer Jeongguk, Plot Twists, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, criminal inaccuracies, jimin is a two faced lawyer, plot heavy, what is the truth, who do you trust, yoongi has seen it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 86,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsummernight/pseuds/wonsummernight
Summary: Park Jimin is a 28-year old lawyer and a single father of three. He’s continuously juggling his career, personal life and the lives of his ever-changing kids. But one day he takes on the case of a certain Jeon Jeongguk aged 26 who stabbed and murdered the boyfriend of his best friend. Was it a case of self defense or hidden desires? And how does Jimin maintain the professional relationship with him when Jeongguk has such a kind heart and loving smile?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! The first chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow :) I'm EXTREMELY excited to be writing this, but I haven't forgotten about the other two works I'm working on as well, but this one will occupy the majority of my time! Thanks for your understanding!

   

♫♫♫♫♫

[Jimin + Jeongguk's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvw5VobiTQc)

[Yoongi + Hoseok's theme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FHBv-vfTyE)

[Jimin's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NF3fdQDkJ0)

[Jeongguk's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs) 

♫♫♫♫♫


	2. Palette Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can help you.” Jimin says softly. “I am here to help you.”  
> The clock ticks and one of the officer’s cough.  
> “Let me help you.”

A toy car comes speeding down the wooden floor, the wheels scrape along the wood before stopping at the bare feet of a toddler. The car remains there for a moment before it’s plucked up by the chubby fingers of the toddler. She eyes it and tilts her head as she tries to decipher just what the object is.

“Mera, put it down.” A soft voice calls from above her and her wide eyes rake up the legs of her father; she flashes him a toothy grin.

“Toy?”

He nods, the glasses perched on his nose shake with each shift of his head. “Mmhm, now put it down.”

She does as she’s told, and the car goes speeding back to its original owner—a five-year-old boy with one tooth missing and long bangs which cover his eyes. Mera looks back at her father as she struggles to get up on her feet. Her short legs wobble and her tiny hands reach out to grasp his calves. He finally looks away from the papers in his hands to focus his attention on his daughter. She giggles brightly, and his scrunched facial expression softens with love.

“Do you want daddy to hold you?” he questions, a gentleness in his tone his coworkers and clients rarely hear. It’s a tone Park Jimin only shows to his children. Mera nods excitedly as she extends her hands towards her father. He scoops her up and pulls her in closely.

Jimin has three children—two girls and one boy—Mera, Jinyoung and Sunny. They’re all different in their own ways; Sunny takes after her mother who was always quiet and reserved whereas the other two takes after Jimin. Sometimes Jimin misses his ex-wife, but that’s only sometimes. He doesn’t like thinking about her or the fact that she left such a long time ago without a reason or explanation. The only redemption towards the time he spent with her are the three wonderful children she birthed.

Mera nuzzles her nose into Jimin’s cheek and he smooths his hand over the back of her head. “Mera, Auntie is going to come over in a bit to watch you and your siblings.” He explains softly.

“You have to go? _Again_!?” Jinyoung shouts as he clutches his toy car close to his chest. Jimin rises from his seat, Mera still in his arms. “You always have to go.” Jinyoung’s voice is shrill as he speaks and his bottom lip trembles.

Jimin lowers his gaze. “I’m sorry…”

Sunny walks from the kitchen and up to Jimin silently, she motions for Jimin to hand her Mera. “I’ll hold her.” Sunny says quietly, her eyes on Mera’s smiling face. Jimin looks to his older daughter apologetically and his eyebrows furrow. “Go on, I can watch them until Auntie gets here.” Sunny then smiles towards Mera. “Come on, honey.” She coos.

Mera giggles before turning towards her sister; Jimin’s hold loosens and he watches as his thirteen-year-old daughter holds Mera gently. He sighs and ruffles Sunny’s hair. “Thank you.”

“No need to. You have to make money for us all to survive.” She replies blatantly. Jimin laughs as he hurries to gather his paperwork. He stuffs everything into his briefcase and smooths out the creases of his suit jacket. “Are you seeing the same client today?”

Jimin shakes his head. “Not this time. I got a new case.” He drapes his suit jacket over his left arm and uses his right hand to grasp the handle of his briefcase. Mera begins to whine and her tiny fists reach out to grab the air. “She’s hungry,” Jimin’s bottom lip rolls out into a pout as he speaks in a childish tone. “No, no, it’s okay, Sunny will feed you.” He pushes Mera’s bangs back to kiss the top of her forehead.

“I got it,” Sunny murmurs as she uses the palm of her hand to push her father away. “Now go.”

Jimin looks to his older daughter and a surge of emotions rise within him and he smiles brightly. “Thank you, thank you. I love you so much.” He calls excitedly as he wobbles towards the door. He continues to profess his love and Jinyoung giggles as he watches his father’s blonde bangs sway back and forth. Jimin smiles in return and waves to them before stepping out into the sun and closing the door. When the door clicks shut, his smile falls away and he runs a hand through his hair.

It’s always been hard having to leave them to meet with a client. Jimin has been doing this for seven years and each time its gotten harder to step away from his family. It would upset his wife each time she walked into his office to see him musing over the stacks of paper on his desk. She would always say, “spend this time with your kids” or “go to sleep.” Jimin never listened. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t. He controlled the lives of several people—he had to defend them or send them to jail. He jams the key into his car and the engine sputters to life. “Shit. Now the _car_ wants to give up.” He grips the steering wheel and groans. On the way to the office building—a twelve story building in the heart of Busan—he flips through the notes of his new client. The notes lay across his lap and Jimin looks down occasionally. He swerves from right and left and flies through a red light.

**JEON JEONGGUK**

**AGED 26**

**CHARGED WITH MURDER**

**WEAPON USED: KNIFE**

**VICTIM WAS STABBED TWO TIMES IN THE PELVIC AREA AND A THIRD IN THE LEG**

**BODY WAS FOUND IN A MOCK WEDDING STUDIO ON AUGUST 21 ST AT 5:45PM**

Jimin takes a sharp left before pulling into the parking garage of the office. He remains seated as he skims through the last of the notes:

**WITNESSES: ONE**

“Well…that’s interesting.” Jimin mumbles as he gathers his things and dashes for the elevator; the doors begin to close, and he hurries to reach them before they completely shut. He grips the steel frame and smiles sheepishly at the people inside.

“Sorry…” is what he says as he slips between a pair of young men. They eye him questionably and one of them has the audacity to click his tongue. Jimin’s used to it—maybe they’re new and they don’t realize his rank within the office. He turns towards the young man who clicked his tongue and smiles brightly. “Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met.” He extends his free hand. “My name is Park Jimin. Yours?”

The man hesitates for a moment, his small eyes looking everywhere but on Jimin. Finally, he grasps Jimin’s hand in his. “Min Yoongi.”

“Yoongi?” _I knew he was new._ “Pleasure.” They shake and Jimin amusedly notices the similarities of their height. The elevator _dings_ as the doors open and Jimin hurries out.

Jimin has worked for South Busan Law Firm since the beginning of his career in law. He started out as a mere intern and developed into a well-respected lawyer. The citizens know his name throughout town and come by his house often to bring him gifts for the kids. There isn’t a thing Jimin doesn’t know about in this city—there isn’t a face he isn’t familiar with. So, he believes he’s at least run into this Jeongguk once in his lifetime as a lawyer. He steps into his office and Kim Taehyung—his assistant greets him with a 90-degree bow.

“Good-afternoon!”

Jimin dismisses him with a wave and tosses his briefcase onto his desk. “When is he coming by?”

Taehyung glances at the watch on his wrist. “In about twenty minutes.”

“Ok, then give me a brief history lesson on Jeongguk.” Jimin collapses into his desk chair and crosses his legs. He folds his hands together and looks to Taehyung—waiting. Taehyung begins speaking.

“Jeon Jeongguk grew up in Busan. He comes from a rather well-off family—they live out in the more bustling part of town. His brother left for America a few years back and they don’t keep in contact as much anymore. He works for a photography company and has had his work published in some prominent magazine articles.” Jimin nods. “The morning before the murder he was with both the victim and the witness; he knew both of them.”

“Relation to them?”

“Childhood friends.”

Jimin licks his bottom lip with a hum. “Anything from the witness?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “She’s still traumatized. Her guardians are rejecting all interviews.”

“Expected…”

Taehyung sits atop Jimin’s desk and their eyes meet. “There is something odd about the suspect.”

Jimin quirks an eyebrow. “How so?”

“He doesn’t want to open up about his reasoning.”

Jimin smiles. “Taehyung that isn’t odd. I’ve been doing this for so long it’s become normal.” Jimin shoos Taehyung off his desk. “He’s probably feeling ashamed, terrified of himself or all the horrible things a person feels after killing someone.”

“Hm,” Taehyung looks to Jimin contemplatively. “I’ve always wondered why you were so familiar with such feelings.”

Jimin shrugs. “I’ve worked with a lot of criminals.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows furrow, but before he’s able to question Jimin any further there’s a light knock on the office door. A young woman with light hair peeps in. “Your client is here.” She announces.

Jimin nods and adjusts his suit tie. Taehyung hops off the desk and points down the hall. “I’ll be there if you need anything.” Jimin nods and watches as Taehyung disappears.

He sits ins his desk chair, the papers splayed out before him and then slowly the doors to his office open again. Two officers walk in first and a third steps in with his client. Jimin stands to greet the officers and then his eyes land on his client. He takes in the pale brown of his tracksuit and his cuffed ankles and wrists. He notices the slight cuts on the backs of his hands before looking to his face. The first thought to strike his mind is how handsome his client is. _Too handsome to have committed such a heinous crime._ It’s a twisted thought, it disappears in the span of several seconds.

“Afternoon, Jimin-ssi.” One of the officers greet with a bow. Jimin bows in return, his gaze never leaving the blank expression of his client.  Jimin swallows and hurriedly ushers for them to have a seat on his suede couch. They sit, and a heavy silence fills the room.

“Thank you for making an exception on my behalf for allowing us to hold a meeting in my office.” Jimin says.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Officer Bang replies in a monotone as he tips his hat in Jimin’s direction. Jimin smiles thinly as he sits back in his chair. Throughout this entire encounter, Jeongguk hasn’t spared Jimin a single glance his way.

“I’ll try to make this as quick as possible…” Jimin glances at Jeongguk. “Do we have an understanding, Jeongguk-ssi?”

After several seconds pass Jimin believes his client is ignoring him and with a sigh he decides to move on. He shuffles through the papers and pulls out several photos of the crime. He slides one in Jeongguk’s direction. It’s a photo of the body. “Can you tell me his name?” Jimin questions, his expression cold. Jeongguk doesn’t respond. “Can you tell me why you would stab him?” Jeongguk remains silent and unmoving.

Jimin closes his eyes and an impatient grin plays along his plump lips. His eyes snap open and he stares at Jeongguk who is avoiding his eyes. “Why did you kill him? Did you _want_ to? Did it feel good as you pushed the blade deeper into his skin?” Jimin finally receives a reaction; Jeongguk meets his gaze. Jeongguk’s eyes are a deep endless brown, they swallow Jimin whole with their depth and spit him out and he’s left breathless. “I can help you.” Jimin says softly. “I am _here_ to help _you_.”

The clock ticks and one of the officer’s cough.

“Let me help you.”

Jimin watches the way Jeongguk’s adam’s apple bobs and he studies his tense body language—intertwined fingers, dry lips and shaking eyes. _He isn’t a criminal._

“Talk to me.” Jimin pushes. “I’m all ears.” And this time Jimin smiles—it’s one of his genuine smiles—a smile he created to lower the defenses of his clients. The smile takes up his entire face and turns his eyes into gentle crescents.

Jeongguk’s lips begin to move; he swallows again.

“Take your time.”

Jeongguk presses his thumb into the back of his hand, looks to his feet and then looks up at Jimin. “I…  
 Jeongguk’s bottom lip quivers. “I had to do it.” And just as quick as the quivering began, it stops. “I had to. He deserved it for what he did.” Jeongguk drops his gaze. “I had to.”

“Why?” the word slips from between Jimin’s lips like a whisper and the officers are no longer there. It’s just him and Jeongguk in their own little world. Jimin has a way of doing that—of making his clients feel like they’re the only people in the world. “Tell me why?”

Jeongguk fidgets for a moment. He nibbles on his bottom lip before everything spills from him like a knocked over canister of paint and Jimin’s on the receiving end. He’s like a blank canvas as Jeongguk paints him the varying colors of his heart.

“He was going to hurt her.” Jeongguk states.

“How so?”

Their eyes lock and Jeongguk spits out the word as though it’s venom. “Rape.” He snarls. “He was going to rape her.”

“So…you had to protect her?”

Jeongguk nods and suddenly the officers are back, and the world between them fades into the sound of Jeongguk’s handcuffs jingling. Jimin leans back and organizes the stack of papers on his desk.

“The first day of your trial is on August 27th, a few days from now.” Jimin rises from his desk and walks around to stand beside Jeongguk who is hunched over in his seat. “By then I’ll have enough evidence to help prove your innocence.” Jimin smiles. “Alright?”

Jeongguk nods. “Thanks…” he mutters. Jimin laughs lightly. The sudden tinkering sound of his laughter causes Jeongguk to look up and _look_ at him. Jimin has blonde hair and gentle features—sweet eyes and a button nose. His lips are also attractively full; Jeongguk notices that he has a petite frame and wonders how Jimin has survived in this industry. _He probably received a lot of height jokes throughout his career_. And for a split second a smile graces Jeongguk’s features. He could grow to like his lawyer.

“Alright!” Jimin claps his hands together. “This meeting was rather brief, but I’d like to have another one with you, say,” Jimin draws out the syllables of ‘say’ as he goes through the mental calendar of his mind. “Tomorrow morning? Just us?” the latter question is directed at the officers. They shift uncomfortably.

“In order for you to trust me, I must first show that I trust you.” Jimin tilts his head as his smile stretches further across his face. “Deal?”

Jeongguk stares back into Jimin’s kind eyes and he nods slowly. “Great! Awesome! Wonderful!” Jimin exclaims and his sudden loudness makes Jeongguk flinch. “During our next meeting I’ll need you to recount everything that happened that day. Ab.so.lute.ly everything.”

Jeongguk nods again and the officers force him to his feet. His gaze remains on Jimin’s and once he’s standing he realizes he’s a couple inches taller than him. It’s an amusing thought.

Jimin stops Jeongguk by lightly touching his shoulder. “You’re in good hands.” He says kindly and Jeongguk feels reassured—he lifts his shoulder to shake off Jimin’s hand—but someone with such a kind heart should not touch someone as tainted as Jeongguk.

“Thanks.” Jeongguk musters up a smile which only takes up a corner of his face before he’s forced to part from his lawyer. Jimin stands in his office with his arms crossed over his chest. He wears a contemplative expression and is so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice Taehyung sneaking into his office with another man.

“Jimin,” Taehyung calls and the man standing beside him looks around the office with unexpressive intrigue. “Hey, you there?” Taehyung tries again and this time Jimin looks his way. He doesn’t notice the man instantly, but only a heartbeat later when the man gasps out his name.

“Park Jimin?”

Jimin’s eyes light up. “Min Yoongi!”

Taehyung looks between the two with confusion. “You know each other?”

“We met in the elevator.” They say simultaneously.

“Well, then I’ll get to the point.” Taehyung shoves Yoongi in Jimin’s direction. “You two will be working together on this case.”

Jimin’s eyes widen. “Really?” 

Taehyung nods. “Boss’ orders. The new guy is a transfer—he’s an expert in this field.”

Jimin hums thoughtfully and looks Yoongi up and down. He’s dressed in black from head to toe, except his hair which is dyed minty green. _Interesting_.

Jimin smiles thoughtfully as he pulls Yoongi into a hug. “This couldn’t be any better.” Yoongi’s entire body becomes rigid as Jimin holds him close.

“I’m not a hugger.” He mumbles, his words muffled against Jimin’s chest.

Jimin pushes him away and says shyly. “Sorry. Habit.”

“He has three kids.” Taehyung supplies.

Jimin figures it wouldn’t hurt to ask, “Do _you_ have kids?”

Yoongi’s expression darkens. “I did.” He heads towards the door and raises his hand in a dismissing motion. “I’ll be in my office…I have some unpacking to do.” The door clicks shut behind him. Jimin looks to Taehyung with raised eyebrows, Taehyung shrugs in return.

“So, how’d it go?”

Jimin heaves a sigh as he sits on the edge of his desk. Taehyung takes a step closer to him. “Not too bad. He didn’t open up much, but we agreed to have a meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Mm, you should take Yoongi with you.” Taehyung suggests.

“Send me his phone number when you can so it’ll be easier for us to communicate.”

“Roger that.” Taehyung salutes Jimin before exiting the office. Jimin watches him go with a smile. He and Taehyung go back to their shared high-school days. Initially, Taehyung was going to pursue a career in art or something dealing with children. But decided to change his career choice at the very last moment and wound up working alongside Jimin for about three years. They know each other’s thoughts with a simple blink of their eyes or twitch of their lips. Taehyung knows everything about Jimin and vice-versa.

A few moments later Jimin receives a message on his phone with Yoongi’s number and he quickly sends him the time and meeting place for tomorrow morning. There’s also a message from his next-door neighbor—the neighbor he often refers to as ‘Auntie.’ Jimin is grateful for everything she’s done and often reimburses her for her time with amounts of money transferred into her account every month or so. He tosses his phone aside and picks up one of the photos of the crime scene. He scrutinizes the photo of the body and notices how the eyes are closed. He couldn’t stand the blank stare looking back at him, so he closed his eyes. Jimin then moves to another photo and it’s the photo of the weapon used. He’s still waiting on the DNA results on the finger prints on the knife being that there was another person on the scene. This isn’t going to be an easy case, thus Jimin is already wondering how he’s going to make up the lost time with his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, this is going to be one hell of a ride with a lot of flashbacks and memories and twists, so prepare yourselves!  
> *info - the depiction of each memory changes from person to person making it harder to find the truth.  
> that Allstate reference tho, that was completely unintentional lol


	3. Palette pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk nods. “I like men.” He states with his eyes locked on Jimin’s.

When Jeongguk steps into the sunlight, he shuts his eyes and allows the guards to lead him back to the prison bus. The sun reminds him of his now dead friend—bright and spontaneous. Everything happened in the matter of seconds and before he could comprehend what he did—Minhyuk was dead. Jeongguk climbs the bus steps slowly and walks down the aisle with his head bowed. There was so much blood and so much screaming. He sits in a seat beside the window and rests his head against the glass.

_“J-J-Jeongguk wh-what did you do?”_

_“I-I killed him. I killed him.”_

He squeezes his eyes tighter and bites his bottom lip until he tastes the bitter tang of blood on his tongue. He swallows.

_“I killed him.”_

He thinks back to what Jimin said and wonders if he deserves being proven innocent. _I killed a man. I stabbed him until he lay still._

The bus jostles up and down the road; Jeongguk opens his eyes slowly and watches the buildings and people as he passes them by. It’s been three days since the murder and the town is already bustling with news of Jeongguk’s arrest and Minhyuk’s death. Jeongguk has been labeled numerous vile names: psychopath, lunatic, etc. He hasn’t heard from Minhyuk’s parents or the parents of Minhyuk’s girlfriend—Lee Ji-eun. They were planning to get married—they were planning so many things.

 _“Thank you.”_ Ji-eun’s voice echoes in his thoughts, but all he can think about are the bruises on her thighs, neck and the torn state of her skirt and blouse. After twenty minutes, the bus slows to a stop and the driver calls for all prisoners to “hop off.” Jeongguk does as he’s told, and the sun greets him once again. By the end of this week he’s pretty sure he’ll grow to loathe its warm rays. The guards push him roughly into the solemn doors of the prison. The prison—Busan Jihagam-og which roughly translates into ‘The Dungeon of Busan’—is a three-story building located on the edge of the city just before hitting the heart of it. It houses 2,000 inmates and more than 100 guards. Jeongguk is lucky enough to be on the first floor where the security is tighter, and he has fewer chances of getting into a violent fight. He trudges towards his cell and uses his dark bangs to cover his eyes.

His parents haven’t come to visit him; they’ve only called to briefly speak with him. He doesn’t know if his brother knows what he’s done.

“We’ll be here around 5am tomorrow morning to escort you to your meeting with Mr. Park.” The officer states as he unlocks all Jeongguk’s cuffs. Jeongguk nods and slumps off into the corner of his shared cell. He shares it with two other inmates—a teenage boy charged with arson and a middle-aged man charged with sexual assault. The door creaks shut and his cellmates rush towards him with a frenzy of questions.

“How’d it go?” The teenager—Chan—asks excitedly.

“Does your lawyer look trustworthy? My last lawyer sold me out to the prosecutors for some quick cash.” The man—Hyuksoo—scoffs.

“I’m tired.” Jeongguk mutters.

“You could at least give us something. They play the same old shitty dramas.” Hyuksoo grumbles.

Jeongguk looks his way with a blank expression and he repeats. “I’m…tired.”

“Don’t make him upset…” Chan murmurs and then he drops his voice to a whisper. “He might decide to murder us.”

That statement causes Jeongguk to snap and he looks their way with flaring eyes. “Shut it.” He grits and the two back off with snickers. Jeongguk turns away from them and shrivels up into the corner of his cell. _It’s cold_. He pulls his legs into his chest and wraps his arms tightly around his torso. _I’ve been feeling cold since that day._ He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to drift off into nothingness, but each time he closes his eyes he sees Minhyuk’s face. Thus, his eyes remain open through the remainder of the day. The guard comes by to give them their dinner and lock up before nightfall. Jeongguk remains where he is sitting in his little corner of the world and everything he’s ever done in his life comes back to him one by one in precious little raindrops of memories.

His five-year old birthday party and Ji-eun’s bright laughter as they all huddled around to open presents. His very first girlfriend in middle-school and his very first boyfriend in high-school; Jeongguk was naïve enough to think they would stay together until their late twenties, but everything ended when they both graduated. When he was with his ex-boyfriend, he was happy and childish; he hadn’t felt such a sense of calm until he made eye contact with Jimin. Park Jimin his lawyer.

_How come I’ve never seen him around town?_

Jeongguk shifts on the worn fabric of his futon and tries to recall if he’s ever seen Jimin’s face before, but not a single memory bubbles to the surface. He decides it’s a useless thought to dwell on, so he forces himself to fall asleep.

**The next morning | 6:30am | Café BB**

Jimin stands in line, his eyes squinted as he scrutinizes the menu. _Iced coffee or a caramel frappe?_ He already made up his mind on what to order, but he wasn’t too sure what Jeongguk would like. “Maybe something strong…” he murmurs aloud as he takes a step forward.

“Good morning! My name is Luna, how can I help you?” the barista all but bubbles in Jimin’s face; her round eyes blinking uncontrollably.

Jimin laughs nervously. “A tall vanilla bean frappe and…” he nibbles on his bottom lip. “An iced espresso.”

“Would you like any sweeteners?”

“Just…lightly.” He smiles, and Luna smiles back as she finishes ringing up his order. _Photographers are into deep, thought provoking types of coffee? Right?_

Jimin pays the bill and goes to find a seat in the corner of the café. He doesn’t want to bring too much attention to his client, but he also wants him to feel comfortable. He received a call from the prison around 5am (lawyers are nocturnal creatures as well) to inform Jimin they would stay near the premises but would permit Jeongguk to roam freely. Jimin was very appreciative and made it evident over the phone as he continuously thanked the officer.

The time ticks by and Jimin chews on the straw of his frappe. He glances at his watch for the 4th time and sighs. _Thirty minutes have passed already_. But just as he’s about to pull out his phone and make a call, the café doors jingle open and Jeongguk who’s dressed in denim and a white t-shirt saunters into the building. Jimin stands up hurriedly and waves him over; their eyes meet and Jeongguk nods. He walks over to Jimin and bows.

“I apologize for the wait.”

“Not at all,” Jimin beams. “have a seat.” They sit simultaneously, Jeongguk fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt. “I ordered something for you to drink.”

Jeongguk looks up with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Of course! Are you surprised that I treat suspects so kindly?” Jimin says jokingly—Jeongguk looks in the direction of the drink but doesn’t make a move to grab it. Jimin pushes it his way with a kind smile. “Make yourself comfortable.” Jimin says as he begins to pile out the paperwork on Jeongguk’s case. “We’ll begin shortly.”

Jeongguk nods and holds the cup of coffee in his hands timidly. He brings it slowly to his lips and takes a hesitant sip. He doesn’t mean to show the reaction he does, but the flavor is so bitter. His tongue rolls out and his nose scrunches and he hurries to move the cup far from his face.

Jimin looks his way curiously. “Something wrong?”

Jeongguk shakes his head. “Just…is this espresso?”

Jimin nods slowly.

“Oh.” Jeongguk responds and his eyes are wide and slightly shaking. Jimin brings a fist to his mouth and laughs softly.

“Not to your liking?”

Jeongguk licks his lips. “It’s okay, I can manage.” He murmurs. Jeongguk makes a move to grab the cup, but Jimin quickly snatches it from him.

“I won’t force you to drink it. I should’ve waited till you arrived.”

“Jimin-ssi, really, it’s okay.” Jeongguk insists, but Jimin isn’t having it.

“Wait here.” Jimin commands before heading for the counter again. Jeongguk is left speechless. _Why is he so kind to me?_ Jeongguk glances over his shoulder to study Jimin. _He knows I killed a man, but why is he still treating me like any other person?_ Jimin turns abruptly and their eyes meet—Jimin smiles. _He has a really nice smile_. Jeongguk thinks, his eyes widen, and he quickly looks away.

Jimin returns moments later with an iced vanilla-americano. “Here ya go.” Jeongguk takes the cup and bows his head. Jimin takes his seat and continues where he left off organizing Jeongguk’s paperwork.

“Jimin-ssi, before we begin…there’s something I want to ask you.”

Jimin looks his way patiently. “Sure, go on.”

“Do you think you can win my case?”

Jimin’s bright expression melts away and the smile on his face morphs into a straight line. He doesn’t speak for a moment, but his eyes remain focused on Jeongguk. He swallows and then says quietly. “Do you think I took your case with the intention of losing?”

Jeongguk instantly lowers his gaze. _That was a dumb question to ask._

“If I didn’t plan on winning, I wouldn’t have laid eyes on your information.” Jimin smiles thinly and just like that his icy demeanor from a moment ago vanishes. “Now,” Jimin pushes his paper work aside. “tell me what happened that day.”

Jeongguk takes a sip from his cup before he begins. “Ji-eun and Minhyuk wanted me to take some photos for the invitation’s they were going to send out…”

_Jeongguk watches as the couple walks ahead of him, their fingers tightly intertwined. “You guys are grossing me out.” He jokes to which Minhyuk turns around to flip him the bird. Jeongguk rolls his eyes and takes out his camera. He adjusts his lens as he focuses it on them. They look happy—Ji-eun’s laughter grows brighter with each joke Minhyuk cracks and Jeongguk feels a pang of jealousy._

_They started dating earlier this year, honestly, the announcement didn’t come as a surprise. Jeongguk was expecting it because the two always acted like a couple when they were younger._

_“Hey guys, you’re walking past the studio.” Jeongguk announces and they look back simultaneously—he snaps a photo of their confused expressions and laughs lightly. “It’s right here,” he gestures to the left. “Follow me.”_

“So, we went into the studio together, but I left a little later to gather some supplies.”

Jimin hums in acknowledgement. “The two were left alone for how long?”

Jeongguk shrugs. “Maybe…a couple hours.”

Jimin nods and Jeongguk notices the way his blonde bangs sway against his forehead. Today he’s wearing a velvet colored suit and a black tie; Jeongguk think’s the colors complement Jimin’s strikingly blonde hair. When Jimin looks up, Jeongguk looks away and clears his throat.

“Continue from when you returned.” Jimin commands.

Jeongguk nods. “I also went to get us something to drink…” Jeongguk’s eyes float over to the photograph of three spilled cups of coffee—the dark color of the coffee mixed with a brighter, deeper red.

 _Jeongguk walks down the sidewalk with a bright smile and he hums happily as he uses his foot to open the door of the studio. It’s a little place not far from his home that he rents out on occasion for photo shoots and sessions. It’s known as the_ PhotoBOX _; it’s part of Jeongguk’s world and he often considers it his home away from home._

_The door to the studio creaks open and Jeongguk hesitates for a moment because of the silence. The door clicks shut, and he stands frozen in the lobby. Sunlight filters across the wooden floor like waiting arms or streaks of tears. He takes a slow step forward only to stop again when he hears Minhyuk’s voice._

_“Ji-eun, we’ve been dating for several months now…”_

_Ji-eun laughs timidly and then knocks Minhyuk’s hand away. “That doesn’t mean I owe you anything.”_

_Minhyuk moves closer to her on the couch and returns his hand to her thigh. Ji-eun shifts uncomfortably and isn’t sure what to make of Minhyuk’s sudden attitude change._

“I listened to them for about two minutes, I thought…in all the years that I’ve known him…he never acted like that.” Jeongguk shoves a hand through his dark hair, Jimin notices the trembling of his hands.

“Take a moment if you need to.” Jimin encourages kindly.

“After that…after that I heard Ji-eun scream and then I heard a thudding sound.”

“A thudding sound?” Jimin inquires, Jeongguk nods. “What was the cause of the thudding sound?”

Jeongguk fiddles with his fingers. “It sounded like a piece of equipment.”

Jimin pauses and takes a glance at the pile of photos on the table. A piece of equipment?

“After you heard that sound, what happened next?”

Jeongguk clears his throat and then looks into Jimin’s eyes. Jimin stares right back at him with a patient expression. “Jeongguk?” Jimin leans back and grins. “How about we take a break? Ten minutes sound alright?”

Jeongguk is once again taken aback by his lawyer’s kind nature, he silently agrees with a nod. With a loud yawn, Jimin stretches his arms above his head. Jeongguk isn’t intentionally looking, but it’s right there before him—Jimin’s white shirt strains just a bit against his chest—Jeongguk hurriedly looks away when Jimin straightens up.

“Why do you enjoy photography so much?” Jimin questions suddenly. Jeongguk quickly grows flustered and looks down at the table. Jimin laughs endearingly. “And why do you act like an adolescent boy who’s never had sex before?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his cheeks flare a fiery red.

“I apologize if that seemed inappropriate, but this case will not progress if you don’t allow me to get into the gritty details of it all.” Jimin crosses his legs and leans forward. “I need you to confide in me and rely on me.” He smiles a thin smile. “Okay?”

Jeongguk’s once wide eyes go slack and a smirk begins to play along his lips, his timid body language falters before completely falling away. Jeongguk pushes his bangs back to reveal his forehead, he places his elbows against the table and leans closer to Jimin. “You noticed?” he asks in a low voice. “I wondered how long I would have to keep this up.” Jeongguk laughs. “You know…your kind attitude completely threw me off.”

“But your naivete didn’t.” Jimin smiles icily. “I’ve been in this business too long, Jeongguk-ssi.”

Jeongguk leans back in his seat with a dark laugh. “Of course,” He murmurs. “if we had met under different circumstances I’m sure I would have already hit on you.”

“I’m glad you saved yourself the trouble.”

Jeongguk raises a curious brow as he takes in Jimin’s now annoyed expression. “What do you want to know about me?”

“When I first met you, you didn’t seem like a murderer…even now…” Jimin reaches forward to ruffle Jeongguk’s hair. “you don’t seem like one.” Jeongguk knocks his hand away with a glare. “So, why Minhyuk? This is what you’ll be asked on the day of your trial.”

“I didn’t have any romantic feelings towards Ji-eun if that’s what you’re thinking…”

“None at all?”

Jeongguk nods. “I like men.” He states with his eyes locked on Jimin’s.

Jimin isn’t fazed by the sudden confession. “Did you harbor any romantic feelings towards Minhyuk?”

Jeongguk snorts. “Hell no. We were only child-hood friends…he wasn’t my type.”

Jimin hums in acknowledgement. “Are you comfortable professing your sexuality in court?”

Jeongguk licks his lips and breaks eye contact with Jimin. He always struggled with accepting his sexuality, he didn’t come out to his parents until after he broke up with his high-school boyfriend.

“If you aren’t’ comfortable, such statements will be irrelevant to the nature of this case.”

“Shouldn’t it be irrelevant either way?” Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “We should end this now and I’ll see you at the trial.” Jeongguk rises from his seat, but Jimin reaches over to grip his wrist to prevent him from leaving.

“I’m not done.” Jimin tightens his grip. Jeongguk looks to him with a glare. “You agreed for me to be your lawyer—you entrusted me with your life.” Jimin releases Jeongguk’s wrist and stares into his eyes. “Now _sit_.”

Jeongguk returns Jimin’s hard gaze before he slowly settles down in his seat. The sweet sensation on Jeongguk’s tongue has now turned bitter with interest and disgust. He’s starting to think that he’s misjudged Jimin. “Are you always this gung-ho about winning a case?”

Jimin chuckles. “I have to lead by example.”

“For whom?”

“My children.”

Jeongguk’s expression remains neutral, but now he has a new-found interest in his lawyer. Jimin—blonde hair and misleading eyes—who is he?

“What about your wife?” Jeongguk questions.

“Divorced.”

“Love interests?”

“I have kids.”

“Sooo,” Jeongguk’s gaze drops to Jimin’s fidgeting hands “no time?”

“Hardly, but we’re getting off track.”

Jeongguk rolls his lips into a pout. “I thought this was a give and take relationship, Mr. Lawyer.” He murmurs in a childish tone.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I think I liked the old you better.”

Jeongguk laughs loudly, “I think I liked the old me too…”

And suddenly they’re both quiet. Jimin risks a glance at his watch—thirty minutes have already zipped by. _We only have twenty minutes left_. Jimin glances in the direction of the entrance door where the officers are waiting.

Jeongguk follows his gaze and sighs. “Look, Jimin-ssi,” his tone has changed completely, now he sounds certain. “I killed him.”

“I’m well aware of that fact.”

“I snapped.”

“We’re looking into your mental health records.”

Jeongguk smiles. “You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you?” he meets Jimin’s placid gaze.

“I try.”

Jeongguk’s smile broadens and a sparkle develops in his eyes. “I like that,” Jeongguk rakes in Jimin’s unmoving features and a flutter takes off in his chest. “I like that you try.”

**7:45am | Taehyung’s Office**

A crumpled piece of paper goes flying across Taehyung’s office and he heaves a heavy sigh. “There’s always nothing to do when Jimin is away.” Taehyung purses his lips and blows a stream of air upwards and his brown bangs flutter atop his head.

 _Tmp. Tmp_. There’s a knock at his door and Taehyung calls out in monotone, “Come in.”

The door creaks open and Yoongi walks inside; he looks around the spacious office and counts a total of ten pieces of crumpled paper. “Bored?” he questions.

Taehyung nods and within seconds he closes the distance between him and Yoongi and places a hand to Yoongi’s shoulder. “Are you here to save me?” he inquires dramatically.

“Quite the opposite.” Yoongi shrugs his hand off with a look of contempt. “Jimin called me about five minutes ago, he wants me to go to the scene of the crime.”

“Of course he does.” Taehyung pushes his bangs back and studies Yoongi’s face. He notices the dark circles beneath his eyes and the red marks bursting to life like a flower on the lower side of his neck. Yoongi notices him staring and pulls his jacket to cover himself.

“He also asked me to get a warrant from you.” Yoongi states.

Taehyung clicks his tongue and brushes past him. “You get straight to the point. Didn’t want to chit-chat with me?”

“Don’t have the time.”

Taehyung shakes his head and drops to a squatting position in front of his desk. “Are you a morning person?”

Yoongi laughs quietly, the soft sound almost slips past Taehyung’s ears, but he catches it with a smile. _So he can laugh._

“I consider myself a bat.”

“Cute.” Taehyung hums as he pulls out a piece of paper from the last cabinet of his desk. He rises to his feet with a groan and spins around to face Yoongi once again. “Here ya go.”

Yoongi takes it and folds it before placing it in his back pocket. He makes a move to leave, but Taehyung stops him with a statement. “I read over your paper work for when you transferred.”

“I rather not discuss it right now.”

“How about we discuss it over drinks?” Taehyung makes a circle with his hand and tilts his head back to symbolize taking a shot.

“I’ll think about it.” Yoongi says quietly before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter towards the end b/c it was going to be waaaaaay too long. Anywaaaays JEONGGUK SHOWS HIS TRUE COLORS lol


	4. Aperture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s drawn to his lawyer and the tinge of darkness in his eyes. His striking blonde hair and full lips—Jeongguk feels a distant churning in the pit of his stomach and he quickly ponders about something else before his thoughts take on a more arousing turn.

[chapter mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdR4kfLirIc)

**8:10am | Outside of Café BB**

Jimin stands outside of the café with his phone to his ear. “Did you eat?”

“Yes. Auntie made kimbap.” Sunny replies on the other end.

“Really? How was it?”

“Mm, it was pretty alright.”

Jimin laughs softly. “Not as good as mine?”

Sunny smiles before replying. “I didn’t say all that.”

The door to the café jingles and Jimin glances over his shoulder and ends up making eye contact with Jeongguk. “I have to go.” He says softly into the phone.

“Are you with your client?” Sunny asks.

“Mm,” Jeongguk returns Jimin’s gaze with a questioning eyebrow raise. “I’ll be home later this evening.”

“Alright, we’ll see you then.”

“Catch all the bad guys, daddy!” Jinyoung yells before Sunny hangs up. Jimin slides his phone away with a light laugh. Jeongguk studies Jimin’s side profile as he stands beside him.

“Kids?”

“Yeah,”

“Don’t they have classes?”

Jimin nods. “Mmh, they’re heading that way now.”

Jeongguk falls silent as his gaze drops to Jimin’s shoulders and then up to the nape of his neck—he unconsciously licks his lips. Jeongguk has spent twenty-six years of his life chasing after objects (people, dreams, etc) he could never have, but the things in which he could not have for himself, fueled his competitive nature, so that eventually he’ll clasp them within his hands. When he first heard about the lawyer who took his case, he was not expecting the ball of passion and excitement that is Park Jimin. Nor was he expecting Jimin’s multifaceted personality (and in all honesty, Jeongguk was not expecting for his lawyer to be as attractive as he is).

“Thank you for your time.” Jimin addresses the officers with a polite bow. Jeongguk watches the exchange before raising his hands towards the officer in a gesture for them to cuff him.

“I’m ready.”

Jimin glances his way with a look in his eyes Jeongguk cannot discern. His gaze roams Jeongguk’s facial features for a span of ten seconds and for some unknown reason Jeongguk’s heart feels like it’s lodged in his throat. Jimin’s brown eyes flicker to Jeongguk’s wrist before a smile takes over his face.

“I’ll see you around, Jeongguk.” He squeezes Jeongguk’s shoulder reassuringly before he’s on his way. Jeongguk watches as he goes, seemingly walking into the sunlight. The officers click the cuffs into place before pushing Jeongguk in front of them—Jeongguk doesn’t tear his gaze away from Jimin’s distancing figure for a single second. He watches Jimin go until he’s completely engulfed by the sunlight.

**8:35am | PhotoBOX Studios**

Yoongi is the first to arrive at the scene of the crime. He inspects the outside before ducking beneath the CAUTION tape and into the vacant studio. It’s eerily silent, except for the clock ticking away on the wall. Yoongi glances in that direction and notices the time reads 11am. _Must be broken._ He stands in the door way with his hands on his hips. It’s a beautiful studio with white ornaments and pastel furniture to complement the romantic nature of newlyweds and romance. Everything seems reminiscent of a scene from a Hollywood movie—not a thing seems out of place until Yoongi’s eyes land on the chalk outline of where the coffee was spilled. He steps forward and then crouches.

Upon closer inspection he notices faded splatters of blood and recalls the notes from the case:

_“…appears to have been a struggle in the doorway of the studio. The suspect dropped the coffee and approached the victim who was on the couch at the time.”_

Yoongi looks around from his crouching position—his eyebrows furrow. “They struggled all the way to the doorway?” he questions aloud as he rises slowly to his feet.

The entirety of this case seems like a puzzle which is missing a couple of its pieces. Yoongi has a well-known history of finding purposefully misplaced pieces; the flower like scar on his neck is the trophy of such feats.

“You made it!” a bright voice says from behind him; Yoongi spins around and is graced with Jimin’s beautiful features. “Anything new?”

Yoongi blinks. “Just noticed a few minor details.”

Jimin steps deeper into the studio until he’s face to face with the outline of where Minhyuk’s body was discovered. “Enlighten me.” Jimin says with a glance over his shoulder towards Yoongi. With a nod, Yoongi does just that.

“The case notes described a struggle,”

Jimin nods. “The victim—Minhyuk—was trying to defend himself.”

“Mhm, but how is that for certain without the witness statement?”

“It was concluded on the basis of the evidence found at the crime scene.” Jimin goes into detail about the evidence; Jeongguk’s and Minhyuk’s shoe prints along the wooden floor which trailed from the studio and back into the doorway.

“What about the victim’s body?”

Jimin looks around the studio with his arms crossed against his chest. “What about it?”

“It was found back in the living room.”

Jimin’s expression brightens. “I see someone’s done their homework.”

Yoongi flashes him a crooked grin. “Was it dragged back by Jeongguk?”

Jimin shakes his head. “No, the victim attempted to flee in the opposite direction, hence the trail of blood, but he ended up dying from severe blood loss.”

Yoongi nods in contemplation before posing another question. “Does Jeongguk seem like a murderer?”

Jimin faces Yoongi and shakes his head slowly. “No,” he looks down at his wrists and recalls Jeongguk’s expression as the officers cuffed him. “he seems like a lost boy.”

**Three years ago…**

Jeongguk stands at the end of the street with his camera pointed out in front of him. He smiles as a little girl steps into the focus of his shot. She tilts her head curiously and Jeongguk moves his camera aside to look into her eyes. “This is a camera.” he explains.

The girl rolls her eyes. “I know what it is, my dad uses it all the time to take photos of mommy.” She replies sassily.

Jeongguk laughs as he takes a step closer to her. “Want to give it a try?”

The girl nods excitedly and reaches out for the camera with her tiny hands. Jeongguk’s smile widens and he stoops to her level as he hands it to her happily. She clutches the camera and turns it here and there to get a better look at it.

“This is the lens, and this is the aperture.” Jeongguk explains.

The girl’s facial expression scrunches with confusion. “Apetree?”

Jeongguk snorts. “No, _aperture_ , it controls how much light comes through.”

“Oooh,” Jeongguk watches the way the girl’s eyes fill with understanding and intrigue. “It makes me think of mommy.”

Jeongguk tilts his head curiously, the girl continues to explain. “My dad is like the sunlight and I guess mommy is his aperture because the sun can be too bright sometimes, so it needs something to control how much light comes through.” The girl giggles. “A lot of people like my daddy’s brightness.”

“Oh really?”

The girl nods excitedly before handing Jeongguk his camera back. “I have to go,” she bounds down the street happily. “Thanks for letting me look at your camera!” Jeongguk watches as she goes with an endearing smile before turning away. He has a meeting this afternoon with the editor of a magazine—Minhyuk hooked him up with the gig. They want to feature a portfolio of Jeongguk’s photos in the creative arts section of their magazine. With a happy smile, Jeongguk makes his way to his car and drives down to the meeting spot with the editor. He picked up photography when he was younger; it started with his childish interest in cartoons and then developed into an infatuation with the techniques behind them. At first, Jeongguk believed he wanted to be a director, however, that idea changed when he received his first camera on his twelfth birthday.

The sound of the shutter going off seemed like the key to opening a door to an undiscovered world. Something captured as a still frame seemed twice as beautiful as before. When looking at a photo, Jeongguk would concentrate on the meaning of the picture, whether it be a human, animals or nature. He’d scrutinize all the tiny details and hold the photo up in awe. The world looked so beautiful in the closed off universe of his camera.

Jeongguk nearly trips out of his car as he hoists his camera over his shoulder and jogs to the doors of the café. He stands outside on the sidewalk and looks himself over in the café window—a few passersby’s point and snicker at him and whisper to each other. Jeongguk takes a deep breath, tugs his shirt down and clears his throat before walking into the café.

He wonders how many more of his dreams will come true and he thinks about the happy look on his parent’s face when he has the chance to divulge everything to them. _“I did it.”_ Those words he’ll say to them. One day. Someday. Jeongguk locks eyes with the editor who waves him over with a smile. Jeongguk takes another deep breath and plasters a bright smile onto his youthful face.

**Present**

Time is ruthless. It murders grief and happiness and makes a fool out of those who once set goals for themselves. Time does not mock Jeongguk but stares blankly at him like the eyes of his deceased friend.

Jeongguk forces the dry food down his throat and stares blankly at the lump of meat on his tray. The trial would be tomorrow and Ji-eun would be there and his parents and Minhyuk’s parents.

“I heard your trial is tomorrow,” Hyuksoo says as he chews a mouthful of kimchi. “I have a good-luck charm for ya.”

Chan cuts in with a loud laugh. “A charm!?” what follows his words is a piercing howl. “No charm can save him.” Chan pushes his tray of food aside and walks up to Jeongguk. “He’s obviously going to get the death penalty.”

Jeongguk flinches and suddenly he feels nauseous. “I…” Jeongguk wipes at his mouth. “I have a good lawyer.”

Chan blinks and is silent for a moment before he laughs again. “You have a good lawyer? A goddamn _good_ lawyer.” With a shake of his head, Chan settles down on his mat. “Fuck, you’re hopeless.”

Jeongguk fists his trembling hands together and breathes slowly through his mouth. It wouldn’t do him any good to explode with rage. If he were to explode, it’s possible Jimin would completely give up on his case. There’s a 50/50 chance of Jeongguk being set free—he wonders what evidence Jimin will find to do so. His curiosity about his lawyer has increased since their conversation this morning. Truly, if he wasn’t in this situation he pictures himself running into Jimin at the photo studio and buttering him up with his charm. He’s drawn to his lawyer and the tinge of darkness in his eyes. His striking blonde hair and full lips—Jeongguk feels a distant churning in the pit of his stomach and he quickly ponders about something else before his thoughts take on a more arousing turn.

He’s only felt this way twice in his life; when he kissed a boy for the first time and when he blew his ex-boyfriend off in the boy’s locker room during high-school. Jeongguk’s attraction bordered obsession—the beautiful lawyer who is working so hard to save his life—Jeongguk wants to capture every part of him in the still universe of his camera. But the aura surrounding his lawyer feels like he’ll break free from whatever confines are thrown his way.

Jeongguk sees it as a challenge.

Ever since he was young, he was slightly rebellious—he’d stay up late and watch videos on his phone or deliberately go against his parents wishes. Despite it all Jeongguk was a good kid—he made plenty of friends even though he was slightly introverted. His parents adored him and his innocent eyes. However, everything changed one late night when Jeongguk stumbled across a rather NSFW video of two guys having sex.

_Jeongguk knows he shouldn’t be watching this type of porn, but there’s a sudden pool of heat in the pit of his stomach and his throat feels dry as he snakes a hand down the front of his pants._

At first, Jeongguk was able to maintain the façade of being interested in girls, until he could no longer keep his mask in place and the pieces began to crack bit by bit.

_He grips the girth of his cock and strokes himself slowly; his hands are trembling as he touches himself with his eyes glued on his computer screen. He watches the way the two men suck each other off, their grunts and moans sending shivers straight down his spine. Jeongguk jerks himself off in tempo to their thrusts._

Throughout his adolescence he found himself disgusting. He questioned over and over why he liked men? Why couldn’t he be normal like his parents wished? And even now, he continues to fuck everything up. Jeongguk wouldn’t be surprised if they decide to disown him.

_He stares down at the release in the palm of his hand and bites his quivering bottom lip. Of course, his attraction towards men didn’t begin with porn, but with a pretty boy in his last year of middle school who pushed Jeongguk on the school swing. Jeongguk thought he had pretty eyes and a pretty smile. Thinking about it now, as he wipes the come from his hand, he wonders what that pretty boy is up to._

Jeongguk no longer worries about his sexuality, but the abstract idea of who he is and who he’ll become after his trial.

**9:15am | PhotoBOX Studios**

The car radio crackles to life as Yoongi shifts through the stations, he finally decides on a radio broadcast discussing the possibility of global warming. He considers it white noise—nothing but static. Jimin takes a bite out of the burger Yoongi ordered and had delivered to them a few moments ago. Sitting in the car with his “partner” reminds Jimin of when he first started up as a lawyer.

“So,” Jimin swallows a lump of meat and bread. “Tell me about yourself.”

Yoongi looks to Jimin inquisitively. “Don’t you already know everything?”

Jimin shakes his head. “If I did I wouldn’t have made a fool out of myself the other day and I wouldn’t be asking you now.” Jimin reaches over and nudges Yoongi in his arm. “Lighten up. I’m a pretty nice guy.”

Yoongi resists rolling his eyes and takes a sip from his cup. “What do you want to know?”

Jimin shrugs. “Whatever you’re comfortable telling me.”

The duo had finished inspecting the crime scene and were waiting it out until they received footage from the neighborhood black boxes. It would take another fifteen minutes.

Yoongi clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “I…I was engaged,”

Jimin’s eyebrows shoot up. “To whom?”

“That’s not really important.” Yoongi shoves a hand through his hair and looks down at his lap as though he were stopping himself from saying anymore. “We had a couple kids together, we were planning to adopt them from our neighborhood orphanage.” A smile graces his face for a matter of seconds before it vanishes. “My fiancé and I would visit the kids day after day and we would speak with the owner about a good time to adopt.” Yoongi looks up to meet Jimin’s gaze. “You see, we were ready, everything was perfect. I received a promotion at my job and he opened up his own dance studio.”

Jimin places his burger down as Yoongi’s gaze darkens. Yoongi swallows. “They died.” Yoongi turns to look out of the window and the memory from a year ago replays in the glass. “It was a fire. Everything burned. Their small bodies, our future with them and our relationship.”

Jimin is rendered speechless because he knows there are no words to comfort his grieving partner. “It was all…gone.” Yoongi forces himself to laugh and flashes Jimin a sad smile. “I was transferred here to ease my obsession with their arson case.” There’s a twinkle of hate in his eyes as he speaks.  “Jimin,” his voice lowers. “I became a mad man.” Yoongi reaches over to squeeze his shoulder before opening the car door and stepping out.

Jimin remains in the car and the silence falls heavily onto his shoulders and he too wonders what demons Yoongi is struggling with. He wonders if he’s made a deal with the same devil Jimin once made deals with. If he were to lose his kids, he’d lose himself. The thought alone and the pain it carries is unfathomable. And suddenly he’s thinking of Jeongguk.

The hesitance and fear in his demeanor. His unmistakably confused eyes and the hint of childlike foolishness in his actions. Jimin wonders why he’s drawn to it. He crumples up the wrapper of his burger and stuffs it in his pants pocket before stepping outside. He glances over towards Yoongi who has a cigarette between his lips and his head tilted up towards the sky.

“Thanks for the meal.” Jimin says hesitantly.

Yoongi looks his way with a small smile. “It wasn’t much.” He blows out a thin stream of smoke before tossing his cigarette onto the ground and stomping it out with the heel of his shoe. “Jimin, do you smoke?” he asks suddenly.

“Nope,” Jimin leans against the side of the car. “It was never a habit I picked up.”

“Because of your kids?”

Jimin shakes his head. “My mother died because she smoked, so I kinda have a trauma.” Jimin laughs it off lightly. His phone dings in his back pocket with a message from Taehyung.

 

**Kim Taehyung**

9:31am

They processed the Blackbox footage. Sending it to your email now. 

 

And just as Taehyung said, an email with a video attached appears in Jimin’s email. Yoongi studies his movements and walks around the car to stand beside him. Jimin presses play on the video and it begins.

Nothing appears on the screen for the first five minutes, except a few cars driving by. About twelve minutes into the video a trio appears on screen. Two males and one female. “That must be them.” Yoongi comments, Jimin says nothing at all. His eyebrows begin to furrow the longer he concentrates. The three disappear into the studio and a few moments later, Jeongguk emerges from the studio with a calm look on his face.

“Nothing seems out of the ordinary.” Yoongi murmurs, Jimin gestures for him to keep watching. About forty-five minutes into the video, Jeongguk appears walking down the sidewalk with a tray full of coffees, but something seems odd when he hesitates just outside the studio. “Oh…” Yoongi leans in closer. “his expression…”

“Something must’ve surprised him.” Jimin says in a low voice.

“Could it have been when he saw Minhyuk touching Ji-eun?”

Jimin shakes his head slowly. “The timing doesn’t seem right and Jeongguk himself said he stepped _into_ the studio and saw what was going on.”

Yoongi takes in a deep breath and tilts his head. “It’s possible that he’s lying.”

Jimin pauses the video to look Yoongi in the eyes. He had thought about that fact, but why would Jeongguk lie? What good would that do for _him_? “Lying…”

“Yes. You should know this, Jimin.”

“I know, I know,” Jimin threads his fingers through his hair. “…then why am I defending him?”

“It was only a thought, but we won’t know for sure until we speak with Ji-eun.”

Jimin bites down hard on his bottom lip. “Fuck.”

Yoongi slips the phone from Jimin’s fingers and presses play on the video. The Jeongguk on the video stumbles back with wide eyes and his lips form a single word. Yoongi’s eyes widen and he replays the moment Jeongguk’s lips part. “Jimin, look at this.” Yoongi rewinds the video and plays it again for Jimin.

Jeongguk stumbles back, his eyes wide and then his lips part. Even without audio, the word seems so clear and it reverberates throughout Jimin’s thoughts. That one word:

_“Stop.”_

May have just saved Jeongguk’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's A LOT going on this chap, but being that this fic is rather short despite it's heavy content, I want to make sure each chapter delves a little into the backgrounds of each character :) I hope you're enjoying the ride so far!


	5. Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me do the talking. Just trust me.” and the cool tone of his voice is replaced with a syrupy warmth. Sweet. It’s the tone Jimin uses with those he considers close to him—he mainly uses it with his kids and Taehyung. But with Jeongguk it somehow manages to slip through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *possible triggers* sexual abuse mention

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor is a comfort to the dance instructor who is currently doing counts with the group of students in his studio.

“One, two, three, four, da-da-da.” His striking orange hair is damp with sweat and clings to his forehead. He paces back and forth with a hand to his hip and an intense look in his eyes. His name is Jung Hoseok, he opened the dance studio—Hope World—about a year or so ago and it has become extremely successful despite the setbacks in his life. Several of Hoseok’s colleagues thought his vision was nothing but a pipe dream. They made comments about his age, his then fiancé and what happened to his kids. But Hoseok was not a quitter, that’s what his fiancé—Yoongi—his one true love and his so called “apple” told him day after day while they were courting each other. Hoseok did not quit and months after he lost his kids, he took to dance to heal himself.

“Mark, watch your steps, straighten your back a little.” He instructs in a cool, constructive tone.

Inevitably he lost Yoongi too; his fiancé became a stranger engulfed by grief and hatred. Hoseok tried so desperately to hold onto him, until Yoongi cut himself off for good. But Hoseok still loves him and will continue to love him because they’ve been through some shit together. At first, Hope World was meant to be in Seoul, but after Yoongi transferred, Hoseok had the studio moved a little closer to the city of Busan.

“Let’s take ten!” Hoseok shouts as he walks over to cut the music off. Heavy breathing and padding feet engulf the studio and Hoseok disappears into his office. He runs his fingers through his damp bangs and releases a deep breath; his eyes float over towards the newspaper lying across his desk. He snatches it up with intrigue as the bolded letters of MURDER catch his eyes. He quickly reads over the words and a soft gasp falls from his lips.

**JEON JEONGGUK (26) CHARGED WITH MURDER**

**WILL HAVE HIS FIRST TRIAL TODAY**

Hoseok reads the headline repeatedly before reading the article:

_“Anything you’re curious about will be answered at today’s trial.” Park Jimin—Jeon’s lawyer said to our newspaper early yesterday morning._

_His partner—Min Yoongi only shared his hopes for the case and the effect it will have on the city of Busan._

_The witness has refrained from speaking; how will her actions affect Jeon’s sentence?_

Hoseok’s hands tremble and he clasps a hand over his mouth to keep a sob from breaking from his lips. He knew Yoongi would be transferred, but he was not expecting to be seeing his name in the newspaper so soon.

“Wow,” Hoseok wipes at his eyes. “he’s already got himself a big case.” Hoseok tosses the newspaper aside and sits on the edge of his desk. He covers his face with his hands and his shoulders bob up and down as sadness washes over him and heavy tears fall from his eyes.

 _“Baby, listen to me.” Hoseok pleads as Yoongi tears through the house with a bat. “Yoongi! Goddamn it, stop it!” Hoseok grips Yoongi’s arm and pulls him into his chest. He wraps his arms around Yoongi and holds him tight. “_ Please _…”_

Even though it had been so long since they split all their memories together are still vivid.

_Yoongi forces himself onto Hoseok and crashes their lips together. It’s a rough and bloody kiss as their teeth knock. Yoongi’s hands snake to the back of Hoseok’s head to hold him in place._

Hoseok hurriedly wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath before walking out. He nearly bumps into one of his students—Sehun who bows deeply.

“Morning!”

Hoseok smiles and reaches forward to ruffle his hair. “Mornin’, Sehun. Did you have a question?”

Sehun bounces on the balls of his feet nervously with his hands behind his back. “Just…” Sehun clears his throat and hesitates a moment before speaking. “have you heard from, Ji-eun?”

Hoseok tilts his head as he thinks back through his twenty or so students before snapping his fingers in realization. “Ah! Lee Ji-eun?” Sehun nods excitedly and Hoseok flashes a kind smile. “What do you want to know about her?”

“It’s just,” Sehun swallows. “she hasn’t been coming to practice for a while.”

Hoseok places a hand to Sehun’s shoulders and they walk together out into the studio. “I can’t disclose her personal info with you.”

“I know…”

“So, what do you want to hear from me?” Hoseok questions in a caring tone. Sehun doesn’t speak for a while. His eyes remain focused on his feet and his shoulders heave with exhaustion, it’s an all too familiar sight for Hoseok. He squeezes Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll hear from her when she’s ready; I’m sure she’s busy.”

Sehun nods solemnly before bowing once more to Hoseok and hurrying off to mingle with the other students. Hoseok watches as he goes and thinks back to the call he received from Ji-eun’s parents a few days ago.

_“Hello?” Hoseok says into the phone._

_“Good evening is this a Jung Hoseok?”_

_“This is he.”_

_There’s a pause before the woman on the end begins to speak again. “I’m Lee Ji-eun’s mother.”_

_Hoseok’s eyes brighten. “She’s one of our best students.” He exclaims happily._

_“Thank you for your kind words, but I’m calling to let you know that Ji-eun will no longer be able to participate in the class.”_

_Hoseok’s expression falls and confusion settles on his mind. “Unable? Is something wrong?”_

_Ji-eun’s mother coughs before speaking. “N-nothing, just family matters. Thank you.” And the line clicks before he’s able to respond._

Hoseok steps slowly towards his students who are now stretching, his arms are crossed in thought as he stops in front of them. He doesn’t speak as they all stand up straight to greet him. Hoseok licks his lips and takes a deep breath before forcing a smile onto his face. His students notice the redness in his eyes and how his smile doesn’t crinkle the corner of his eyes, but they say nothing.

“Are you all ready to start where we left off?”  he asks joyfully.

Mark and Sehun exchange a look, but the others merely nod before returning to their positions. Hoseok claps his hands and reaches over to start the music. The bubbling melody takes off and replaces the silence in the studio with artificial joy and catchy lyrics. He watches his students with glassy eyes and recites the steps in a monotonous voice. He stops a couple times to correct their mistakes, but he can no longer focus because his thoughts are on one person. Min Yoongi.

Yoongi who slept overnight at the law firm to go over the case notes one last time. Jimin would have stayed if it wasn’t for his kids. Yoongi wishes to understand what it means to be a father—returning home to his kids’ smiling faces and robust laughter. He yearns for such familial joy. With a sigh, he runs a hand down his face and flips his notebook shut. It had been about three hours since his last break, maybe he’d go down to the first floor and get a cup of coffee and something to snack on. He rises out of his desk chair and slings his arms above his head and stretches. He yawns loudly and looks himself over in the full body mirror hanging from the door.

His appearance screams unkempt and unwashed; his shirt is untucked and his mint colored hair lays atop his head like a bird’s nest. The dark circles beneath his eyes are also apparent. In conclusion, Yoongi thinks he looks like shit. But he isn’t given much time to dwell on the thought when Taehyung comes barging through his office door with a box of donuts.

“Goooooodmorning!” he yells excitedly and there’s a certain sing-song vibrato to his words as he floats around Yoongi’s office. “How’re you this morning?” Taehyung questions as he places the box on the desk and gives Yoongi a quick once over. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Yoongi’s expression remains placid. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Taehyung shrugs and makes himself at home in Yoongi’s desk chair, he swivels around in it for a moment before stopping and studying Yoongi. “Today’s the first trial.” He says in a serious tone which throws Yoongi off for a moment.

“Yes…” he flips open the box of donuts and scans each one—glazed, sprinkles, etc. His nose scrunches at the sugary options before finally choosing the glazed. “What about it?”

“Mm, nothing,” Taehyung’s dark eyes drop to the side of Yoongi’s neck and roam there for a few moments before snapping up to meet his eyes. “are you ready?”

 _Are you ready?_ It’s an amusing question to Yoongi because there isn’t a guide on how to be _ready_ to win a case or save someone’s life. There isn’t a lawyer “starter pack”. So, he wonders why Taehyung chooses to ask him such a question in such a way.

“Hell no.”

His honest response earns him a bright laugh. Taehyung abruptly jumps from his seat and walks around the desk to stand in front of Yoongi. “Don’t sweat it,” he stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans to the side, he tilts his head with a soft smile. “Jimin will guide you.”

And for some childish reason Yoongi feels reassured. Taehyung’s laid back (and sometimes spastic) nature has a way of making Yoongi feel at ease. It reminds him of his fiancé. He looks away from Taehyung and hurries past him. “I’m going to head to the break room.”

Taehyung straightens up. “Alright, Jimin should be here any moment now.”

Yoongi doesn’t bother responding and instead walks out of the office. He’s gotten familiar with the floor he’s stationed on as well as some of his fellow associates who work alongside him. There’s Taehyung of course and then there’s others such as Hwasa and Joy who deal with sexual assault cases. He doesn’t interact with them much, but he hears a lot about them from Taehyung and the other new guy who was transferred the same day as him—Kim Seokjin. His height is accentuated by his broad shoulders and boisterous laugh—Yoongi tries to stay as far away from him as possible.

He stops in front of the elevator and leans forward to press the down button. His foot taps impatiently as he waits for the doors to open. When the doors ding, they open slowly and reveal an all too familiar figure. “Shit.” Yoongi hisses under his breath as he hesitantly steps into the elevator. Neither of them speaks as they ride the elevator down to the first floor.

Seokjin clears his throat and Yoongi looks his way dreadfully. He doesn’t dislike him, he doesn’t even have the urge to _hate_ him, but they’re complete opposites. And in some respect, Seokjin is annoying as all fuck.

“How are you doing today?” Seokjin asks in his private-school-hail-Mary tone.

Yoongi swallows the prejudice stuck in his throat before replying. “I have my first trial today.”

“Oh,” Seokjin peers his way. “exciting.” And for some reason his tone sounds dry—unbothered. Yoongi almost wants to ask why he asked the question in the first place. He refrains from doing so and thankfully the elevator doors open. Yoongi offers a half bow before hurrying out. Necessarily, he isn’t claustrophobic, but social phobic. Speaking with people has never been an easy thing for him.

_“You aren’t a social butterfly at all,” Hoseok laughs softly as he reaches across the bed to brush Yoongi’s bangs out of his eyes. “but your wings are hidden.” His gaze softens. “It’s beautiful.”_

Yoongi quickly pushes the thought back as he makes his way to the break room. He’d always drown out his thoughts with a strong cup of coffee. That’s all he knows how to do—drown.

**Two hours before the trial | Jimin’s Home**

Jimin’s children left a few minutes ago for school; they bid him farewell with good luck wishes and cheek kisses. Jimin believes in only one type of remedy to his pain—his kids. He truly sees them as the answer to everything.

He hurriedly stuffs his paperwork in his brief case and looks himself over in his bedroom mirror before leaving home. First, he would meet with Jeongguk and go over the evidence he had received the other day. He would also discuss some minor details in how Jeongguk should present himself in the court. Being that Jimin has been doing this so long, he’s learned a few tricks for his clients—sometimes they receive lighter sentences or even probation depending on the evidence presented and the cruelty of the case.

Jimin reaches Busan Jihagam-og in a few minutes and is escorted into the prison where he’s told to wait for ten minutes while they “retrieve the criminal.” Jimin holds his briefcase with two hands as he waits in the hallway. The walls are painted a dull gray—the color seems to fade like the lives of those who are imprisoned within them. There isn’t much to look at besides the barred off windows and solid blue doors with the paint peeling. Jimin detests the mundaneness of it all and clicks his tongue. His life hasn’t always been full of color, so standing in this prison is a reminder of the life he lived when he was younger.

There were days when he couldn’t eat or couldn’t sleep without fearing the dark. The dark is always a place Jimin never wishes to return to. The dark—with its suffocating familiarity—sometimes the dark had hands and would touch Jimin in places no child should be touched.

“Park Jimin-ssi,” the officer who previously escorted him returns and Jimin looks up to see him holding open one of the blue doors. “right this way.”

Jimin bows his head as he walks over; the officer tells him how long he has before closing the door to the interrogation room and leaving Jimin alone with Jeongguk. The walls in this room are painted a solid white which almost seems fresh except for the pieces of dried gum stuck here and there.

Jimin clears his throat and Jeongguk looks up. He looks worn out; there are bags under his eyes and the fullness of his cheeks appear as though they’ve been shaven with grief and fear. An unpleasant shudder runs down Jimin’s spine as he realizes how familiar Jeongguk’s appearance is to when he was younger.

“Good afternoon,” Jimin says and the greeting sounds awkward in the tense air.

Jeongguk shifts in his seat and offers Jimin a faint smile. “Afternoon.”

Jimin settles in the steel seat across from Jeongguk and places his briefcase on the table between them. “How’re you feeling?” he questions as he shuffles through his papers, not making eye contact with Jeongguk.

Jeongguk studies Jimin and he’s confused by the shift in his lawyer’s usual bubbling personality. He ponders if Jimin’s façade has slipped away. “How do you _expect_ me to feel?” his voice is icy.

Jimin laughs lightly, but there’s not an ounce of humor or joy in it—a mocking laugh? Or a knowing one? Jeongguk wonders if his lawyer is playing games with him.

“Oh,” Jimin finally looks up and their eyes meet. “I don’t know.” Jimin folds his hands together atop the table and his dark eyes pierce through Jeongguk. “You should at least _not_ feel like a murderer.”

Jeongguk’s expression morphs with confusion and he scoffs. “Of course, I don’t.”

“But earlier this week you displayed signs of rage and a sense of justice in your actions.” Jimin continues coolly.

“Because he was going to _rape_ her!” Jeongguk’s blood is boiling now and his voice strains with hate.

“I know this, but the prosecution does not.” Jimin leans forward and drops his tone. “They’re going to test you. They’re going to upset you _purposefully_.”

And suddenly he gets it.

“You can’t let it get to you, Jeongguk.” Jimin warns. “Let me do the talking. Just trust me.” and the cool tone of his voice is replaced with a syrupy warmth. Sweet. It’s the tone Jimin uses with those he considers close to him—he mainly uses it with his kids and Taehyung. But with Jeongguk it somehow manages to slip through.

Jeongguk takes a deep breath and it’s only when he drops his gaze to Jimin’s chin, he realizes how close they are. Up close, Jeongguk notices the slight stubble on Jimin’s chin, but it looks like baby hair—soft to touch and Jeongguk suddenly wants to do just that. Touch him. His eyes rake up from Jimin’s chin and stop at his lips. They’re slightly chapped, probably from the stress of this case. Jeongguk wants to dip his thumb in lip balm and run it gently across Jimin’s lips.

The thought disturbs him in an odd, uninviting way as though Jeongguk has no control over what he’s feeling, and his emotions intrude into his thoughts like an uninvited guest.

“I’m sorry…for my outburst.” he murmurs, and his gaze roams up to Jimin’s smiling eyes.

“None taken, I wanted you to get angry. Be upset now and composed later.” Jimin whips out his phone. “I trust that you will.” He winks and scrolls through his phone. “Now…in order for this to work,” Jimin turns his phone towards Jeongguk and he’s surprised to see himself on the screen. “I need you to tell me everything, Jeongguk.”

Everything.

Jeongguk wonders what everything is.

“Can you do that?”

 _Can I?_ Jeongguk clasps his hands together and the cuffs on his wrists clink together. He swallows as a memory echoes in the back of his mind.

_“Thank you, Jeongguk.”_

He clears his throat and avoids Jimin’s gaze by looking at the table. “I told you everything.”

Jimin wants to sigh and tell Jeongguk he knows everything, but the outcome of Jeongguk’s life is inevitably in his own hands. Jimin is simply his guide. So instead he smiles, and the smile is genuine. “Alright,” he slides his phone into his suit pocket. “this is about trust, right? I trust you.”

“How?” Jeongguk snorts. “You’ve only known me for about a week.”

“ _How_?” Jimin looks over the paper splayed across the table and at the cuffs on Jeongguk wrists. “Because that’s all I can do.” And he looks at Jeongguk and what he sees beneath Jeongguk’s glassy eyes are billions of stars and galaxies awaiting to be discovered. The glass just hasn’t broken yet, but there are cracks on the surface.

Jimin knows there are because he once had cracks too.  

He had cracks before he had a universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO WE GOT SOPE! I love writing their dynamic, okay, it's the most beautiful relationship, just wait for it. And how would you all feel if I extended this fic from 15 to 20 chapters? I'm thinking about doing it...THE ROMANCE WILL BEGIN SOON!


	6. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even the fact I admitted to killing him to the prosecution?” Jeongguk tests as he turns to look Jimin in the eye. And suddenly they’re so close and Jeongguk has the urge to do something he knows he shouldn’t.  
> “Yes,” Jimin smiles “everything.”

The smell of kimchi seems different this afternoon—it’s sweeter in Jeongguk’s mouth as he chews on a spoonful of it. The color of his lunch appears brighter and his mood altogether has improved tenfold. Even his room-mates sense his sudden transformation.

“Did he watch a good porno?” Hyuksoo whispers to Chan who shrugs. “Must’ve been a good one.” Hyuksoo licks his lips and saunters over to Jeongguk with his hands in his pockets. “Hey,” he uses his foot to nudge Jeongguk in the back. “mind sharin’ what you’re smilin’ ‘bout?”

Jeongguk swallows, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and glances over his shoulder at Hyuksoo. “Nothing,”

Hyuksoo laughs coarsely. “Must not be nothin’, you’re eatin’ that shit like it’s good.”

“It’s…pretty alright.” Jeongguk murmurs returning his gaze to his plate and picking up his spoon to eat again. Hyuksoo studies him, his nose scrunched up.

“Must be feelin’ pretty nice to be havin’ your trial.”

Jeongguk chews the dry rice stuck on his tongue. It is a nice feeling, but it’s more than that. It all began with the gentle look in Jimin’s eyes from earlier as they continued to discuss his case and a possible witness.

**Earlier today**

“You sure have a way with words.” Jeongguk comments.

Jimin grins. “I know,” he leans forward again and Jeongguk wonders if Jimin is used to invading the personal space of others. “Aren’t you glad I’m your lawyer?”

Jeongguk hesitates and his eyes flick down again to Jimin’s lips and when he looks up, he’s pretty sure Jimin has noticed him staring. He nods slowly. “Yeah…where would I be without you?”

His sarcasm causes Jimin to laugh and burst out an honest response. “You’d probably be in jail.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and then he laughs and it’s a jarring sound, but nice none-the-less.

“See?” Jimin smiles. “You should laugh more often.”

Jeongguk doesn’t know what to say and quite frankly, he isn’t used to being complimented. Such sincere words seem to come naturally to Jimin.

“For the first trial, I’m thinking of getting you a house arrest sentence for now.”

“Is that…is that even possible?”

Jimin nods. “You have no criminal history, you’ve attended highschool and graduated from college scotch free. You lived out your youth in an innocent manner.” He holds Jeongguk’s gaze. “So, it’s possible.” Jeongguk’s shoulders drop with relief. “There are also some factors of the case which will further prove your innocence.”

Jeongguk’s attention s piqued and he raises an eyebrow. “Such as?”

Jimin finally leans back and smiles a thin, icy smile. “Nothing you need to worry about right now.”

Jeongguk wonders what Jimin knows and if he’ll be truthful to his words, he wonders how today’s trial will affect Ji-eun. He clutches his hands tightly together as Minhyuk’s screams and the blood on Ji-eun’s hands suddenly come rushing back. The dark, red color which stained the steel of the knife and the look of terror in Ji-eun’s eyes.

“How many trials do I have?”

Well,” Jimin rolls his neck, “at most three; it depends on the validity of the evidence we show and what the prosecution has to say. We won’t know for sure until after today, house arrest doesn’t prove your innocence, only your will to survive.”

“What if…what if I don’t want to?” Jeongguk questions in a hushed tone.

Jimin stares at him and the spark of warmth in his eyes has faded. There’s a dark, almost satanic look to his eyes now. “If you…don’t want to?” he repeats and snorts. “You don’t have that option since I’m your lawyer.” Jimin rises from his seat and walks over to Jeongguk. He stands behind him and places his hands to Jeongguk’s shoulders.

“The cases I take _always_ result in a win.” He leans down towards Jeongguk and whispers into his ear. “I already know everything, Jeongguk.”

“Even the fact I admitted to killing him to the prosecution?” Jeongguk tests as he turns to look Jimin in the eye. And suddenly they’re so close and Jeongguk has the urge to do something he knows he shouldn’t.

“Yes,” Jimin smiles “everything.”

And just as he’s about to lean forward to touch lips with Jimin, Jimin straightens up and returns to his seat. “I didn’t mean to come across…arrogant,” he says. “but, I know you, Jeongguk. You aren’t a murderer.”

“Your trust in me is attractive as hell.” Jeongguk blurts honestly.

Jimin’s cheeks flush and he laughs into the palm of his hand. Jeongguk wants to say the same thing Jimin had told him earlier: “You should laugh more.”

_You should laugh more, Jimin, but only in front of me._

Jimin’s laughter feels like a privilege, a hidden world that Jeongguk has been blessed with walking into.

Jimin collects his thoughts before continuing their conversation. “Minhyuk’s family will be there.”

Jeongguk doesn’t know how to react to those words, so instead he remains silent with his hands fisted together in his lap. Jimin isn’t expecting much of a response, but he wants to make sure Jeongguk is aware of that fact. “My advice to you, Jeongguk, is to remain in control of your emotions. I don’t care if you shed a tear, but I _will_ care if you lash out.”

Jeongguk nods. “Alright,”

“The judge, Minhyuk’s family and friends and the prosecution will be scrutinizing every little thing you do.”

“I know.”

“Then start acting like it.” Jimin snaps. “You’ll be put on the stand and if you openly admit in court that you did kill, Minhyuk…” he trails off with a sigh. “it won’t look good. I’m going to try my best and get you the lightest sentence possible, bu—”

“Are you telling me to lie?” Jeongguk questions.

And Jimin is slightly taken aback by his determination when he has the evidence to prove that Jeongguk did not kill Minhyuk. “Lie?” he laughs with condescension. “It _is_ the truth, Jeongguk.” Jimin shoves a hand through his hair and furrows his eyebrows at Jeongguk. “Why are you trying so hard to protect her?”

“Protect _her_?” Jeongguk echoes his words in an airy tone as though he could care less.

“Lee Ji-eun.”

Jeongguk’s hands begin to tremble in his lap.

“I know who killed, Minhyuk.”

Jeongguk swallows and licks his dry lips, he tries so hard not to look at Jimin. “Why take the fall? You aren’t in love with her?” Jimin continues and with each question, his voice raises in volume.

“Why are you trying so hard to protect her when she can’t even speak up as a witness at your trial? Is your childhood friendship more important than your own life!?”

Jeongguk jumps up from his seat knocking his chair over in the process, it falls to the ground with a loud _bang_ and Jeongguk presses his hands against the table to steady himself. “Stop it.”

Jimin tilts his head with a smile. “Did I anger you?”

“I said stop it.”

“Is this how you felt when you saw Ji-eun being assaulted by Minhyuk? That rage you feel, was that rage strong enough to make you kill a man?”

“Shut up!”

“Answer me first.” Jimin snaps, but his tone remains calm and his breathing steady. “Were you so enraged that you stabbed him three times? Was your anger worth the blood on your hands?”

Jeongguk’s eyes prick with tears and his bottom lip trembles.

“Answer me, Jeongguk.” Jimin crosses his legs. “Was it worth it?”

The silence which falls between them is enough to convey the truth to Jimin, the truth he knew all along. “You can’t answer that question,” the sympathy he lacked in his previous tone manages to seep back into his voice as he finishes speaking. “you can’t answer that question, Jeongguk because you aren’t a murderer.”

Jeongguk collapses to his knees and his tears begin to flow from his eyes; they drop like the rain and splatter against the floor like the blood Jeongguk had stepped into that day. Suddenly he feels so small.

“You love too much, Jeongguk.” Jimin says softly before walking over to Jeongguk and rubbing his back. “And when you love too much, you make yourself numb to the pain and your own desires.” Jeongguk’s sobs echo around the interrogation room—his sorrow bounces off the walls and Jimin continues to rub his back as he weeps.

“It’s okay…” Jimin crouches beside him and moves his hand to Jeongguk’s hair. “It’s okay.”

Jeongguk wants to believe that everything will be okay, he so deeply wants Jimin’s words to be the truth. But he knows, he’s known for awhile that his love for others has brought him the most pain. Starting with his ex-boyfriend and beginning all over again with Minhyuk’s death and the many secrets Ji-eun hides as marks and bruises along her skin.

Jeongguk knows the truth all too well. And yet he falls into the same cycle time after time.

A victim of his own heart.

“Come on now,” Jimin helps him up. Jeongguk sniffs and wipes at his eyes. “save those tears for the trial.” Jimin says jokingly and Jeongguk laughs in return.

**Present | Taehyung’s Office**

It gets hectic on trial days—Taehyung is used to it, but honestly, he can’t get used to how everything works. He’s currently waiting to hear back from forensics about the DNA found on the knife used to stab Minhyuk. There was a delay in getting the results because of a lab malfunction, however it was taken care of the next day. Taehyung didn’t care about the details if it didn’t affect the process of the case. Luckily, the arrival of the results came today—trial day.

Taehyung is also in charge of processing the black box footage taken from the neighborhood camera. He’s shrunken the video, so that only the important parts will be shown during the trial. He’s also gathered a few of Jeongguk’s close friends to speak on behalf of his character. Taehyung must also arrive at court in less than two hours—the trial begins around 4pm—he may have time to stop for something to eat.

Jeongguk had his first hearing about a day or so after the murder took place; at that time, he didn’t have a lawyer and the cops were able to get a confession out of him. When Taehyung first heard of his case, he truthfully didn’t think Jimin would be open to taking it. The suspect had confessed and given up his will to live, but he took it anyway. Taehyung looks up to Jimin for this reason. During the first hearing, the prosecution said that Ji-eun would be withheld as a witness because of her trauma and how it could affect her statements.

Taehyung called bullshit.

They have other witnesses and during the second hearing—Taehyung attended while Jimin went to the crime scene—several of the “witnesses” are merely a support to the self defense claim Jimin has come up with.

There’s Min (an alias) who worked that day at the coffee shop where Jeongguk purchased his coffee and there’s Jung Hoseok, a dance instructor who worked with Ji-eun for a while. Only Min would speak at today’s trial, Hoseok would be next. Jimin said he wants to play his cards right and get Jeongguk a not guilty verdict for the final trial, however, for right now he’s focused on getting Jeongguk put on house arrest.

_“He deserves at least that much freedom,” Jimin says as he reaches over to pluck a piece of sausage from Taehyung’s plate. “he doesn’t belong in that place.”_

_Taehyung takes a shot from the bottle of liquor in front of him and exhales. “Deserves? Why are you so sure of his innocence?”_

_Jimin shrugs. “I don’t know…just a feeling.”_

_“Hah,” Taehyung wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “a feeling?”_

_Jimin nods happily as he opens and closes his hands in a gesture for the liquor bottle. “You’ve known me long enough to know my hunches turn out to be true.”_

_“Yeah, whatever, there was one time you were wrong though.” Taehyung hands him the bottle and watches as Jimin takes it with a bright smile._

_“Wrong? Remind me.” Jimin pours himself a glass with his head tilted in a way so that he can gaze at Taehyung. His eyes flick from his glass and to Taehyung’s face and then back to his glass again._

_Taehyung chuckles lightly and shakes his head. “Sometimes I wonder why your wife left.”_

_Jimin finishes pouring his glass and shrugs. “I had too much darkness in me.”_

_“That’s bullshit, Jimin.”_

_“It’s…it’s in the past….” Jimin takes a shot from his glass and grins sadly at Taehyung. “Let’s not talk about it anymore.”_

_Taehyung rolls his eyes and angrily stuffs a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. “You should’ve stuck with dating men throughout college.”_

_Jimin nearly chokes at his words and he uses his foot to kick Taehyung under the table. “Shut it.”_

_“You know I’m right, you were so popular with the guys. The looks, the brains and the confidence. Everyone was in love with you at some point,” Taehyung drops his voice. “even me.”_

_Jimin shakes his head and looks into Taehyung’s nostalgic eyes. “That was a long time ago…I have the kids, so I don’t have ti—”_

_“Stop using your kids as an excuse. They’d want you to find someone who makes you happy.”_

There’s a plethora of things Taehyung doesn’t understand about Jimin, but he was drawn to such mystery a long time ago. Sometimes he wonders why he put up with his feelings for so long and how he’s gotten to the point of not being in love with Jimin anymore. He’s concluded that this is what makes their friendship so special.

 _Vrrr Vrr_ Taehyung’s phone vibrates in his pocket just as he opens the door to his car. He fumbles with his keys and his phone before answering, “Jimin?”

“Hey, are you on your way to the courthouse?”

Taehyung ducks into the driver seat of his car and presses the Bluetooth button on his stereo. Jimin’s voice replaces the silence in his car. “Tae?”

“Not yet, I thought I had to be there around 4pm?” he tosses his phone aside and hurries to start his car engine. “I’m going to meet up with forensics and stuff something in my mouth. I’m hungry as fuck.”

“Language.”

“You know I get this way when I’m hungry.” Taehyung snaps as he adjusts his mirror before driving off.

Jimin laughs lightly. “I didn’t mean to rush you.”

“Does Park Jimin have a case of nerves?” Taehyung questions teasingly as he catches the trace of anxiety in Jimin’s voice.

“Just…slightly.” Jimin replies quietly.

Taehyung listens to Jimin’s voice with a look of endearment in his eyes. “Take slow, steady breaths.”

“I’m fine, Taehyung, really.” Jimin assures, but the edge to his voice remains.

“I know how you get, Jimin.” Taehyung takes a left and slams on the brakes as a dog scurries across the street. “Shit. He hisses under his breath. He runs a hand through his hair before pressing on the gas again. “Especially when it’s a client you care about.”

Jimin hesitates before responding. “Right…exactly…” he pauses for a moment and Taehyung almost believes he hung up until Jimin releases a deep sigh. “Just...head straight to the court house once you get the DNA results and something to eat.”

“Roger that.”

Taehyung presses the red phone symbol to end their conversation.

**4:05pm | South Busan Court House**

Jeongguk lowers his head as the heavy oak doors to the court slam shut. There’s the tinkering sound of the chatter of journalists and the public throughout the court house. Jeongguk shrinks in on himself as the atmosphere of the court collapses down on him. _I can’t breathe_. He bites down hard on his bottom lip. _I’m suffocating._

Jimin bows to several of his superiors and acknowledges the jury before glancing towards Jeongguk. His expression immediately morphs with concern. He settles down in the seat beside Jeongguk and leans over to whisper in his ear. “Take slow breaths,” Jimin rests his hand on Jeongguk’s wrist. “I got you.”

Jeongguk looks toward Jimin and in his eyes he sees something unexplainable. It’s hypnotizing and reassuring. He nods slowly. “Thank you.”

Jeongguk smiles and taps Jeongguk’s wrist with his palm before gesturing for Jeongguk to rise and greet the judge with him. The judge—Cha Moon Sook—a middle aged woman who wears her hair in a short bob raises her hand to acknowledge the court before sitting. There’s the sound of creaking benches as everyone settles into their seats. Jimin inhales a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Jeongguk looks to him from the corner of his eye and wonders how Jimin has survived all these years masking his nerves with a confident smile. It’s admirable.

After a brief pause Judge Cha reads over the rules of the court before calling Jeongguk to the stand. He rises slowly from his seat, bows and then trudges towards the seat centered in front of the Judge’s panel. He swallows as he settles in the cold seat beneath him. They have him pledge his honesty in the court and warns him of being further charged with perjury if he’s dishonest. And then it begins.

Kim Namjoon from the prosecution is the first to walk up to Jeongguk—his black cloak follows behind him like a shadow and his eyes narrow in on Jeongguk intimidatingly. They roam over his features and suddenly he breaks out into a smile. “I heard you’re a photographer,” Namjoon begins and there’s a brightness to his voice Jeongguk doesn’t understand, it’s slightly terrifying.

Jimin places a hand to his temple and laughs under his breath. He shakes his head slowly because Namjoon’s foolish questioning is something he’s dealt with on multiple trials.

“What kind of photos do you take?” Namjoon questions as he paces back and forth in front of Jeongguk.

“Just…photos of everything.”

“People? Animals? Lovers?”

With a sigh Jimin raises his hand. “Your honor.”

Judge Cha bows her head slightly in acknowledgement before turning towards Namjoon. “Prosecutor Kim, get to the point.”

“Alright, alright,” Namjoon bows, “I apologize.” He turns towards Jeongguk and his smile has disappeared. “When you brought Minhyuk and Ji-eun to the studio that day, did you bring them there with the intention of killing Minhyuk?”

Jeongguk wants to snort and roll his eyes, but one glance at Jimin tells him that isn’t a good idea, so he remains silent. “Your actions that day and the day before seem intentional.” Namjoon continues, his gaze lingers on Jeongguk before he turns away and heads towards the projector. He slides a piece of paper beneath the light and Jeongguk’s handwriting fills the screen. “What you’re looking at right now are the suspects photography notes.”

Jimin rises from his seat. “What does this have to do with my client?”

Namjoon smiles. “Your client is a photographer who pours his heart into his notes, his notes are very telling.” Namjoon then looks to Jeongguk. “Please read off the highlighted sections.”

Jeongguk presses his lips tightly together and glances towards Jimin who signals for him to do what Namjoon asked. So, with a deep breath, he does. “’Tomorrow I’ll be shooting photos of Ji-eun and Minhyuk…the energy between them has changed, it’s something I wish I had for myself. I shouldn’t be envious. I should be happy.’”

“Prosecutor,” Judge Cha begins to say, Namjoon holds up a hand to signal that there’s more. “Don’t waste our time any longer.”

“Yes, I apologize your honor. Now, if you’ll read the last highlighted section.” Namjoon directs the last of his sentence towards Jeongguk.

Jeongguk skims over the words before reading them aloud. “’Even though I’ve known Minhyuk for so long, sometimes I think he doesn’t deserve someone as sweet as Ji-eun. Tomorrow, I want to capture this imbalance between them—a beautiful and bittersweet imbalance.’”

“Imbalance. Deserve. Envy.” Namjoon echoes. “Simply put…” Namjoon walks back over to Jeongguk and leans towards him. “you were jealous.”

Jealousy. Jeongguk wouldn’t call it that. No, he wasn’t jealous, merely hopeful that he could love openly like they did.

“And because of that jealousy you lashed out at Minhyuk stabbing and killing him.” Suddenly photos of Minhyuk’s corpse appears on screen. “Your finger prints were found on his biceps, wrists and chest.”

A wail suddenly bubbles up from behind him and Jeongguk knows. _Minhyuk’s mom. His mom is here._ He bites down hard on his bottom lip.

“He struggled for his life.”

Jimin looks down at his lap as he rolls his eyes _. Still doesn’t explain how the knife appeared. There’re numerous holes, Namjoon._ Jimin smiles. _I thought you were better than this._

Namjoon’s expression remains blank as he continues to question Jeongguk. “That day, what did you feel towards Minhyuk and Ji-eun as you all walked to the studio?”

Jeongguk releases a thin strip of air before replying. “Longing.”

“Longing for what?”

Jeongguk fiddles with his fingers and contemplates how he should voice his thoughts. He looks over to Jimin who is sitting with his legs crossed—waiting. “Longing for what they had between each other. I wanted someone to smile at me the way Ji-eun smiled at Minhyuk. But…” Jeongguk pauses. “but not like how he treated her.”

A silence fills the court and a proud smile falls upon Jimin’s lips.

Namjoon freezes. “How he…treated her?”

Jeongguk nods slowly, fighting the voice in the back of his head. “He abused her.”

And suddenly whispers erupt throughout the court room; Namjoon looks over to his fellow prosecutor before glancing towards Jimin who simply smiles.

 _Longing_. Jeongguk thinks back to Jimin’s smile and the kindness in his voice on the first day they met. He thinks back to the expression on Jimin’s face as he spoke about his children. And suddenly that longing hits him in a wave of warmth and butterflies.

Jeongguk knows he’s falling, but there’s nothing to grab onto to soften the impact of when he finally hits the ground called Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEONGGUK FINALLY TELLS THE TRUTH ABOUT MINHYUK AND JI-EUN'S RELATIONSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't quote me on the Korean law process, but I did my best and did some research okay.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	7. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied the first time we discussed the details. Did he know then? Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow and he begins to question just what Jimin is trying to accomplish. Should I be afraid? Thankful? Aroused? Jeongguk swallows thickly and awkwardly clears his throat as his thoughts did not suit the atmosphere.

__

_The bed creaks beneath their weight and Yoongi grips the sheets as Hoseok thrusts desperately into him. He clutches Yoongi’s hips and peppers chaste kisses along his back. They used to make love, now they only have sex like a desperate plea for help. Yoongi struggles to keep his back lifted as Hoseok’s movements quicken._

_“S-slow down,” he huffs through gritted teeth. “press into me.” His bottom lip quivers and he shudders as Hoseok leans forward to press his chest against Yoongi’s back. His cock pushes in deeper, and his breath is hot against Yoongi’s neck._

_“I’m close.” Hoseok’s voice is hoarse and rough because this is the second time they’ve had sex like this. Fast and ruthless, sex run by desires and Hoseok’s will to hold onto Yoongi. “It’s so warm inside you.”_

_And as he says this, the tip of his cock grazes against Yoongi’s prostate. White sparks of light flicker behind his eyelids and Hoseok grunts lowly beside his ear. “D-don’t,” Hoseok pulls out slowly before pushing in with force. “don’t leave me.”_

Yoongi is startled by the sudden intrusion of such a memory, he clears his throat and looks around before fanning his face. _Why am I thinking about him now?_ he crosses his legs and tries to focus his attention on the prosecutor who continues to question Jeongguk. Yoongi arrived at the courthouse a few minutes late, but Jimin acknowledged him with a calm smile. He wonders how Jimin manages to stay calm as the prosecutor continues to question Jeongguk’s state of emotion.

“He abused her?” Namjoon reiterates.

Jeongguk nods. “She covered the bruises with long sleeves. I found it odd that she’d wear a heavy sweater in the middle of summer.”

“It could have been her preference.”

Jeongguk shakes his head and looks straight into Namjoon’s eyes. “Her _preference_ was that she loved Minhyuk, she loved him enough to cover the abuse.”

“So,” Namjoon smiles. “you killed him to free Ji-eun?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he quickly looks over to Jimin, but Jimin isn’t looking at him. He’s purposefully looking away. _I’m on my own. He wants me to answer this question on my own._

“You murdered him because Ji-eun was being abused as you say, and you freed her.”

“That…”

Namjoon’s smile widens. “Isn’t that so, Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk swallows and nibbles on his bottom lip. Suddenly his palms are sweaty, and he has a hard time breathing.

_“J-J-Jeongguk, wh-wh-what do I do. Jeongguk what do I do!?”  Ji-eun screams as she stares at her trembling, blood-soaked hands. “J-Jeongguk, he’s dead.”_

_“Ji-eun, please,” he reaches towards her and clasps her trembling hands in his. “calm down.”_

_“J-Jeongguk, I’m going to go to jail. I-I can’t, my m-mother.”_

_Jeongguk swallows his anguish and pulls Ji-eun close. “You won’t. I won’t let you.”_

“Jeongguk?” Namjoon repeats.

His head snaps up and he forces himself to look Namjoon in the eyes. “That,” he takes a deep breath. “that isn’t true.”

“Oh?” Namjoon raises a curious brow. “That’s not the truth? But that’s the statement you gave to the police when you were arrested. You so passionately told them that you murdered, Minhyuk.”

There’re numerous thoughts flashing through his mind; he can’t lie and say that he didn’t confess, nor can he say that he did murder Minhyuk. Jeongguk glances in Jimin’s direction, but to his surprise Jimin is once again looking away from him. _What does he want me to do?_

Namjoon smirks and turns on his heel towards the judge. “No further questions, your honor.” And he walks over to his seat and Jeongguk is left sweating and licking his dry lips. He has the sudden urge to run and escape this hell until he sees Jimin rise from his seat. He buttons the single button at the middle of his suit and struts towards the center of the court. His confidence is contagious because suddenly Jeongguk is sitting up straight in his seat. Jimin flashes Jeongguk a quick wink as he loosens his necktie; Jeongguk barely notices the action because of how quickly it happens.

Jimin spins around to face the judge and his movements are refined and hypnotizing. _Maybe this is how he wins all his cases_. Jeongguk grins. _With grace_. “Your honor,” Jimin laces his fingers together and rests his hands behind his back. “there’s two words which resonate loudly from this case.” Jimin turns to face the prosecution. “Self-defense.”

The corner of Namjoon’s lips twitch with agitation, but Jimin continues without a change of expression. “Self-defense involves defending the health and well-being of oneself from harm.”

Judge Cha doesn’t roll her eyes, but the action is reflected in her words. “I’m sure we’re all aware of the definition of self defense.”

Jimin smiles politely and bows his head. “I apologize,” this time he turns to address Jeongguk. “Self-defense can also be mental. Jeongguk you confessed to murdering, Minhyuk but now you’re confessing to Ji-eun being abused.”

Jimin steps towards Jeongguk and peers down into his eyes. “How long did you know about the abuse?”

“A couple months.”

Jimin hums in contemplation. “Did you feel burdened knowing this?”

“No, not at all…just…a sense of responsibility to protect her…”

“Alright. Protection. Ji-eun needed protection from Minhyuk, correct?”

Jeongguk nods. “Correct.”

“So, it seems reasonable enough to murder Minhyuk to make Ji-eun “happy”.” Jimin makes air quotations when he says ‘happy’.

“Yes…I guess.”

Jimin smiles and continues in a patient tone. “Mental self-defense,” he now turns to address the judges. “when I first met, Jeongguk he admitted to murdering, Minhyuk, but after speaking with him on several occasions I realized he was defending his mental stability.”

Judge Cha leans forward with intrigue. “Continue.”

“Assuming he was the only one to know about Ji-eun being abused, he felt a sense of responsibility in protecting her. So, when he failed to protect her, and she had to protect _herself_ , his mental self-defense kicked in.”

“Your honor, his statements lack sufficient evidence.” Namjoon interjects.

“Let him finish.” Judge Cha replies coolly. Namjoon takes a seat.

With a thankful dip of his head Jimin proceeds. “Jeongguk confessed to killing Minhyuk to fulfill his sense of responsibility. Not only did he feel as though he failed in protecting Ji-eun, but he failed himself.”

Jimin gazes into Jeongguk’s dark eyes. “‘I didn’t kill him. I couldn’t stab him. Ji-eun had to do it herself. I’m not a worthy friend. I should have killed him, not her.’” Jimin echoes Jeongguk’s thoughts. “In this case the “harm” was Jeongguk’s failure.”

“Mr. Park, where is the evidence to what you’re saying; Ji-eun murdered Minhyuk?”

Without a word, Jimin walks over to his desk and plucks a piece of paper from it. “What I have here are the DNA results found on the knife Minhyuk was stabbed with.” A simultaneous gasp erupts throughout the room. “Your honor.” Jimin walks up to Judge Cha and hands her the slip of paper.

“Your honor this was not discussed in the first hearing.” Namjoon erupts as he rises swiftly from his seat.

Judge Cha glances his way and then studies Jimin’s face, without a change in expression she says, “Although this evidence was not brought about during the first hearing, I will accept it as it plays a vital role in the progression of this case.”

“Thank you.” Jimin bows before stepping back.

Judge Cha reads over the DNA results and the other two judges on the panel lean over her shoulder to peer at them as well. The court room waits in tense silence for her statement. With refined movements and a casual flip of her hair, she nods and gestures for Jimin to continue.

“The DNA results on the knife show not only Jeongguk’s DNA, but Ji-eun’s as well. How did her fingerprints appear on the knife?” Jimin walks closer to the citizens who are sitting on the pews. “Maybe…she saw Jeongguk stabbing Minhyuk and tried to stop him.” Jimin shrugs with a lopsided frown. “That’s possible, however, Jeongguk’s actions before entering the photo studio say otherwise.”

Catching his cue, Yoongi hurries out of his seat and hands Jimin a black SD card. He doesn’t hesitate to slide the card into the slot of the court computer.

Jeongguk watches Jimin’s relaxed movements and the way a blonde strand of hair curls above his left eyebrow. He shouldn’t be focusing on such things as the future of his life is decided, however the aura which Jimin exudes is magnifying. Not only are Jeongguk’s eyes glued on him, but the eyes of everyone in the court. _Do they see hope personified? What do they see when they look at Jimin?_

The video loads and Jeongguk’s expression remains blank as his image is shown on screen. He remembers that day and the exact moment he saw Ji-eun plunge the knife into Minhyuk’s lower abdomen.

_There’s a skip to his step as he nears the photo studio. The trio of coffees in the tray he’s holding slosh around with each step he takes and Jeongguk hums happily as he contemplates what theme he should begin with. He told Minhyuk and Ji-eun that he’ll be trying different themes and styles until he discovers the perfect one—so it would take a couple hours. Of course, they said that was okay. He comes upon a bed of flowers and the image of intertwined hands and legs naked to nature, strike his mind. An epiphany._

_“Perfect.” The rush of adrenaline he gets from the idea causes his heartbeat to quicken and a thousand different images flow through his mind. Nudity. Naked. Bare. Nature. Flowers. Sweet. Bitter. Thorny. A relationship. With quickened steps he takes a final turn before reaching the studio._

“The image you’re seeing on screen is an image of my client moments before he stepped onto the crime scene.” Jimin points to the Jeongguk on screen—static, frozen in a moment of time. “I’d like for you all to notice the hesitation in his steps once I play the video.”

_Jeongguk squints at the slightly ajar door and tilts his head questionably. “Weird.” He murmurs, but he doesn’t think much of it as he steps closer. He figures maybe he didn’t shut it tightly when he left._

As the video plays, Jeongguk is in awe of Jimin’s expertise and professionalism. He gazes his way with a gentle look in his eyes—Jimin abruptly looks his way and Jeongguk’s cheeks flush a deep red from being caught. Jimin smiles in the slightest of ways before pausing the video. “At this moment, Jeongguk noticed something was off.”

 _I lied the first time we discussed the details. Did he know then?_ Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow and he begins to question just what Jimin is trying to accomplish. _Should I be afraid? Thankful? Aroused?_ Jeongguk swallows thickly and awkwardly clears his throat as his thoughts did not suit the atmosphere.

Jimin paces back and forth in front of Jeongguk with his arms crossed at his chest. “If you look closely at his lips, a single word comes out—stop.”

_Jeongguk stumbles and begins to step back slowly as his eyes land on Ji-eun’s hunched over figure through the crack of the door. She’s kneeling on the floor, bent over something. Her hand moves up in a swift motion before plunging down towards the floor. Jeongguk nearly trips over his feet as he retreats from the studio. His eyes widen, and his hands begin to tremble. The scene before him seems like something out of a horror movie with an unexpected twist towards the end. Jeongguk wants to cry, run, scream—he wants to do everything but confront what’s going on. A muffled cry comes from the studio and Ji-eun wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand as she plunges the knife down for the final time. A single tear rolls down Jeongguk’s cheek as a helpless “stop” falls from his lips._

“Stop.” Jimin echoes and there’s an undertone of sadness to his voice. “He said… _stop_.” Jimin stops pacing and stands in front of Jeongguk. “Why did you say stop?”

Jeongguk fidgets with his hands in his lap before answering. “I saw…I saw Ji-eun,”

“Can you describe what you saw in detail?”

Jeongguk nods slowly. “She was kneeling on the ground and there was a tear at the side of her shirt—her shoulder was exposed, and I saw her hand go up swiftly before plunging down into…something.”

“Okay,” Jimin nods. “what could that _something_ be? Think back to Ji-eun’s DNA results being found on the knife that murdered Minhyuk.” He addresses this last statement towards the court. “The only possible explanation for my client’s DNA being found on the knife is because he tried to stop her.” Jimin swipes his blonde bangs back and turns to face the judge. “My client only did what he could in such a situation. He tried to stop it and later tried to defend his friend’s heart and life by risking his own.”

Jimin makes his next statement a little more personal by dropping his voice to a whisper. “Your honor, I’m only asking for a house arrest sentence until the date of his next trial.”

Judge Cha nods before lifting her gavel and calling for a ten-minute recess. Jimin releases the breath he’s been holding, and his shoulders drop as the weight from the court begins to melt off. He briefly locks eyes with Jeongguk before his attention is drawn to Taehyung who is waving him down with Jimin’s cellphone in his hand.

“Your kids.” Taehyung gestures and Jimin registers the words with a soft gasp and quick footsteps.

“Thank you, Tae.” Jimin says with a gentle squeeze to Taehyung’s shoulder before he takes his phone. “Hello?”

“Daddy!” Jinyoung’s voice bursts into Jimin’s ear and the affect his son has on him is immediate.

He places a hand over his heart and a fond smile slips onto his lips. “Yes, sweetie, what is it?”

“Sis said I should call you and wish you lu—achoo!” Jinyoung sneezes loudly into the phone and Jimin’s expression molds with worry. Jinyoung had caught a cold two nights ago, so he’s been staying over at Auntie’s place while Sunny goes to school. “Lu-luck.” He stutters.

Jimin laughs softly. “Are you having fun since you didn’t have to go to school?”

“Yeah! Auntie made cookies before putting Mera to sleep.”

“Did she!?”

“Mhmm,” Jinyoung giggles. “but they weren’t as good as the ones you and mommy used to make.”

A pang pierces Jimin’s heart and his smile falters. “R-really?”

“Yeah…but it’s okay, daddy is busy and mommy…mommy…”

Jinyoung trails off and Jimin listens to the painful silence of his son’s longing. “Jinnie,”

“Yes?”

“You should go rest, mm? I’ll be by later to pick you up.”

Jinyoung is silent for a moment before he responds. “Okay, see you later.”

“Mm.” Jimin hangs up after hesitating for a moment and he returns his phone to Taehyung.

Taehyung studies his face, but he says nothing of it as Jimin brushes past him and towards Jeongguk who is now sitting at their table. “So,” Jimin settles on the edge of the table. “how’re you feeling?”

Jeongguk shrugs. “No idea.”

Jimin chuckles. “That’s a natural feeling.” Jimin does what he did earlier—he threads his fingers through his blonde locks and Jeongguk watches as those strands fall right back into his eyes. _That was damn beautiful._

“Yeah,” Jeongguk licks his lips as he looks down. When he looks away he doesn’t catch the way Jimin’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue and Jimin licks his own lips in return. “I was nervous for a while, but the second you stood up, I don’t know,” Jeongguk laughs nervously. “I felt relieved.”

“I have that effect on people.” Jimin jokes with a playful nudge to Jeongguk’s shoulder.

“Do you think I’ll get house arrest?”

“Oh, hell yeah, Namjoon wasn’t his best today and the evidence we provided should be sufficient.”

Jeongguk smiles timidly. “Thank you.”

Jimin hops off the table. “Thank me later with a hug.”

 _A hug? He wants a hug from me?_ Jeongguk is overcome with the urge to tease him.

“What if I kiss you?” Jeongguk doesn’t expect the question to slip past his lips and he doesn’t expect the reaction he gets from Jimin either. Wide eyes and flushed cheeks, it’s fucking adorable and amusing since Jimin is wearing his suit and looking like an assassin of injustice.

Jimin coughs into his fisted hand and begins to reply, but the sound of the gavel hitting wood prevents him from doing so. Jeongguk watches as Jimin fumbles to sit beside him and his cheeks remain a burning red. Jeongguk can’t help the light laugh that bubbles from him. He leans towards Jimin to whisper into his ear. “You know,” Jimin shudders slightly as Jeongguk’s breath fans against his right ear. _It’s hot_. “you’re cute when you’re flustered.” Jeongguk’s gaze drops to Jimin’s lips—they linger and Jeongguk’s hands twitch with an _urge_ to touch him. But he resists and instead straightens up as Judge Cha calls the trial back into session.

“After hearing from the prosecution and the defense, the court has reached a decision.” Judge Cha announces. Jimin exhales as he waits. “We reviewed the evidence and the court has agreed to grant the defense’s plea for house arrest until the date of the next trial.”

Jeongguk gasps and his eyes blink rapidly as he tries to fight the tears.

“Mr. Park, this does not mean your client is free nor has he been declared not guilty for the death of Lee Minhyuk, but until the next trial he is welcome to stay at his home.”

Jimin rises from his seat and bows deeply. “Thank you.”

Judge Cha nods and a slight grin curls the corner of her lips. “You may be dismissed.” The gavel sounds again with a loud _clunk clunk_ and the trial ends at 5:35pm. Jimin crumples into his seat and loosens his necktie.

The court becomes busy with people leaving and cameras flashing to capture the relief on Jimin’s face. Minhyuk’s mother cries into her husband’s arms and Jeongguk tries to drown out the sound by staring at Jimin.

“You’re staring.” Jimin says softly without turning his head.

“I know,” Jeongguk doesn’t look away. “I’m grateful.”

Jimin finally turns to look at him and his dark eyes take in the leaking starlight in Jeongguk’s eyes. “Are you expecting me to hug you now?” he questions with a raised brow.

Jeongguk shrugs. “I was kinda looking forward to it.”

Jimin clasps a hand over his mouth as he laughs. Jeongguk flashes his first genuine smile and his shoulders begin to bob with laughter. Now it’s just them in their own universe of cracking glass and leaking starlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves! GETTING SOME OF THAT SEXUAL TENSION AM I RIGHT? ;) ok, but Jeongguk lowkey has a kink for Jimin in a suit.   
> If you're a law/criminal expert forgive any inaccuracies in this chap.   
> I'll make up for the lack of jikook and overflow of info in this chap with fluff <3  
> (how's the new cover? do you all like it :D )


	8. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t date clients.” Replies Jimin icily, however, seconds later he clears his throat and says awkwardly. “It’s a strict rule I gave myself.”  
> “I break rules.” Jeongguk responds within a heartbeat.   
> “Is that a photographer thing?”  
> Jeongguk hums, “Only if the reason is good enough to break the rules,” Jeongguk pauses. “and Jimin, you’re more than good enough.”

**Jeongguk’s apartment | 10:05pm**

The door to his apartment creaks open slowly and the stale air hits Jeongguk’s nose with a feeling of comfort and nostalgia. His shoulders drop with relief as he steps inside. He uses his foot to kick the door shut behind him and sighs.

“I’m home…” his words drop into the undisturbed air of his home and exhales some life into it. He flicks on the lights and a warm glow engulfs the space slowly; they flicker and dance before brightening the entirety of his apartment. The yellow lights, and the familiar hum of the fridge makes Jeongguk feel at ease. From the photos scattered along the wall to the bright colored furniture—he’s home.

Jeongguk trudges slowly to his couch where he promptly collapses into the cushion. He drapes an arm over his eyes and sighs.

_“Here’s my home phone number,” Jimin stuffs a slip of paper into the palm of Jeongguk’s hand, “I turn off my work phone when I get home to look after the kids.” Jimin explains to Jeongguk as they’re walking out of the courtroom. “Call me once you get to your house.”_

Jeongguk stumbles into a sitting position with his elbows resting on his knees. He leans forward and contemplates what he should say to Jimin. “I got home safe.” He shakes his head at that statement because it sounded too domestic and tries for something more natural. “I made it home alright…you told me to call, so…fuck.” He ruffles his hair in frustration and opts for dialing Jimin’s number and winging it. But for some odd reason, his heartbeat is racing as he slips the crumpled piece of paper from his pockets.

It didn’t take long for the prison to release him, roughly twenty-four hours for them to process everything, however his left ankle is weighed down by the reality of the trial not being over. Jeongguk glances down at the anklet on his foot and suddenly his emotions are overtaken by a feeling of remorse and guilt.

 _“I trusted you, Jeongguk.”_ Ji-eun’s voice echoes in his thoughts. _“I trusted you.”_

His hand holding the piece of paper begins to tremble and he tries to suppress the sob building up in his throat as he dials Jimin’s number. The line rings once, twice and a third time before the line clicks.

“Hello?”

“Ji-Jimin,” Jeongguk clears his throat, “it’s me, Jeongguk.”

There’s a pause and Jeongguk can make out the faint voice of a little girl crying and a door clicking shut. Jimin’s voice resurfaces, but his tone is soft as he speaks to his daughter. “Mera, ssh, it’s okay.”

Jeongguk listens as Jimin soothes his daughter, he focuses on his soft voice accompanied by his steady breaths and a small smile curls his lips. He pictures Jimin holding his daughter in his arms and patting her back as he paces back and forth. He can conjure up an image of Jimin’s disheveled blonde hair and flushed cheeks as he tries to stop her from crying. It’s a beautiful image and one Jeongguk has the sudden urge to photograph.

“Jeongguk, are you still there?”

“Y-yeah.”

Jimin fumbles for a minute before his voice reemerges. “Sorry, my daughter had an upset stomach, the baby food wasn’t sitting well in her tummy.”

Jeongguk laughs lightly, finding the way Jimin says “tummy” endearing and adorable. “It’s fine, I was just calling to say I made it home alright.”

“Really? Good, that’s good to hear.” There’s the sound of a smile in Jimin’s voice and Jeongguk scratches the back of his neck as he listens.

“Have you eaten?” Jeongguk blurts and his cheeks color a dusty pink at the seemingly abrupt question.

“Between feeding Sunny and Jinyoung and nursing Mera, I think I may have had a cup of ramen.”

“That isn’t sufficient, Mr. Lawyer.” Jeongguk teases.

Jimin sighs, “I’m well aware of the fact, but what can I do?” he asks rhetorically.

Jeongguk fiddles with the short strands of hair on the nape of his neck as he tries to think of something else to say. It’s a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while and he wonders how it is Jimin can make him feel like he’s fifteen again. “You can come over to my place and I can feed you.”

Jimin snorts, unaware of the sincerity in Jeongguk’s voice. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass this time.”

“I am hurt.” Jeongguk feigns offense and smiles softly as Jimin’s laughter fills his ears.

“I can meet with you tomorrow morning for a cup of coffee after I drop the kids off at school.” Jimin offers.

Jeongguk’s expression brightens and a promiscuous tone leaks into his voice. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I don’t date clients.” Replies Jimin icily, however, seconds later he clears his throat and says awkwardly. “It’s a strict rule I gave myself.”

“I break rules.” Jeongguk responds within a heartbeat.

“Is that a photographer thing?”

Jeongguk hums, “Only if the reason is good enough to break the rules,” Jeongguk pauses. “and Jimin, you’re more than good enough.”

“I—what—what am I supposed to make of that?” Jimin stumbles over his words in disbelief.

Jeongguk laughs. “Whatever you want to make of it.”

Jimin goes silent as he tries to think out his words before voicing them and when he finally decides to speak, his tone is calm and collected once again. “I’ll need the address to your apartment.”

Jeongguk—slightly taken aback by Jimin’s quick resolve—swallows. “Sure, I can text it to you.”

“Good, that’s awesome,” Jimin pauses again and his voice drops to a whisper as he soothes his daughter. “I hate to cut this short, but I have to go.” He says into the phone.

“No, no,” Jeongguk waves his hands back and forth as though Jimin is right in front of him. “it’s okay, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Thank you, Jeongguk, have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night.” And just like that the line clicks off and Jeongguk is once again left in the silence.

**Jimin’s Home | 10:25pm**

Mera wiggles in his arms and Jimin quickly tosses his phone aside to hold her tighter. “Sssh, my little girl, it’s okay.” He whispers against the soft strands of her hair. Mera’s nose scrunches and she wiggles a few moments more before blinking her eyes and looking up at her father.

“There you go,” he leans towards her to gently bump his nose against hers. “your dad has you.”

This routine of holding her close and rubbing their noses together came about when she was first born almost two years ago. It later became a ritual after his wife left. Ex-wife. That’s how Jimin should be addressing her although she seemingly vanished in the middle of the night. There was no formal paperwork for divorce until Jimin took it to court and cut ties with her name completely. She left without a note or a goodbye. Sometimes he wonders where she vanished and how she could leave three treasures behind. And other times, he’s glad she’s gone, but he wishes he had someone else to lean on.

A hand to hold.

A chest to bury his face into whenever he feels like crying.

He wants there to be someone to hold him up when he feels like falling.

_“…you’re more than good enough.”_

Jeongguk’s voice—soft, teasing and quiet—rises to the surface of Jimin’s mind. He stares at his daughter and her brown eyes and chubby cheeks. And he begins to wonder how well Jeongguk would be with children.

“Are you insane?” he mutters to himself, Mera continues to stare up at him with wide unblinking eyes. “I can’t…think about that.”

You aren’t allowed to fall in love. You aren’t allowed to yearn and want and have desires. You must take care of your kids. They need you—are words Jimin repeats in his head like a mantra. They’re only excuses, because he knows his kids want the best for him. But Jimin is afraid.

Mera—now satiated and beginning to doze—giggles something in her gentle baby language while burying her face in her father’s chest. Jimin settles on the edge of his bed and rocks her from side to side. He focuses on her drowsy expression and begins to sing her softly to sleep.

The thought whispers against the back of his neck and tickles his insides as he thinks about what Jeongguk would sound like singing a lullaby. Suddenly Jimin’s phone dings with a message:

**Unknown**

10:45pm

1145767 Busan Row Suites, Rm 405

**Unknown**

10:46pm

Just knock

**Unknown**

10:48pm

It’s Jeongguk btw

**Park Jimin**

10:51pm

I know : )

**Jeon Jeongguk (client)**

10:55pm

Okay. Goodnight

**Jeon Jeongguk (client)**

10:56pm

: )

**The next day**

Sunlight. As beautiful and comforting as it is to know that he’s waking up to another day, sometimes Jimin wishes there was an off switch. The bags beneath his eyes are a constant reminder of the sleep he’s missed out on. The adrenaline that comes with a case only lasts for several days and once the first trial is over, Jimin is hit with exhaustion and paperwork. He rolls onto his back and heaves a sigh as his alarm continues to beep. “Aagh, damn it.” he groans as he runs a hand down his face. He yawns into the palm of his hand before turning to read the time on the clock: 7:25am.

 _Shit_.

Jimin shoots up like a spring and stumbles out of bed. He quickly slips on his robe and wobbles down the hallway. “Jinyoung! Sunny!” he calls, making sure his voice isn’t loud enough to wake Mera. “Time for school!” Jimin pushes his blonde bangs out of his eyes and hurries into Sunny’s room.

Much to his surprise, she’s sitting on the edge of her bed and slipping on her shoes.

“Sunny, I’m so sor—”

“Stop. You don’t need to apologize for being tired.” She snaps, but there’s no sass to her voice, only genuine concern.

Jimin takes a deep breath; Sunny looks over her father’s distraught appearance and sighs. “You can go back to bed, I woke Jinyoung up when I got up.” She smiles. “He caught the bus earlier.”

Jimin doesn’t know what to say, so instead he walks over to his daughter and embraces her tightly. “Thank you so much, my sunshine.”

Sunny beams and allows Jimin to hold her for a moment longer before pushing him aside. “I’m going to be late.”

“Right, right.” Jimin straightens up and allows Sunny to walk past him to her room doorway. She grabs her backpack from the little hook hanging from the back of the door and tosses the bag onto her shoulders.

“Get some rest, dad,” she smiles, and little dimples appear in her cheeks. “I’ll see you later.” Jimin wants to pull her into another hug and hold her in his arms for a little while longer. He used to do that when she was younger. He watches as she goes and there’s a sudden mist to his eyes.

He sniffs. “She’s all grown up.” He listens as the front door clicks shut before walking back to his bedroom. He opens the door and is met with Mera’s wide eyes from across the room. She’s sitting up in her crib with her nook pursed between her lips; drool runs down from the bottom of her chin.

Jimin rushes over to her with doe eyes and open arms, she instantly brightens when she meets his gaze. “Da-da!” she gurgles, and her nook slips from her mouth.

Jimin is quick to react and reaches her in time to pop it back into her mouth before she begins to cry. “There ya go,” Jimin scoops her up with a groan and bounces her around. “wanna go on a trip with your dad?” he whisks her towards his bed where he gently places her down to change her diaper and eventually change her clothes.

He promised to meet with Jeongguk for a cup of coffee—he’ll leave around 8:30am, taking Mera with him—he wonders how Jeongguk will react to his daughter. Mera giggles as Jimin slips a cute, red dress over her head. Her little arms pop out of the sleeves and Jimin smiles to himself. “Oh, you’re so precious.” He coos, Mera’s eyes sparkle. Jimin places her back into the crib and hurries to dress himself with one eye on her. He’s done this several times before, so he considers himself a “Dad-professional” although Taehyung (who visits often) would beg to differ. He finishes off his appearance with a light weight fall coat, red in color to match Mera. And just like that they’re out the door.

**Jeongguk’s apartment | 8:20am**

Jeongguk figures he has sometime to spare before Jimin arrives—he’s not exactly sure how far away he lives, but he also concludes that Jimin will be held up sending his kids off to school. He stands in the doorway of his bedroom with a hand to his head as he thinks about what he should do first.

 _Should I clean up a bit? The kitchen counters need dusting and I can shower afterwards._ Jeongguk nods. _That should be fine, Jimin won’t judge me too much_. He takes a step forward and stops. _You’re thinking too much, he’s your lawyer for fucks sake not your boyfriend or even a friend._

Jeongguk grumbles something under his breath before turning into his living room and eyeing the pieces of paper scattered here and there. He remembers leaving his apartment _that_ day in a rush—he was on the phone with his mom and struggling with his camera equipment, so he gave up on cleaning until after he returned from the studio. Days have passed since then and it’s somewhat comforting to return to everything as he left it. A photograph of his life before Minhyuk’s death. With a sigh, he stoops to a squatting position and begins to gather the pieces of paper into his hand. Time begins to move again.

Within the next thirty minutes he manages to make his apartment look presentable and even has enough time to brush his teeth and shower. His wardrobe is limited, so he opts for a black hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. It’s a look he often wore throughout his college years. He combs his fingers through his hair, flips the TV on to a random channel and waits for Jimin to arrive. He’s disappointed in himself for not having anything to offer Jimin when he does arrive. He can no longer freely shop for groceries.

There’s a light knock on his apartment door and Jeongguk springs up, on his way to the door he nearly trips over a broom, his hands go flying out in front of him and slam against the door to prevent him from falling to the floor.

Jimin jumps slightly from outside upon hearing Jeongguk’s hands slam against the door, he takes a step back with a protective hand coming up to rest on the back of Mera’s head. Jimin watches as the door opens slowly; Jeongguk emerges with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry if I scared you,” he mumbles, “I nearly fell on my face.”

Jimin laughs softly. “It’s okay.” He continues to stroke the back of Mera’s head and Jeongguk finally registers the tiny human he’s holding in his arms.

“Is this,” he gestures towards Mera. “your daughter?”

Jimin nods. “Yes,” Mera lifts her head and turns to blink at Jeongguk. “her name is Mera.”

Jeongguk stares at Mera staring at him and he knows he should invite Jimin inside already, but her doe eyes have him stuck in place. And he wants so badly to squish her round cheeks.

Jimin clears his throat, Jeongguk regains his composure and ushers them inside.

Jimin isn’t expecting much as he walks into Jeongguk’s apartment, but he’s pleasantly surprised by the photos scattered here and there. His eyes double in size because of the way Jeongguk’s apartment walls serve as a makeshift photography museum—it’s stunning.

“You can have a seat on the couch,” Jeongguk says in a soft voice, “I’m sorry I don’t have anything to offer you and your daughter to drink.”

Jimin does as he’s told and takes a seat at the center of the couch. “No need to apologize,” he adjusts Mera in his arms. “I left the coffee and the cake in my car.” Jimin shuffles in his coat pocket for his keys and then tosses them to Jeongguk. “Can you get them for me?”

The keys fall into Jeongguk’s hands with a clang and he nods, happy to be of use to Jimin. Jeongguk hurries outside of his apartment and to Jimin’s car. The coffee and the cake are sitting in the passenger seat. Jeongguk suddenly feels touched at the extra mile Jimin seems to always stretch himself for others.

Moments later they’re sitting beside each other on the couch. Jeongguk holds his cup of coffee tightly unsure of what to say. Jimin continues to nurse Mera who’s eyes are on Jeongguk. “She seems to like you.” Jimin murmurs.

Jeongguk hurriedly places his cup on the ottoman across from him to turn towards Jimin. “Really?”

“She’s been staring at you for some time.”

Jeongguk grins, “She’s admiring my good looks.”

Jimin rolls his eyes and tries to regain his daughter’s attention but fails. Jeongguk begins to make faces; he purses his lips and makes popping noises with his mouth. Mera blinks and drops her nook to reach towards Jeongguk. His eyes widen.

“She wants you to hold her.” Jimin explains.

Jeongguk gasps and Jimin feels a slight twinge in his heart because the expression Jeongguk just made was breathtakingly adorable. “Wanna hold her?” he questions.

A look of fear flashes in his eyes and he shakes his head slowly. “I’m afraid I’ll drop her.”

Jimin laughs kindly. “She may look tiny, but you’ll be okay.” Jimin repositions Mera so that her tiny body is pressed against his shoulder. “I _want_ you to hold her.”

Jeongguk’s expression softens into his previous one—curiosity and disbelief. He lifts his hands hesitantly and reaches for Mera’s tiny body slowly. With a soft smile, Jimin hands Mera over to Jeongguk. He scoops her up and his heart feels immense warmth the second his fingers meet her peachy skin.

“Wow,” he sighs in awe. “she’s so light.”

Jimin’s smile broadens. “Just wait till she eats; her tummy swells and becomes round. It’s adorable.”

“I bet.” Jeongguk holds her close to his chest like he saw Jimin doing earlier and stares down into her brown eyes. They’re the same color as Jimin’s and Jeongguk pictures her as a ‘tiny-Jimin’—he laughs. Cute.

“I go back to the office tomorrow, and we have tomorrow and the many days after to talk about your case.” Jimin bounces to his feet and stretches. “For now, lets just enjoy the morning,” He glances over his shoulder and smiles at Jeongguk. “what do you think about that?”

Jeongguk shrugs and strokes Mera’s bangs out of her eyes. “I think that’s an _awesome_ idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Exams have been a pain, but I hope this fluffy chapter made up for the long wait :)   
> The next chapter should be fluffy as well and then we'll get back to the grit of this fic!  
> BTS IN CITIFIELD TONIGHT! I'm proud of them ;;


	9. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another photographer thing Jeongguk is thinking of adding to his list is falling for bright-eyed, single-fathers who have a habit of biting their lips and running their fingers through their hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you all listened to Serendipity while reading :)  
> 

_All this is no coincidence_  
_Just, just, by my feeling_  
_The whole world is different from yesterday_  
_Just, just, with your joy_

* * *

 

Joy is an emotion Jeongguk hasn’t felt in a while. But it’s something he feels strongly as he holds Mera and listens to the padding of Jimin’s feet going up and down the hall.

“There isn’t much to look at!” Jeongguk calls, but he keeps his voice low so as not to disturb the serene look on Mera’s face. 

Jimin appears from down the hallway with a photo in his hands. “Not much to look at?” he echoes.

Jeongguk glances over his shoulder and studies the intrigued expression on Jimin’s face. He smiles slightly and ushers him over. “What’d you find?”

“Oh,” Jimin shrugs and continues with a playful tone, “Nothing much.” He settles on the couch beside Jeongguk and he sits closely so that their knees bump together. It’s a touch that doesn’t go unnoticed. Jeongguk swallows and hurriedly distracts himself with the photo between Jimin’s fingers.

“Is there a story behind this one?” Jimin questions with a raised brow.

Jeongguk studies the photo; it’s a picture of a boy standing in front of an oak tree with his back to the camera. “That one…is a photo of my boyfriend when I was in high school.”

A bittersweet smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

Jimin notices this and places the photo face down beside them. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any unwanted memories.”

Jeongguk shakes his head, “It’s not your fault I still have the photo hanging around.”

Jeongguk meant to take it down a long time ago, but for whatever reason he could never bring himself to do just that. So, the photo continued to hang on his walls for years—a constant reminder of the happiness which lasted for such a short period of time.

Jimin nods and reaches for his cup of coffee he had left on the ottoman beside Jeongguk’s. He takes a hesitant sip with wide eyes. _What should I say?_ Jimin finds himself a bit awkward when he isn’t working. Conversations come so easily when it’s in the courtroom.

“So—”

“What—” they both speak at the same time, they turn to each other with amused eyes before laughing.

Jimin gestures with his free hand for Jeongguk to continue, “You go first.” he says with a smile.

Jeongguk strokes his thumb gently across the corner of Mera’s mouth to wipe away some of the milk resting there. “What are your other two kids like?”

“Sunny and Jinyoung?”

Jeongguk nods. “Yeah, do they take more after you or their mother?” Jeongguk wonders how far Jimin is willingly to let him pry. _How close can I get to him today? How close will we be after today?_

Jimin places his cup down and crosses his legs. There’s a pause before he answers. “Sunny takes after her mother, she’s only in middle school but she behaves so maturely. Sometimes I wonder if I’m preventing her from enjoying her childhood.” Jimin threads a hand through his hair and nibbles on his bottom lip. Jeongguk’s eyes flicker briefly to Jimin’s mouth, but he quickly looks away. “And Jinyoung,” Jimin laughs. “Jinyoung is something special.”

“Oh,” Jeongguk quirks a brow. “how so?”

“He’s a little different; he reminds me of myself when I was younger. Carefree, a bit wild but gentle.”

Jeongguk feigns surprise. “You. Park Jimin were considered _wild_?”

Jimin looks his way and shoves Jeongguk in the arm, Jeongguk sways a bit, his hold on Mera never loosening. “I was a free-spirit.” Jimin responds in self-defense.

Jeongguk chuckles and wonders what Jimin’s childhood was like. “Your…childhood,” he looks into Jimin’s eyes which have suddenly clouded over. “what was it like?”

Jimin shifts on the couch. “I was an only child, so my parents doted on me a lot.” A sad smile pulls his lips into a curve. “That’s where they went wrong though.” Jimin swallows, rubs his palms together and glances towards his daughter. “They loved me a lot, trusted me and inevitably those around me. They thought nothing could happen to their only child.” Jimin laughs, but it’s empty. “They thought my singularity made me special.”

Jimin reaches over to take his daughter’s hand in his. He gently squeezes her fingers before leaning towards her and kissing her knuckles. “Someone took advantage of their trust.”

Jeongguk has a sinking feeling of where this is going, he wonders if he should stop Jimin from talking. There’s a frantic look on his face that is hard to ignore, so Jimin smiles. “I’ll stop there.” Jeongguk isn’t sure if he should feel relieved or uninvited into Jimin’s thoughts.

He doesn’t dwell on it for much longer and instead focuses on the way Jimin runs his thumb over his daughter’s hand. It’s only then that he notices how small Jimin’s hands are. He grins. “Your hands are cute.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Hands aren’t meant to be cute.”

Jeongguk laughs. “It’s a compliment, I’m serious. It’s just, you have this aura about you when you’re in court, but when you’re not in the courtroom…. you seem so small.”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, I have a complex about my height.”

“Really now?” Jeongguk questions, his tone edging towards teasing.

“But, I’m not _that_ small.”

Jeongguk shrugs. “I don’t know,” he drawls with a smirk. “you kinda are.” And a thought pops into Jeongguk’s mind and he can’t shake it free. It’s a thought that has no place being there. Jeongguk clears his throat hoping Jimin doesn’t notice the redness of his cheeks. “I—I can prepare the cake.” He says quickly.

“I was going to do that.” Jimin murmurs.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, really, but it seems like Mera is ready to fall asleep and I don’t have your magical “dad-hands”.”

Jimin grins proudly and opens his arms so Jeongguk can hand him his daughter who is beginning to doze off.

**Busan’s Best Bar | 10:05am**

“The Triple B” as Taehyung calls it, is the only bar open this early on a weekday. It’s a bar he frequents often. Sometimes he comes to celebrate winning a case (in the past he visited with the hope of drinking away his feelings for Jimin), making new friends or getting to know someone. In this case, that someone is Min Yoongi.

Taehyung holds the door open for Yoongi who saunters through it with his hands in his pockets. Yoongi likes to drink, but he considers himself more of a soloist. The last time he drank with someone was about three months ago. He went out to drink because he needed to get his mind off Hoseok. He isn’t sure what Taehyung’s intentions are.

Taehyung sidles up behind him and places his hands to Yoongi’s shoulders. He steers him down the darkened hallway, greeting a few employees along the way. Red lights dance along the walls and a sultry song plays over the speakers. Yoongi looks around and is slightly surprised to see how busy it is to say it’s this early.

“I know,” Taehyung leans forward to whisper in his ear. “I was surprised my first couple times coming here.” Taehyung releases his hold on Yoongi and walks ahead of him. “I’ll order us a few drinks but go ahead and look around.” Taehyung flashes Yoongi a crooked grin before heading towards the counter.

Yoongi stands alone and does as Taehyung suggested. He walks in the opposite direction of the bar counter and towards a table in the far corner. His fingertips run along the surface of the table and he hesitates a moment before sitting. The red lights remind Yoongi of blood—a chill courses down his spine and he stumbles to take a seat.

Moments later, Taehyung appears with two beers. He settles in the chair across from Yoongi and slides one of the beers towards him. “You look like you need a drink.” Taehyung comments.

Yoongi doesn’t respond, he simply acknowledges Taehyung’s words with a faint smile.

“Honestly, I don’t mind being the only one who does the talking, but I’m really interested in you, Yoongi.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen and he chokes on a cough. “Interested in _me_?”

Taehyung grins. “Not romantically…at least not yet.” He winks playfully.

With a confused expression, Yoongi takes a gulp from the glass of beer. It’s bitter, but there’s the faint taste of apples once he swallows. “What do you want to know?”

Taehyung shrugs. “Everything.”

Yoongi’s expression doesn’t falter. “That’s a lot to want to know.”

“Mmm,” Taehyung pushes his bangs out of his eyes to sip at his beer. “can’t help it, I’m a curious person.”

Yoongi snorts. “My ex-fiancé was similar to you in that aspect.”

“You were engaged!?”

Yoongi nods. “Yup.”

“Wow,” Taehyung whistles in awe. “what was your fiancé like?”

“The exact opposite of me.”

Yoongi doesn’t know why he’s so easily opening up to Taehyung, maybe it’s the drowsy way in which he speaks or how his eyebrows furrow when he’s intrigued. Yoongi isn’t the type to easily fall in love and Taehyung isn’t exactly his type, but he makes for a good friend.

“What about you, Taehyung?”

“Me?” he points to himself.

“Yeah, you’re asking me so many questions, now it’s my turn.”

“Oooh,” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows. “give it to me.”

Yoongi decides to avoid the possible innuendo in Taehyung’s comment and instead asks about his relationship with Jimin. “You two seem awfully close.”

“Ah,” the brightness of Taehyung’s expression dims and a bitter smile plays on his lips. “We went to college together and…I was in love with him.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“ _Was_. I moved on after he got married.”

“But he’s divorced now…”

Taehyung lifts his glass, takes a long swig and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before reiterating. “I moved on.”

Yoongi knows what that means, and he’s surprised by how similar he is to Taehyung. The sadness in his voice, the longing in his eyes and the constant echo of what could’ve been—moved on. Yoongi sneers. _He’s moved on as much as I have_.

“Right.” Yoongi murmurs, but he doesn’t question Taehyung further.

**Jeongguk’s Apartment | 10:35am**

Jeongguk cuts the cake into generous slices and looks up a couple of times to watch Jimin sway back and forth with Mera in his arms. A warm smile fills his face and he turns away to open a cabinet. He retrieves two plates and places a slice of cake onto each one.

Jimin settles onto the couch, Mera fast asleep in his arms. Jeongguk approaches him from behind and he hurries to place the plates down. “She can sleep in my room.” He offers.

Jimin tears his gaze from his daughter and meets Jeongguk’s kind gaze. “You don’t mind?”

“After all you’ve done for me,” Jeongguk smiles. “anything you need or want is yours.”

“That’s a bit dramatic.” Jimin replies with a grin.

“What can I say,” Jeongguk winks, “it’s a photographer thing.”

Another photographer thing Jeongguk is thinking of adding to his list is falling for bright-eyed, single-fathers who have a habit of biting their lips and running their fingers through their hair.

**A few moments later…**

Jeongguk watches as Jimin begins to clean the kitchen; he gathers their used plates and places them gently in the sink, so they don’t crack and then he heads for the cake. With a soft smile, Jeongguk swipes it before Jimin can get it. “Let me help you.” He says.

Jimin looks up, slightly taken aback and then smiles. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

They continue cleaning in silence—Mera had fallen asleep a few moments ago and Jeongguk took her to his bedroom so she could rest on his bed, with Jimin’s assistance, they made it, so she could sleep safely with pillows around her small body to prevent her from possibly rolling off the bed.

Jimin holds the fridge open as Jeongguk places the cake inside. He looks to Jeongguk with a soft gaze—he isn’t used to this. It has always been him cleaning and watching the kids and putting Mera to sleep. It’s a nice feeling to have someone else by his side. When Jeongguk looks towards him, Jimin quickly looks away. After a moment of silence, Jimin swallows. “It’s…always been me and the kids,” he murmurs. Jeongguk stops to focus on Jimin, he studies his expression and the way he nibbles on his bottom lip. “so, this is nice.” He finishes with a shy smile. “I mean even though this is your house.” He rambles.

Jeongguk closes the fridge, but he does not tear his gaze away from Jimin’s mouth. Hypnotized. He takes in the way his teeth peek out each time he chews on his lips and he breathes deeply when Jimin’s pink tongue flicks out. Without a word Jeongguk takes a step forward.

“What is it?” Jimin questions, but Jeongguk remains quiet as he uses his right hand to gently cup Jimin’s chin. With his eyes locked on Jimin’s, he leans in until their lips touch.

 _Soft_. Jeongguk’s eyes flutter to a close. _His lips are so soft_. He closes the little distance left between them and places his free hand to Jimin’s hip. He pushes him flush against his body and begins to move his lips to the rhythm of his beating heart. With his eyes closed he can feel everything; Jimin’s body heat, his plush lips which begin to slowly mimic Jeongguk’s movements and his steady heartbeat. Jeongguk is so lost in kissing Jimin that he doesn’t realize he’s pinned him against the kitchen counter until he opens his eyes. He doesn’t break the kiss, instead his hand on Jimin’s hip moves towards his face. He gently cups both of Jimin’s cheeks and tilts his head back.

 _What are you doing?_ Jeongguk thinks, but he doesn’t stop. He can’t nor does he want to. With his eyes open he takes in the pink hue of Jimin’s cheeks and the way his eyes twitch while closed. And Jimin’s tongue he was eyeing moments ago, slips between Jeongguk’s parted lips. _It’s so hot. Fuck. I feel like I’m burning._ Jeongguk’s eyes close once again as he allows Jimin’s lips to burn him to ash.

Jimin isn’t exactly sure when he started kissing Jeongguk back; he felt a little like sand when the ocean waves crash down. He melted and blended into Jeongguk’s lips like watercolors. And now he’s kissing him deeply—it almost feels like they’re sharing the same heartbeat. It’s an intimacy Jimin hasn’t felt in years. He wants more of it. Leaning up on his tiptoes, he grips the back of Jeongguk’s neck to hold him in place. He breaks the kiss to catch his breath and murmur. “More.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his chest rises and falls heavily. “You…want… _more_?” he questions, but his arousal is masked by a curious disbelief. As though the idea of Jimin wanting him is unfathomable.

Jimin nods, his arms wrapping around Jeongguk’s back to hold him closer. “I know…I said—yesterday I said I couldn’t. I’m—I’m always saying I can’t.” Jimin stumbles over his words and then he falls silent. He looks into Jeongguk’s dark eyes, towards his red lips and back into his longing eyes. _Did I do that?_ He rushes to unravel their intertwined limbs and pulls away from Jeongguk. “I can’t. I shouldn’t.” He mutters before brushing past Jeongguk.

Jeongguk stands alone in the kitchen with a hand to the back of his neck. “Damn it,” he places both his hands against the counter top and leans forward. “what did I just do?”

Jimin hurries into Jeongguk’s room and scoops Mera into his arms. He rushes down the hallway and quickly gathers his belongings in the living room. Jeongguk watches Jimin as he buzzes here and there, he also notices the flushed nape of Jimin’s neck.

“Look, Jimin,” Jeongguk begins, but Jimin hurries towards the door, his eyes transfixed on the ground. “I’m sorry.” Jeongguk steps out of the kitchen and takes several cautious steps towards Jimin. “I just…” Jeongguk sighs. “I don’t know, I just,” _wanted to hold you in my arms._ “I shouldn’t have done that.” Jeongguk apologizes and there’s a sadness in his eyes that’s hard to place. It’s a lost look as though he’s struggling from jumping from the precipice before him.

“I’ll contact you tomorrow regarding your case.” Jimin replies coolly as he clutches Mera to his chest. “Text me if you have any questions.” He bows his head slightly before dismissing himself. It’s only then—as he reaches for the doorknob—he realizes how badly his hands are trembling. With a deep breath he grasps the knob, turns and swings the door open wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BELATED BDAY JIMIN ILY <3  
> Alrighty, my loves, a lot has been covered in this chap, but most importantly they've KISSED! How was the kiss? Steamy? It'll get steamier ;) anyways, now that this big change has come to Jikook's relationship, lets see where it develops.  
> (sorry for this chap being a little shorter then the others)


	10. Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t kiss me, and I can’t kiss you…but you did and I’m so fucking scared, Jeongguk because I liked it.” Jimin threads his fingers through his hair to prevent his hands from trembling any further. “I liked it and I shouldn’t, and I can’t, and I don’t know why I did or—”

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. Her pulse is steady as she sits up in the hospital bed, yet her eyes remain clouded as she stares at the TV screen. Ji-eun feels like a doll in this room—soulless and heartless, yet somehow alive. She wants to stop breathing, maybe then she won’t be haunted by the nightmares of what she’s done.

The door to her hospital room creaks open and the lithe frame of her mother steps inside. “Honey,” she calls, “are you up?”

Ji-eun registers her mother’s voice and turns her head slowly to face her. Her mother smiles when she meets her daughter’s blank gaze. “I thought I’d come by to check on you.” Ji-eun doesn’t respond, she simply nods her head and goes back to staring at the TV. Her mother’s expression dims and the smile falls from her face. Her daughter has been like this since Minhyuk’s death—going on almost three weeks now. She doesn’t know when she’ll start talking or if she’ll remain mute for the rest of her life. With a sigh, Lee Dara (Ji-eun’s mother’s name), settles on the edge of her daughter’s hospital bed. She places her hands to Ji-eun’s legs and begins to gently massage them. She squeezes up and down Ji-eun’s calves increasing the pressure here and there hoping for a reaction. But Ji-eun doesn’t flinch, she only stares with that same clouded look in her eyes.

“Ji-eun, honey,” Mrs. Lee says with a shaky voice. “the first trial was two days ago.” She swallows. “They gave Jeongguk house arrest.” Ji-eun’s eyes drift slowly from the TV screen and come to rest on her mother’s head. “They have enough evidence—I mean…I _think_ they do to prove his innocence.” Mrs. Lee’s hands come to a still and she swallows again. “Ji-eun…” she chokes on the words stuck in her throat. “is he…is he innocent?”

Ji-eun stares at her mother and her mother lifts her head to look into Ji-eun’s eyes. “Ji-eun, is Jeongguk innocent?” she repeats, but her voice is tense, and her eyes are shaking. Fear. “Answer me!” her mother snaps as she jumps from the bed to stand over her daughter. There is no rage in her voice only guilt and pain. “Ji-eun! SNAP OUT OF IT!” her screams turn into sobs. “WAKE UP!” her voice falters. “ _Please…_ ”

She is awake. Ji-eun is wide awake yet her insides feel hollow—meaningless and gray. So, she doesn’t speak, and she doesn’t move because she doesn’t believe she deserves to. Not after what she did. With a trembling hand she reaches out to her mother and grips her wrist. “M…m…om..” she croaks—her mother instantly freezes.

She pulls back and stares at her daughter utterly baffled. “Ji-eun…”

Ji-eun blinks; she opens and closes her mouth as she tries to formulate a coherent sentence. “Mom…I…”

Mrs. Lee hurries to embrace her burying her nose in Ji-eun’s neck. “Take your time, I’m right here.” She whispers.

 _Time. There isn’t much time, mother. Jeongguk doesn’t have much time if I don’t do anything_. Her hands rise shakily as she places her palm to the back of her mother’s head. “Mom…I…” Ji-eun’s voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper, so her mother holds her breath for the few seconds Ji-eun speaks.

“I…I’m sorry.” Despite the faintness of her voice, her guilt resounds loudly in the silent space of the hospital room. The thoughts constantly circling her mind are Jeongguk’s bloodied hands and shaking eyes. She recalls his voice as he told her to runaway—that he’d take care of it.

_“Ji-eun,”_

_“Jeon—Jeongguk oh my god, I didn’t mean to kill him, Jeongguk I just—I just….”_

_“Ji-eun, listen to me.” Jeongguk says as he struggles to keep his voice from trembling. “I said I’ll take care of it.” She looks into his brown eyes and wonders how he can be so selfless, but the thought lasts for only a second before it’s replaced by something more sinister._

_“Are you…are you saying you’ll take care of it?_ Completely _?”_

_Jeongguk nods. “I’ll take care of everything.”_

And so, he did just that.

As she holds her daughter, Mrs. Lee knows what Ji-eun’s apology means. She can tell by the tremor of her voice and the stillness of her frame. But she can’t let her daughter go to jail. It’s a heart wrenching decision now that she’s found her voice, but Mrs. Lee will find a way for her to remain silent. To protect her. To save her. Her daughter isn’t a murderer—the bruises on her arms and the mental trauma and scars of her heart make her a victim.

If Jeongguk must be convicted, then so be it. He may as well have been Minhyuk’s murderer because he did nothing about the abuse. Like a bystander, he watched Ji-eun’s bruises redden and swell and uttered not a word until it was too late.

Mrs. Lee leans back to look into her daughter’s eyes. Her smile is thin and teetering on the edge of sadness. “W-why are you apologizing?” Mrs. Lee laughs lightly, but it sounds like a choked sob. “You did nothing wrong.”

But Ji-eun knows. “Mom…”

“Hush!” Mrs. Lee snaps, her grip on Ji-eun’s shoulders tightening. “You did…nothing wrong.” She utters the phrase over and over like a mantra so that eventually…she’ll believe it herself.

**Café Space | 12:45pm**

Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi and Namjoon are gathered at a table together. They all exchange curious gazes, except for Jimin who smiles brightly. “Should we all introduce ourselves?” he suggests with the same shining smile on his face.

Namjoon lifts his cup of coffee to his lips, a non-verbal cue for “I’m not going first.”

Taehyung’s eyes flick between the three and with a sigh, his hand shoots into the air. “I guess I’ll go,” his hand drops slowly back to his side. “we all know each other; Jimin, Namjoon and I, but Yoongi here should make himself acquainted with Namjoon.”

Namjoon places his cup down and peers at Yoongi distastefully. He makes no motion to shake hands or bow his head—he only stares. And Yoongi is okay with that since he does the same; Namjoon’s dark eyes are hidden behind his reading glasses, but Yoongi doesn’t miss the way Namjoon studies him.

“Are you two just going to stare at each other without talking?” Jimin interjects, growing impatient by the deepening silence.

“I’m fine with that if Namjoon is going to continue looking at me like I’m beneath him.” Yoongi deadpans.

Taehyung shrugs. “He looks at everyone like that.”

“No, I don’t.” Namjoon finally breaks his silence and slides his glasses off to glare at Taehyung.

Taehyung reaches over to squeeze his shoulder.  “No offense intended, I was only joking.”

Still glaring, Namjoon knocks his hand away and straightens up in his seat. “Why did you call me here?” His question is directed at Jimin. “You know how I feel about meeting with the defense.”

“I know,” Jimin crosses his legs. “that’s why I called you here.” His smile from earlier returns. Namjoon hates that smile because he’s become so familiar with it over the years. Whenever Jimin knows something or if he’s on the precipice of winning a case—that smile takes over his face. Rather than being smug, Jimin is simply confident.

“You know he’s innocent.” Jimin’s statement may seem sudden without an introduction, but Namjoon knows. They all know.

“Jimin, I may know, but it’s my job to act like I don’t.”

Yoongi sneers. “You sound like such an asshole.”

Namjoon turns slowly to peer at him from across the table. “I apologize Yoongi-ssi if I offended you, but prosecutors are assholes. _Complete_. Assholes.”

Yoongi’s nose twitches with disgust, but he refrains from saying anything further.

Jimin sighs heavily. “I didn’t bring you all here to fight, but to discuss the future of my client.” Jimin runs his fingers through his hair and lays several pieces of paper across the table. The other three lean forward to glance at the information disclosed on the paper. Jimin figures he’ll call Jeongguk after clarifying the good news before him.

“What’s this?” Namjoon questions as he pinches the end of one of the sheets of paper. It’s a photograph. Upon closer inspection, Namjoon realizes what it is. “Is this…”

Jimin nods. “The CCTV footage of Jeongguk saying “stop” was not the only thing caught on camera. Taehyung discovered this footage, so I’ll let him continue explaining.”

Taehyung straightens up in his seat. “Around the one-hour mark, you can see Ji-eun running out of the studio,” Taehyung taps the photo still in Namjoon’s hands. “you can see here that she’s on her phone, however, the police don’t arrive until thirty minutes later.”

“She called someone; their conversation lasted for ten minutes.” Jimin says in addition to Taehyung’s statement.

Namjoon gently places the paper down onto the table. “And what do you think your client was doing during that time? It’s possible he could have been cleaning up the crime scene.”

Jimin shakes his head. “It’s obvious that he wanted to get caught, but that’s beside the point.” He rests his hands on the table and interlaces his fingers. “We’re going to introduce this evidence at the next trial.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Are you telling me to prepare myself?”

Jimin shrugs. “If that’s how interpret it, then so be it.” He begins to gather his things.

“You should just let him go to jail. He so passionately wants to protect his friend, let him.” Namjoon says as he rises from his seat.

 _Passion_. Yesterday’s memory flashes vividly throughout Jimin’s mind and his entire face flushes a deep red. Taehyung notices this with an intense gaze. “I’m his _lawyer_ , Namjoon.” Jimin gathers the last of his things. “I can’t do that.” He bows before turning towards the door.

Yoongi rises to his feet with a sigh and hesitantly bows his head before following after Jimin. Taehyung remains seated, his brown eyes glazed over in thought.

Namjoon sighs heavily and his cold expression melts away into exhaustion. He’s been doing this for too long—being the bad guy was not his goal in life. He started working as a prosecutor because his father secured him the position. However, at the time, he hadn’t realized how heartless his position was. He had to ignore the obvious, lie and back stab and repeat the process over and over until his cases were completed. Regrettably, he grew into the icy shoes of prosecution.

Noticing that Taehyung is still seated, he turns to look his way. “Aren’t you going to follow after them?”

Taehyung blinks snapping himself out of his daze. “Y-yeah,” his chair screeches when he rises and Namjoon watches as Taehyung stumbles out of the café doors and into the sunlight. His gaze lingers on the three standing outside and he studies the way they interact with each other; they touch and laugh and smile while sharing secrets Namjoon will never know because he’ll always remain on the other side of the glass. Looking in from the outside, but never being let in because he’s afraid the fragile glass protecting them will shatter from his touch.

“I have to make a call, you two are free to return to the office.” Jimin says as he dials Jeongguk’s number.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Taehyung replies.

Jimin nods. “I’ll be home this evening, come over then and we can talk.”

Yoongi looks between them, he notices the way Taehyung tugs at the peeling skin of his thumb. _Must be a nervous habit._

“Alright,” Taehyung forces a smile on his face. “I’ll see you then.”

Jimin nods as he places his phone to his ear and walks down the sidewalk in the direction of where he parked his car. His heart is beating loudly and twice its normal speed as he listens to the line ring and ring. Once it clicks, Jimin feels his stomach drop and his cheeks flush with anxiety.

“Hello?” Jeongguk answers and his voice sounds deeper than usual.

 _Maybe he woke up late_. “Hello, Jeongguk, this is Jimin.”

There’s a pause as Jeongguk processes Jimin’s voice. “I didn’t think…you’d call…” he says slowly.

“Of course, I’d call,” Jimin perps his keys and the door to his car unlocks. “I’m your lawyer.” Jimin says this phrase as though it’s his shield and will protect him from whatever the hell that was he felt yesterday.

“Yeah…” Jeongguk clears his throat. “What were you calling about?”

“Your case.” Jimin starts his car. “We uncovered more evidence that will go in your favor.”

“Great.” Jeongguk’s enthusiasm falls flat, he sounds almost distracted—bored even.

“Is this a bad time? Should I call back?”

Jeongguk sighs as he places a hand to the nape of his neck. “I just…I’m _sorry_.”

Jimin freezes.

“About yesterday and everything, I don’t know what I was thinking.” Jeongguk leans against the kitchen counter and holds the phone tighter in his hand. “You were just so close, and you looked beautiful talking about your kids and I just—I couldn’t stop myself,” Jeongguk swallows before rephrasing his words. “I _could_ have…but I didn’t want to.”

Jimin remains silent, his heart stuck somewhere in his throat as he struggles to process Jeongguk’s rambling.

“That was unprofessional of me and shouldn’t have happened and you can sue me or stop representing me,” Jeongguk sighs. “do what you need to because…I can’t promise that it won’t happen again.”

“Why?” Jimin questions abruptly.

Jeongguk is slightly thrown off by his airy voice and the fact that he’d even want to question Jeongguk’s actions. “W-why?”

“Why can’t you promise that you won’t kiss me again? Why’d you think it was okay to kiss me in the first place? I’m your _lawyer_ , Jeongguk. You’re my client. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Jimin…”

“You can’t kiss me, and I can’t kiss you…but you did and I’m so fucking _scared_ , Jeongguk because I _liked_ it.” Jimin threads his fingers through his hair to prevent his hands from trembling any further. “I liked it and I shouldn’t, and I can’t, and I don’t know why I did or—”

“Jimin—”

Jimin takes a deep breath. “I…apologize, I didn’t mean to go off on you like that.” Jimin isn’t used to this. He isn’t used to himself falling apart like this because of a kiss.

“It’s okay,” Jeongguk replies. “It’s okay for you to be upset, it’s okay for you to have liked it.”

Jimin laughs nervously. “Are you mocking me now?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen. “Of course not! I’m just…” Jeongguk covers his blushing face with a hand. “flattered and tempted to kiss you again.”

“No. No more kissing.” Jimin hurries to say. “We— _I_ —shouldn’t be doing that…with you.”

“Why?”

“It’s not…advisable.”

Jeongguk laughs and Jimin almost wishes he could see him in person, just to see the way his lips curl when he laughs. Because of the tragedy and weight of this case, Jimin doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jeongguk laugh as brightly as he’s hearing him laugh now.

“Not advisable but permitted.” Jeongguk responds smugly.

“And I won’t permit it.” Jimin closes his car door and backs out of the parking lot. Driving should at least ease his mind. “You should…” he presses a button to switch his phone to Bluetooth. “you should stop whatever you’re feeling towards me.”

“Because of your kids? My case?”

Jimin doesn’t respond immediately. _Because you don’t know me Jeongguk and I’ve already ran away the mother of my kids because of my darkness. The shadows that follow me throughout my day and become nightmares by night—I can’t share that darkness with you_. “Yes,” Jimin replies because it’s easy to put the weight of his heart on the case. “It’s unprofessional.”

“That’s an excuse.”

“An excuse but a valid one.”

Jeongguk laughs in amazement at Jimin’s tenacity. “You must really dislike me. Is it because I’m a murderer?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “You aren’t a murderer.”

“Then…you dislike me?” Jeongguk presses with a teasing tone.

“Jeongguk, that isn’t—” but Jimin’s words are cut off by his car screen blinking with an incoming call from Sunny’s school. “Jeongguk, I’ll have to call you back.”

“Alright.”

Jimin quickly hangs up and accepts the call from the school. “Hello?”

“Mr. Park? It’s Joy, the nurse from Sunny’s school.”

Jimin slams on his brakes as he nearly zips by a red light. “Did something happen to her? Is she okay?” a panic seizes Jimin’s heart and his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

“She fainted in gym today, right now she’s resting.”

The light turns green and Jimin takes off. “I’ll be right there.”

Sunny fainted a few months ago, but she wouldn’t say from what and she hid it from Jimin. He only found out by going to the school himself and asking the nurse. The nurse said it was from exhaustion and stress. The weeks following her fainting, Jimin scrutinized his daughter and his own actions. _Where did I go wrong? Why would she not tell me?_ He’s continuously questioning whether he’s a good father.

Arriving at the school, Jimin yanks his keys out and stumbles out of the car. He rushes through the front door and dashes down the hall. Several students watch as he passes with questioning eyes and agape mouths. He skids to a stop outside of the nurse’s office; Jimin looks himself over in the window’s reflection before opening the door.

Joy immediately looks up and locks eyes with Jimin, she smiles. “That was fast.”

Jimin laughs. “I wasn’t that far away.” He looks around and his eyes land on Sunny’s resting frame. He approaches her slowly. “How long…has she been sleeping?”

Joy places the first aid kit aside. “For about fifteen minutes.”

Jimin nods and then says softly. “I don’t want to wake her.”

“She’ll have to wake eventually.”

Jimin reaches towards Sunny’s face and his expression dims with sadness. “What was it this time?”

“Overworking herself; middle schoolers are busy with exams and preparing for high school.” Joy looks to Jimin sympathetically. “She’s stressed.”

Jimin drops to his knees and rests his head against Sunny’s stomach, he squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. He wants to cry, but he knows he shouldn’t. Not now, not when Sunny’s so exhausted. She stirs beneath him and her eyes widen when she notices the familiar color of her father’s blonde hair.

“D-dad!?”

Jimin jumps up. “Sunny, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He straightens his suit.

“Why are you here?” her eyebrows furrow.

“I called him.” Joy interjects.

Sunny looks in her direction. “Why? I was—I’m fine.” She tosses the blankets aside and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. Jimin rushes to help her down. “I’m fine dad.” She yanks her arm away and gets down the bed on her own.

“You’re not, Sunny, if you were fine you wouldn’t have been lying there.” He steps in front of her and kneels to her eye level. “You can tell me these things.”

Sunny diverts her gaze from Jimin’s. “I can, but I don’t want to. You’re always busy and I don’t want to burden you.”

Jimin’s heart twinges. “Oh, sunshine,” he reaches up and strokes the back of her head. “you’ll never be a burden to me.” He leans up and kisses her forehead, Sunny’s eyes close and a small smile tugs at her lips.

**Jeongguk’s Apartment | 2:55pm**

Jeongguk paces back and forth as he waits for Jimin to call him back _. Maybe he won’t call back._ Jeongguk goes over all the things he said during their conversation and realizes he shouldn’t have said a word. He figures the reason Jimin rushed off the phone was because he couldn’t tell Jeongguk the truth. Or maybe he’s denial of his feelings or maybe right at this moment he’s going to the courthouse to drop Jeongguk’s case.

Jeongguk sighs and collapses onto his bed, he drapes an arm over his face and closes his eyes.

_“I liked it, Jeongguk.”_

Jimin’s voice echoes in his mind and Jeongguk tries his hardest to suppress the smile tugging at his lips. “He liked it.” Jeongguk murmurs. “He…liked it?” this time he repeats it as a question. Suddenly made aware of how Jimin’s voiced trembled when he said those words, Jeongguk sits up. His dark bangs fall into his eyes and he hurries to push them back.

_“I’m so fucking scared.”_

Jeongguk peers at his phone hoping to see a message from Jimin, but there isn’t one. However, there is one unread message. Jeongguk hesitantly scoops his phone up.

**Ji-eun**

2:58pm

I need to talk to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooo, I really don't know what to say about this chap, besides who do you trust? Jieun's got secrets, Jimin's got secrets EVERYONE has secrets. And everyone is going through an identity crisis. I'm trying my best to balance the romance with the progression of Jeongguk's case. I hope you're all enjoying everything thus far.  
> Thanks for the support and love!


	11. Piece by Piece Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung sucks on his bottom lip in thought. His gaze slides slowly over to Jimin and he studies his expression. His eyes sparkle when he mentions Jeongguk’s name, yet his lips are pulled into a tight smile of uncertainty and frustration. The complexity of liking someone…Taehyung understands it all too well.

**_possible trigger warning - brief mention of past sexual abuse_ **

 

Jinyoung bounces happily around the kitchen as Jimin sets the table.

“Jinyoung, I need you to sit still.” Jimin scolds as he places five plates around the table. Four for him and his children and one extra for Taehyung who would arrive any moment now.

“Is Uncle Tae really coming over?” Jinyoung questions excitedly.

Jimin nods. “Mhm, he should be here soon.”

Jinyoung squeals and hurries down to his bedroom to retrieve his new toy car. It remains a blur as to how Jimin’s son and Taehyung became such good friends. Jinyoung sticks closely to Taehyung’s side every time he visits, and he asks him a multitude of questions about what he does and what he likes to eat. Taehyung answers every question with the same warm enthusiasm.

Jimin finishes setting the table by placing a glass beside each plate. Pleased with his work, he claps his hands together and takes a step back to admire the autumn feel of the table. The warm colors of yellow, gold and brown reflect the emotions Jimin has always associated with fall. _I’d love to invite Jeongguk over._ Jimin’s eyes widen at the intrusion of such a thought. His cheeks color apple red and he quickly busies himself by plating the dishes he made.

Holding Mera in her arms, Sunny walks into the kitchen. She takes in the décor of the table and the steaming food with a small smile. “It’s been a while since you’ve cooked like this.” She murmurs.

Jimin looks to her with a bright grin. “Afraid your tummy will pop from eating such delicious food?”

Sunny rolls her eyes as she laughs. “That’s the least of my worries.” Mera giggles in her arms and places her small hands to Sunny’s face. “Are you hungry? Hmm?” Sunny switches her tone to something soft and childish and she puckers her lips until Mera’s hands move to poke at her mouth. “I’m gonna eatcha!” Sunny opens her mouth wide and chomps gently on Mera’s fingers, Mera giggles.

And just as Jimin is about to take out the roast in the oven, the doorbell rings. He hurries to slip off the oven mitts covering his hands and speed walks towards the front door. Jinyoung zips past him, nearly knocking Jimin off his feet.

“It’s Uncle Tae? Uncle Tae is here!” he exclaims, his hands waving ecstatically over his head. Laughing brightly, Jimin twists the door knob and the door opens slowly to reveal Taehyung’s well-dressed figure. He’s wearing a gray sweater and light fitted slacks accompanied by a long, white coat.

Jimin whistles. “Who are you all dressed up for?” he playfully looks Taehyung up and down.

Taehyung grins as he steps inside. “You of course.”

Jimin locks the door before turning around to shove Taehyung in his back. “Gross.” When he brushes past him, he misses the way Taehyung’s smile falters.

“Uncle Tae!” Jinyoung shouts.

Taehyung snaps out of his daze and stoops down to Jinyoung’s eye level. He ruffles his hair and a warm glow illuminates his eyes. “Whatcha got there?”

“A new car! Dad bought it when I was sick…” Jinyoung looks around and then lowers his voice before speaking. “he felt bad for not being able to take care of me.”

Taehyung’s boxed shaped smile slips free as he laughs deeply. _They’re both so precious_. “Oh boy, your dad’s really sweet.”

Jinyoung nods. “Of course!” his bright expression falls slowly into a frown. “I just wish he’d hurry up and find someone to take care of him.” Jinyoung’s eyes widen and sparkle with a sudden idea. “What about you, Uncle Tae?”

“M-me?” Taehyung points to himself.

“Yep,” Jinyoung bends down to scoop Taehyung’s dangling hand in his. Taehyung rises slowly to his feet as Jinyoung guides him to the kitchen. “you’re here almost all the time and you’ve known him for so long.” Jinyoung looks back at Taehyung with the innocence only a child can possess. “Aaaaand you love me, Mera, Sunny and my dad.” Jinyoung practically beams as he says this.

Taehyung can feel his cheeks warming up at the statement. He does love them all and the way they take after Jimin. He loves the way Jimin looks right now as he flits about the kitchen with the sleeves of his sweater rolled up to his elbows. But…he knows better. Taehyung hesitates to respond, trying to find the right way to word his thoughts without hurting Jinyoung, but Jinyoung hurries off towards the table before Taehyung can reply.

“Did you tell Uncle Tae about your new toy?” Jimin rinses off his hands and turns his head to look over at his son. “Hm?”

“I did!” Jinyoung’s voice bubbles around the kitchen cheerily.

Taehyung walks up to Jimin and leans against the counter beside him. “He told me _everything_.” He grins and flashes Jinyoung a quick wink. Jimin looks between them suspiciously before shrugging.

A heartbeat later, Jimin whispers. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Just…” Taehyung places a nervous hand to the nape of his neck. “some things.”

Jimin’s left eyebrow raises inquisitively, but he asks nothing further.

The night progresses wonderfully; they talk about how Sunny’s doing in school and Taehyung helps Jimin by feeding Mera and wiping her face when her cheeks get dirty. Before they know it, it’s around seven in the evening and Jinyoung is beginning to doze off in his seat.

After dumping her plate, Sunny goes to help Jinyoung out of his seat and to his bedroom. Jimin shoots her a grateful smile and she returns it before disappearing around the corner.

They’re left in the silence save for the ticking of the clock and the sounds of cars passing by outside. The glare of the headlights shines through the window and creates shadows of the furniture along the floor. Jimin folds his hands together on the table and looks into Taehyung’s questioning eyes. Taehyung stares without saying a word.

“Let’s talk.” Jimin adjusts Mera in his arms. “I’ve been waiting on pins and needles.” He laughs nervously, but Taehyung remains silent. “Tae, what is it? You’re scaring me.”

Taehyung leans back in his seat and shoves a hand through his brown bangs. “Earlier…when Namjoon was talking about Jeongguk, you…” Taehyung swallows.

“What about me?” Jimin tilts his head.

Taehyung hesitates. “Your…reaction was _weird_ , Jimin—different than usual.”

Jimin’s throat goes dry and he averts his gaze from Taehyung.

“See?” Taehyung laughs in disbelief. “You’re acting weird again.”

Weird is far from the truth, a truth Jimin is unsure of himself. The truth is that he and Jeongguk kissed. But, is it something more than that? Will Jimin let it be more than just a moment of overwhelming emotions?

“I don’t.” Jimin pauses. _Taehyung knows me. He’ll know that I’m lying._ He licks his lips. “I…he—he kissed me.”

Taehyung’s legs uncross, and he stares wide eyed across the table at Jimin. _Kissed_? His brown eyes lock on Jimin’s lips. _They kissed._

“It was—it just happened, Tae.” Jimin hurries to explain. “That was all that happened.”

“Did he force himself on you?” Taehyung’s voice rises slightly. “Jimin, we can drop his case if—”

“No!” Jimin snaps and he surprises himself by the sudden burst of emotions at the thought of dropping Jeongguk’s case. He clears his throat. “I mean, we’re so close to winning.” Jimin rambles to cover for himself.

But the gleam of Taehyung’s eyes says that he already knows the truth. “Jimin.”

“All of our hard work would go to waste if I stop representing him.”

“Jimin…”

“So, we can’t drop his case. Not yet, Taehyung, he can’t go to jai—”

Taehyung’s chair screeches as he abruptly rises from his seat. “Jimin.” His voice is unbearably low as he speaks.

Jimin’s gaze follows his movements anxiously, he holds Mera tighter in his arms.

“Jimin,” Taehyung repeats. “tell me what happened.”

“I told you.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “No…tell me the truth.”

 _The truth?_ Jimin’s fists clench together and he focuses his gaze on the drops of water sliding down the outside of his glass. “I don’t know…” he mumbles.

Taehyung glares. “You don’t _know_?” Jimin nods and Taehyung approaches him; there’s certainty and determination in his steps. “Why don’t you know?”

Jimin nibbles on his bottom lip. “We kissed that’s it. Our lips touched, and somethings may have been said but why does it concern you?” Jimin struggles to control the volume of his voice. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because Jimin,” Taehyung stops once he realizes he’s yelling, takes a deep breath and begins again. “because this is a case we’re working on together. And above all you’re my friend.”

Jimin’s lips twist into a sneer. “You’re still in love with me…aren’t you?” and within seconds of realizing what he just said, Jimin hates himself.

Taehyung’s body goes rigid and his expression stiffens. He wonders if he’s always been that see through. How long has Jimin known? He leans against the side of the table and covers his face with his hand.

“Taehyung, I’m sorry.” Jimin rises from his seat, taking extra care to not wake Mera. “I didn’t mean to say—”

Taehyung holds up a hand. “It’s okay.” He lifts his head and a sad smile plays along his lips. “I kinda knew I never had a chance, but the dumbass part of me still held onto you.”

“But I shouldn’t have said that.”

Taehyung continues smiling, he takes a deep breath, composes himself and brings it full circle. “You like him…don’t you?” Taehyung watches the way Jimin’s eyes widen and his cheeks color a lovely shade of red. “You do.”

Jimin stares back at Taehyung unsure of what to say. _Like? I like Jeongguk?_ He ponders and runs around the idea of liking Jeongguk until he’s out of breath. He runs the marathon of the complex feelings of liking someone and nods his head slowly. “I…think I do.”

Taehyung laughs, but his laughter is hollow. “My intuition is phenomenal, way to go, Taehyung.” He congratulates himself with a pat on the back. “Way to fucking go.”

Taehyung has followed Jimin for the majority or at least the significant parts of his life. He followed him into law and then into the firm where they currently work. He followed him to the courthouse when Jimin filed for divorce and followed him to the hospital when Mera had to be treated for a cough. He followed and followed with the hope of it becoming something more. Along the way he lost track of the truth.

_“What would I do without you, Taehyung?” Jimin sobs into the front of Taehyung’s shirt. He had drunken himself into an irreversible state. “You’re so special.” Jimin straightens up suddenly and opens his arms wide. “You’re my very, very special friend, haha!”_

_Taehyung strokes the top of Jimin’s head with a bitter smile. “You’re a mess.”_

A friend; someone Jimin can rely on unconditionally without the complications of love and desire and yearning. And then it suddenly dawns on Taehyung that these are all emotions Jeongguk is causing Jimin to experience. He should feel happy that the darkness within Jimin has finally found some light. He should…yet…

“Taehyung?” Jimin gently taps him on the shoulder. “Taehyung did you hear what I said?”

Taehyung blinks. “S-sorry.” He takes a step back from Jimin as though he’s suddenly fearful of his beautiful features and kind eyes.

“I was just saying I won’t allow this to get in the way of our case. I’ll be sure to separate my feelings for Jeongguk from the progression of his case.” Jimin’s says in a soft tone. He keeps his eyes on Taehyung as he speaks. “Tae?”

“I…I heard you, I’m just trying to digest it all.” Taehyung clenches his fists tightly together. “Since when? Are you two dating now?”

Jimin gasps. “No! No, that isn’t it…I just…I haven’t felt this way in so long, I’m unsure what it is. I just know I like seeing him smile. Taehyung, he’s so kind and childish.”

“He’s a suspect, Jimin.” Taehyung reminds in a cold tone.

“I know, but I know he’s innocent.”

Taehyung sucks on his bottom lip in thought. His gaze slides slowly over to Jimin and he studies his expression. His eyes sparkle when he mentions Jeongguk’s name, yet his lips are pulled into a tight smile of uncertainty and frustration. The complexity of liking someone…Taehyung understands it all too well.

“I have to go, it’s getting late and you have to be at the firm early tomorrow.” Taehyung leans down to kiss Mera on her forehead. “I’ll see you then.” He turns away and walks briskly to the door and disappears into the night before Jimin has the chance to stop him.

Jimin listens to the door click shut before walking to his bedroom. He places Mera in her crib and sits on the edge of his bed. He stares at nothing and tries to wrap his mind around the outcome of his conversation with Taehyung. “Like.” The word rolls off his tongue and fills the silence with unsaid longing.

_“Sssh, it’s okay, Jimin. Don’t you like your Uncle?” a hot hand slides beneath Jimin’s shirt. “Don’t you like it when Uncle touches you?”_

Before he even realizes it, his shoulders are shaking, and tears begin to stream down his cheeks. He wraps his arms tightly around his body and squeezes until his muscles ache. And just as he’s about to lose himself to the darkness again his phone dings with a message.

**Jeon Jeongguk (client)**

8:15pm

Are you busy?

Jimin’s hands loosen around his body and he reaches for his phone on the nightstand. He types back a quick message.

**Park Jimin**

8:17pm

No

**Jeon Jeongguk (client)**

8:20pm

I…want to see you

Jimin’s eyes widen.

**Park Jimin**

8:21pm

Have you lost your mind?

**Park Jimin**

8:21pm

I can’t leave the kids and it’s late

**Jeon Jeongguk (client)**

8:23pm

Sorry I wasn’t thinking…I just

Jimin stares down at his phone screen waiting for Jeongguk to finish his message, but nothing happens. Five minutes pass and there’s still no new messages from Jeongguk. With a sigh, Jimin lays back on his bed and places his phone to his chest.

“I want to see you.” Jimin says aloud and his heart flutters as he ruminates on the way Jeongguk’s voice would sound saying such words. Deep like this morning and shy and timid like the first time Jimin went to his apartment.

 _Ringringring_. Jimin jumps at the sound, he fumbles for his phone and quickly answers the call. “He—hello,” he clears his throat. “Jeongguk?” Jimin kicks himself for sounding so excited.

“Jimin,” Jeongguk’s voice sounds different, the difference causes Jimin’s cheeks to flush and for his thoughts to jumble. It’s a nice different—low and contemplative. “were you getting ready for bed?”

“Hardly, I’m a night owl.”

Jeongguk laughs causing Jimin’s heart to flutter. “Really? So, you don’t mind if I talk to you all night?”

“I didn’t say that.” Jimin crosses his legs and leans back against his pillow. “But what did you want to talk about?”

“Anything. Your voice helps me relax.” Jeongguk is lying on his bed as well, his hair damp from having just showered.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m serious,” Jeongguk smiles. “but I enjoy teasing you.”

 _Is this what they call flirting?_ Jimin’s twenty-eight years old, he’s flirted several times throughout his life, but it’s been so long since he’s last courted someone or vice versa. “Teasing your lawyer? I can drop your case.” he threatens playfully.

“You know…now I have the sudden urge to kiss you.” Jeongguk licks his lips, he wonders how far Jimin will allow him to go. Teasing and joking and kissing. “Take a picture of your eyes and lips and draw constellations along your neck.”

Jimin shifts in his bed. “Photographer thing?” he asks nervously.

“Nope, a Jeongguk thing.”

Jimin shifts again, his legs crossing and uncrossing uncomfortably. “A Jeongguk thing, interesting.”

Jeongguk thinks back to the way Jimin’s lips felt and how closely they were pressed together. He tries to think only about Jimin to push out the thoughts of Ji-eun’s text message and their brief phone conversation. “Another Jeongguk thing is thinking about you and wanting you…” his voice drops to a whisper.

Jimin’s heart kicks up in speed. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Jeongguk questions innocently.

“That—that thing you’re doing with your voice.”

 _Oh fuck, he’s so cute_. Jeongguk covers his blushing face with his hand. “Alright, I’ll stop because you have the power to sue me for harassment.”

Jimin grins. “As long as you know.”

Their conversation lulls to a stop; Jeongguk listens to Jimin’s steady breathing and conjures up a picture of Jimin resting on his bed—flushed cheeks, sleeping attire and his chest rising and falling. “I was serious though.” Jeongguk says suddenly.

“About?”

“About seeing you.” _I can’t tell him about Ji-eun, not now at least._

Jimin scoffs. “Your playboy tendencies won’t work on me.”

“I’m serious, Jimin.” Jeongguk sighs. “One day, after all this is over, will you let me take photos of you?”

Jimin’s eyes widen at the sudden request. “Photos? I don’t think…I don’t know.”

Jeongguk swallows, “Because once this is all over, I won’t have any other connection to you.”

An ache shoots through Jimin’s heart. “Why do you think I won’t keep in touch with you?”

“You’re a lawyer. You go from client to client.” Jeongguk replies.

“That’s true but…”

“Then tell me, Jimin.” Jeongguk drops his voice again. “Tell me I’m different.”

**A few hours earlier | The streets of Busan**

“That’s your fiancé?!” Taehyung exclaims as Yoongi shows him a photo of a bright-eyed red-head.

“Was. He _was_ my fiancé.”

Taehyung whistles in awe. “Wow.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrow in scrutinization. “What’s the wow for? What are you thinking?”

Taehyung lifts his head to the sky and studies the pretty blue and fluffy clouds. He struts down the street with his hands in his pockets as Yoongi struggles to keep up with his pace.

“Just…maybe you should talk to him.” Taehyung murmurs.

He’s heard that so many times. From Hoseok’s mother, Hoseok himself and his dead children whenever Yoongi would confide in them about fighting with Hoseok. Talk to him. Hear him out.

Yoongi tucks his phone away. “It’s too late now.”

Taehyung drops his gaze from the sky to look at Yoongi. “No, it’s not, it’ll only be too late when he’s dead. Don’t spend all this time thinking about what could have been and what you should have said when you can do that now.” A fire sparks in Taehyung’s voice and Yoongi becomes a witness to the flames. “You still love him and you’ll have to face him eventually.”

Yoongi stops. _Face him?_

Taehyung walks a few feet ahead before backtracking to stand beside him. “What?”

Yoongi’s voice is low as he asks. “Face him?”

“He’s giving a statement for our next trial.” Taehyung leans down to peer into Yoongi’s eyes and he tilts his head upon seeing Yoongi’s baffled expression. “Wait…you didn’t know?”

There are a lot of things Yoongi doesn’t know; how to brew coffee the “old-fashioned” way, how to ride a bike, how to face Hoseok, how to let go. But this, _this_ is something he should have known. “Since when?”

“Since a while ago. We spoke with a few of Ji-eun’s friends and found out she went to a dance studio by the name of _Hope World._ Some say she wasn’t there for a few days prior to Minhyuk’s murder.”

Yoongi curses under his breath.

Taehyung smirks. “Fate’s a bit of an ass isn’t it?”

An ass or an angel? Right now, it’s hard for Yoongi to choose the perfect word for this so-called “fate.” Should he be angry or grateful? Every fiber of his being longs to see Hoseok, yet he isn’t ready to be faced with the grief of his past and all the possibilities that were burned by flames.

“Yeah,” he begins to walk down the sidewalk. “it fucking sucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! And I'll be sure to add possible trigger warnings in each chapter ^^  
> This chap mainly focused on Taehyung's characterization/his feelings towards Jimin. I feel so bad towards my bby :(
> 
> What are you all looking forward to the most in this fic? Jikook romance, the case being solved, Sope meeting again, etc. I'd love to know ;)


	12. Piece by Piece Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk closes the door, his expression a mix of shock and admiration. Jimin settles onto the couch like it’s his own and places his briefcase beside him. Hesitantly, Jeongguk sits next to him, careful not to sit too close. Jimin runs his fingers through his hair and turns his head to look at Jeongguk. “So…” he chooses his words carefully. “what were you tempted to do?”

**Present | Jeongguk’s Apartment**

Jeongguk listens to the sound of static on Jimin’s end and he waits with bated breath for his response. Different is what Jeongguk wants to be to Jimin. More than just a lawyer and a client; he wants to know who Jimin is outside of the courtroom and he longs to kiss him the way he did a few days ago. Intertwined fingers and the sound of Jimin’s breath close to his ears.

“You want to be _different_?” Jimin says breaking the tense silence between them. “What is that supposed to mean to me, Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk faintly hears Jimin pacing back and forth—the light pitter patter of his feet, reminiscent of the beating of Jeongguk’s heart. “Just…what you said when we kissed that day.”

Jimin’s cheeks instantly flare with embarrassment. “Th-that…”

“You said you wanted more.” Jeongguk pauses to swallow the ball of anxiety stuck in his throat. He knows the line he’s about to cross means there’s no going back. Jimin could drop his case, ignore him completely and let Jeongguk rot away in prison for a murder that isn’t his fault. “Jimin…” but for some unknown reason—Jeongguk wants to cross that line—by stepping over the boundary Jimin has built around them, Jeongguk wonders if the real Jimin will slip through. “I can give you more.”

“Jeongguk,”

“The darkness you’d always mention offhandedly, I can help you through it.”

“Jeongguk, that isn’t your responsibility.” Jimin raises his voice.

“I know it isn’t, but I want to know _you_ , Jimin. Who are you?”

Jimin bites down hard on his bottom lip. “You don’t…you don’t need to know that.”

“Why?” an edge builds into Jeongguk’s tone and his shoulders tense. “Because I’m your client, because I’m a murder suspect?”

“No!” Jimin grips the phone tightly. “Because you’re _you_ , Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and butterflies’ flit around his chest. “What…”

“Because you’re so kind, because I know you didn’t kill Minhyuk. Because I know how soft your heart is.” Jimin shoves a hand through his hair. “You’re so fucking beautiful and I don’t know how it happened or when, but I’m scared by the thought of losing your case because of the way I feel.”

Scared. Jeongguk has lost count of how many times Jimin has uttered that word. “Scared of losing my case?”

“Yes,” Jimin murmurs exasperatedly. “because I risk losing you.”

Silence engulfs them both and Jeongguk lets those words ricochet around his mind. _He risks losing me?_ Unsure of what to say, Jeongguk opens and closes his free hand in contemplation.

“And I…” Jimin glances in Mera’s direction and sighs. “I shouldn’t be interested in you or attracted to you, but shit happens.” he laughs nervously. “So, here I am. I don’t know if this is making any sense, but you are different. From the moment I took on your case and met you in person…you were always…different.”

Jeongguk presses his lips together to suppress a smile, he’s silent so that Jimin’s words can soak into his thoughts and warm his heart. “Jimin,”

“Yes?”

“Can you come to my place tomorrow?”

Jimin swallows. “Wh-what for?”

Jeongguk laughs lightly finding Jimin’s response adorable. “I could tease you all day.” He murmurs softly.

“Don’t.” Jimin warns.

Jeongguk replies with a smile. “I won’t.”  he clears his throat. “But I wanted to talk about my case.”

“Oh! Of course!” Jimin fights the blush creeping up his neck. “What else would I come over for…”

A smirk falls upon Jeongguk’s lips and his voice drops to a whisper. “Is that…disappointment I hear?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Don’t use my attraction for you as a way to constantly tease me.”

Jeongguk laughs loudly and figures he should leave his bold thoughts in the back of his mind for now and tell Jimin the truth. “Actually…I got a call not too long ago…” he shifts on his bed.

“From who?”

Jeongguk waits a moment before replying. “Ji-eun.”

Jimin nearly falls out of his bed as he stumbles to his feet from the shock. He quickly looks around for a pen and paper to write Jeongguk’s words down. “When? Why? How long did you two speak?”

“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow,” Jeongguk replies calmly. “it’s getting late.”

Jimin glances at the clock on his wall and Mera sleeping soundly in her crib. “Right…you’re right.” Jimin settles back onto his bed and threads his fingers through his hair. “Thanks for telling me.” He says softly.

Jeongguk’s head tilts with confusion. “That’s nothing to be thankful of.”

Jimin responds with a light laugh that sounds like tinkering bells. “It is. But as you said, it’s getting late.”

Jimin opts to explain himself on another day as he’s suddenly become drowsy from the on goings of the day. And maybe he can do this teasing “thing” too.

“Right…I guess I’ll ca—see you tomorrow.” Jeongguk says quickly, but he doesn’t hang up.

Jimin clutches his phone awaiting the tell-tale sign of the call ending, but a minute passes and the beep doesn’t come. “Jeongguk?”

“I thought you were going to hang up.” He replies slightly flustered.

Jimin laughs. “Fine, I will.” He pauses to listen to Jeongguk’s breathing before adding. “Goodnight.”

In fact, Jeongguk does have a goodnight, one of his best nights since being charged with Minhyuk’s murder. However, his dreams run rampant with images of Jimin in inappropriate positions and Jeongguk awakes the next day with sweat pooling along the dip of his neck and an erection.

“Shit.” He hurries out of his bed and manages to stumble to his knees. His cheeks are flushed with shame and arousal as he rushes to get back up on his feet. He hasn’t had a wet dream since his chaotic days back in college, so he’s slightly thrown off by the sudden predicament in his boxers. He flings open his bathroom door and hurries to undress himself—the entire process makes his cock harden with expectation, but he restrains himself as the cool water comes crashing down against the top of his head.

He shudders when a particularly sinful image of Jimin invades his thoughts. _Not now. You can’t do this now._ He bites down hard on his bottom lip and his knuckles turn white as he fists his hands together. It’d be so easy to give in, but he’d never be able to look Jimin in the eye again. Jeongguk manages to get through his shower without jerking himself off but putting on his boxers proves to be an entirely different ordeal.

Jeongguk sighs as he stares down at the red monster staring back at him. It’d be easy to give in, to wrap his palm around his cock and stroke himself to the image of Jimin’s back arched and him moaning Jeongguk’s name. “Fuck.” He curses as he begrudgingly tugs his boxers up and into place, the slight friction nearly knocks him to his knees. His fingers thrum along the marble countertop of the sink as he tries to think of something else, but his thoughts are full of Jimin.

Jimin in court.

Jimin with Mera.

Jimin moaning “more” while straddling Jeongguk’s hips and rocking back and forth languidly. Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow as he struggles with not touching himself—just the slightest touch would send him over the edge. With a heavy breath, Jeongguk tries to conjure up pictures of flowers and the image of his dog that died when he was five. It helps to lessen the aching of his groin enough for him to stand up straight. However, his erection doesn’t completely die away until he receives a call from his mother.

“Mom?”

“Jeongguk? Honey?” her voice sounds vaguely distant, like another one of Jeongguk’s photos plastered to his walls.

“It’s me.” Her reply is a sob and Jeongguk gives her a moment to gather herself before speaking again. “I should’ve called sooner, but I just…I didn’t see you in court that day.” He rambles.

“Oh honey,” his mother exhales slowly. “I couldn’t bring myself to see you in the state I was in and I’m sorry too for only calling now.”

Jeongguk can picture her pacing back and forth with a hand to her hip. It brings a painful smile to his face and a longing for his mother’s embrace. It’s a longing he hasn’t felt since he graduated from college years ago.

“I’m so sorry.” He says, and tears cascade slowly from his eyes. “I’m _so_ sorry, mom.” His voice cracks as he buries his face in his hands. There are a multitude of things Jeongguk must apologize for; the hard times he brought to her when he was younger, the countless times he listened to her cry in the night. Of course, his mother made it clear that she had forgiven him for each restless night and tear shed. But Jeongguk knew how hard it was for her and now here he is—a murder suspect.

“Jeongguk, honey, your father and I will visit you as soon as we can, I’ll—”

“Don’t!” Jeongguk snaps, his voice rising unintentionally. He clears his throat. “Sorry…just…I’m fine, I’d rather you not.” He pauses to take a breath. “Not yet…”

His mother is silent and Jeongguk takes her silence as understanding. “Ok,” she speaks slowly measuring the intention of her words. “Call me when you’re ready and we’ll rush over there to see you.”

“Alright.” Jeongguk smiles thinly. “I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” A second later she adds. “I love you, Jeongguk.”

“I love you too mom.” Jeongguk quickly hangs up the phone so she doesn’t have to hear his sobs. He hastily wipes at his eyes and inhales a shaky breath. Today he must face another day of loneliness—locked behind the bars of his front door—in silence.

**Hope World Studio’s | 11:45AM**

Yesterday Hoseok received a message late into the night.

**Unknown**

2:35am

I got your number from the files we have of you

**Unknown**

2:36am

We need to talk

He didn’t reply and still hasn’t replied. He stares at the message and with a sigh he changes the name from Unknown to Yoongi. It was obviously him—it has to be him. Hoseok reclines in his desk chair as he contemplates why his ex would suddenly reach out to him now. _Does it have to do with the case he’s working on? Does he want to reconcile?_ Either way, Hoseok figures he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

 _Tmptmptmp_. He looks up from his phone upon hearing the light knock on his door. “Come in!” the door creaks open slowly, and an unfamiliar face greets him.

“Good morning,” the blonde and strikingly beautiful man bows. “my name is Park Jimin, I’m the lawyer representing Jeon Jeongguk.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen and he shoots up out of his desk chair. He bows deeply. “M-morning!”

Jimin smiles sweetly. “I apologize, I should have called ahead of time to see if you weren’t busy.”

Hoseok waves his hands back and forth in front of his face. He begins to apologize, but another figure emerges as Jimin pushes the door open wider.

Jimin gestures to the man standing beside him. “This is Kim Seokjin.”

“Pleasure.” Seokjin bows. “I’ll be assisting Jimin today.”

Hoseok looks between the two and wonders why Yoongi isn’t here today or the other guy that approached him. But he’s a stranger to their world—simply a witness they need to give a statement. “Come in.” he ushers them inside and they quickly settle into the seats across from his desk.

Jimin looks around the quaint office. It’s far more colorful than his own—there’s a lava lamp and child like paintings of animals and there’s one particular photograph high up on Hoseok’s file cabinet. Purposefully placed so that it’s hidden to those who aren’t looking. It’s a photograph of a youthful Min Yoongi whose face is scrunched in disgust as a just as youthful Hoseok kisses his cheek.

Hoseok notices Jimin’s gaze and side steps so that he’s blocking the photograph. He smiles anxiously. “How can I help you?”

Jimin blinks, refocusing his gaze on Hoseok’s strained expression. He flashes an apologetic smile before speaking. “I wanted to briefly discuss the statement you’re going to give.”

“Of course.” Hoseok turns around and turns the photo towards the while before taking a seat behind his desk. “Any specific points you wanted to hear?”

Jimin nods. “How well did you know, Ji-eun?”

“Well,” a grin plays along his lips. “she was one of my best students—diligent and kind—she’d always show up on time.”

“Did you notice anything about her attire?” Seokjin questions.

“Not anything out of the ordinary, however there were certain days she’d come dressed up in yoga pants and long-sleeved tops. But dancers have flexibility in what they wear, so I didn’t pay it much mind.”

Jimin hums. “What about her actions? Did she have any injuries prior to dancing?”

Hoseok begins to say no but stops as he recalls something. “There was something off about her two weeks before she stopped showing up to practice.”

Jimin and Seokjin lean forward simultaneously with intrigue. “What? What was off about her?”

Hoseok rests his chin in the palm of his hand. “She complained about being sore and struggled to master the easy dance moves. When I asked her if she wanted to sit out for the day and rest, she snapped and then started crying.” Hoseok shakes his head slowly at the memory. “It scared me a bit seeing her like that.”

Seokjin scribbles something in his notebook and Jimin rises from his seat. Hoseok straightens up as the two head for the door. Jimin bows thanking Hoseok for his time and Seokjin does the same. Hoseok looks between the two and blurts. “Yoongi,” They look to him quizzically. “is he…is he in today?”

Jimin nods with an understanding smile. “Yes, he’s going over paper work with Taehyung.”

“Oh…” Hoseok lowers his gaze. “Thank you.”

Jimin continues smiling as he tilts his head down in farewell before walking out.

**A few moments later**

Jimin stands outside of Jeongguk’s apartment with a million questions in his head and a million reasons to see Jeongguk. However, there’s one that causes Jimin to blush—he’s here because he misses him. He’s here because Jeongguk asked him to be. In the past, he’d never show up this often to a client’s place. Jimin takes a deep breath and knocks. A minute passes and then another. Jimin decides to knock again, but just as he’s about to lift his hand, the door flings open.

Jeongguk stands in the doorway—his hair tousled, and his cheeks and eyes are red. There’s also a fragility about his stance. He leans against the door frame for support and eyes Jimin up and down soaking him in. Checking if he’s here and not dreaming.

“Jeongguk, you—”

Jeongguk staggers forward, opens his arms wide and wraps them around Jimin. He pulls him in close and leans down to rest his chin in the crook of Jimin’s neck. He breathes him in. Jimin goes completely rigid in Jeongguk’s embrace, unsure of what to say or do, he allows Jeongguk to continue holding him. “Jimin.” His voice is low and tickles the side of Jimin’s neck.

“Y-yes?”

“If you come inside,” Jeongguk straightens up to look Jimin in the eye. “I can’t…I can’t promise anything.” He shyly rubs his nape. “I know that isn’t the right thing to say and maybe I shouldn’t have said it in the first place, but…” Jeongguk looks away from Jimin.

“Vulnerable.” Jimin blurts as he studies Jeongguk’s demeanor. “You’re vulnerable right now.” besides vulnerability, there’s something else Jimin notices. “And you’re…” his eyebrows furrow. “you’re tempted.”

Tempted. The word that has crossed Jeongguk’s mind since first meeting Jimin. Tempted to kiss him. Tempted to touch him, tempted to know him.

Looking at him closely, Jimin notices the way Jeongguk’s gaze is slightly hooded and his lips are red, as though he’s been gnawing on them. Maybe Jimin has noticed the obvious, maybe he said what he said to taunt Jeongguk—to test him.

“You can warn me all you want, but you should be more afraid of what _I_ can do to you if you decide to do something I don’t like.” Jimin says.

Jeongguk blinks and then laughs as he registers Jimin’s words. “You could easily put me in jail.”

With a smile, Jimin brushes past Jeongguk and into his apartment. “Exactly, Mr. Photographer.”

Jeongguk closes the door, his expression a mix of shock and admiration. Jimin settles onto the couch like it’s his own and places his briefcase beside him. Hesitantly, Jeongguk sits next to him, careful not to sit too close. Jimin runs his fingers through his hair and turns his head to look at Jeongguk.  “So…” he chooses his words carefully. “what were you tempted to do?”

Jeongguk’s heart nearly stops and his eyes double in size. He gawks at Jimin who’s wearing a smirk. “Wha—what do you mean?”

“Joking!” Jimin beams. “I was just joking.” He uses his shoulder to gently nudge Jeongguk in the side. “The look on your face was priceless.” Jeongguk continues to gape at him—Jimin slaps a hand to his thigh and squeezes. “Jeongguk, seriously, it was a joke.” He slides his hand up and down Jeongguk’s thigh as an apologetic gesture.

But the gesture causes Jeongguk to tense as images from his dream infiltrate his mind. His teeth grind together. “Don’t…touch me.” He grunts and Jimin instantly yanks his hand away.

Jimin awkwardly clears his throat and sucks on his bottom lip in embarrassment. “Sorry…that was too casual of me.” His head hangs and his blonde bangs shields his eyes.

Jeongguk sighs shakily. “It’s not…that.” He isn’t sure how he should explain the reason behind his words. It’s not like he can tell Jimin that he had a wet dream about him. “If you touch me…I’ll want to do things.” He swallows. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

Jimin lifts his head slowly to meet Jeongguk’s gaze. “What…” Jimin trails off as Jeongguk moves closer to him, the look in his eyes that of an unspoken longing. “Jeongguk, what are you doing?” Jimin questions.

Jeongguk responds by closing the gap left between them and placing a hand to the side of Jimin’s face. His skin is warm and soft to the touch. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” there’s an urgency to his voice as he stares at Jimin. As if kissing Jimin will replace the loneliness he’s feeling.

Jimin searches for what to say, but his body reacts faster than his thoughts—he leans forward and kisses Jeongguk. His lips are slightly chapped, but Jimin swipes his tongue across his mouth and Jeongguk reacts by slowly kissing back; his other hand eases it’s way onto Jimin’s other cheek.

Their lips move together and after kissing for a few moments, they break apart for air before kissing once again. Jeongguk slips his tongue between Jimin’s lips and keeps his eyes open to watch Jimin. He takes in the way his eyelashes flutter and is slightly caught off guard when Jimin clutches the front of his shirt and tugs him closer. Jeongguk maneuvers on the couch so that he’s straddling Jimin’s hips.

Their pelvises press together and Jeongguk releases a low hiss. He pulls back to catch his breath and adjusts his hands so they’re resting on either side of Jimin’s head. “W-wait.” he huffs.

Jimin looks up with wide eyes and struggles to move beneath Jeongguk. “What is it?”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow as Jimin accidentally grinds against him. “Don’t move.” His voice wavers and Jeongguk bites down hard on his bottom lip as he contemplates what to do now. _If he moves again, I’m pretty much a goner._ He glances down to gaze at Jimin. _But right now, he looks gorgeous with his lips red and his cheeks flushed._

“Wh-what is it? You asked me if it was okay, so I assumed…” Jimin rambles as he awkwardly places his hands to his side.

Jeongguk exhales slowly and leans forward to kiss the corner of Jimin’s mouth. “You do realize that was an invitation, right?” He kisses the side of Jimin’s neck and sucks on his skin until it’s red.

Jimin swallows back a moan to reply. “An invitation?”

Jeongguk nods. “Uh-huh.” He rolls his hips slowly until he’s hard. “To do this.”

Jimin’s eyes widen as Jeongguk grinds against him. _Oh shit_. Jimin listens to Jeongguk breathing heavily against him. _He’s hard. What do I do?_ For a moment, Jimin allows Jeongguk to rut against him and he becomes painfully aware of how big Jeongguk is. His cheeks flare and he tries his hardest to avoid eye contact.

Jimin isn’t a virgin to these kinds of things, but he hasn’t been in such a predicament in ages and to add to that he was married to a woman for several years.

“Jimin,” Jeongguk grunts. “do something.” He halts his movements to look into Jimin’s eyes, he tilts his head curiously. “Is this—I’m sorry.” Jeongguk begins to remove himself from Jimin, but Jimin is quick to grasp his wrist.

“You don’t have to apologize.” His voice is soft—barely above a whisper—shy and adorable. “I just…I am unsure of what to do.” He licks his lips. “Or…how long I’ll last.”

Jeongguk leans forward to hear the last of his words and his eyes glaze over. _How…long…_ “Jimin, _fuck_.” He curses and without saying more he locks their lips together; one of his hands disappear beneath Jimin’s shirt to dance along his warm skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Sorry for being such a tease~ I had to separate this chapter into one last part and  
> I'm sorry to Seokjin and RM since they don't appear that much.  
> Thanks for the love! Until next time!


	13. Piece by Piece Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin listens to his voice, is soothed and titillated by it. He doesn’t think about the changes that will come after today, he doesn’t think about Taehyung or how he’ll address Jeongguk moving forward. The only thing he focuses on is Jeongguk’s warmth and his unsteady breaths.

_But I know some day I'll make it out of here_   
_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_   
_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_   
_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear_

The edge—Jeongguk feels himself inching towards it and a lot faster than he anticipated. His orgasm builds in the pit of his stomach as he lifts Jimin’s shirt to pepper kisses along his rib cage. His groin throbs with each moan Jimin whispers beside his ear. He wants to relish in it and relive it in his dreams.

“Slo—slow down.” Jimin pants as his right-hand fists Jeongguk’s hair. His slacks are unbearably tight, and he isn’t sure how much longer he’ll last.

Jeongguk’s hips slow to a languid grind, one that has him breathing deeply with each roll. Jimin’s cock is prominent against Jeongguk’s thigh and one of his legs dangle off the edge of the couch. His body shifts with each of Jeongguk’s movements and his head swings back as a loud moan breaks from his mouth.

Just as fast as it had slipped out, Jimin is even faster to react to the sound; his eyes widen and his cheeks flare. “Oh my god,” his hand in Jeongguk’s hair drops to cover his burning face. “that was so loud.” He whispers mortified.

Jeongguk smirks and kisses up to the side of Jimin’s neck. “Loud?” his breath is hot against Jimin’s skin. “I think you can be louder than that, love.” He hesitates a bit at the end, uncertain if he should lay claim to such an endearment. But he decides to say it anyway because it suits Jimin to a tea and the reaction he gives is stunning.

 _Love_? “Ah,” Jimin rolls his hips to meet Jeongguk’s sudden violent thrust. “Jeongguk.” He seethes through gritted teeth.

Jeongguk stills to hastily tug his sweats down to reveal his precome stained boxers. Jimin gasps at the sudden revelation, his hand reaching out slowly to the band of Jeongguk’s Calvin Klein boxers. But he stops just before his fingers curl around the hem. Instead he reaches for the tent stretching the red fabric. Jimin involuntarily licks his lips—Jeongguk watches him with glazed eyes and he waits with his shoulders tensed for Jimin to touch him.

Jimin’s hands tremble as he reaches for Jeongguk’s cock and Jeongguk shudders violently once Jimin’s fingers touch him. “That’s it…” he huffs.

Jimin looks up briefly to gaze at Jeongguk. His eyes are closed, and his bottom lip is sucked in between his teeth. “You look…” Jimin begins to say in a soft voice. “…you look…. pleased.”

Jeongguk’s eyes open slowly and with a faint smile he leans down to kiss Jimin. He kisses him lightly before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “You can…you can take it out…Jimin.”

Jimin blinks and asks quite innocently. “If I don’t want to?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his cock gives an involuntarily twitch. Jimin’s uncharacteristic sass turns him on. And suddenly there’s several indecent things he wants to do to him. “If you don’t…” Jeongguk’s hands clench together. “then I’ll just have to take care of myself.”

Jimin grins and ever so slowly reaches past the band of Jeongguk’s boxers. His cool fingers brush along Jeongguk’s skin and he relishes in the way Jeongguk tenses from his touch. “I was just joking,” Jimin murmurs. “I’ll take care of you.”

He does just that by gripping Jeongguk’s cock and feeling along the curve of it. Jimin swallows as his fingers adjust to Jeongguk’s girth. He’s rendered speechless when Jeongguk grunts roughly beside his ear. He whispers encouraging words for Jimin to go on, to grip harder.

“It’s okay…” Jeongguk huffs, he’s having a hard time controlling himself as Jimin strokes him tentatively. “you don’t have to hesitate with me, Jimin.”

Hesitation is something that is foreign to Jimin. He’s always been the type to head straight forward into a case, to take care of his kids without hesitating, to avenge those who have been wrongly accused. Hesitation is something he has never experienced before. And yet he’s feeling it right now as he tugs the band of Jeongguk’s boxers further down. Jimin gasps when Jeongguk’s cock springs out and curls against his stomach.

He’s so caught up in being careful with Jeongguk that he doesn’t notice the way Jeongguk shudders. “J-Jimin.” he says breathlessly.

Jimin looks into Jeongguk’s eyes and smiles sweetly as he continues to stroke along Jeongguk’s cock. It’s unbearably hot and Jimin feels himself suffocating in Jeongguk’s smell, body heat and sweat. Jimin shifts on the couch as his throat vibrates with a moan.

Jeongguk’s body trembles and a smile wavers onto his face. “You sound…so pretty.” Jeongguk bites his lip when Jimin’s thumb presses at the head of his cock.

“Pretty?”

“Mhm,” they kiss again. “your moans, love, your _moans_ are so pretty.”

His words stir something in Jimin, unaccustomed to being complimented in such situations—not used to being held gently and taken care of. “You too…” Jimin replies as he licks along the rim of Jeongguk’s mouth. “I like the way…you call my name.”

“Fuck, don’t say that.” Jeongguk groans as his cock twitches in Jimin’s palm. Precome drips from the head and Jeongguk curses again. “If you say things like that, Jimin, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” he questions softly. “What you’re thinking, I want you to do it.” Jimin’s cheeks dust a lovely pink.

Jeongguk has never been the type to sleep around, some may say he’s “lacking the skills” to please a man like Jimin. Jimin who has experienced things Jeongguk does not know yet, Jimin who is beautiful when he’s in court and Jimin who takes care of his kids. Jeongguk almost falters when he presses his hands into the side of Jimin’s stomach. Jeongguk hesitates before lifting Jimin’s shirt and pressing his lips to the dip of Jimin’s stomach. He kisses the soft flesh and nips up until his lips meet Jimin’s nipple; he takes it into his mouth and sucks.

Jimin throws his head back, his grip on Jeongguk’s cock tightening.

Jeongguk continues sucking as one of his hands wrap around Jimin’s. “You can go faster.” Jeongguk says as he uses his hand on top of Jimin’s to move Jimin’s hand. “Like _that_.” His voice cracks at the end and his hips jerk forward. “Shit.”

Jimin’s eyes widen when a hot liquid begins to coat his palm. He meets Jeongguk’s frazzled gaze with a kind smile. “You came.”

Jeongguk’s cheeks are on fire and he slowly untangles himself from Jimin’s body. “I—I’ll be back to clean you up. Sorry.” Jeongguk hastily stuffs his cock back into his boxers and tosses his sweats aside. Jimin watches as he disappears down the apartment hallway with a grin. _How cute._

Jimin straightens up and tugs his shirt down, it’s only when he moves that he realizes how hard he still is. “I guess, I’ll—”

Suddenly there’s a loud patter of feet coming down the hallway. “Don’t!”

Jimin’s eyes widen and his head snaps up to look at Jeongguk who’s standing at the end of the hall with a towel in his hand and his hair a mess atop his head. His eyes are big, and round and his empty hand is pointed towards Jimin. “Don’t move.” He walks swiftly towards the couch and sits beside Jimin’s feet.

“Your hand.” Jeongguk gestures to Jimin’s messy palm.

Jimin outstretches his hand, Jeongguk quickly takes it and gently dabs the towel against his skin.

“What were you going to do, hm?” Jeongguk asks in a kind tone. “About your little friend there.” He juts his chin towards the tented front of Jimin’s slacks.

“Well,” Jimin clears his throat and looks away from Jeongguk’s probing eyes. “I was going to…take care of it.”

“Yourself?”

Jimin nods.

“Jimin, baby, I’m here to take care of you.” Jeongguk uses his free hand to cup the side of Jimin’s face. “I _want_ to.”

Jimin’s brain goes into overdrive as he tries to comprehend everything Jeongguk just said. It’ll take some getting used to—hearing Jeongguk address him as ‘baby’ or ‘love.’

“Let me toss this out and I’ll be back.” Jeongguk leans forward to peck Jimin on the lips before disappearing again.

Jimin blinks and then laughs. It’s funny to see Jeongguk waddling around in his boxers. With a sigh, Jimin pops the button on his slacks and tugs his zipper down. He breathes in through his nose as he reaches for his cock. He hasn’t done this in a while—he finds himself fumbling for the right angle and the perfect grip. He shudders as a little moan slips from his lips.

Jeongguk emerges and his gaze lands on Jimin’s figure. He feels himself hardening again as he walks over to Jimin. Feeling his presence, Jimin looks up with pleading eyes. Jeongguk is quick to place his hands over Jimin’s. “Jimin, let me.” Jeongguk gently moves Jimin’s hands away to replace them with his own.

Jimin’s eyes close and his neck rolls back—he shudders.

“You have to tell me if I’m doing it how you like, okay?” Jeongguk says softly.

Jimin nods unable to produce a coherent response. His toes curl and his chest heaves with arousal. He wants to tell Jeongguk to grip him a little tighter—to go a little faster, but he’s having difficulty finding his voice.

Jeongguk tries to jerk Jimin off the way he assumes Jimin may like. He starts slow before building a steady pace, his hand slides down to the space where Jimin’s cock meets his ass.

Jimin inhales sharply and grips Jeongguk’s wrist.

Jeongguk’s movements come to a halt. “No? Was that not okay?”

Jimin shakes his head. “Again…do it again.” He says between airy moans.

Jeongguk swallows thickly struggling to suppress the urge to pin Jimin down and make love to him. He repeats the same motion but keeps his eyes locked on Jimin’s face. “…shit…” Jeongguk says breathlessly upon seeing the way Jimin’s lips part—red, damp and lovely.

Jeongguk leans in and connects their lips. Their mouths move together and Jimin grips Jeongguk’s bicep to hold himself steady. After a moment, Jeongguk pulls back to catch his breath, his hand working along Jimin’s cock in tempo to the movement of their lips.

“I think…I’m going to come.” Jimin warns as his lips go slack against Jeongguk’s.

“Okay, that’s fine, come whenever you want.” Jeongguk kisses him again. “I’ve got you.”

Jimin smiles warmly as he allows himself to melt in Jeongguk’s arms, his grip on his bicep tightens as a heat pools in the pit of his stomach. Jeongguk keeps his eyes on him wanting to photograph the image of Jimin in such a state of ecstasy.

The sensation in Jimin’s stomach tightens, coils before unwinding slowly. He gasps and leans in close to rest his chin on Jeongguk’s shoulder. “J-Jeongguk.”

“I got you, Jimin,” he kisses the top of his head. “I got you.”

Jimin listens to his voice, is soothed and titillated by it. He doesn’t think about the changes that will come after today, he doesn’t think about Taehyung or how he’ll address Jeongguk moving forward. The only thing he focuses on is Jeongguk’s warmth and his unsteady breaths. Jimin is so close to the light that he momentarily forgets about the darkness. The beautiful light blinds him temporarily until the dark begins to knock. _“Jimin.”_ The dark and its treacherous hands. _“Uncle will take care of you, Jimin.”_ It wraps around Jimin’s ankles and pulls him in deep.

In a matter of seconds, Jimin pushes Jeongguk away and curls in on himself. He stares at Jeongguk with shaking eyes—horrified.

Jeongguk blinks, caught off guard, he gathers himself and stares at Jimin worriedly. “Jimin?”

“Stay away from me. Don’t touch me.” Jimin snaps, his voice a shaky mess.

Jeongguk makes a move towards Jimin but stops when Jimin thrusts out his hands. “S-stay there for now, Jeongguk, _please_.”

Jeongguk studies him, worry lacing his brown eyes. He wants to ask the obvious, are you okay? But Jeongguk knows better—the look on Jimin’s face speaks a thousand words. Jeongguk continues studying him, hoping that maybe he’ll be able to understand Jimin’s special language. “I’m sorry, things were moving too fast, I should’ve stopped there.” Jeongguk’s head drops.

Jimin shakes his head so fast his bangs whip into his eyes. “Don’t apologize, it’s me…it’s not your fault, it’s mine.” Jimin swallows and looks down, with trembling hands he reaches down to adjust his boxers and slacks.

Jeongguk watches him from the opposite end of the couch. He feels out of place. A detached shadow without an owner roaming endlessly in search of a figure that will never come. Jeongguk feels empty and a lot like darkness.

Ten minutes pass and then another ten until thirty minutes have gone by. Jimin’s breathing has steadied and the frantic look in his eyes has dissipated. Jeongguk is now sitting with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

“Jeongguk?” Jimin calls his name tenderly testing it out to see if he still has such a privilege after everything that just happened.

Jeongguk looks up and he looks ashamed. “Yes?”

“Uhm,” Jimin pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “Sorry, I thought I could do it, I thought I could le—this has never happened before.” Jimin rambles. Which translates into: this has never happened before with his ex-wife.

Jeongguk flashes a pained smile. “It’s not your fault, don’t apologize, lov—Jimin.” He corrects himself quickly at the end.

“I should—need to explain myself.” Jimin says.

The shameful look on Jeongguk’s face is still there, but there’s also a look of intrigue mixed in. “I got ahead of myself, Jimin. You took care of me, so I…” he sighs exasperatedly.

 _I have to tell him._ Jimin moves closer to Jeongguk and touches his shoulder. “Do you…still want to know about the darkness inside of me?”

Jeongguk meets his gaze and nods.

Jimin takes a deep breath and tells him his story.

Jimin was six when it started, when everything became a living hell. And because he was so young, he knew what his uncle was doing was wrong, but he didn’t know _how_ _wrong_ it was. After his mother died, Jimin was left with his father. His father was and still is a good man, but he was naïve and inattentive. So of course, it was easy for the wrong person to meet Jimin. The abuse lasted for four years.

“ _Four_ fucking years.” Jimin’s voice cracks and tears sting at his eyes.

When Jimin’s father found out, he was quick to react and file a suit against his own brother. He continuously apologized to Jimin. He apologized and apologized and cried to the memorial of Jimin’s mother in their kitchen.

“When I was in high-school I reacted a lot to people, especially men touching me, but in recent years it never happened before. I don’t understand why it happened today.” Jimin murmurs.

Instead of speaking, Jeongguk slides his arms over Jimin’s shoulders and pulls him into an embrace.

“I ran from the dark by stepping into the light. I became a lawyer because I enjoyed law and back then…I wanted to lock my uncle up and all the motherfuckers like him.” Jimin’s shoulders shake. “I wanted him to die, Jeongguk. _I_ wanted to die.”

“Jimin.” Jeongguk tangles his fingers in the locks of hair at the back of Jimin’s head.

“When I told…my ex-wife about what happened to me, she couldn’t handle it.” Jimin laughs nervously. “You see, I made sure no one knew about it, even though it was in the news and on the TV, my dad kept my identity a secret.” He inhales a shaky breath. “I…want this to work, whatever _this_ is we have, I like it.” Jimin gently pushes Jeongguk back to look into his eyes. “I like you.”

Jeongguk doesn’t know how to process such information. His heart is dancing in his chest and his cheeks are warm, but there’s a weight—a worry—pressing against his chest. _He just said he likes you, dumbass. Wake up. Answer him._

Jeongguk answers him by pecking him on the lips again. “Thank you.” he says softly.

Jimin pins him with a confused look. “For what?”

Jeongguk strokes his thumb along Jimin’s bottom lip. “For sharing your darkness with me and giving me an opportunity be your light.”

Jimin smiles and this time he leans in to initiate another kiss. It’s a nice feeling—the sensation of Jeongguk’s lips curling into a smile against his own. Jimin pulls back to look into Jeongguk’s eyes. “You had something to tell me, didn’t you?”

Jeongguk is taken aback by the sudden change in topic, but with a warm laugh he nods. “Right,” he glances down between his legs and coughs. “I’ll put on some sweatpants first.”

Jimin’s gaze flicks down and his cheeks color bright red. “Y-yeah, you should do that.”

Jeongguk returns moments later fully dressed and with his hair neatly styled atop his hair. Jimin looks him up and down, albeit a tad ravenously. He looks good with his hair tousled in a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants combo. Jimin tears his gaze away when Jeongguk sits down beside him again.

“You told me Ji-eun called you.” Jimin begins recalling their phone conversation from the other night.

Jeongguk nods. “She did.”

Jimin quickly opens his briefcase to take out a pen and notepad. “What did you two talk about?”

Jeongguk swallows. “She apologized.”

“Details.”

Jeongguk inhales deeply, his chest rises. “She confessed.”

Jimin’s eyes widen. “She what?”

Jeongguk nods. “Apologized, but she didn’t sound like herself for obvious reasons, but I’m worried she’s going to do something to herself.”

“She _confessed_ , Jeongguk.” Jimin presses.

“I know…” he averts his gaze from Jimin’s probing eyes.

“No, no, Jeongguk, I know you and you can’t do what I think you’re going to.” Jimin says.

Jeongguk licks his lips in thought. “I told her how the case is progressing and that she should come in as a witness if she wants to make things right, but…”

“But what?”

“Her mother.”

Jimin scribbles something onto his notepad.

“Ji-eun told me that her mother is preventing her from leaving and turning away all detectives that try to speak with her.” Jeongguk explains.

“Mhm, when can use this, Jeongguk. There’s almost a hundred percent chance of you winning.”

Jeongguk lowers his gaze. “That’s…just it, Jimin.”

Jimin’s happy expression falls away. “What do you mean?”

“I trust you, I do, but Ji-eun doesn’t deserve to go to jail.”

“Neither do you.” Jimin replies in a harsh tone. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Jeongguk. You aren’t going to jail in her place.”

“But with your skills I’m sure I’d get a short sentence.” He says lightly with a crooked grin.

Jimin groans. “I _really_ want to punch you right now.” Jimin lifts a hand to run his fingers through his hair, but Jeongguk grips his wrist. Jimin stares at him with shocked eyes.

“Why do you do that?” Jeongguk questions.

“Uhm…it’s a habit.” Jimin replies in bewilderment.

“I love it, but I can’t handle it.” Jeongguk confesses. “The way your bangs fall into your eyes—it’s beautiful.”

Jimin’s cheeks warm, but his eyes squint in on Jeongguk. “Don’t change the subject on me.” He scolds.

Jeongguk laughs as if to say busted.

“What else did she say? Do you have her number?” Jimin fires a series of questions.

Jeongguk nods and fumbles around for his phone. He hands it to Jimin. “It should be the only number in their besides yours and my mom’s.”

Jimin quickly takes the phone and scrolls through it. “She texted you first?”

“Yeah, but I decided to call her.”

Jimin smiles. “I’m glad you didn’t wait to tell me, it would’ve looked bad otherwise.”

Jeongguk lights up and in his excitement, he leans over to still another kiss form the corner of Jimin’s mouth.

“You’re going to take advantage of me liking you, aren’t you?” Jimin teases.

“Course not.” Jeongguk assures, but he leans in for another kiss, this time Jimin surprises him by turning his head so their lips meet head on. Jimin kisses Jeongguk like he’s been wanting to for a while now. He presses their lips together before pulling back to lick along Jeongguk’s lips. When Jeongguk moans into his mouth, Jimin parts Jeongguk’s lips with his tongue and kisses him deeply.

After a moment, Jimin places a hand to Jeongguk’s chest to gently urge him away. “Not…now.” he says breathlessly. “Let’s continue this later.”

Jeongguk swallows. “Okay.”

They gather themselves before addressing the case once again. “Tell me honestly,” Jimin says “do you want to go to jail? Do you feel as though you owe Ji-eun a guilty verdict?”

Jeongguk fiddles with his fingers.

“Tell me, Jeongguk.”

There are numerous things Jeongguk believes he owes Ji-eun. He didn’t know about the abuse and when he did find out he waited too long to confront it. He watched her happy smiles turn into masked sadness.

“I owe her my life, Jimin.” Jeongguk murmurs.

Jimin sighs. “We’ve been over this already, Jeongguk, why are you choosing this path?”

“Because this is the least, I can do for her.”

“Sign your life away?!” Jimin yells, his heart racing. “You’ll willingly go to jail for a murder you didn’t commit because you owe it to her?” Jimin peers into his eyes.

“Remember when you said I love too much?” Jeongguk questions in a small voice.

Jimin nods slowly.

“That’s just it.” He flashes Jimin a bitter smile. “You explained my predicament in the first trial.”

Jimin squeezes his hands together and bites down hard on his bottom lip. “You love too much?” he echoes. “Then…I want you to love _me_ too much. I want you to love me so much that you won’t give in.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen.

“You put your trust in me, trust me to get you out of this. Don’t give up on me.” Jimin cups Jeongguk’s face in his hands. “I’ll get you a day to visit Ji-eun at the hospital. I want you to call her and set up a time.”

“Okay.”

Jimin smiles sweetly and his eyes disappear into crescents. “This is the last time you tell me, or you even _think_ about going to jail, okay?”

Jeongguk nods. “Okay.”

Staring into his eyes for a moment longer, Jimin leans up to plant a kiss to Jeongguk’s forehead. He pulls away and begins to gather his things. “If you can get in contact with Ji-eun and her mother, this upcoming trial may just be our last.”

Call it wishful-thinking, but Jimin was never once wrong to base his career on the fragile wings of hope. Jimin will first have to request special permission from the court for Jeongguk to visit Ji-eun at the hospital, supervised of course. Nothing is impossible.

Once he’s gathered his belongings, he heads towards the door.

“Jimin, about what happened today…” Jeongguk begins to say.

Jimin turns to look him in the eyes. “We’ll talk about it.” He smiles. “I promise.”

 

**Hope World Studios | 2:30pm**

Yoongi stands outside of the studio doors, his hands in his pockets and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth in thought. He rocks back and forth on the heels of his shoes and reads over the giant letters over and over until he finally wills himself to open the door. He’s instantly met with the sound of squeaking sneakers and heavy pants. It reminds him of Hoseok in every aspect—stunning, goofy and hardworking—Hoseok. He didn’t reply to Yoongi’s message and Yoongi could’ve stayed home and let the conversation die away like he’s done so many times before in the past. But for some odd reason—he’s here.

“Let’s go ahead and take five!” a bright voice yells and Yoongi recognizes it immediately. His head swivels in the direction of the voice and his gaze lands on Hoseok’s striking, red hair. The door closes behind Yoongi and everyone turns to look at him.

He freezes when Hoseok sees him. “Y—Yoongi?”

All Hoseok’s students look at each other confusedly. They begin whispering amongst themselves until Hoseok tells them to give him a few minutes alone. They bow before rushing towards the changing rooms.

Yoongi’s gaze slides up and down his figure; he’s dressed in shorts and a tank top that has the American flag on it. _He’s still the same_.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve given you the heads up.” Yoongi rambles as Hoseok takes a step towards him. “You never replied to my message, so I thought I’d come by.” Yoongi clears his throat.

Hoseok takes another step forward and then another until he’s close enough to feel the heat permeating from Yoongi’s body.

Yoongi looks up into his eyes. “I wasn’t expecting you to reply, bu—” his words are cut off as Hoseok pulls him in close. He holds him tightly and breathes him in.

“I missed you.” He blurts. “I missed you so fucking much, Yoongi.” Hoseok closes his eyes and opens them again. Yoongi’s still in his arms—he’s solid and warm and has a heartbeat—he’s not a distant figure in Hoseok’s memories.

“You’re here.” His voice quivers and a tear rolls down his cheek. “Min Yoongi, you’re finally here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Sorry for the slow updates! I hope this Jikook centric chap was to your liking ^^  
> Jimin's character is a bit complex, but the Jikook love is on in this chap (and at the 2018 MMA~)  
> -with love, won


	14. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn it.” Jimin’s head drops. “I’ve never been like this before.”  
> Jeongguk uses his free hand to lift Jimin’s chin. He smiles. “Is it because of what you have at stake?”  
> Jimin pauses and his eyes waver in thought before he nods.   
> “Is it because your feelings for me have changed?”  
> “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you all listened to Away by Finding Hope and Chandra 15 by Gallant while reading ^^

A week has passed since that day at Jeongguk’s apartment and Jimin has managed to grant Jeongguk a day of freedom. Instead of immediately going to meet Ji-eun at the hospital, they’re currently sitting in a café. Roy Kim’s _Wildflower_ plays faintly throughout the café accompanied by the happy chatter of people reuniting.

Jimin sips from his cup of coffee, his gaze downcast. The ride here was slightly awkward; they made meaningless conversation about the weather before drifting back into the same uncomfortable silence. Jimin fears it may be like this for the rest of the day. Unless he talks about what happened a few days ago and what it means for them now.

Jeongguk clears his throat causing Jimin to look up. “Y-yes?” Jimin asks.

“Thank you.” Jeongguk smiles.

Placing his cup down, Jimin tilts his head. “For what?”

“Giving me a day of freedom.”

Jimin sighs. “I wouldn’t call it that. We need this day to win your trial.”

“I know,” Jeongguk nods. “but I’d rather think of it as you taking care of me.”

Jimin swallows thickly at the implications hidden in Jeongguk’s words. His hands fold together and unable to take Jeongguk’s intense gaze, he looks away.

“Jimin…” Jeongguk calls his name softly.

“Wh-what?” Jimin licks his lips.

“I…thought about you last night and what happened.” Jeongguk keeps his gaze on Jimin. “I thought about everything.”

“Let’s not talk about this right now, Jeongguk.” Jimin looks up. “Okay?”

Jeongguk shifts in his seat. “Then when should we talk about it?” he reaches across the table to place a hand over Jimin’s. “Whatever this is between us, whatever that was a few days ago…” Jeongguk uses his thumb to stroke across Jimin’s knuckles. “we should talk about it.”

Jimin tenses, sensing his discomfort, Jeongguk flips Jimin’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Jimin looks up with wide eyes.

“I want this to work out between us.” Jeongguk says softly. “I really do.”

Jimin releases a sigh and nods hesitantly. The day it happened, last night and the many nights after, he couldn’t stop thinking about it too. He thought about the way Jeongguk held him and listened to his story without judgement, he thought about Jeongguk’s hand on his body and the warmth in each of his touches. Jimin wants all of this—he _wants_ Jeongguk, but at what cost?

He forces a smile onto his face and tugs his hand out of Jeongguk’s. “Let’s talk when your case is won. I’ll feel better about it after saving your life.” Jimin rises out of his seat. “Let’s go.”

Jeongguk wants to argue with Jimin and plead with him to talk about this now, but he doesn’t because he trusts Jimin. They’ll talk about this in due time. Jeongguk grabs his cup of tea before following Jimin out the café doors. Today is a rather sunny day, it reminds Jeongguk of the time when the trial first began. It already seems like such a long time ago. Back then he made up his mind to rot in jail for Ji-eun’s sake, but now that he’s found a reason to live, giving up his life doesn’t seem so easy anymore. Jimin turns the radio to a station playing piano music—it’s a song Jeongguk faintly recognizes as a children’s lullaby.

When Jimin doesn’t automatically drive off, Jeongguk turns to look at him. It’s only then that he notices the way in which Jimin is grasping the steering wheel. He’s holding it tight enough to make his knuckles turn white and there’s a frantic look in his eyes, almost like the look he had that day. “Jimin…” Jeongguk calls his name tentatively, but this earns him no response.

Jeongguk swallows. “Love?”

Jimin freezes and turns ever so slowly to meet Jeongguk’s worried gaze.

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Jeongguk extends his hand in an offering and urges Jimin with his eyes. “You can.”

Jimin laughs, his expression stiff. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” He loosens his grip on the steering wheel. “The trial isn’t today, so why am I freaking out?”

Jeongguk smiles and leans over to gently pry Jimin’s hands off the steering wheel. He tenderly removes each of Jimin’s fingers one by one. “It’s okay.” He whispers as he brings one of Jimin’s hands to his lips. “It’s okay.” He repeats before kissing the back of Jimin’s hand.

“Damn it.” Jimin’s head drops. “I’ve never been like this before.”

Jeongguk uses his free hand to lift Jimin’s chin. He smiles. “Is it because of what you have at stake?”

Jimin pauses and his eyes waver in thought before he nods.

“Is it because your feelings for me have changed?”

“Yes.”

Jeongguk’s smile broadens. “I trust you,” he leans in close. “you should trust yourself as much as…” he trails off and his eyes drop to Jimin’s lips. “As much as…” Jeongguk swallows thickly before leaning away and clearing his throat. “Sorry.” _Fuck, that was close_. Jeongguk sighs. _I almost ruined the moment._ Jeongguk hastily untangles their intertwined hands.

Jimin blinks and his eyes dance up and down Jeongguk’s flustered body language. He laughs softly before reaching over to grab the front of Jeongguk’s shirt.

Jeongguk is forced to face Jimin—his eyes are wide, and his lips are parted as though he wants to speak but is unable to form a coherent sentence.

Jimin smiles. “Okay, from here on out, I’ll trust myself.” Jimin pulls Jeongguk closer. “Just as much as you trust me; since the beginning and since the first trial.” Jimin tilts his head and their lips brush. Jeongguk shivers. “I’ll trust myself.”

Jimin’s breath is so warm and Jeongguk’s eyes close slowly as he gives in because _fuck_ , he wants to kiss Jimin. He wants to kiss him _so_ badly and run his fingers through his blonde hair. Jeongguk wants to do so many things. His fingers claw into the arm rest of the passenger seat to restrain himself. Jimin finally kisses him, but it’s brief and sweet and leaves Jeongguk longing for more.

Jimin settles in his seat and clicks his seatbelt into place. he adjusts his rearview mirror before driving off. Jeongguk sits in the passenger seat with a faraway look in his eyes and a blush coloring his cheeks. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from squealing because right now he’s happy. He’s extremely happy.

They arrive at Busan Medical Hospital within thirty minutes. Jeongguk unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out, but Jimin stays seated. “Aren’t you coming?”

Jimin waves his hand up and down. “You go ahead, I have to make a call first.”

Jeongguk tilts his head but doesn’t question Jimin any further. He slams the car door shut and is on his way.

Jimin sits in the car and stares at Taehyung’s name on his phone. That haven’t spoken properly since that night. It haunts Jimin—what he said to Taehyung and what Taehyung said to him. But Taehyung is his best friend, a piece of him is missing if he doesn’t have Taehyung. With a sigh, he presses the dial button and waits with an anxious heart.

As he waits for Taehyung to answer, he can’t help but think about what happened a few days ago after returning from Jeongguk’s place he was met with Sunny’s ceaseless curiosity.

_He steps into his home and is instantly met with Sunny’s interrogative eyes._

_“What?” Jimin questions as he slips out of his coat._

_Sunny shrugs, “You just look like something really good happened.” she takes his coat and hangs it on the coat rack. She keeps her eyes on him. “Did you win that case you’re working on?”_

_Jimin shakes his head._

_“Then what?” she steps closer to her father eying the marking on his neck. “And what happened to your neck?” she rushes forward to tug the collar of his shirt. “Did you get a mosquito bite?!”_

_Jimin gently pushes her away. “It’s nothing.” He smiles and ruffles her hair. “Don’t worry about it.”_

_Sunny crosses her arms defiantly. “How am I not to worry about it? It’s weird seeing you happy like this, you haven’t been this happy since…. since mom left.”_

_Jimin looks to his daughter who mirrors his wife in almost every aspect and smiles as he places his hands to her shoulders. “What are you trying to say, Sunny?”_

_Sunny nibbles on her bottom lip and averts her gaze from Jimin’s. “I just…whatever is making you happy…keep doing it.”_

_Jimin’s heart surges with several emotions. “Okay,” he leans down to kiss her forehead. “I will.”_

_Sunny raises her left hand and offers her pinky to Jimin—his eyes widen—taken aback by her sudden childishness. She’s never acted like this before. “Pinky promise?” it’s a welcome surprise._

_He laughs and hooks his pinky with hers. “I promise.”_

The line clicks and Taehyung’s deep voice answers. “Jimin?”

Jimin licks his dry lips. “Taehyung, I’m at the hospital right now.”

“The hospital!?” Taehyung’s voice rises. “Which one? Did something happen to you? The kids?”

Jimin is touched by his concern. “No, we’re here to see Ji-eun.”

Taehyung settles down as he digests Jimin’s words. “ _We_?”

“Jeongguk and I.”

He’s silent for a moment.

“I was wondering if you could come by.” Jimin says.

“You’re getting a witness statement from her?” Taehyung questions.

“Quite possibly.”

Taehyung is silent again.

“You don’t hav—”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Taehyung replies. “Get me something warm to drink.” There’s a teasing tone to his voice. “Alright? You owe me for all the heartbreak.”

Jimin laughs. “Alright.”

“See you soon.” Taehyung hangs up.  

Feeling light and accomplished, Jimin hurries out of the car and after Jeongguk who hasn’t walked far.

Jeongguk stands in the hospital lobby with his hands in his pockets and his hoodie tugged tight around his hand. A few people pass him with curious gazes and pointed figures, but they don’t approach him.

A sudden hand on his shoulder causes him to jump. He spins around just in time to see Jimin’s beautiful face break out into a fit of laughter. “Jimin,” Jeongguk groans. “you scared me.”

Jimin smiles. “Thought I was the police?” he jokes.

Jeongguk frowns. “Not funny.” His lips roll into a pout.

“Don’t do that.” Jimin lightly uses his forefinger to tap Jeongguk’s mouth.

“Do what?” Jeongguk blinks as Jimin takes off in the direction of the front desk.

“Pout,” Jimin glances over his shoulder with a smirk. “I’ll want to kiss you.”

It takes about five seconds for Jeongguk to fully register what Jimin just said. When he does, his eyes widen, and his mouth falls open. Jeongguk places a hand to his chest and breathes slowly. _Be still_. He tells himself before happily following after Jimin.  

“Good morning!” The receptionist greets.

“Morning,” Jimin points to the pin on the front of his suit. “I’m Park Jimin, the lawyer working on the murder case that happened not too long ago.”

The receptionist looks at his pin before looking to his right where Jeongguk is standing. Her gaze hardens. “Are you here to see Ji-eun?”

Jimin nods. “Yes.”

The receptionist shakes her head. “You can’t.

“We didn’t come here to interrogate her, ju—”

Jeongguk places a hand to Jimin’s shoulder. They share a look before Jeongguk steps forward to speak with the young woman. “I’m a friend of hers.”

“Friend or not, I have strict orders from her mother to not let anyone in to speak with her.” She gives them a stern look before sitting back down.

Jimin places a hand to his hip in thought. Jeongguk leans against the front desk and begins to speak, but a voice from behind him stops him. “Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk spins around and Jimin does so too. An older woman with tired eyes stare back at them. “Jeongguk, what are you doing here?” she questions.

Jeonggk fumbles for the right words and instead of lying, he decides to tell her the truth. “I’m here to see Ji-eun.”

Her tired eyes widen. “Why are you here to see my daughter?” she steps forward. “You know she did nothing wrong, do you know how much she’s suffered?!”

Something snaps in Jimin; he takes a step forward and places a comforting hand to her arm. “Mrs. Lee, you know that isn’t the truth.”

Her gaze lowers.

“You know they’ve both suffered.”

She’s quiet in thought before yanking her hand away. “And who are you?” her tone is spiteful as she speaks.

Jimin straightens up. “Park Jimin,” he extends his hand. “I’m Jeongguk’s lawyer.”

**Yoongi’s apartment | 9:15am**

Has it been a week since they reunited? Maybe two? Yoongi can’t seem to make sense of anything ever since he’s allowed Hoseok back into his life. He hasn’t kept track of the progression of Jeongguk’s case, nor has he heard from Taehyung. With a groan, he turns on his side and is met with Hoseok’s sleeping face. It’s only then that Yoongi realizes just how gravely he fucked up.

He makes a move to get out of bed, but Hoseok has an arm draped over his waist. He groans when Yoongi moves. “Not yet, baby.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes as he pushes Hoseok’s arm away. What happened last night was like a ticking time bomb. The tension between the two since they first reunited was unbelievably high, so it comes as no surprise to Yoongi that they slept together last night. But he hadn’t intended on doing that, especially since Hoseok is a witness and Yoongi doesn’t know what he wants to come out of this. He sits up and buries his face in his hands.

He cried that day. When Hoseok called his name and held him in his arms, it was like everything Yoongi had kept in himself had come spilling out like a shattered dam. And Hoseok was there to catch every single tear to the last drop.

_Hoseok strokes Yoongi’s back as he holds him close. They’re sitting together in Hoseok’s office; a moment ago Hoseok dismissed his students to give him sometime with Yoongi._

_Yoongi exhales a trembling breath and dries the last of his tears._

_“I had given up on seeing you, you know.” Hoseok says softly._

_“You should have.” Yoongi mumbles._

_“Why? You know I never stopped loving you.” Hoseok’s grip on him tightens._

_“Don’t say that. Don’t tell me that.”_

_“You don’t want to hear me say this because you don’t deserve it?” Hoseok questions, his expression pained. “You still think you don’t deserve the love I have for you.”_

_“Hoseok…”_

_“Listen to me, Yoongi.” he leans forward to peer into Yoongi’s downcast eyes. “You are loved and it’s not your fault—what happened to Jennie and Hansol—what happened to our kids.” Hoseok inhales deeply. “It’s not your fault.”_

_Yoongi has blamed himself countless times for the loss of their kids and for his inability to give the arsonist a death sentence. The court gave him life because of “a mental trauma he faced in the past.” Yoongi lost his mind the day after the trial and etched_ his _name into his heart: Lee Chan—the murderer of his children._

_“I’m sorry.” Yoongi murmurs. “I’m so sorry.”_

_And everything he’s been holding in, comes spilling out. He tells Hoseok about how much he’s missed him and tells him about Taehyung and Jimin and the case he’s working on and then he tells him how much he still loves him._

The bed shifts with Hoseok’s weight as he sits up. He stares at Yoongi’s hunched back for a few seconds before reaching towards his bare waist. Yoongi’s body stiffens upon contact and he turns around to glance at Hoseok. “Your hands are cold…” he says softly.

Hoseok smiles. “Warm them for me?”

Yoongi hesitates for a moment before giving in; he turns his body and brings both of Hoseok’s hands to his lips. He kisses his fingers before covering them with his own hands. Hoseok looks up with a smile; his bangs fall into his eyes and it’s beautiful. How the red contrasts with the tan color of his skin.

“You’re beautiful.” Yoongi blurts.

Hoseok gasps unaccustomed to Yoongi’s compliments. “Say that again.”

Yoongi releases Hoseok’s hands and turns away from him.

“Come on, baby.” Hoseok whines as he tugs Yoongi back onto the bed. He promptly climbs on top of him, pinning Yoongi to the mattress. Yoongi stares up at him with wide, playful eyes. Hoseok’s hands emerge and he quickly reaches down to tickle the sides of Yoongi’s stomach.

Yoongi tosses and turns with a bright smile as he struggles to suppress the fit of laughter bubbling up within him. He doesn’t know what this means for them or how things will be once they get out of bed. Frankly, Yoongi doesn’t care. The only thing on his mind is Hoseok’s bright smile and his just as bright hair. Yoongi misses him— _this_ —laughing until his lungs hurt and crying just the same. There’re so many things Yoongi wishes could be different—in this scenario he wishes Jennie and Hansol would be in the room across from theirs. He wishes that he was back at his old station, with his old colleagues.

Yoongi wishes for a lot of things, but this moment almost makes up for all the wishes that never came true.

Hoseok’s fingers come to a still and he leans down to kiss the mid of Yoongi’s chest. “I missed you.” He blows against Yoongi’s warm skin. “Missed you so fucking much.”

Yoongi entangles his fingers in Hoseok’s red hair and pulls gently. “Me too,”

Hoseok looks up.

“I missed you too.” Yoongi smiles as Hoseok’s lips connect with his. They kiss deeply but Yoongi stops himself before they can go any further.

“I have to get dressed.” He says and Hoseok climbs from on top of him. Yoongi slips into his robe hanging from the dresser beside the bed.

Hoseok watches as he dresses himself. His eyes dance up and down Yoongi’s back and a faint smile dances onto his lips. It’s hard to believe that Yoongi is here with him now—a part of Hoseok wonders when he’ll disappear again.

He reaches out a hand and grips Yoongi’s wrist.

Yoongi turns and pins him with a curious gaze. “What is it?” he asks in a quiet voice.

“Nothing,” he smiles timidly. “I’m just afraid you’ll leave again.”

Yoongi wants to reassure him and tell him that he’ll stay with him forever, but when he looks into Hoseok’s eyes all he can see is their past and the pain it carries. But he knows Hoseok won’t allow him to carry the pain alone—Hoseok would rather stab himself with the pain of their memories and bleed out for Yoongi’s sake.

_I don’t deserve your love. You’re too good for me, Hoseok._

Yoongi gently pries Hoseok’s fingers from his wrist. “I won’t,” he reaches out to thread his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. “I won’t leave you again.”

It’s an empty promise waiting to be filled with the love Hoseok has had for Yoongi since the beginning.

**Busan Medical Hospital | 9:35am**

Jimin, Jeongguk and Dara are seated at table. The air is tense between them; Dara keeps her gaze on Jeongguk. She looks at him like he’s a ghost—a deadly phantom conjured from her nightmares.

“Thank you for taking some time to talk with us.” Jimin thanks her.

Her eyes slide slowly towards Jimin and she acknowledges him with a slight nod. “Let’s talk quickly, I have an appointment at ten.”

“Alright.” Respecting her wishes, Jimin takes out a stack of papers from his briefcase. “You were there during the first trial, so I’m sure you saw the evidence that was presented.”

Dara nods.

“So, I’ll cut to the chase.” Jimin folds his hands together on the table. “You know my client is innocent.”

She swallows.

“Your daughter knows so as well.”

Her eyes widen. “How dare you say that.”

“Because I have proof, Mrs. Lee.”

Keeping his eyes on Jimin, Jeongguk hands Jimin his phone. Once in his hands, Jimin pulls up Jeongguk’s call records. “Not too long ago, your daughter texted and spoke with my client.”

Dara remains quiet, her hands fisted tightly in her lap.

“I can, and I will use this in court; when I show this to the judge and the jury, they will force your daughter in for questioning.” Jimin leans forward. “It won’t look good for her.”

Dara inhales a shaky breath as she struggles to come to a decision.

“All we’re asking is to speak with her and get her statement about what happened that day.” Jimin backs off a bit not wanting to scare her. “I can help her _and_ Jeongguk…if only you’ll let me.”

She looks up and meets his kind gaze. “Both of them?”

Jimin nods. “If things don’t lean in her favor and she’s found suspicious of murder, I can offer to represent her as well.”

“Is that possible?”

“Anything’s possible, Mrs. Lee if you put your trust in me.” He smiles sweetly.

Jeongguk watches Jimin—studies every gesture and movement of his body and falls for him all over again. It’s only when Jimin turns to look at him and winks his way, does Jeongguk realize just how deeply he’s fallen.

“She’s my daughter…” Dara’s voice wavers. “I can’t…I can’t send her to jail not when that _bastard_ deserved what came to him.”

“I understand. I do.”

Dara squints at Jimin in disbelief. “You _understand_?”

He nods, and a solemn expression darkens his face. “I was abused when I was younger.”

Dara’s eyes widen.

“I thought of murdering my Uncle, I thought of burning his hands that touched me and stabbing his eyes which gazed at me so lecherously.”

“But did you?” she asks.

Jimin shakes his head. “No…I didn’t but my father was able to get justice for me because he believed in me.” Jimin reaches across the table to take Dara’s hand in his. “He believed in me just as I believe in Ji-eun.” He smiles. “She’s a strong young woman and I want to give her a chance to live the life Minhyuk nearly took away from her.”

Dara stares into Jimin’s eyes and she sees a light there—a light she knows her daughter needs—Ji-eun hasn’t been the same since that day. She apologizes in the night and screams herself awake in the morning. “Can you really save her?”

Jimin nods.

Dara glances at Jeongguk who flashes her a small smile. “Can you save them both?”

“Yes,” Jimin beams. “I’m Par—”

“He’s Park Jimin.” A voice interrupts.

They look up simultaneously. Taehyung smiles back at them, a box of donuts in his hands. “Running a little late.” He whispers to Jimin before walking towards Dara. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Taehyung,” he places the box down to extend his hand. “Jimin’s assistant.”

“Ni—nice to meet you.” They shake hands.

Taehyung continues smiling as he takes the seat beside Dara. “He’s more of a friend than a lawyer.” He assures her. “You can trust him.”

Eventually she does. After speaking with Jimin for thirty more minutes and listening to his words, she gives in. But it’s more than giving in, it’s trusting him to save them both. Truthfully, Jeongguk is a good kid—Dara knows this, and it’s been eating at her heart daily ever since the first trial. He doesn’t deserve imprisonment. God, he doesn’t deserve this hell.

Jimin stands up when she does. “Thank you once again, Mrs. Lee.” He bows deeply.

Dara reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. “I’m going to my appointment, Ji-eun is in room 300.” Her hands slides down Jimin’s arm and she walks away without looking back.

They stand in silence as they watch her distancing figure.

“That was a lot easier than I thought.” Taehyung murmurs.

Jimin and Jeongguk share a knowing look. Today’s outcome was made possible by the gathering of varying puzzle pieces and scenarios.

“It was.” Jimin replies softly.

Taehyung notices the way Jeongguk and Jimin are gazing at each other. He clears his throat as he thrusts his hand out to Jimin. “Where’s my drink?”

Jimin’s eyes widen and then he laughs. “Whoops, sorry, Tae.”

Taehyung smiles crookedly. “Give it to me later, for now let’s make our way up and win this case!”

His excitement is contagious because Jeongguk skips happily towards the elevator. Jimin makes a move to follow Jeongguk, but Taehyung quickly stops Jimin by grabbing him by the mid of his arm.

Jimin gazes back at him. “What is it?”

Taehyung looks at his face; his flushed cheeks and bright smile. “Nothing,” he grins crookedly. “I missed your dumb, beautiful face.” He gently pokes Jimin in the chest before chasing Jeongguk down.

A few moments later they step off the elevator together. In the process, Jimin is nearly taken out by a group of nurses rushing down the hallway. Jeongguk pulls him back and holds him close. “What the hell?” he questions.

Jimin’s eyes follow the group of nurses. “Something must’ve happened.”

“Looks pretty serious by how many of them there are.” Taehyung comments.

Jeongguk’s grip on Jimin’s shoulders tighten and he unknowingly presses Jimin closer to him.

“You can let me go now…” Jimin says upon noticing the way Jeongguk has been holding him.

“Oh,” Jeongguk releases his grip on Jimin. “sorry.”

Without a word, Taehyung brushes past them. His eyes flick through the room numbers posted on the doors of each room. 295, 296, 297…he stops just outside of room 300. The doors are open and there’re noises coming from inside. Taehyung waves Jimin and Jeongguk over—they rush towards him and follow Taehyung’s gaze into the room.

The scene unfolding inside looks distant and grey. A trio of nurses hold Ji-eun’s trembling hands against her sides. “She’s having a stroke.” a nurse says as she moves to grab the AED. A male nurse preps the machine before handing it over.

Jimin and Taehyung look to each other. A stroke?

Jeongguk steps quietly into the room, his eyes never leaving Ji-eun’s dancing figure. It’s terrifying to see her dance this way—her body jumping at odd angles as she struggles for her life. “What happened…” he asks aloud.

“Sir, you can’t be here.” A nurse grabs him by the arm.

Jeongguk looks into her eyes. “What happened to her?”

“Attempted suicide; she took an almost lethal amount of methamphetamines.” She replies.

“One!” Ji-eun’s body dances again as a shock is administered to her bare chest. “Two!” She dances again, and bile rises in the back of Jeongguk’s throat.

Just before the third shock is given, Jimin comes behind Jeongguk and uses his hand to cover Jeongguk’s eyes.

“It’ll be over soon.” Jimin says softly. “For now, wait outside with me.” His voice washes calmly over Jeongguk’s mind.

“Okay.” He turns around to face Jimin.

Jimin removes his hand from Jeongguk’s eyes and leads him out of the room. They stand in the hallway shocked into silence.

A minute passes by when Jeongguk finally decides to speak. “I knew something was going to happen…”

“Jeongguk.”

“I knew, and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Jeongguk, listen to me.” Jimin pleads.

“I knew and now she’s in there struggling for her life.” Jeongguk begins pacing back and forth. “I couldn’t save her from Minhyuk back then and I can’t save her now.”

“Jeongguk.”

“Fuck, I couldn’t even protect _you_ , Jimin.”  Jeongguk turns on his heel to look at Jimin. “Not from your uncle, not from the weight you carry as a lawyer and single father.”

“Jeongguk, would you stop and _listen_ to me.” Jimin struggles to keep himself from yelling.

“I couldn’t protect her, Jimin and now she’s _dying_!”

Jimin finally snaps, he walks up to Jeongguk and grips the front of his shirt. “You can’t protect everyone!” he shouts. “Jesus fucking Christ, Jeongguk you can’t save everyone, and I know, I _know_ how much you want to…” Jimin slowly begins to lower his voice. “but sometimes you can’t.”

Taehyung looks between them, his previous enthusiasm now replaced with dread.

“You can’t protect everyone, Jeongguk.” Jimin looks up into his eyes. “You _can’t_.”

“But, I can Jimin.”

Jimin shakes his head with a sad smile. “You can, true, you can…. but you risk losing yourself.” Jimin reaches out to push Jeongguk’s bangs out of his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.” He whispers softly and it’s an affirmation of what they are. It’s the answer Jeongguk has been waiting for since the beginning.  

Jeongguk looks down into Jimin’s trembling eyes and he sees so much there. Jimin’s universe that he’s allowed Jeongguk to step into, the darkness Jimin hid away—Jeongguk sees so much.

“Did you hear me, Jeon Jeongguk?” Jimin questions. “Because I won’t say it again.”

A smile slowly begins to pull at the corner of Jeongguk’s lips. “I heard you.”

“Then repeat what I said.” Jimin patronizes.

Jeongguk does so with a warm heart. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Jimin smiles and just before their lips brush, Jimin breaks away and ushers Taehyung over. “We all need to hope for the best.” He says.

Taehyung nods in agreement as Jimin squeezes his shoulder in comfort.

The time ticks by slowly and the nurses and doctors continuously enter and exit the room. Jimin wonders if the information has been relayed to Dara as the time continues to fly by. Their hearts grow anxious with each tick of the clock.

Dara returns just as a doctor emerges from the room with news of Ji-eun’s health condition.

“How is she? Is she doing okay?” Dara questions frantically.

Jeongguk steps forward. “Will she be alright?”

The doctor’s expression remains blank as his lips part to tell them about Ji-eun’s current condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be an understatement to say that a lot happened in this chap...but alot happened lol  
> And did you guys forget about Jeongguk's prison roommates~~  
> This fic is nearing the end :( but it's been quite the ride. Thanks for all the love and till next time!  
> -with love, won


	15. Tell Me Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk immediately freezes and Jimin can see it in his eyes. He can see how close Jeongguk is to the dark, so Jimin touches him. It’s a tender touch which goes unnoticed by the doctor, but Jeongguk is grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you may have noticed that I changed the 14/20 to 14/? because I didn't want to rush the development of this fic. I hope you all are okay with that and enjoy this chapter <3   
> p.s. the phone sex tag happens in this fic, so you've been warned!!!  
> XOXO, won

The beeping of the heart rate monitor is a welcomed sound as Jeongguk leans against the window sill in Ji-eun’s hospital room. Jimin is standing closely beside him, close enough so their shoulders touch. Jeongguk wants to lean against him and breathe him in to calm the beating of his heart. Instead he reaches out to grab Jimin’s hand.

Jimin’s eyes widen, but he allows for Jeongguk to intertwine their fingers. His hands are warm and slick with sweat. Probably due to nerves. Jimin tightens his grip around Jeongguk’s fingers and turns his head to look into his eyes. “It’s okay.” He whispers softly.

Jeongguk flashes a pained smile. He’s finding it hard to be okay as the doctor’s words echo in his mind.

_“She barely survived.”_

_Jeongguk paces back and forth. “When will she wake up?” he asks._

_The doctor sighs. “It’s hard to say; in addition to the mental stress, her body is now overwhelmed due to the stroke.”_

_Jeongguk immediately freezes and Jimin can see it in his eyes. He can see how close Jeongguk is to the dark, so Jimin touches him. It’s a tender touch which goes unnoticed by the doctor, but Jeongguk is grateful for it._

Jeongguk gently slips his hand out of Jimin’s and walks briskly out of the hospital room. Jimin watches as Jeongguk walks out of the door and he bites his bottom lip in thought. Just as he’s about to make a move to follow Jeongguk, Dara speaks.

“You can go.” Her voice is barely audible when she speaks.

Jimin freezes.

“Don’t worry.” She lifts her head from Ji-eun’s stomach to meet Jimin’s flustered gaze. “I’ll give a statement in her place.”

“Mrs. Lee, you don’t ha—”

“I want to.” She says quickly. “If I just listened to her the first time…if….” Her hands clench the white bed-sheets. “If I _listened_ to her, she wouldn’t have done what she did.”

Jimin watches her and the shift in her demeanor; her shoulders begin to shake and her jaw trembles as she struggles to suppress her sobs. Jimin studies her and his heart aches at how similar she looks to his father all those years ago. He walks up to her and places a hand to her shoulders; he squeezes reassuringly. “You did what any mother would do to protect their child.”

Dara lifts her head to look into his eyes.

“You did well, Mrs. Lee.” He smiles.

She hesitates before replying as she wipes the tears from her face. “Thank you.”

Jimin squeezes her shoulder once more before dismissing himself with a bow. He slides the door shut behind him and looks to his left and right for Jeongguk, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Jimin walks up to a nurse standing in the hallway. “Excuse me,”

She turns to face him, a confused look settling on her young face. “Yes?”

“have you seen a young man, a bit taller than me with dark hair wearing a bomber jacket?”

The nurse blinks. “I think so,” she lifts a finger to point down the hallway. “I think he went that way.”

Jimin bows. “Thank you.” He hurries down the direction in which she pointed and sees Jeongguk’s hunched figure. He doesn’t look like himself—no—he looks like the Jeongguk, Jimin first met. The guilt -ridden, shocked and heartbroken Jeongguk.

Jimin approaches him and calls his name tentatively. “Jeongguk….”

Jeongguk turns around and he takes a step back from Jimin. “Don’t.”

Jimin freezes. “Don’t what, Jeongguk? You don’t want me to comfort you?”

“That isn’t…” Jeongguk sighs. “that’s not it, Jimin.”

Jimin steps towards him until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around Jeongguk. He pulls him into a hug. “What is it then?” Jimin can feel everything as he presses his head to Jeongguk’s chest—his measured breaths, his racing heart and the slight trembling of his body.

“This all could have been prevented if I—”

Jimin hushes him by kissing him. Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he stares down at Jimin in shock. After a moment, Jimin pulls away and smiles. “Don’t you dare repeat what you said earlier.”

“But, Jimi—”

“Shut it. I’ll kiss you again if you say another word.” Jimin warns.

Jeongguk’s eyebrows raise and a smirk falls onto his lips. “Soooo, not another wor—”

Jimin leans up and kisses him just like he said he would. Jeongguk smiles against his lips and just as Jimin’s about to pull away, Jeongguk slides a hand up the back of Jimin’s neck to hold him in place. He keeps Jimin close, so he can deepen the kiss and teases Jimin with his tongue, by the time he pulls away they’re both breathless.

“That—we should,” Jimin stumbles over his words; he runs a hand through his hair. “we should, uhm, later?” his voice cracks at the end and Jeongguk laughs.

“God, you’re so adorable.” Jeongguk murmurs as he licks his lips. “It makes me want to continue where we left off last time.” His voice is husky as he looks Jimin up and down. Instead of saying anything further, he takes Jimin’s hand in his.

Jimin regains his composure and clears his throat. “Mrs. Lee says she’ll give a statement in Ji-eun’s place.”

Jeongguk gasps. “Seriously!?”

“Yes, I’ll grab something for us to eat and then I’ll return to take her statement.” Jimin slips out of Jeongguk’s hold, but Jeongguk quickly grips his wrist.

“Let me come with you.”

Jimin shakes his head. “Stay here with Taehyung and look over Mrs. Lee and Ji-eun.” He smiles as he gently removes Jeongguk’s fingers. “I’ll be back.”

Jeongguk wants to lean down and kiss him once more, but he doesn’t because he’s afraid he won’t stop. Jimin smiles before brushing past him and walking down the hall towards the elevators.

Taehyung appears out of nowhere with two bottled waters in his hands. He tosses one to Jeongguk who catches it with a slight smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Taehyung replies.

They stand beside each other in the hallway and there’s a tension between them that doesn’t go unnoticed. Taehyung takes a sip from his water before asking. “Are you two official?”

Jeongguk blinks. “Excuse me?”

“You and Jimin,” Taehyung smiles. “no use hiding it from me, I know everything.”

“Oh…” Jeongguk laughs nervously. “Of course, you do.”

“I won’t ask anything further, but please don’t jeopardize his career because of your feelings for him.” Even though Taehyung is smiling, his tone is cold.

Jeongguk nods slowly.

“Jimin likes you…a lot, but he has three kids to look after and himself—he can’t risk losing his job.” Taehyung continues.

Jeongguk knows this. He knows all the risks his relationship with Jimin may bring; he’s gone over them countless times in his mind. But Jimin deserves a shoulder to lean on—someone to comfort him after a long day.

“I know, Taehyung. Jimin and I have alrea—”

“No,” Taehyung interrupts “you don’t.” He faces Jeongguk and pins him with a sharp gaze. “You know nothing.” He steps towards Jeongguk who steps back.

Jeongguk looks into Taehyung’s eyes and suddenly it makes sense. Instead of being amused, Jeongguk feels pity towards Taehyung and a stab of guilt.

“You like, Jimin…don’t you?”

Taehyung blinks, but he doesn’t back down. “I did and part of me still does, but I know better than to get my hopes up after seeing the way he looks at you.” He smiles sadly. “I’ve only seen him smile like that once and that was when Mera was born. There was so much love in his eyes.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen at the thought of Jimin looking at him in such a way. It’s a look he’s never noticed.

“Anyways, let’s not talk about this.” Taehyung waves his hands back and forth. “Mrs. Lee is looking for you and anywhere you go, I go.”

Jeongguk does as he’s told and follows Taehyung back into Ji-eun’s hospital room. He purposefully keeps his gaze on the ground, too afraid to look up and see Ji-eun lying there. Dara is straightening up the room when they walk inside; her back is hunched, and her hands are full.

Taehyung rushes towards her. “Let me help you.”

“Oh,” she hands Taehyung what is in her hands. “thank you.”

With a smile he tosses the trash into a nearby bin.

Jeongguk walks up to Dara and places a hand to the mid of her back. “Have a seat, we can handle the cleaning.”

She gently brushes his arm away. “I don’t deserve your kindness, Jeongguk.”

Shocked, Jeongguk watches as she steps away from him. He regains himself after a moment and quickly steps in front of her. “Mrs. Lee, I insist.” He smiles.

She looks into his eyes and sees his gentle and loving heart. “I’m sorry, Jeongguk.”

He continues smiling. “It’s okay, really, I understand your heart, Mrs. Lee.”

She shakes her head. “It’s not okay. If I allowed Ji-eun to go to the police in the first place, she wouldn’t be…she wouldn’t have tried what she did.”

Taehyung’s ears perk, and he hurriedly retrieves the recorder in his coat pocket.

“Would you…like to talk?” Jeongguk asks.

Dara nods. “Yes, for your sake and for my daughter’s.” She glances over her shoulder towards Taehyung. “I’ll tell you everything.”

**7 Eleven | 11:15am**

Jimin takes his time choosing what to get them to eat and drink. He left the hospital with the intention of leaving Jeongguk with Mrs. Lee. He knows that she’ll be more comfortable and open speaking with him. He sent Taehyung a quick message telling him to stand outside of the room, but to leave the recorder with Jeongguk. Although Mrs. Lee said she’d tell Jimin everything, Jimin knows better—she’ll open her heart to Jeongguk and the truth will spill out.

He plucks a bottle of grape juice and then two other that are apple flavored. He tosses them into a hand-held basket before walking down the snack aisle. He looks over the bag of chips and reads each label carefully. _I’ll get something for the kids_. With a smile, he plucks several bags from the shelf and tosses them into his basket.

Jimin’s been planning on taking a vacation with his kids, he’s been planning it since the beginning of this year and once Jeongguk’s case is over, he’ll take them to Jeju Island. Jinyoung mentioned it several times before—the fresh water and sea creatures—it’s what they deserve. Although Sunny has never mentioned going on a vacation before, Jimin knows his daughter well. He can see the exhaustion in her eyes—it’s a form of exhaustion no middle-schooler should bear.

Suddenly, Jimin’s phone vibrates with a call. His eyes widen upon seeing Yoongi’s name, but he quickly places the basket aside to take the call. “Yoongi?”

“Jimin, hey, sorry for calling out of the blue.” Yoongi stands in Hoseok’s bathroom with his back to the door.

“It’s alright, I was starting to get worried about you.”

“Sorry…I…met up with Hoseok.” Yoongi replies tentatively.

“Our witness? Jung Hoseok?”

Yoongi seriously doesn’t know how he’s going to explain himself without giving Jimin his entire backstory if Taehyung hasn’t done so already.

“Why? Did something happen?” Jimin’s eyebrows crease with concern.

“Yes and no.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Yoongi.”

Yoongi sighs, nibbles on his bottom lip and decides he may as well tell the truth now because Jimin will find out eventually. “I slept with him.”

Silence.

“Jimin?”

Another heartbeat of silence before Jimin finally speaks.

“I’m sorry you _what_?” Jimin asks because there’s no way he heard that correctly.

Yoongi sighs. “I had sex with Hoseok. We fucked. He stuck his dick in my—”

“Spare me the details, Jesus Christ.” Jimin snaps bringing a hand to his forehead in disbelief. It’s not like Yoongi can’t sleep with Hoseok, but it’s not ethical and it may affect the credibility of Hoseok’s statements in court.

Jimin nods slowly. “I had an inkling that there was something between you two.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows raise. “Really? Since when?”

“When I went to his dance studio there was a photo of you two in his office.”

 _Of course, he would still have a photo._ Yoongi smiles. “Right…can we talk over a drink?”

Jimin glances at his wrist watch. “Not today, tomorrow should be fine.”

“Alright…I’ll check with Hoseok to make sure he’s available.”

“We can meet at my place, I’ll ask Taehyung to bring a couple beers.”

Yoongi laughs. “Don’t you have kids?”

“They should be asleep by then.” Jimin replies, a smile in his voice.

“If you say so…” Yoongi trails off as though he has more to say; he swallows. “Thanks…”

“Seriously, don’t mention it.” Jimin picks up his basket and walks towards the check out. “We’re a team, you can rely on us a little.”

Yoongi smiles. “Noted.”

They exchange farewells before hanging up.

Jimin looks up in time to greet the cashier.

“Is this all today?” she asks.

He looks over her shoulder and points to a container of ice-cream. Even though the weather has gotten colder, ice-cream is the perfect remedy during hard times—at least Jimin thinks so or maybe it’s the affect his kids have on him. “Two jars of ice-cream; one vanilla and another Neapolitan.”

She smiles and the scan gun beeps as she rings up each item. “That’ll be $12.55.”

Jimin shuffles through his coat pockets and pulls out his wallet. He hands her a twenty-dollar bill and she takes it with the same blank expression. Watching her movements, Jimin is suddenly struck with the thought of what Jeongguk does in his free time. _Does he take photos around his apartment? Maybe he has friends he can call._

“Your change.”

Jimin opens his palm so she can drop the coins into his hands. Once his receipt is printed and he has his bags in his hands, he heads towards the exit and slips into the daylight.

**Jimin’s apartment | 6:05pm**

Jimin stopped by the hospital earlier in the day to leave refreshments for Jeongguk, Mrs. Lee and Taehyung outside of the room before quietly slipping away. He had to leave due to Mera being fussy and not wanting to eat. Taehyung volunteered to take Jeongguk home; Jimin can never thank him enough for all that he’s done and all that he continues to do.

By the time Jimin has the kids tucked in and the house cleaned up, he’s exhausted. Luckily it doesn’t take long for Mera to fall asleep. With a sigh Jimin begins to undress himself for a shower. Just as he pops the last button on his shirt, his phone rings.

He tilts his head curiously before plucking his phone off his bed.

It’s Jeongguk.

Jimin’s eyes widen as he answers the phone. “Hello?”

“Jimin,” the excitement in Jeongguk’s voice is evident as he answers. “are you busy?”

Jimin glances towards Mera. “No, I just put the kids down to sleep.” He slips out of his bedroom and into the bathroom just down the hall. “Is something wrong?” he asks.

“No…Taehyung brought me home a few minutes ago.” Jeongguk sits on the edge of his bed. “I just thought I’d call to let you know that everything went well.”

Jimin hums and a smile plays along his lips. “That’s good…I figured she’d feel more comfortable speaking with you than with me.”

“Yeah, she was hesitant at first…but everything spilled out eventually.”

Jimin makes a move to turn on the shower water and Jeongguk can faintly hear the creaking sound of the knob being turned. “Are you sure you’re not busy?” he reiterates.

Jimin laughs softly. “Just getting ready to take a shower, but I can spare a few minutes.”

Several images flash through Jeongguk’s mind and zero, negative, _none_ of them are appropriate. He chokes on his saliva and coughs into his hand.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asks worriedly.

“F—fine,” Jeongguk clears his throat. “I’m fine.”

Jimin raises an eyebrow. “Fine?” he leans against the bathroom sink. “If you’re fine, tell me what you were thinking.”

“Tell you what?” Jeongguk asks not because he didn’t hear Jimin the first time, but because he’s in shock.

Jimin smirks. “Go on.” He presses finding it amusing to tease Jeongguk. _It’s so easy to taunt him like this._

“I mean…if you insist, love.” Jeongguk replies, his voice lacking its previous shyness.

Jimin is thrown off by the sudden use of his new pet name, but continues smiling, nonetheless.

“When you said you were preparing to shower,” Jeongguk licks his lips. “I thought of your skin.”

Jimin’s eyes widen.

“Of how it’d glisten once wet and the way drops of water would glide across your nipples.”

“Jeongguk.” Jimin calls his name breathlessly.

“You said you wanted to know,” Jeongguk swallows. “so, I’m telling you.”

He shifts on his bed before continuing where he left off. He tells Jimin everything that went through his mind in those seconds. Jimin’s wet hair and dewy lips, his glistening buttocks and soft skin. Jeongguk breathes deeply and shifts again as he feels his cock hardening.

“Look, Jimin, I don’t thin—”

“No…” Jimin speaks softly. “tell me more.”

Jeongguk hesitates. “I thought of…. being in the shower with you.”

“And doing what?”

 _Fuck. He’s really pushing it._ Jeongguk shoves a hand through his hair. “Touching you…”

“Where?” Jimin’s voice remains even and calm and Jeongguk is taken aback by his cool demeanor and persistent questions.

“E—everywhere.”

Jimin exhales slowly. “In detail.” He presses. He isn’t sure why he’s going this far or why he’s pushing it, but Jimin wants to know. Hell, it’s eating him up from the inside out. Ever since that afternoon together when Jeongguk touched him so tenderly, Jimin has been dying of curiosity.

“Your thighs, I’d start there.” Jeongguk’s voice is low causing Jimin to shudder and his body to flush with arousal. “I’d kneel in the shower and pepper kisses against your skin. And then I’d take you into my mouth.”

Jimin bites down hard on his bottom lip.

Jeongguk is fully erect now. “And I’d take you so deep, Jimin, as water falls down my shoulders, I would bury my fingers in the back of your thighs.”

“Jeongguk….”

With tentative movements Jeongguk slips a hand past the band of his jeans and then deeper to his boxers. “If you’d just let me, I’d treat you so well.” Jeongguk knows he’s past the point of self-restraint when he takes his cock into his palm and begins to jerk himself off.

Jimin swallows thickly as a vivid image of Jeongguk doing just that infiltrates his mind. Eventually, Jimin begins to imagine enough to where he feels Jeongguk’s hands on him. Touching him between his thighs and kissing below his navel. He moans deftly into the phone.

Jeongguk’s toes curl. “Jimin,” he huffs as he flicks his wrist. “fuck.”

“Wh—what are you doing?” Jimin questions growing concerned by Jeongguk’s labored breathing.

Jeongguk’s cheeks flush with shame and his hand stills.

“Jeongguk?”

“I should hang up.” Jeongguk replies, his throat tight and his abdomen even tighter as he struggles to suppress his sexual urges.

“No, don’t…hang up.” Jimin says quietly and a moment later he asks, “Are you hard?”

Jeongguk doesn’t know if Jimin is messing with him or if he’s genuinely curious. Jeongguk swallows.  “If…If I say yes?”

Jimin laughs lightly and even though he’s blushing he responds. “I am too.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his cock throbs. He laughs nervously and switches his phone to speaker so that both his hands are free. He breathes in and out slowly to collect his thoughts. “Jimin, love, you can’t…you can’t say things like that.”

Jimin smiles. “Why not?” he asks sweetly.

Suddenly it clicks, that yes, Jimin is messing with him—testing, taunting and provoking him. Jeongguk licks his lips, aroused by the challenge. “Because after taking you into my mouth, I’d tease you till you’re weak in the knees.”

Jimin can picture it—Jeongguk kissing him and caressing him, making him a beautiful mess—he begins to touch himself in the places Jeongguk has already touched him. The side of his neck, his hips and lower to the tent in his boxers.

“Those beautiful moans of yours, I’d slowly pull them out of you.”

Jimin moans softly and his hand holding the phone trembles. His entire body is hot and his palm holding his cock is heavy with sweat and precome. “What else, Jeongguk?” Jimin’s eyes flutter to a close. “Tell me everything.”

Jeongguk does, down to the last detail, until he’s groaning Jimin’s name into the phone. Jeongguk collapses onto his back and his bed creaks beneath his weight. The lewd sound of him stroking himself echoes in Jimin’s head.

Jimin hunches forward as his movements quicken. “I’m so close.” He huffs.

“M—me too.” Jeongguk’s voice is gravelly and it surges straight to Jimin’s cock.

“Don’t hang up, I want to hear you when you come.” Jimin whispers, his voice growing faint as his orgasm nears.

“Shit, that’s so,” Jeongguk squeezes his cock. “that’s so hot, _Jimin_.” Jeongguk practically whines Jimin’s name as he swipes a thumb across the head of his cock.

“It is?” Jimin questions.

“Yes, the way…the way your voice sounds right now.” Jeongguk struggles to find his breath as his abdomen tightens and tightens, so tight and his cock is so hard.

Jimin listens intently to Jeongguk—his heavy breathing and the way he grunts Jimin’s name. His pace quickens along his shaft and Jimin throws his head back in an ecstasy he’s never felt before. “My name…say it…when you come.” Jimin commands.

“Nngh,” Jeongguk sucks hard on his bottom lip. “An—anything for you.”

Jimin tries to keep his voice low, afraid his children will wake.

Jeongguk would give anything to see Jimin right now. _His cheeks must be flushed and he’s probably biting on his bottom lip by the way his moans sound like suppressed whimpers_. Jeongguk’s eyes roll back with pleasure. _I can’t take it._ He’d give anything to be able to touch him and please him the way a man like Jimin deserves to be pleased.

“Jimin, love, _Jimin_ , fuck.” Jeongguk chants as he slows his pace to relish in the sensation of his palm around his cock.

“Yes?” Jimin answers, his breathing unstable and his knees weak.

“Jimin, I’m so close, so fuckin— _ah_ close.”

Jimin licks his lips and hesitates before asking. “Would you…come in me?”

Jeongguk nearly chokes for the second time tonight as he registers Jimin’s words and the intimate implications they carry. _Did he just…ask that?_ Jeongguk increases the pressure around his cock to prevent himself from climaxing.

“Never mind,” Jimin’s eyebrows furrow in shame. “forget I asked.”

Jimin wants to run out of his own skin taken aback by the lewd words which left his mouth. But that’s what he wants—he wants to feel Jeongguk in every way. He wants to hold him close so the darkness within him is burned by the light Jeongguk carries. 

“Yes,” Jeongguk finally responds. “yes, I would.” Jeongguk laughs shakily. “I don’t thi—never mind—I think you _do_ know what kind of torture you’re putting me through right now.”

Jimin’s cheeks flush even more.

Jeongguk exhales shakily before speaking, “I’d thrust into you continuously until you bottom out beneath me and even then, as I’m lying against your back…” His voice drops to a whisper. “I’d keep going.”

Jimin shudders violently. “Jeongguk.”

“In and out of you, slowly, Jimin. I’d make love to you.”

“Shit, Jeonggu—babe.” Jimin moans.

Jeongguk begins to stroke himself again and his orgasm builds and builds until he knows he’s going to be blinded by it. “And then while kissing your nape, I’ll push into you one last time and I’ll fill you with all the love and care you deserve.”

Jimin pictures it and feels it and his body clenches and before Jimin knows it, he’s muttering Jeongguk’s name and coming into his palm. His chest heaves and he drops to his knees—the tile is cool against his knees and Jimin is barely holding the phone as he collects himself. He listens intently to Jeongguk’s panting and a few seconds pass before he hears Jeongguk exclaiming his name and the tell-tale sound of his orgasm.

Jimin’s arms prickle with goosebumps while listening to the way Jeongguk sounds coming down from his orgasm—heavy pants and light groans as he adjusts himself.

Jimin bites his bottom lip and slowly rises back onto his feet. “Jeongguk?”

Jeongguk’s hands are shaking slightly as he reaches for his phone. He turns the speaker off and brings the phone close to his ear. “G—give me a second.” His voice is hoarse and despite having already climaxed, his cock is beginning to harden upon hearing Jimin’s voice. A minute passes and then another. “Jimin?”

“Yes, I’m here.”

Jeongguk smiles. “Sorry, that just—wow—that was amazing.”

Jimin laughs. “Amazing? I’ve never done that before.”

“Really?”

“Well,” Jimin stares down at his semen coated hand. “when I was younger, in high-school, but that was years ago.” Cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder, Jimin turns on the sink to rinse his hands. “Now I’m all gross.” He mumbles.

Jeongguk grins. “So am I…I’ll call you back later.”

“I’ll be in the shower and heading to bed by then.” Jimin dries his hands.

“Right, then I’ll see you around?” His statement is phrased more as a question causing Jimin to smile.

“Of course, you will, maybe not tomorrow, but in due time.” Jimin hums thoughtfully. “I’ll go over your case tonight and finalize the evidence and I’ll go over everything with Taehyung tomorrow.”

“The trial is next week isn’t it? On Monday?”

Jimin nods. “Yep. It’s been a month already—on the verge of being two.”

Jeongguk whistles in disbelief. “It sure doesn’t feel like it.”

Time has flown by; Jeongguk’s case would have been sentenced and over with, however, because it received so much attention from the public, the date was continuously pushed back for fair and objective judgement. And during that time, Jimin has been able to collect enough evidence to win the case. In the middle of September, Jeongguk’s fate will be decided and a peace will come about the city of Busan.

“Well, I have to go, Jeongguk.”

“Oh! Right, sorry!” Jeongguk rushes to apologize.  

“It’s okay, babe, no need to apologize.” Jimin replies sweetly as he holds his phone with one hand and uses his other hand to slip his shirt past his shoulders—it flutters to the ground.

“You just called me, babe.” Jeongguk whispers in awe.

Jimin blinks. “I did?”

“Yes, and you did earlier.”

Jimin blinks again. “I hadn’t noticed. Do you not like it? Me calling you babe?”

“No, no, not at all. Frankly I find it hot and endearing and romant—yes, Jimin—you can call me anything you want.” Jeongguk rambles.

Jimin laughs loudly. “Anything? So, I can call you Client?”

“Anything but that, unless you’re into that, then I’m into it too.”

Jimin’s laughing so hard now his cheeks hurt. “Oh my god, you’re too much.”

Jeongguk decides to ignore the possible innuendo in Jimin’s words and responds with a simple: “What can I say, it’s a photographer thing.”

They end the call on a bright and hopeful note and Jimin can feel it in his gut—everything will be alright. It must be, for Jeongguk’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the phone sex okay????? i really focused on that and the overall dynamics of Jikook's relationship in this chap ;;  
> Anyways, the plot will continue and the trial will begin! Best of luck, Jeongguk~  
> -with love, won


	16. Loving Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is true; Jeongguk has photos of his exes, his first failed job, his parents arguing. Everything others would consider painful memories—he has them framed on his apartment walls.

[ Jeongguk's apartment hallway ]

A photograph can capture so much—a quick glance, a loving smile and a forgotten moment in time. Yet it cannot capture the amount of euphoria Jeongguk feels as he thinks back to his phone conversation with Jimin last night. It wasn’t easy falling asleep and once he did, he thought of Jimin. He replayed the phone conversation, but this time his mind supplied lewd images of Jimin in certain positions, accompanied by him moaning Jeongguk’s name.

Now it’s the afternoon and Jeongguk still has Jimin on his mind. As he’s heating his lunch, he thinks of how Jimin’s afternoons must go with his children. It’s a domestic image and causes a smile to grace Jeongguk’s face. He turns the stove to low as he waits for the kimchi stew his mother brought not too long ago to boil. The aroma fills his apartment and reminds him of his childhood when everything was so simple and Jeongguk had yet to experience falling in love. Now decades later, such a simplicity has shattered completely and Jeongguk has experienced many firsts that come with adulthood. Some unique to his life alone.

After neatening the living room, the rice finishes just in time and Jeongguk hums happily as he plates his breakfast. Everything is going well as it should be until the doorbell rings. Jeongguk looks up and hurriedly turns the stove off as he rushes to the door. Without looking through the peep hole, he opens the door.

Jeongguk gasps as he takes in his older brother’s appearance. “Hyung?”

Junghyun smiles sadly as he reaches forward to punch Jeongguk in the arm. “Sorry I took so long getting to you.”

Jeongguk continues blinking, shocked by his brother’s sudden appearance. Junghyun slips inside and scrutinizes the place with a hand to his hip. Jeongguk closes the door slowly and stands there for a moment with his eyes downcast.

“You don’t seem happy to see me.” Junghyun murmurs as he settles on the couch. “I thought you missed me.”

Jeongguk swallows thickly as childhood memories with his brother infiltrate his mind. Laughing and playing on the swings with each other—doing things any kid would do. Those were the times when he felt the closest to his brother. Now the guilt weighs on him as Junghyun awaits his answer.

“I—I’m just surprised, hyung.” Jeongguk laughs nervously as he finally turns to face his brother.

Junghyun tilts his head back and his dark eyes survey Jeongguk. “It’s my fault for not reaching out to you.” He says, but there’s no emotion behind his words—he’s distancing himself. Behaving as though everything is okay when it’s not. Jeongguk understands where he’s coming from. He’d have a meltdown if his older brother were involved in a murder case, especially if he were the main suspect.

“It’s okay…things have been crazy lately.” Jeongguk murmurs as he walks around the couch to sit beside Junghyun. The couch sinks beneath his weight and he seats on the opposite end of his brother. Junghyun straightens up while rubbing his palms across his knees.

“Do you want to explain what happened?” he asks turning to look at Jeongguk.

Jeongguk swallows. “I was charged with murder.”

“Alright. Okay.” A pause. “Did you do it?”

“Of course not, hyung!” Jeongguk exclaims, hurt that his brother would ask such a question, but understanding because Junghyun has always been this way.

“No need to get upset, anything’s possible with you now a days.” Junghyun elaborates.

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow with confusion as Junghyun’s words sink in. _For me?_ He shifts uncomfortably, his lips pressed tightly together.

“How’s your lawyer?” Junghyun asks suddenly. “Timely? Respectable? You know,” he quirks a brow. “do you trust him?”

Jeongguk finally turns to gaze at his brother, he doesn’t speak at first allowing the question to hang in the air—to taste it on his tongue before replying. “Yes. I thought I knew everyone on this side of town, but I didn’t know him.”

Junghyun hums. “What’s his name?”

“Park Jimin. “

“Park Jimin.” Junghyun repeats. “Nope, never heard of him, but I can tell from the sparkle in your eyes that you trust him.” He comments before rising from his feet and walking slowly down the hall. He looks at the photos hanging from Jeongguk’s wall. “You’re still taking photos?”

“Yeah…I find comfort in it, although I haven’t been able to take many since what happened.” Jeongguk explains as he jumps from the couch and into the kitchen. “Do you want something to eat? I was heating up the kimchi stew mom dropped off.”

Junghyun’s eyes scan across each photo, his expression blank. “Kimchi stew?”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk reaches in the pantry for two bowls. “have some before you go.”

When Junghyun doesn’t respond, Jeongguk sets the bowls aside and peers down the hall. He spots him staring at a photo with his arms crossed against his chest.

“You never showed me your photos.” Junghyun says softly as he uses a finger to trace along the frame of the photo.

“I did. Several times before you left home.”

“Really?” Junghyun breaks away from the photo to look at Jeongguk. “I think I remember a couple of them.”

“Yeah…” Jeongguk clears his throat. “Do you want something to eat?” he asks again.

Junghyun doesn’t answer and Jeongguk begins to grow annoyed. _He’s still the same. Never listening to me, looking for a chance to reprimand me and to act like the brother he never was._

“You know, Kookie, taking pictures won’t erase the painful memories. It won’t capture and lock them away in a certain time. It’s not that easy.” Junghyun says abruptly. “I thought you would’ve stopped when you were younger.”

Jeongguk’s expression morphs with rising rage. “When I was younger?”

Junghyun nods. “I thought you would’ve realized that photographs are only reminders of what could’ve been.” He turns to look at the opposite wall full of photos and his eyes widen. “You have all these photos to remind you of the pain you’ve been through.” he speaks softly, but Jeongguk hates it. Hates the way Junghyun’s attempting to care for him.

Jeongguk shakes his head. “You’re wrong, hyung. If you really understood me, you would know that the photos I take are more than that.”

“Really?” he questions in a condescending tone.

“I don’t take photos to erase the past. I take photos to remind me that I got through the pain. That I survived.” Jeongguk explains as he watches as Junghyun’s gaze flicks back and forth between photos.

“That you survived?” he echoes. “You have constant reminders around your house of the people who have hurt you.”

Which is true; Jeongguk has photos of his exes, his first failed job, his parents arguing. Everything others would consider painful memories—he has them framed on his apartment walls.

“You even have a photo of Minhyuk and Ji-eun.” Junghyun adds. “Happiness? What happiness, Jeongguk? All I see is an attempt to live in a world that you’re afraid of.”

Jeongguk sighs—there’s some truth to his words, but it’s more than fear—it’s something Junghyun will never understand. “You don’t understand.”

“I don’t, true, I don’t understand why you insistent to have these photos around.”

Jeongguk bites his bottom lip. “Because, Junghyun, the people in these photos are the people I love.”

Suddenly, Junghyun grabs one of the frames off the wall. It’s a new frame, one Jeongguk bought yesterday on his way home with Taehyung. “The people you love, huh?”

“Yes…”

“Then why is this frame empty?” Junghyun turns the frame towards him and Jeongguk is immediately filled with mirth as he gazes at the frame. It’s a golden frame, reminiscent of a certain someone’s blonde hair. There are floral accents along the frame and it stands out the most amongst the other, simplistic frames.

“A frame for a photo I haven’t taken yet.” Jeongguk replies softly.

“Then why do you have it hanging here?”

“It’s a promise,” Jeongguk says with a smile. “that’s all you need to know, hyung.” He steps forward and gently plucks the frame from Junghyun’s hands. Jeongguk cradles it close to his chest.

**Jimin’s House | 1:15pm**

Sundays are always a hassle. A welcome hassle, but a hassle, nonetheless. Between getting Jinyoung to brush his teeth in the morning to washing Mera down, Jimin stretches himself a lot in the mornings. Of course, Sunny helps him out a lot, but today she went to hang out with a few of her friends. Jimin wants her to enjoy her youth. However, when the afternoon comes, things tend to die down.

Currently Mera’s moving around in her walker (a gift from the Auntie next door) while Jimin prepares their sandwiches.

“Dad! Can I watch TV?” Jinyoung asks as he bounds into the kitchen.

“Did you do your homework?” Jimin asks, turning slowly to look over his shoulder. “If you finish your home…what happened to your hair!?” Jimin gasps, taking in Jinyoung’s wet hair.

Jinyoung’s smile drops and he twiddles with his thumbs. “You were busy…so I was going to wash it.”

Jimin rushes towards him. “Baby, no, I’m never too busy if you need help.” He explains as he rakes his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. “You could get sick.”

“But I’m fine!” Jinyoung beams.

Jimin smiles sweetly as he takes in his son’s red cheeks and bright smile. “Alright, alright, go to the bathroom and change your shirt. I’ll be there shortly to help dry you off.”

“Okay!”

Jimin leans forward to kiss Jinyoung on the forehead before pinching his cheeks. “Go on.”

With the same energy he appeared with, Jinyoung disappears down the hall like a falling star. Sighing, Jimin rises to his feet and glances towards Mera who’s staring up at him with wide eyes. “What?” he asks softly. “Do you want a kiss too?”

She blinks before thrashing her hands around as though she understands. Jimin walks over to her and kneels so that he’s eye level with her. As the days go, she beginning to look more and more like her mother. Jimin gently strokes a thumb across her plump cheeks which causes Mera to giggle.

“Come on, let’s go with daddy on a short trip.” He scoops her out of the walker and holds her close as he walks down the hall towards the bathroom. Just as Jimin had told him to do, Jinyoung is sitting on the toilet with a new shirt on and a towel in hand.

He grins cheekily when he sees Jimin standing in the doorway with Mera. Jimin one handedly dries Jinyoung off while Mera stares at them with wide, clueless eyes. Jimin wraps things up in a matter of minutes and eventually he gets Jinyoung in the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

“A few of my friends will be coming over shortly,” Jimin says. “Uncle Tae and a few people from the case we’re working on.”

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle with curiosity. “Is it a criminal?”

“Noo, it’s not a criminal.” Jimin laughs lightly. “Just a few friends.”

“You usually don’t invite people over.” Jinyoung mumbles around the sandwich stuffed in his mouth.

“Really? I do.”

“Nu-uh,” Jinyoung shakes his head adamantly. “only Uncle Tae and Auntie come over.”

Jimin pauses to think about it. After the divorce he primarily focused on his cases and struggled to make friends. Yet this case has brought about numerous changes in his life.

“You look happy now, dad, really happy.” Jinyoung says cheerily.

Jimin blinks and it takes a moment for Jimin to process his words. The moment he does, he quickly turns away so that Jinyoung does not see the tears swelling in his eyes. _I look…happy_. He chokes on a laugh and clamps a hand over his mouth. Suddenly, Jimin is hit with emotions he forgot existed. He leans into the kitchen counter to steady himself and a single, happy tear of realization slides down his face. Jimin takes a deep breath to compose himself before turning around to face Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung,”

“Hm?”

Jimin smiles. “I am happy.”

Jinyoung breaks into another bright smile and he looks just like Jimin with the way his lips curl and his eyes crinkle. He looks so happy to know that his father is happy. The sound of Jimin’s phone ringing replaces the comfortable silence.

He quickly answers. “Hey, are you on your way?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Yoongi and Hoseok are riding together.” Taehyung replies.

“Great….the kids are here though.”

“I can watch them while you speak with Hoseok and Yoongi.” Taehyung offers.

“You don’t have to do that, you’re always doing things for me, Tae.”

Taehyung smiles painfully. “It’s because I want to. I love the kids.” _And I love you_. He clears his throat. “Don’t stress it. Tomorrow’s going to be crazy, rely on me a little, at least for today.”

Jimin nods. “Alright, thank you. It won’t take long for me to talk with them and then we’ll talk together about the key points to be made for tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Jimin hesitates before hanging up. “Taehyung…”

“Yes?”

“We…still need to talk.”

Taehyung chuckles slightly, but it sounds more like a hiccup, maybe even a suppressed sob. “I know, we will, in due time.”

“Taehyung,”

“Yes, Jimin?” There’s a knowing tone to his question as though he already knows what Jimin is going to say. Because he’s been through this time and time again.

“You know I love you.” Jimin murmurs.

“I do, and I love you too.”

Jimin swallows. “But…”

Taehyung hits the brakes as his grip on the steering wheel tightens. “You don’t have to say it, Jimin. I know.”

“Tae.”

“Don’t say it. I know, Jimin. Fuck, I _know_.” He bites down hard on his bottom lip.

Jimin hesitates, and exhales before saying. “Give up on me, okay?”

Taehyung’s bottom lip begins to tremble, and his knuckles turn white as he clutches onto the steering wheel.

Jimin knows his friend too well—he knows how tightly he’ll hold onto someone he cherishes. Jimin knows how much Taehyung loves. He loves with his entire being and he does so purely. Jimin doesn’t want to hurt him, Jimin has _never_ wanted to hurt him, but they’ve never had _this_ conversation. Even in the past, Jimin strayed from confronting Taehyung’s feelings.

But since he’s happy, his beautiful, kind, sweet Taehyung deserves to be happy too.

“Taehyung, give up on me.” Jimin repeats.

“Later, Jimin, let’s talk later.”

Jimin smiles bitterly avoiding Jinyoung’s curious eyes from the kitchen table. “Alright, drive safe.”

“I will.”

The line clicks and without a word, Jinyoung jumps down from his seat and waddles over to Jimin. He stares up at him for a moment before quietly wrapping his small arms around Jimin’s waist. Jinyoung hugs him tightly as he rests his head against the mid of Jimin’s stomach.

**1:31pm**

“Daddy his hair is on fire.” Jinyoung says in awe, pointing to Hoseok.

Hoseok responds to the attention by patting the space beside him. “Wanna touch?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open. He looks to Jimin and asks with his eyes: can I?

Jimin smiles. “Go on, just don’t get burned.”

Hoseok’s hair dye was beginning to fade, so he recently had it dyed a bright orange color. He’s heard comments of the color reminding people of the fall or of a desert, but never of fire. So, he happily allows Jinyoung to touch his hair. The seven-year-old looks just like his father—pretty eyes and pouty lips accompanied by a ceaseless curiosity. Jinyoung’s small hands remind him of Hansol’s tiny hands when Hoseok first met the little boy that would’ve been his and Yoongi’s son.

_“Why do I have to hold your hand?” Hansol questions, his hair a messy mop atop his head._

_“Becaaaaaaause you’ll be safe if you hold my hand.” Hoseok drawls._

_Hansol tilts his head. “Safe? You look like a monster; how can I be safe?”_

_Hoseok laughs loudly and reaches down to pinch Hansol’s cheeks. “Is it the hair?”_

_“Yeah,” Yoongi says approaching them from behind, Jennie in his arms. “it’s the hair.”_

_Hoseok turns towards his fiancé, hurt in his eyes. “Babe, how could you.”_

_“It’s the truth.” Yoongi replies with a grin. “Our kids deserve the truth.”_

_“Our kids.” Jennie echoes. “I like that.”_

_Hoseok and Yoongi share a sweet smile._

_“We like it too, honey.”_

Hoseok hurriedly blinks away the tears when Jimin calls Jinyoung’s name.

“Go play upstairs with Uncle Tae.”

Jinyoung hops off the couch. “Okay! I didn’t get burned though!” he exclaims happily before going up the stairs.

Jimin and Hoseok laugh, on the other hand, Yoongi slams a stack of papers onto the table between them. “Here’s the evidence I gathered.” He says, his icy tone dissolves the warm atmosphere.

“Thank you, but we’ll discuss that in a moment.” Jimin says matter-of-factly. “At this moment, we need to talk about this.” he gestures between Yoongi and Hoseok. “I’m sure you’re away that if the prosecution catches wind of the relationship between you two, it won’t look good on our end.”

Yoongi nods. “We understand.”

“I’m sorry for…this….” Hoseok mumbles unsure of how to phrase just what had transpired between him and Yoongi.

“An apology isn’t necessary.” Jimin replies. “But you’ll no longer be a witness for this trial.”

“Understood.”

Jimin sighs contentedly as he claps his hands together. “Now, with that aside, let’s talk about you two.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen. “Us?”

“Yep. Tell me about what _this_ means for you both.”

This. This means being together, holding hands and tending to the scars of their hearts with gentle touches. Yoongi looks into Hoseok’s patient eyes. “A new…beginning.” He says softly.

Touched by his words, Hoseok leans over and kisses Yoongi’s temple. Jimin watches them with kind eyes. Hoseok’s tentative movements and light touches remind Jimin of how Jeongguk handles him. His heart beats rapidly as he thinks back to last nights conversation.

Jeongguk’s breathlessness. The sound of him coming. Jimin swallows thickly and grabs a handful of papers from off the table. He mindlessly looks through them and stops when his eyes land on the photo of Ji-eun on her phone just outside the studio.

“Yoongi, were you able to find out who she was speaking with?” He asks.

Yoongi nods. “Yes, the paper behind the one you’re holding is her call log for that day. We found the number she called during the time of the murder and it belongs to her father.”

“Her father?” Jimin echoes. _Something doesn’t seem right._

“Yes, they spoke for approximately ten minutes.”

Jimin’s eyebrows knit together. “Yesterday we spoke with Ji-eun’s mother. Not once did she mention her husband.”

“Of course, she wouldn’t.” Yoongi deadpans. “She wouldn’t have reason to if she didn’t know about it.”

“You don’t think…”

Yoongi doesn’t have to hear the rest of Jimin’s words to know what he’s getting at. “It’s possible he’s an accomplice.”

“How? That doesn’t make sense.” Jimin says.

“He could’ve known about the abuse.”

“So…he opted to plan Minhyuk’s murder?”

Yoongi’s response is a shrug. “Anything’s possible with this fucking case.”

Sensing his stress, Hoseok slides an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders and pulls him close. Yoongi leans into his touch and rests his head on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Jimin has thought about Ji-eun’s father—he noticed how he wasn’t there the day Ji-eun nearly had a stroke and he begins to wonder if maybe Jeongguk knows more about him. “I’ll go to Jeongguk’s tonight.” He blurts.

Yoongi looks to him confusedly. “Why do that?”

“Perhaps he knows something about Ji-eun’s father.” Jimin swallows. “And we can touch base on everything.”

“Something tells me that’s not the only base you’ll be touching.” Taehyung pipes as he skips down the stairs.

Jimin rolls his eyes before raising his eyebrows in question upon noticing that Jinyoung isn’t with him.

“Don’t fret, Jinyoung and Mera are taking a nap.” Taehyung assures, picking up on the concern in Jimin’s eyes.

“You put them to sleep?”

“Yep,” Taehyung smirks proudly as he places his hands to his hips. “Uncle Tae worked his magic, haha.”

Jimin pouts approvingly before he ushers Taehyung closer to give him the rundown of what they discussed. They go over the evidence a second time; tying any loose ends and listening to the recording of Mrs. Lee. Jimin concludes that they’re going to receive a solid “not guilty” during tomorrow’s trial.

**Jeongguk’s apartment | 8:45pm**

Having just showered, Jeongguk smells like fresh soap and shampoo. A towel hangs low on his hips and he has another towel in hand to drape along his shoulders. Jimin texted him fifteen minutes ago saying that he’ll be heading over soon. So of course, Jeongguk rushed to make himself look presentable. Going into the shower, he figured he’d have enough time to dress himself and dry his hair before Jimin arrived. He didn’t shower long, however the sudden sound of the doorbell makes him second guess his timing.

“Shit.” Jeongguk curses. “C-coming!”

Jimin stands outside clutching a gift close to his chest. He always gives something to his clients the day before their final trial. Many of his coworkers have applauded him for going out of his way to show that he cares for his clients. But Jimin knows his own heart the best. His gifts are an apology if he fails his clients on the day that will ultimately decide their life. The best gift he can give them, he sometimes fails in giving, so he brings a “day before gift” to see them smile and to ease his conscious.

However, in Jeongguk’s case, it’s a bit different. Failing is not and has never been an option. Jimin has said this phrase countless times, but this time he’s added something to the end of it: failing is not and has never been an option because if I fail, I lose the light that has stepped into my life.

Jimin jumps when the door to Jeongguk’s apartment opens suddenly.

“S-sorry,” Jeongguk greets breathlessly. “I—I was…” a pause and then a swallow. “I showered, and I had to put on some pants and—” his eyes land on the gift in Jimin’s hands. “Is that for me?”

 _Fuck_. “W—wow you’re…uhm…wow.” Jimin stutters as he pointedly looks over Jeongguk’s shoulder opting to ignore the bare chest before him. “Okay. Alright. This is okay.”

“Oh,” Jeongguk says upon noticing a hint of a blush on Jimin’s cheeks. “ _Ooooh_.” He smirks in realization.

Jimin clears his throat and slowly looks into Jeongguk’s eyes. “What?”

Jeongguk shrugs. “Nothing.” He hums knowingly before stepping aside.

Jimin slips inside, his cheeks still on fire as his mind replays the image of Jeongguk’s bare chest. When the door clicks shut, Jimin hurries into the kitchen before Jeongguk has a chance to stop him.

Jeongguk watches him scurry away with a soft gaze. “Would you like some coffee?” he offers.

“That’s the last thing I need right now, but thanks.” Jimin replies, placing the gift on the counter and sighing. _I was not prepared for that. Who opens the door half naked anyways?_ Jimin shoves a hand through his hair.

Jeongguk steps into the kitchen humming the tune of _All of My Life_ by Park Won. His voice nears as he approaches Jimin from behind. Once he reaches him, he wraps his arms around Jimin’s waist and rests his chin on his right shoulder. “ _Come to think of it_ ,” Jeongguk sings softly. “ _I changed a lot when I met you_.”

Jimin’s eyes close slowly. “I know this song.”

“It’s bittersweet.” Jeongguk replies warmly, his breath fanning against the side of Jimin’s neck.

Swallowing, Jimin nods in agreement. “Yeah…”

Jeongguk’s hold on Jimin’s waist tightens and ever so slowly he tilts his head to kiss the side of Jimin’s jaw. “What’s the gift for?”

“Put a shirt on and I’ll tell you.” Jimin turns to face Jeongguk and he pokes him hard in the middle of his chest. “You’ll catch a cold walking around like that.”

Jeongguk laughs heartily. “You act as though you haven’t seen all of me.”

“I’ve only seen…parts.” Jimin murmurs.

“Parts?” Jeongguk raises a taunting brow before laughing once more. “You’re so cute.”

“I’m a twenty-eight-year-old man, I stopped being cute a long time ago.” Jimin says curtly.

“Yet you still get shy seeing me shirtless.”

“I was caught off guard.”

“Really?” Jeongguk’s hands dance up and down Jimin’s hips. He leans in close to whisper. “What about last night? You had no problem ordering me on the phone.”

Jimin continues staring into Jeongguk’s eyes as he reaches towards Jeongguk’s face to brush aside a damp strand of hair. He plays with the strand, twirling it in his finger before letting it go. It bounces like Jeongguk’s heart as he studies Jimin. In this moment, he wants to take a photo of the Jimin staring back at him. With his round eyes, flushed cheeks and blonde bangs. He wants to capture every, little detail and frame them. 

Jimin tilts his head with a simper. “I wanted to take care of you like you took care of me.” He smiles sweetly and surprises Jeongguk when he leans close to mold their lips together. Suddenly Jimin thinks about all the things he said last night, and instead of being ashamed, he’s filled with contentment. He kisses Jeongguk harder.

Jeongguk moans into the kiss as he backs Jimin against the counter, he stares into his eyes before gently hoisting him up onto the marble countertop. Their teeth clash and Jeongguk spreads Jimin’s thighs. Lovingly. Purposefully.

“Is this…okay?” Jeongguk asks breathlessly; lips so close and breath so hot.

Jimin responds by resting his palm to the left of Jeongguk’s chest. He mindlessly strokes along his damp skin. It soothes him to be this close to Jeongguk—to feel his breath and his heartbeat.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looks up with a smile. “It’s not okay.” he murmurs.

Jeongguk’s expression falls and his grip on Jimin’s waist loosens. Guilt clings to his throat as he chokes out an apology. “I’m sorry, I—”

Jimin shushes him with a kiss. He runs his tongue along Jeongguk’s bottom lip relishing in the way Jeongguk feels pressing into him. After a moment he leans back to say, “It’s not okay because I told Taehyung I’d be back.” His gaze drops to Jeongguk’s bare chest and he rubs his thumb along his nipple. “But you’re making it really hard…to leave.”

“Then stay.” Jeongguk slides his hands up and down Jimin’s full thighs. “Stay with me for tonight, Jimin.” He kisses up to Jimin’s ear. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I hope 2019 treats you well ^^  
> Thanks for the love and I really wanted this chap to focus on Jimin's interactions with his kids :)  
> -with love, won


	17. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it’s more than that, Jimin.” Jeongguk says, voice so soft, Jimin must lean in to hear him. “I’m thankful for you…” Jeongguk pulls his gaze from his hands to look into Jimin’s eyes. In his eyes he can see his own reflection clouded by the lust Jimin dare not act on.

_***possible triggers: mention of past abuse, victim self blame, mental trauma** _

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XZYws3wV-g)

Swollen lips, frayed bangs and flushed cheeks; the look Jimin has on his face is photograph worthy as Jeongguk stares into his eyes hesitating to take a photo of Jimin with his hands. Jeongguk wants to map out his body inch by inch, feeling every crevice of Jimin’s body with his own hands.

He wants Jimin flush against his body like the way a lens so easily clicks into place on a camera. Like the way the bathwater hugs every corner of his body after a long day.

Jeongguk wants to fit their bodies together just like that.

“Then stay.” he slides his hands up and down Jimin’s full thighs. “Stay with me for tonight, Jimin.” He kisses up to Jimin’s ear. “Please.” He sucks on his earlobe while cupping the front of Jimin’s slacks. He feels so full in Jeongguk’s hand—full and hot.

Jimin’s breath stutters and his knees jerk together forcing Jeongguk closer. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until Jeongguk leans in. He licks along Jimin’s bottom lip before kissing him deeply. They kiss for a while as Jeongguk lazily palms Jimin’s gradually hardening cock. With each kiss, Jeongguk swallows one of Jimin’s moans. They’re soft, sweet and arousing. Before Jeongguk realizes it, he’s already twitching in his boxers.

They finally separate—breathless and titillated by one another’s presence. Jimin is the first to speak. “Jeongguk…nngh.” He suppresses the urge to roll his hips into Jeongguk’s palm and gently knocks his hand away. “I can’t…stay.”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows draw together in concern. “Your kids?”

Jimin wordlessly nods struggling to catch his breath.

“Of course, duh, I should’ve realized sooner.” Jeongguk steps back as he shoves a hand through his damp bangs. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Jimin jumps down from the countertop, thighs a little sore from where Jeongguk squeezed them. “You did nothing wrong.”

Jeongguk sighs deeply, mentally kicking himself for requesting such a thing from Jimin.

“Frankly, I think I liked it too much.” Jimin confesses softly, eyes downcast and cheeks red.

That statement alone has Jeongguk reeling, but he manages to control himself. He clears his throat and steps aside so that Jimin can walk past him. “I…” Jeongguk hesitates to speak.

Jimin eyes him curiously and waits patiently for him to continue.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Jeongguk blurts, cheeks suddenly so red, the fiery color makes him appear much younger than he is. It’s precious. “For everything.”

“Jeongguk, don’t thank me until tomorrow.”

“But it’s more than that, Jimin.” Jeongguk says, voice so soft, Jimin must lean in to hear him. “I’m thankful for _you_ …” Jeongguk pulls his gaze from his hands to look into Jimin’s eyes. In his eyes he can see his own reflection clouded by the lust Jimin dare not act on.

Jimin looks away. “That’s…”

“You’re not used to this are you? Things are moving too fast, huh?” Jeongguk rambles. “I should’ve stopped myself.”

“Jeongguk,”

“I always do this. Fuck.” He curses lowly, turning his back to Jimin. “I didn’t even check to see if this was all okay with you. I didn’t think about your kids or anything.”

“Jeongguk, wait, calm down.” Jimin touches him lightly on the back of his shoulder.

The slight touch is searing to Jeongguk, so much so that he jumps and faces Jimin with a frazzled expression. His eyes are wide—frantic—and he’s chewing anxiously on his bottom lip.

Jimin smiles warmly. “It’s okay—I’m okay.”

Jeongguk’s eyes dance about Jimin’s frame searching for something Jimin does not yet know. Suddenly he takes Jimin’s wrist and pulls him in close. “You’re okay?” Jeongguk asks, his voice sounds so sweet yet unsure, nothing like the suspect Jimin met such a long time ago.

Jimin nuzzles against his chest. “Yes.”

“Tell me again.” Jeongguk murmurs as he leans down to rest his chin in the crook of Jimin’s neck.

“I’m okay.”

“You’re okay.” Jeongguk echoes.

Jimin nods. “We’re okay, baby.”

They stand like this for some time; eyes closed and hearts still as they bask in one another’s presence. Jimin holds Jeongguk tighter unaccustomed to being wrapped in such warmth. Jeongguk is warm—mind, body, heart and soul. He’s so warm. Eventually, Jimin opens his eyes and leans back to peer into Jeongguk’s eyes and he’s taken aback by the way Jeongguk is gazing at him.

Jeongguk’s inexplicable gaze causes Jimin to blush and turn away.

Jeongguk smiles. “You know…” he brushes a finger along the curve of Jimin’s jaw. “I have absolute faith in you.”

“You shouldn’t…” Jimin mumbles.

If he were the old Jimin, the _laywer_ Jimin that has done this for years, he would say something different. He would tell Jeongguk to trust him—rely on him. But Jeongguk has completely shattered the glass Jimin has proected himself with. Allowing people to look in from the outside, but never letting them fully enter his world. Lawyer and father, Park Jimin, had lost himself in the fray.

“Why? Because you’re human?” Jeongguk asks with a grin.

Jimin nods. “Yes,” he leans in close. “because I’m human.” Without thinking, Jimin touches their lips together and he can feel the way Jeongguk smiles against the kiss.

“You’re Park Jimin.” He kisses Jimin back. “My lawy—” Jeongguk pauses.

He stares into Jimin’s eyes and within them he sees how much Jimin wants this and so, he smiles.

“My boyfriend.” Jeongguk corrects.

Something flickers in Jimin’s eyes—starlight, another cracking universe, anxiety? Jimin doesn’t know, but what he does know is that he likes— _loves_ —being called Jeongguk’s boyfriend.

“Can you handle being my boyfriend?” Jimin asks, full lips pulled into a smirk.

Jeongguk shrugs. “Maybe. I mean, I’ve handled you all this time.” His hands on Jimin’s hips wander past the arch of Jimin’s back to his buttocks.

Jimin glares. “Hands up.”

“Jimiiiin.” Jeongguk groans as he rests his palms on Jimin’s ass.

“I initially came here to talk to you about Ji-eun’s father.” Jimin clutches Jeongguk’s wrists and yanks them upwards forcing Jeongguk’s hands to rest back on his hips.

“Her father?”

“Uhuh, he’s become a suspcisous character.”

Jeongguk leans back slightly to look into Jimin’s eyes. “How so?” his fingers dance impatiently along Jimin’s hips. “Wait, can we talk about this later?”

Jimin gasps in disbelief. “The trial is tomorrow.”

“I know,” Jeongguk swallows thickly, fingers still dancing along Jimin’s hips “Just…”

“We need to talk about this.”

“Yes, love—I want to—I know how important the case is, but,” Jeongguk takes a deep breath. “for the past ten minutes you’ve been pressed against me and I _really_ cannot focus with you this close to me.”

Jimin blinks confusedly—

Three: he realizes that their hips are pressed together

Two: Jeongguk’s cock is hard and pressed to the side of Jimin’s groin

One: Jimin is also slightly erect from earlier

—his eyes widen in realization and he jumps back. “S-sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk laughs abashedly. “It’s…not your fault…”

Jimin coughs. “Once…the trial is over…we should…”

“Yes?” Jeongguk listens in anticipation.

“Plan a date.”

Jeongguk smiles. “I’d like that.”

“I can get my neighbor to watch the kids…for the night.”

Jeongguk swallows at the implication. “Alright.” He points awkwardly over his shoulder in the direction of the hall. “I’m going to go—uh—take care of…”

Jimin nods quickly, diverting his gaze from the obvious tent behind the towel around Jeongguk’s waist. “Y-yeah, I’ll make myself comfortable on the couch.”

Jeongguk walks out of the kitchen with a funny look on his face as though he’s torn. He shoots Jimin a lopsided smile before disappearing around the corner.

Jimin collapses onto the couch draping an arm over his face. He exhales. “That…was close.” It would have been easy to give in, but Jimin knows that his kids are waiting for him and as much as Taehyung doesn’t mind watching his children, Jimin understands that Taehyung needs rest. Especially the night before a case as big as Jeongguk’s.

Jeongguk returns wearing a lowcut white t-shirt and ripped shorts. Jimin swallows him up with his gaze and continues watching him until Jeongguk sits beside him on the couch. Their knees touch.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll want to do something indecent to you.” Jeongguk warns, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

“Maybe I want you to.” Jimin counters.

Jeongguk’s playful glimmer shifts to something more dangerous. “Jimin.”

Jimin laughs brightly. “Kidding, kidding.”

Jeongguk reaches over to squeeze Jimin’s thigh. He collects his thoughts and tucks away his libido before asking. “What about Ji-eun’s father?”

“She called him the day of the murder.”

Jeongguk quirks a brow. “And?”

“She called him right after it happened. She spoke to him before calling the police.”

Jeongguk hums in thought.

“What were you doing when she left?”

“Nothing. I stared at Minhyuk’s body and the blood and I was thinking of ways to protect Ji-eun. To be honest, I didn’t realize she left.”

“Was anything odd when she returned? Her actions or the way she spoke?” Jimin questions.

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow in thought. “She…she seemed calm.”

Jimin straightens up. “How so?”

“Well…when she first stabbed Minhyuk she was screaming and crying. She didn’t stop even when I said I’d take the fall for her. However…” Jeongguk’s gaze drifts from Jimin’s probing eyes. “…when she returned, she acted impassivally and the way she looked at me was…distant.”

“Can you describe in further detail how she looked?” Jimin presses.

Jeongguk cracks his knuckles. “It was like…”

_Brown, cold eyes and still lips and then suddenly, she smiles. It’s forced and hollow—empty. Jeongguk gazes back at her, his eyes wide and red from heavy tears and shock. Ji-eun continues smiling, laughing at a joke only she knows._

“It was like what, Jeongguk?” Jimin leans towards him.

Jeongguk grasps his hands tightly together. It dawns on him like the slowly rising sun. It seeps into his thoughts and a dull ache thrums against his chest. “It was like…she had given up on me.”

**Busan Medical Hospital | 9:37am**

Dara uses a damp towel to wipe at Ji-eun’s forehead. She does so gingerly with glazed eyes and rampant thoughts. _The trial is today_ , she uses the towel to dab at Ji-eun’s chapped lips, _it’s today_. She tries to straighten up, but her back spasms. Dara takes a deep breath before trying to stand again. This time her back cooperates and she stands straight. She walks to the door and when she pulls it open, her husband stares back at her.

Dara gasps. “Woosung, what are yo—”

“We need to talk.” He interrupts gripping her wrist.

“ _Now_? I have to leave for the trial.”

“That’s what I have to talk to you about.” He glances over her shoulder to look at Ji-eun before pulling Dara into the hall.

“Let go of me first.” She yanks her arm free and glares at him aggreived. “What is it? You weren’t here when our daughter nearly died, so why are you here now?” Dara snaps.

Woosung exhales deeply and continues as though he hadn’t heard her. “Don’t go to the trial today.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Just!” he yells; his voice attracts the attention of nurses and patients in the hallway who stop and stare. He pauses to calm himself. “Just _listen_ to me.” He hisses through clenched teeth.

Dara observes her husband—he’s anxious—she can tell by the way he’s constantly looking over his shoulder. She regards him skeptically. “Woosung…”

“Don’t question me, Dara.”

“I wasn’t going to,” she hesitates. “should I? Did you do something?”

He runs a hand through his graying bangs.

“What the hell did you do, Woosung?” she steps up to him. “Does it have something to do with our daughter?”

Woosung doesn’t reply.

“Answer me.” She searches his averted gaze. “Does it have to do with Ji-eun? Tell me.”

Woosung swallows, his adam apple bobs and then, “Yes…”

“No, no,” Dara takes a shakey step back. “no, _no_.”

“It’s not what you think, honey, listen to me.” He clutches her shoulders.

Her body goes rigid in his hold. “Then what is it?”

“You’ll probably hear it at the trial today…but she called me right after it happened.”

Dara’s expression morphs in horror. “She called you?!” a pause. “Wh-what did she say?”

“She told me she killed him….”

“And…” Dara hesitates. “…what did you tell her?”

Woosung presses his lips together. He looks away from her eyes.

“What did you tell her Woosung!”

“Not here,” he takes her hand in his. “follow me.”

They walk down the hallway, hand in hand, they smile at people who gaze at them questionably before walking into an empty room. Woosung drops her hand and closes the door. He turns the lock, it clicks and with a sigh he tells Dara everything that happened that day.

**PhotoBOX Studio | August 21 st**

With trembling hands Ji-eun dials her father’s number. It rings and rings and rings until finally _click_.

“Da-dad!”

“Ji-eun? Sweetie, what is it?”

“I-I-I—dad—I did something, I did something dad.”

Woosung listens intently catching the tremor of his daughter’s voice and the faint sound of the wind in the background. “Where are you?”

“I’m still at the photo studio.”

Woosung gestures to his secretary before exiting his office. “Did he do something to you? Did Minhyuk hurt you?”

Ji-eun shakes her head fervently. “No…”

“Where is he? Put him on the phone.” Woosung has recieved calls like this before; in the middle of the evening, during his board meetings, etc. But Ji-eun would lie and say that Minhyuk had given her a “little scare” and she would downplay the severity of the situation. She would continuously defend Minhyuk’s abuse. On one occasion, Woosung told Minhyuk he would “send him to jail if he ever touches her again.”

“Ji-eun, put him on the phone.” Woosung repeats.

“He’s…he’s dead.”

Woosung halts. “What?”

“Minhyuk’s dead.”

No, there’s no way he heard her correctly. “Sweetie, what did you say? Don’t joke with me.”

“Why would I joke about something like this?! Minhyuk’s dead! He’s dead and I killed him.” She sobs.

 _She killed him?_ “Calm down, I need you to calm down.”

“I killed him. I stabbed him to death.” She hiccups.

“Listen to me,” Woosung soothes. “calm down and listen to me.”

Ji-eun inhales shakily as she focuses on his voice. _Listen. Listen. Breathe_. “Okay. Okay.”

“Good, now tell me what happened.”

Ji-eun tells her father everything, from Minhyuk forcing himself onto her, to her excusing herself and then returning with a knife and stabbing Minhyuk over and over and over and—“Is anyone else with you?” Woosung asks remaining calm.

“Yes. Jeongguk is here.”

“Jeongguk?”

“He was going to take our photos. He saw me stabbing Minhyuk.”

Woosung sighs. _Shit_. “What is he doing now? Where is he?”

“He’s in the studio with Minhyuk.” _Not Minhyuk. His body. He’s in there with Minhyuk’s_ body. Ji-eun shudders. “Jeongguk said he’ll take the blame.”

Woosung’s eyes widen. “He said _what_?”

“He said he’ll go to jail in my place.” Ji-eun bites down hard on her fingernails. “He took the knife from me and put blood on his hands and said everything’ll be okay. He told me not to worry.”

“Ji-eun.” Woosung exhales in disbelief.

“And dad, I-I almost let him. For a few seconds I thought that I should let him. I thought about how happy I’d be to live my life freely.” Ji-eun nibbles on her thumb nail. “But it’s not Jeongguk’s fault, Jeongguk didn’t kill Minhyuk, I did. I can’t let him go to jail in my place.”

“Let him.”

Ji-eun freezes. “Dad…”

“Let him take the blame. He offered, it’s not like you suggested it.” Woosung rambles pushing back thoughts of Jeongguk’s young face and suppressing memories of Jeongguk and Ji-eun laughing together when they were younger.

“I can’t do that.” A car passes by causing Ji-eun to jump; she holds the phone closer to her mouth. “That’s… _wrong_.”

“What Minhyuk did to you is wrong. Jeongguk has offered to help you, don’t think it’d be wrong to decline his offer?” Woosung explains clamly ignoring the morals he’s upheld throughout his life to protect his daughter.

“Dad, I can’t do tha—”

“Do it. I’ll help you.” Woosung says while slipping into the company restroom. He opens each stall checking to see if they’re empty before adding. “I want you to go back inside the studio.”

Ji-eun listens intently while her eyes dart back and forth. She feels vulnerable and naked while standing outside.

“Don’t tell him that you called me, tell him you called the police and they’ll be on their way.” Woosung continues. “I want you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

Despite the tears running down her face, Ji-eun replies. “Yes.”

“Go inside and don’t tell him that you’ll let him take the blame. Jeongguk’s a smart man, he’ll realize it on his own.”

Ji-eun listens to him and can hear each calculation in the pauses he takes while speaking.

“Do you understand?” He asks.

“Yes,” she wipes the tears from her eyes. “I understand.”

“You did nothing wrong, sweetie, it’s not your fault.” Woosung assures.

But Ji-eun knows. _I should have left him sooner. I should have listened to my mother. I should have done so many things differently_. She drops to a squatting position and the tears run freely. It hits her in a wave.

_Minhyuk’s dead. He’s not coming back. Jeongguk’s going to go to jail because of me._

Listening to her cry, Woosung continues speaking, “Don’t cry now, use the shock to your advantage. When the police arrive, do not say a word. Once you’re at the hospital your mother and I will take care of the rest.”

Ji-eun sniffs. “Dad…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is!” she yells.

“Minhyuk _abused_ you. He forced himself onto you; he hurt you and suffocated you and all you did was love him. You loved him so much Ji-eun and you trusted him. He knew that.” Woosung pauses. “Jeongguk wants you to live your life. He wants you to breathe the air Minhyuk blocked from you all these years.”

His words sound so hopeful and reassuring. Ji-eun can almost taste the freedom. All she must do is act as her father says. When the abuse first started, Ji-eun srtruggled to believe it was happening. She constantly doubted Minhyuk thinking maybe it was an accident or a slip of the hand, but she knew the truth all too well. Minhyuk took advantage of her love—he built her up throughout their childhood only to break her down once they began dating.

Ji-eun knows this is wrong and yet…

“Okay.” She walks slowly towards the studio door. “Alright.”

“Good,” Woosung leans against the wall to steady himself. “you’re doing only what you need to.”

**Busan Medical Hospital | Present**

Dara collapses into a nearby chair. She buries her face in her hands and is completely silent. Woosung paces back and forth in front of her, his arms crossed against his chest. “Are you still going to go?” he asks.

Dara is silent, she runs her hands down her face and looks to Woosung dejectedly. “I have to.”

“You don’t! It’d be so easy to take care of Ji-eun and disappear.”

“But do you know why she’s like that!? Do you know why she tried to kill herself?” Dara snaps.

“Does it matter?” he gestures widlly as he speaks. “We can save her and protect her.”

Dara rises from her seat and approaches him. “She attempted suicide because of the guilt, Woosung! You know, I know, and _she_ knows that Jeongguk is innocent!”

“I don’t get why you had to get involved! If you stayed silent Ji-eun would’ve been free of suspcision. She still has the chance of living the life Minhyuk took from her.”

“And you just want us to take away Jeongguk’s life!?” Dara explodes. “He’s only twenty-six, he still has a life to live!”

“Our daughter was _abused_ , Dara! This is the only way we can right all the wrongs we did her by not noticing what she was going through.” Woosung elaborates—voice strained.

“No, you’re wrong. This—what you did by hiding and covering up for her—is wrong.” Dara storms towards the door and yanks it open. She walks swiftly down the hall towards the elevator. Woosung follows her in a rush.

Dara jabs the button for the first floor and waits for the doors to open. Woosung reaches her in that time. “Honey, please.” He grips her forearm.

Dara pins him with an appalled glare. “No, no, no, _no_. I’m going to speak at the trial to free our daughter. You must realize this, Woosung, lying and blaming an innocent person is not going to save her.” Dara taps the side of her head. “She’ll become trapped in her own head.”

The elevator doors open with a ding. Dara rushes inside and stares vacantly back at her husband. She continues staring at him until the doors shut.

**South Busan Court House | 10:00am**

Jimin’s anxious; he rolls his sleeves up only to push them down seconds later. He continues pacing back and forth in the men’s restroom. “You’ve got this.” He tells himself. “You’ll be okay.” He turns towards the mirror placing his hands to the granite counter and leaning forward. With a deep breath, he lifts his head to look at his reflection. Coifed blonde hair, slight bags under his eyes and proud shoulders accentuated by the navy suit he’s wearing. He looks good—confident and so he should feel that way, but why doesn’t he?

The door to the restroom opens and Taehyung walks in. He’s wearing a black suit with a gray tie—although he’s not Jeongguk’s lawyer, he may as well dress the part on such a big day. Taehyung stands beside Jimin and washes his hands humming the tune to ‘Walking on Sunshine.’

Jimin looks to him questionably. “Why’re you in such a good mood?”

“It’s a good day,” Taehyung dries his hands. “why shouldn’t I be?”

Jimin sighs. “Can you rub your optimism off on me, please.”

Taehyung pauses and then reaches over to squeeze Jimin’s arm. “I’ve never seen you this nervous before.”

Jimin exhales heavily. “I know. I’m freaking out.” he laughs nervously.

Taehyung’s eyebrows furrow with concern, but he doesn’t press Jimin to explain himself further. Instead he squeezes his arm once more before walking out of the restroom. He knows that it’s best to give Jimin his space when he’s feeling this way. The only other time Jimin’s been like this was when he brought the divorce papers to court.

Jimin lightly slaps himself on the cheeks before heading for the exit. When he steps into the hall, his gaze sweeps the numerous reporters standing in the hall. Luckily, Jeongguk is already inside the courtroom. Jimin adjusts his suit tie before diving into the sea of flashing cameras and microphones. Jimin lifts his arm to shield his eyes from the flashes as he pushes through.

The reporters yell out numerous questions, all which Jimin doesn’t bother to answer. After a moment of struggling, he’s able to slip into the courtroom. He closes the door behind him in a huff; the sudden thud causes those sitting in the courtroom to turn around and look to Jimin. Jeongguk turns to look at him too, Jimin flashes him a nervous smile as he walks towards the gate separating the public from the officials and the jury.

When Jimin approaches Jeongguk, the first thing out of his mouth is an apology, “Sorry for disappearing like that.”

Jeongguk meets Jimin’s gaze. “You don’t have to apologize.” He assures. “I trust you.”

Jimin has half a mind to lean over and kiss the side of Jeongguk’s face, but he resists and pulls out the briefcase he left with Jeongguk. As he’s going through the case notes one final time, Namjoon walks through the door. Jimin doesn’t bother looking up to greet him, instead he continues to shift through the papers in front of him.

Jeongguk peers at Jimin and looks around before placing a reassuring hand to Jimin’s thigh. Jimin snaps his head to look at Jeongguk and his eyebrows raise in shock. “What are you doing?” he hisses.

Jeongguk smile calmly. “Nothing, just…” he squeezes Jimin’s thigh tenderly. “trying to comfort you.”

Jimin swallows nodding absentmindedly. He allows Jeongguk to squeeze his thigh for a moment more before gently knocking his hand away.

The courtroom gradually comes to life with people entering and exiting. Jimin looks over to the full pews in search of Mrs. Lee. His eyes scan each row, with each face that he takes in that isn’t hers, Jimin’s heart begins to sink.

 _She said she’d be here._ Jimin bites his bottom lip. _She must come._

Sensing Jimin’s unease, Jeongguk reaches beneath the table for his hand. Once he finds Jimin’s fingers, he entangles them in his own. “Jimin,” he whispers leaning close to him. “she’ll come.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Jimin asks without averting his gaze from the pews.

“If she doesn’t, we have the recording of my phone conversation with Ji-eun, we have other witness statements and Ji-eun’s phone records. We’re going to be okay, baby.” Jeongguk promises him.

“You’re right,” Jimin sighs. “this isn’t like me.” He finally turns to look at Jeongguk.

Jeongguk has that look again. It’s so warm and trusting. Loving.

Jimin smiles as he continues to discreetly hold Jeongguk’s hand. “I’m Park Jimin.”

“You’re Park Jimin.” Jeongguk echoes.

“The best lawyer in Busan who just so happens to be your lawyer.” Jimin boasts.

Jeongguk adds. “And the father of three beautiful children.”

Jimin nods proudly.

With a laugh, Jeongguk makes sure no one else sees him before mouthing. “And now you’re my boyfriend.”

Jimin's eyes twinkle brightly and Jeongguk releases his hand just as the Judge walks into the court. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! The main focus of this chap was to tie up any loose ends within the story and to also add some depth to Ji-eun's character and the reason behind her actions.   
> Surprisingly, I think it'll be ending soon ;; thanks for supporting and loving this fic  
> -with love, won


	18. Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like I’m…like I’m still your entire universe.”
> 
> Jeongguk blinks, confused for a moment before smiling softly. His grip on Jimin’s hands tightens and he drops his voice to a gentle whisper. “How can you possibly say that, hm? Love, you are my entire universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I opened and closed the doc. for this fic because the words were not coming to me at all. I stressed about the plot and how I wanted the case to develop. I'm sooooo sorry for the wait and I thank you all for sticking with Loving Boy ;; it's been one hell of a ride and as the end approaches, I would like for everything to be as I envisioned it in the beginning. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading!

[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EksdW4ymTZo)

Busan Law Firm is as busy as ever with new recruits and interns walking around as Taehyung gives them a tour of the firm. Occasionally, he’ll stop to make a comment about the policies and what’s to be expected of them.

“The office we’re passing now is none other than Park Jimin’s, he’s been working at this firm for several years now.” Taehyung explains proudly, his eyes twinkling in admiration of his best-friend.

The young interns peer through the glass wanting to catch a glimpse of “Busan’s Finest.” They whisper amongst themselves, Jeongguk’s name appearing in the fray of words and rumors.

“Didn’t he lose his last case?”

“I heard that his witness was in an accident and couldn’t make it to the trial.”

“I thought he won.”

Taehyung clears his throat loudly to regain their attention. “Now I will not stand for any of that.” He says firmly. “The main principal of this firm is trust and I trust that you all will remain mature leaving your prejudices and biases at the door.” he smiles briskly before pointing down the hall and leading them elsewhere.

Jimin looks up catching a glimpse of Taehyung and the group following him just before they round the corner. A faint smile tugs at his lips as he returns to the pile of papers on his desk. It’s been two months since the trial—the weather has changed and what was once fall has now become winter—everything’s cold and distant. But his children provide so much warmth for him each day when he returns home from work.

They were the biggest comfort to him that night.

_“Sunny, why is daddy crying?” Jinyoung asks, round eyes wet with tears._

_Sunny stares at Jimin, she bites down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying too._

_“Why is he crying!?” Jinyoung sobs._

Sighing, Jimin slams the file report shut and rises from his seat. He grabs his coat from the coat rack before walking quickly out of his office. Fellow employees’ wave and greet him on the way, but Jimin doesn’t bother to make conversation with them, he simply bows before slipping into the elevator. Everything is as it should be—new cases are being handed to him, he made up with Taehyung, Yoongi left a month ago to be with Hoseok but he keeps in contact with Jimin.

On the surface, everything appears normal and serene, but Jimin knows. He knows.

The elevator opens with a ding and Jimin rushes out; his face is instantly hit with the cold as he navigates through the parking garage to his car. He repeats these motions every Thursday like a wind-up doll with only one direction to go. His path is straight and narrow and it always leads to Jeongguk.

“Cold, so cold.” He mumbles slipping into his car and starting the engine. He sits in the silence, waiting for his car to warm up. It doesn’t take long for the memories to resurface.

_“You tried your best, love.” Jeongguk smiles._

Suddenly Jimin hits the steering wheel, rage building in the pit of his stomach; frustration, anxiety, self loathing, yearning—all of it hits Jimin in a wave of repressed emotions. He hits the steering wheel over and over until his palms are red and then leans forward clutching it tightly. His head drops as he releases a shaky sigh.

_“It’s okay,” he leans forward to kiss Jimin’s forehead. “I’ll be okay.”_

Jeongguk’s voice—tender and loving—echoes in Jimin’s mind. He lifts his head slowly and fumbles for his seatbelt before driving out of the parking garage.

**Busan Jihagam-og**

“Inmate 7991!”

Inmate 7991 lifts his head, round eyes suddenly bright and hopeful.

“You have a visitor!” the officer continues as he opens the cell door allowing the inmate to walk out. The inmate bows plastering a smile onto his face despite the officer’s apparent annoyance. “Start walking.” He orders.

Inmate 7991 does as he’s told, hands heavy in front of him due to the handcuffs on his wrists. He walks the halls at a slow pace not wanting to give the officers the wrong impression. He’s serving a seven-year sentence and has no plans of making his sentencing longer, so he tries to remain on his best behavior. If he does that, it’s possible for his sentencing to be shortened.

“Ya got ten minutes.” The officer reminds before shoving Inmate 7991 into the visiting room. He stands there a moment gathering his nerves and finally looking up to meet the gaze of the person on the opposite side of the window. It’s a young woman wrapped tightly in a navy winter coat. When she lifts her head to look at Inmate 7991, her eyebrows furrow in pain.

“J-Jeongguk.” she jumps from her seat and places a hand to the plastic window.

Inmate 7991—Jeon Jeongguk smiles timidly. “Ji-eun…” he settles in the seat before him. “It’s been a while.”

Ji-eun’s eyes flicker across his face and she slowly returns to her seat, eyes never leaving Jeongguk.

“Say something,” he laughs lightly. “your staring is making me shy.”

Ji-eun sucks on her bottom lip and finally drops her gaze. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I have no right to appear in front of you like this or at all.” She clutches her hands tightly together in her lap.

Jeongguk watches her a moment before speaking. “I’m just glad you’re able to talk, I honestly thought I’d never hear your voice again.”

“I should have woken up sooner, Jeongguk.”

“You look like you’ve gotten better.” Jeongguk continues smiling.

“I-I’m going to try and get an appeal.”

“Have you eaten at all today?” Jeongguk rambles pretending to not have heard her. “When I get out, treat me to a mea—”

“Listen to me, Jeongguk!” she shouts, voice raspy and wounded.

Jeongguk’s smile immediately falls.

Ji-eun takes a breath and lowers her voice. “Just listen to me…” she peels at the skin on her thumb in a nervous habit. Tugging and tugging until the skin pulls away. “I’m sorry.”

Jeongguk remains silent.

“I know…I know that’s not what you want to hear right now, but I’m so sorry.” Her head drops and she bites down hard on her bottom lip. “I should have been there—no—I should have never done that. I shouldn’t have killed Minhyuk.”

She knows it’s too late for apologies, nearly four months have passed since Minhyuk’s death and she’s only now showing her face. Of course, she has her reasons, but words will never be enough for what Jeongguk has been through.

“Ji-eun, I’m just happy to see you.” Jeongguk murmurs, a pained smile stretching his chapped lips. “Let’s not talk about this right now.”

“Then when, Jeongguk!?” she snaps. “If I don’t do something you could be here for the rest of your life.”

“I know, Ji-eun, but I’m not alone in this fight.” He says. “I have a lawyer who’s willing to help me through this and he’s also willing to help you build your case against Minhyuk.”

Ji-eun shakes her head fervently. “That’s not what I want.”

The door behind Jeongguk creaks open and the officer walks through. “Times up.” He states.

Jeongguk rises from his seat sparing Ji-eun one last smile before disappearing through the door.

Ji-eun remains seated, she picks anxiously at the skin on her fingers as numerous thoughts race through her mind. It takes another officer from behind her to help her out of her seat. “You must leave, ma’am.”

“I know.” She gently brushes the officer’s hand away and walks out of the room.

The day after the trial, Ji-eun awoke from her slumber and was greeted by her father’s sad eyes. _“Your mother was in an accident.”_

Thinking on it now, Ji-eun remembers the way she felt upon receiving the news. The only thought in her mind was about Jeongguk, her mother was simply an afterthought because the guilt weighed and still weighs heavily on her chest. If she had succeeded in ending her life, what would Jeongguk be doing now? Would he even have a chance in getting an appeal? Can his lawyer really save him? Is it all hopeless?

Ji-eun steps into the sunlight and lifts a hand to shield her eyes. The sun is bright today, yet it’s so cold around her. The brightness reminds her of Minhyuk—his smile, his joy, the way he expressed himself. But the cold reminds her of the truth—the abuse, the hate, the phases they’d go through together—the hell of it all. Ji-eun misses none of it.

Just as she’s about to take a step forward, a man with a determined expression brushes past her. Ji-eun spins around to watch him go, an air of familiarity follows behind him. Perplexed, she tilts her head and wonders where she’s seen him before.

Jimin bursts through the entrance door of the prison, his jaw set because today will be the last day he visits Jeongguk in this place. Prison is colorless and empty, it’s a place unfitting of someone as warm and kind as Jeongguk.

“Welcome, Mr. Park.” The officer greets as he holds the door open for Jimin.

Jimin bows in response, but he doesn’t bother to speak, his mind too preoccupied on seeing Jeongguk. He’s ordered to wait a few minutes for them to retrieve Jeongguk from his cell. While waiting, Jimin ponders for the umpteenth time what went wrong that day.

It was like a Domino Effect that all began with Mrs. Lee’s accident on the way to the courthouse. Jimin still wonders why things turned out the way they did. Jeongguk’s innocence was all too obvious and yet he’s here.

The door creaks open and Jimin’s heart immediately drops when footsteps approach him from behind. They’re back where they started in the same colorless holding room.

One step and then another until finally Jeongguk is standing in front of Jimin. Neither of them speak. Jeongguk settles down in a seat across from Jimin, his head hanging low and he has those hideous cuffs on his wrists.

Jimin swallows thickly and forces himself to tear his gaze away from the handcuffs. “You…” his voice drops into the air shattering the silence into shards, shards which cut Jeongguk’s heart because _damn_ he’s missed him.

“You don’t have to say anything, love.” Jeongguk assures. “Nothing at all, just let me look at you.” He smiles as he leans forward to rest his hands on the metal table top.

Jimin sighs. “How can you say that right now?”

“Because it’s the easy thing to do, it’s easier to act like I’m not in a prison suit in front of you.” A sad smile tugs at Jeongguk’s lips. “I don’t like you seeing me like this.”

“I’ve seen you like this plenty of times, Jeongguk.” Jimin murmurs.

“In the past…now each time you see me you look heartbroken instead of hopeful.” Jeongguk slides his hand across the table to touch Jimin’s fingers. “You look so sad when you look at me, Jimin.”

Jimin looks up to finally meet his gaze. He sees himself reflected in Jeongguk’s eyes—broken, falling and devastated. “I’m sorry.”

“Please, just…” Jeongguk pauses to take a breath. “stop apologizing.”

Jimin wants to do that—would love to do that, but he feels so apologetic towards Jeongguk. Something that should have come so easy, didn’t come at all.

“I plan on meeting with Ji-eun tomorrow and we’ll submit your appeal documents together.” Jimin says.

“You must’ve run into her then.”

Jimin quirks a brow. “Come again?”

“She left just a moment ago.”

Jimin briefly flashes back to a few minutes ago and recalls the face of a woman walking past him. “What did she come by to talk about?”

“Nothing in particular…” Jeongguk replies. “She mentioned the appeal.”

“Give me a month, Jeongguk.” Jimin resists the urge to reach across the table and take Jeongguk’s hand. “Okay?”

Jeongguk nods absentmindedly.

Jimin studies him while gnawing on his bottom lip. It’s taking everything in him to control the tears begging to spill out. He wants to cry and scream and bawl his eyes out until he’s empty on the inside. Jimin wants to be empty so that he doesn’t feel hollow for failing Jeongguk. He hates himself.

“Don’t hate yourself.” Jeongguk says suddenly.

Jimin stills.

“I can see you doing that right now.” he adds softly while reaching across the table to take Jimin’s hands. “Don’t hate yourself.”

Jimin lifts his head to meet Jeongguk’s eyes. When their eyes meet, Jeongguk smiles kindly, he regards Jimin in the same loving way as before.

“Don’t look at me like that…” Jimin mumbles.

Jeongguk tilts his head curiously. “Like what?”

“Like I’m…like I’m still your entire universe.”

Jeongguk blinks, confused for a moment before smiling softly. His grip on Jimin’s hands tightens and he drops his voice to a gentle whisper. “How can you possibly say that, hm? Love, you _are_ my entire universe.”

“Jeongguk, I can’t—no,” Jimin shakes his head furtively. “I don’t deserve to hear this.”

Jeongguk’s heart throbs. “Jimin…you saved me.”

Jimin laughs darkly. “If I saved you, you wouldn’t be here right now.” Jimin averts his gaze from Jeongguk’s probing eyes. “I didn’t save you.”

“Look at me.” Jeongguk requests softly.

Jimin shakes his head.

“ _Please_ ,” Jeongguk pleads. “look at me.”

Jimin swallows thickly and suddenly their memories replay in his mind—from their first kiss, to the first time they touched to now. He lifts his head slowly to meet Jeongguk’s eyes. “You’re doing it again…looking at me like I mean something to you.”

“Because you do.” Jeongguk brings Jimin’s hand to his lips and kisses the top of Jimin’s knuckles. “You mean more than something to me, Jimin. I picture us taking photos together with your kids. Laughing as we run through fields of wildflowers.” Jeongguk’s soft gaze darkens in just the slightest. “I picture us making love.” He whispers. “And after we’re done, I’ll take photos of your back where I would’ve peppered kisses against your lovely skin.”

“Jeongguk…”

“I picture a future for us, Jimin.” he kisses Jimin’s knuckles again. “It doesn’t matter how long I have to wait, just know that I’ll be waiting for you.”

A heartbeat of silence passes between them with Jeongguk looking at Jimin like he holds universes and milky ways in his eyes. To Jeongguk, Jimin is more than beautiful, more than a determined lawyer. Jimin is an epiphany— _I have something to live for. I mean something._

Jimin with his blonde hair which bounces and flutters when he laughs. His laughter which could fill an entire ocean with bubbles of joy and life. Jimin and his deep brown eyes and ceaseless determination.

Jimin who Jeongguk loves.

Jimin who is Jeongguk’s epiphany.

“Did you hear what I said, Jimin?”

Jimin blinks. “Y-yeah, sorry.”

Jeongguk laughs, endeared by Jimin’s flustered reaction. “It looked like you spaced out for a second.”

“I did.” Jimin confesses. “But I heard what you said.” He adds quickly.

Jeongguk laughs loudly. “You’re adorable.”

Jimin looks away shyly. “I’m too old to be adorable.”

“Didn’t you say that before?”

“Probably, but it’s true.”

Jeongguk laughs again. “Then I’ll keep telling you until you believe me.”

Jimin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling now and that’s all Jeongguk’s ever wanted.

“I love you.” Jeongguk blurts. And those three words slip free unexpectedly, so unexpectedly that it feels like the breath’s been knocked out of him.

Jimin stares back at him in disbelief, his lips parted in shock.

Jeongguk rushes to say, “You don’t have to say it back.” His hold on Jimin’s hand loosens. “I just…” he pauses. “I mean it.” and then he says it again with more affirmation. “I mean it, Jimin. I love you.”

“Uhm,” Jimin clears his throat and leans back, his hand slipping from Jeongguk’s hold. “Jeongguk, I—”

“I told you, you don’t have to say it back.” Jeongguk interjects. His eyes flick up to the digital clock hanging high on the wall behind Jimin. “It looks like our time is up.” He smiles cheekily.

Jimin glances over his shoulder and sure enough, forty-five minutes have already passed. He whistles under his breath while rushing to gather his belongings. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Jimin stills to face Jeongguk with a stern stare. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” He reiterates.

Jeongguk watches Jimin as he rises from his seat. He walks briskly around the table towards Jeongguk and leans down to plant a kiss to the top of his head. “See you.”

**6:45pm | Jimin’s home**

Jimin dazedly stuffs a piece of steak between his mouth and chews slowly before swallowing. Just before he takes another bite, Taehyung reaches over to stop him. Jimin slowly turns to look at him.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Taehyung questions.

“No,” Jimin replies honestly. “not a word.”

Yoongi and Hoseok, who are sitting on the opposite end of the table, eye him worriedly. The three of them, Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok invited themselves over to Jimin’s place and offered to cook after the rough day he’s been having. Taehyung planned it out and even cooked before tucking the kids in to bed. Now it’s just the four of them seated at the table, the atmosphere heavy between them.

“I asked what’s on your mind.” Taehyung says.

Jimin sighs and places his fork down, it settles against the glass plate with a clink. “I saw Jeongguk earlier, as I’m sure you all know.”

“That’s what we assumed, judging by the mood you’re in.” Yoongi replies.

Jimin sighs again, this time a little deeper than before. “He told me…” he runs a hand through his bangs. “He told me he loves me.”

Taehyung’s hold on Jimin’s wrist loosens and he gapes at his best friend, rendered speechless.

Yoongi and Hoseok exchange knowing glances.

A moment of silence passes between them all until Yoongi breaks it with a cough. “What…did you say to him?”

“Like an idiot, I said nothing and tried to divert the topic.” Jimin grumbles. “Fuck.” He buries his face in the palms of his hands.

“I mean…what was his reaction to your reaction?” Hoseok inquires as he idly fidgets with Yoongi’s fingers on the table.

“I don’t know, he just accepted it.”

“Did he look hurt?” Hoseok asks.

Jimin shakes his head. “No…he looked patient and understanding.” Jimin groans loudly. “It’s been ages since I’ve done romance. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

“Well,” Yoongi leans forward. “how do you feel about him? Is it love?”

Taehyung, who’s been silent for most of the conversation, finally speaks up. “I don’t want to influence your opinion, but as someone who’s known you the longest, I think it is love.”

Jimin turns to face Taehyung.

“I think you love him too.”

It’s there, but barely. Yoongi and Hoseok probably don’t catch it, but Jimin knows, he can see it in Taehyung’s eyes. The heartbreak, the longing and inevitably the acceptance. Jimin ponders for a moment what comes next for Taehyung—the steps he’ll take to forget about Jimin.

“Really?” Jimin asks.

Taehyung nods and in the glint in his eyes softens the way it does for Jimin only. “Yep, totally there. It’s the way you looked at your wife back then—no—scratch that. It’s deeper.”

Jimin’s cheeks unexpectedly redden and he continues to stare at Taehyung incredulously. It’s been so long since he’s experience what he’s experienced with Jeongguk. Love—loving someone else—is all so foreign to Jimin. He’s untrusting of love itself after everything that happened with his wife. Especially with Jeongguk’s appeal waiting in the wings.

Just as he’s about to deny Taehyung’s words, Taehyung shushes him by gently patting his thigh beneath the table. “Don’t you dare, Jimin.”

“Tae…”

“You deserve to be loved and you deserve to love someone else.” Taehyung assures in a tone so tender, Jimin blushes a deeper shade of red.

Yoongi and Hoseok witness their exchange with nostalgic eyes. They were like that once upon a time—in love, clueless and happy without a care in the world. Yoongi misses those days. After Jeongguk’s trial, Yoongi’s shifted his focus on Lee Chan who just so happened to share the same cell with Jeongguk prior to his trial. He and Hoseok are working together again to bring justice to their deceased children. It’s going to be a painful ride, but Yoongi’s going to push through this time. It’s what his children deserve.

Hoseok has mentioned adopting again, but they both know they’re miles away from making such a monumental decision again. Especially after what happened to Jennie and Hansol.

“You two are so cute.” Hoseok suddenly gushes.

Jimin rolls his eyes as he discreetly knocks Taehyung’s hand off his thigh. “I’ve heard that word too many times today.”

Hoseok raises an intrigued eyebrow. “Has Mr. Jeon called you cute?”

Jimin doesn’t reply which causes Hoseok to laugh boisterously. It’s a happy sound which fills the uncertain atmosphere with warmth.

**The next day**

Busan during the winter is a different monster in its entirety. The temperature dips down devastatingly low and citizens walk around in giant coats to keep themselves warm and couples hold each other closer than usual. It’s a time for coming together, remembrance, death and even loneliness. Jimin feels this as he heads out to meet Ji-eun.

He called her last night after Taehyung and the others left. They planned to meet at a café not too far from the hospital in which Mrs. Lee is staying.

Jimin steps out into the cold and promptly stuffs his hands into his coat pocket. As he’s walking to his car, he thinks about how he _should_ feel when he sees Ji-eun; remorseful and sympathetic. However, Jimin’s afraid he’ll feel the opposite when he meets her; angry and resentful. When he starts the car and takes off, the falling snow melts into the memory from two months ago.

**Two months ago**

As the judge slams the gavel two times against the block, Jimin remains seated, his gaze unfocused. The judges’ words echo over and over in his mind. “On the count of perjury in the first degree and acting as an accessory in the murder of Lee Minhyuk, the defendant is found guilty and will serve seven years in the Busan Prison.”

Guilty.

Guilty?

The word stabs Jimin in the chest and he finally blinks himself out of his daze.

Jeongguk, who was sitting beside him just moments ago, has now been lifted by the security guards. Jimin jumps immediately from his seat and rushes to Jeongguk.

The court is absolute chaos—cameras flash, reporters shout, and numerous people yell out slurs—but, Jimin’s focus is Jeongguk.

Jeongguk who is being whisked away. Jeongguk who deserves the world, not this hell.

“Wait!” Jimin yells. “Give me one more moment with my client.”

The guards share a look.

“Please.” Jimin pleads desperately.

For a moment it looks as though the guards won’t allow such a request, but eventually they release their hold on Jeongguk’s arms. They step away allowing them their little privacy in the chaotic courtroom.

Jeongguk smiles. “I guess we’ll have to plan our date another time.” He jokes.

But Jimin doesn’t laugh.

“Come on, Jimin, it’s only seven years.” Jeongguk smiles. “It’ll go by before you know it.”

Jimin shakes his head. “No, no, Jeongguk. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“’Course not, shit happens in life.”

“No!” Jimin yells again. “I was supposed to win! You were supposed to walk out of here today.”

“I am walking out of here." Jeongguk says smartly, hoping to earn a smile from Jimin. 

“No! Damn it—just—shut up, please.” Jimin’s head drops and he’s so close to breaking.

Jeongguk gazes at Jimin’s hanging head, wanting so badly to reach out and touch his blonde locks of hair. _I want to kiss him._ Instead, Jeongguk takes a step forward and whispers. “You tried your best, love.”

Jimin looks up and is met with Jeongguk’s loving expression.

“I trust you.” Jeongguk says, "I'll always trust you." And then he’s whisked away.

Jeongguk doesn’t tear his gaze from Jimin as he’s dragged away. He photographs him with his eyes, blinking once to forever snap Jimin into his memories. The guards push him through a door and Jeongguk flashes a smile before the door slams shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time!  
> -with love, won


	19. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing you’ve ever asked me was dumb.” Jeongguk murmurs. “Nothing you plan to ask me, will ever be dumb.”  
> “Jeongguk,”  
> “Unless you ask whether or not I love you, then that’s a dumb question.” Jeongguk jokes.  
> This causes Jimin to laugh and Jeongguk smiles while watching him. Jimin has a smile he could watch for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates, but now that I'm on break, I should be posting chapters quicker! Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

Appeals aren’t easy, Jimin knows this, he knows nothing in life is easy. He’s been tirelessly working for two weeks to push Jeongguk’s appeal through. He’s received help from Ji-eun who has admitted to the police on several occasions that she told Jeongguk to lie.

But it isn’t that easy. They can’t free him just because of what she said—the process begins again. From phone calls, interviews to missing his daughter’s recital and losing hours of sleep. Jimin has done it and will continue to do it for Jeongguk’s sake.

“Is it okay if I say this?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin nods, barely lifting his head to look at his friend.

“You look fucking _horrible_.”

“Thanks, Tae.” Jimin mutters.

“Like, shit, you need a break, Jimin.” Taehyung tosses his paperwork aside and walks around Jimin’s desk. He stands behind him and places his hands to Jimin shoulders. “You look like you haven’t slept for a whole year.”

Jimin snorts. “That bad, huh?”

“Yep,” Taehyung presses his thumbs into Jimin’s shoulder blades. “it’s that bad.”

Jimin sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “I am tired, but I can’t stop.”

Taehyung hums understandingly.

“I feel worse than I look, trust me.” Jimin continues to say.

Taehyung leans down, moving his face close to Jimin’s. “Let’s watch a move tonight.”

Jimin’s eyes widen and he waves his hands frantically back and forth. “I can’t do that with Jeongguk’s case still going on.”

“Yes, you can, Jeongguk would want you to.”

“Taehyung…I don’t know.” Jimin sucks on his bottom lip. “It feels like…if I stop for even a second, the appeal won’t ever go through.”

“You’ll find out tomorrow right?” Taehyung straightens up and continues squeezing Jimin’s stiff shoulders. “So, to get your mind off it, let’s watch a movie. I already bought the tickets anyways.”

Jimin spins around and pins him with an agitated look. “Really?”

“Really, really aaaaaaand, I even told Jinyoung and Sunny about it.”

Jimin gasps, “That’s so underhanded of you.”

“Of course, it is.” Taehyung beams. “They’re _super_ excited at the prospect of watching a movie with their father and favorite Uncle.”

Jimin rolls his eyes, “Favorite?”

“Self-proclaimed title, but I know it in my heart.” Taehyung adds.

Jimin laughs, his first genuine laugh and Taehyung stares at him.

“Okay, okay,” Jimin replies. “I give in.”

Taehyung smiles brightly and leans in close to press a kiss to Jimin’s forehead. Jimin’s eyes widen and he stares at Taehyung in amused bewilderment. Taehyung bounces around the office space, declaring that the show starts at 6pm this evening.

Jimin glances at his watch. It’s only three…enough time to visit Jeongguk. Jimin rises from his seat and grabs his coat from the back of his chair.

Taehyung eyes him suspiciously, “What’s the sudden rush?”

“I’m going to visit Jeongguk.” Jimin explains as he slips his arms into the sleeves of his coat.

Taehyung’s smile falls. “Oh…”

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Uhm,” Taehyung swallows. “no, I have somethings to take care of at the office.”

Jimin studies him a moment before replying, “Okay.” He plucks up his keys and makes a beeline for the door. Just before exiting, he turns around and clutches Taehyung’s wrist.

A question forms in Taehyung’s eyes.

“Thank you,” Jimin says softly. “for everything, Tae.”

The corner of Taehyung’s lips twitch and he suppresses what he wants to say and smiles instead.

“I mean it.”

“What’re you getting all emotional for?” Taehyung laughs, thinking that laughing the pain away is the best choice right now. _You’ve known for a while now that it’ll always be Jeongguk. He’ll always choose him._

Jimin stares into Taehyung’s eyes and smiles sweetly. “I don’t know, it’s been a long week.” Slowly, he releases his hold on Taehyung’s wrist. “I’ll see you later, Tae.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung waves to Jimin. “see you later.”

Jimin walks briskly down the office halls and rushes the rest of the way to his car. He borderline speeds his way to the prison and flashes his ID to one of the guards before they let him into the interrogation room.

Jeongguk’s waiting for him and he looks downcast compared to before. Almost as though he’s given up.

Jimin settles in the seat across from him and reaches across the table to take Jeongguk’s hands in his. “Hey,” he says softly.

Jeongguk slowly looks up and he forces a smile onto his face. “Hey.”

A moment of silence passes between them where Jimin simply strokes his thumbs across Jeongguk’s knuckles. Jeongguk flips his hands palm up and intertwines his fingers with Jimin’s.

“How…have you been holding up?” Jimin finally asks and he immediately regrets asking such a question. “Sorry. Forget I asked—that was a dumb question.”

Jeongguk shakes his head and clutches Jimin’s hands tighter. “It wasn’t dumb, thanks for asking.”

“Sorry,” Jimin apologizes again.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Jeongguk gently requests.

Jimin meets Jeongguk’s gaze.

“Nothing you’ve ever asked me was dumb.” Jeongguk murmurs. “Nothing you plan to ask me, will ever be dumb.”

“Jeongguk,”

“Unless you ask whether or not I love you, then _that’s_ a dumb question.” Jeongguk jokes.

This causes Jimin to laugh and Jeongguk smiles while watching him. Jimin has a smile he could watch for an eternity.

“I just want to say that tomorrow we’ll find out if the appeal will go through.” Jimin explains.

Jeongguk nods absentmindedly.

“And then…the process begins again.”

“Okay,” Jeongguk smiles.

“I’ll try to make it as quick as possible, Jeongguk.”

“I’m okay.”

“But I’m not.” Jimin mutters as his shoulders droop. “I’m not okay.”

Jeongguk stares at Jimin and he so badly wants to reach over and pull him into an embrace, but he can’t with his wrists bound like this. It’s frustrating, being so close to the person he loves yet unable to do a thing.

“I can’t stop thinking about it—what if I fail you again?”

“You won’t.” Jeongguk assures.

“How do you know that?” Jimin questions with furrowed brows.

“Because I know you.”

Jimin lifts his head.

“I know you, Jimin and I trust you with my life.”

Jimin meets Jeongguk’s sincere gaze and Jeongguk’s love is tangible in the way he holds Jimin’s hands and stares into his eyes. Jimin is loved by him, trusted by him and wanted by him.

Jimin swallows, “I met with Ji-eun, well, I’ve been meeting her.”

“That’s great.” Jeongguk comments and he’s careful not to show it in his voice—the eagerness to hear those sacred words said to him, so he patiently allows for Jimin to shift the subject of the conversation.

“Her mother is doing great and…she says her father is willing to testify.”

Jimin didn’t have the chance of speaking with the man himself, part of him doesn’t want to. Part of him hates the man for what he’s done to Jeongguk, so he’s denied such requests, afraid of how he’ll react if he were to meet him face to face.

“Great.” Jeongguk murmurs, but the enthusiasm has left his voice.

“Something…the matter?” Jimin questions hesitantly.

Jeongguk flashes him a pained smile. “I’ve just been thinking, and it makes me a bit sick, y’know? To know that he played some part in this.” His grip on Jimin’s hands loosens.

Jeongguk was close to Ji-eun and ultimately, he was close to her family; they celebrated birthdays together, went on road trips and they were there for Jeongguk when _his_ family wasn’t. He considered himself to be a second son to them. The level of betrayal he feels goes beyond the rage and distrust.

Jeongguk’s forlorn gaze shifts and his eyes harden a bit. “Would you have done what he did…to protect your children?”

Jimin blinks, “Excuse me?”

“Would you have told your child to blame it on someone else?”

A look of utter disbelief and hurt flashes across Jimin’s tired features, he leans back. “What the hell kind of question is that?”

“You love your kids,”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then…you would help them…wouldn’t you?”

Jimin bites his bottom lip as he squeezes his eyes shut. After a moment, he opens them and stares steadily back at Jeongguk. “I love my children, every single one of them and I would do anything to protect them. Anything.”

Jeongguk listens while gnawing on his bottom lip.

“But I love my children enough to do right by them—to lead them and to ultimately punish them for their wrongdoings.” Jimin swipes a loose strand of hair out of his face. “If my child were to commit such a heinous act—no matter the circumstances—I would _never_ unjustly punish someone else.”

Jimin begins to gather his belongings. He stops just before rising from his seat, “How could you ask me that?”

“I don’t know—I’m not in the right mind…” Jeongguk excuses.

Jimin wants to scoff and roll his eyes and not act his age, but what good would that do? Instead he pins Jeongguk with a broken expression and a frown. “Jeongguk…”

“Yes?”

“When this is over…maybe it would be for the best if we didn’t see each other.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he springs up from his seat. “Why?”

“This will just loom over us and we’ll get nowhere—it’ll loom like a fucking shadow.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s happened to me before.” Jimin retorts.

“With someone else—not me. It won’t happen with me; I won’t let it.” Jeongguk sounds so sure of himself and Jimin believes him—he does, but Jeongguk deserves better. He deserves someone who isn’t a failure.

“Shadows don’t just _go away_ , Jeongguk. The dark will always be there.” Jimin bites his bottom lip. “They’ll always follow me.”

Jeongguk strides across the room, stopping in front of Jimin. “I know and I thank you for sharing your shadows with me, but now, if you’ll let me. Please let me,” Jeongguk pleads. “let me be a light to you.”

“You can’t…”

“ _Why_? Why can’t I?”

Jimin looks away from Jeongguk’s wet eyes. “I don’t des—”

“Don’t say that.” Jeongguk interjects.

Jimin’s eyes widen at the realization. _I’ve never seen him this angered._

“You deserve everything.” His tone softens. “You deserve the sun and stars; you deserve all the lights in this universe.” He steps closer to Jimin.

Jimin wants to look away, but he can’t, Jeongguk’s gaze holding him in place.

“So, once this is over, let’s give us a shot, okay?” Jeongguk voices drops to a whisper and he leans forward, resting his head on Jimin’s shoulder. “ _Please_.”

A tense moment of silence pans out between them, the only sounds are Jeongguk’s light breathing and Jimin’s racing heart. Jeongguk lifts his head from Jimin’s shoulder and searches his eyes for something—anything. But Jimin’s eyes look so empty.

Jeongguk straightens up and takes a step back. “I’m sorry.”

Jimin keeps his gaze on the ground.

“I should have waited for the right timing to tell you these things.” Jeongguk mutters. “I just—it welled up inside me and I had to tell you—you mean everything to me, Jimin.”

Finally, Jimin looks up and their eyes meet. The emptiness that was once there, has been replaced by a building warmth.

Jeongguk rambles on, afraid a time like this will never come again, “I love you, Park Jimin, everything that you are. Your shadows, your darkness, your fears—I love everything about you and I know there will never be another you in my life.” He steps forward again, closing the distance between them. “And I thank you for fighting for me.”

Ever so slowly, a smile stretches Jimin’s lips and he grips the front of Jeongguk's prison uniform and pulls him down for a kiss.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and for several seconds, he stands still in shock. Eventually his eyes close and he melts into the kiss. It’s been so long since the last time they kissed. Jeongguk misses it and the warmth Jimin’s lips bring.

Jimin pulls back to catch his breath and his lips shine temptingly. Before he has a chance to speak, Jeongguk dives in for another kiss, this time it’s deeper and stronger than the last. Their tongues entangle and Jeongguk’s hands twitch against his stomach, eager to touch Jimin but unable to. When Jimin moans into the kiss, Jeongguk tears himself away, fearful of what he’d do if they continue.

Jeongguk curses under his breath and takes two steps back.

Jimin eyes him confusedly, “Too much?” a blush dusts his cheeks. “I should’ve said something before doing that.”

“No, no,” Jeongguk swallows. “that was okay, I understood what you were trying to convey.”

Jimin smiles sheepishly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk grins. “I’m assuming you want this too.”

Jimin hesitates before nodding. “I do.” Then he says it again, “I do want this.”

Jeongguk smiles and Jimin surprises him by wrapping his arms around Jeongguk’s slender frame.

“I want you, Jeongguk.” Jimin releases a shaky breath. “I _deserve_ you.”

Jeongguk feels like crying, but he bites his bottom lip and rests his head against Jimin’s. “Thank you,” he says in a shaky voice. “Thank you, thank you.”

Jimin isn't sure what Jeongguk is thanking him for, but it doesn't matter. Jimin holds him tight, inhaling his musky scent and letting it fill his senses. 

**All Things Cinema | 5:45pm**

“Here, tie your scarf a little tighter.” Jimin says to Jinyoung who’s pouting because of the cold.

“I don’t wanna.” He protests.

Jimin’s eyebrows knit together forming his signature “I’m in no mood to play” look. Jinyoung obeys while grumbling something about snow monsters and what not. Jimin amusedly ponders what goes on in his son’s head before turning to Taehyung who’s gently rocking Mera in his arms.

“Did she fall asleep?” Jimin asks in a hushed tone.

Taehyung nods. “I must have the magic touch.” He gloats.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “You sure do.”

Jimin turns to Jinyoung and takes his hand. Sunny’s looking around with her earphones in and her head bobs to a unheard beat.

Jimin smiles. “I’ve missed this.” He murmurs.

Taehyung raises a confused brow. “Mind elaborating?”

“This. Being with my kids _and_ their favorite Uncle.” He hums.

Taehyung shoots him a playful wink and Jimin laughs.

Sunny pulls out one of her earphones to ask, “What movie are we seeing?”

Jimin turns to look at Taehyung, curious about his movie selection.

“A comedy.”

Laughter. That’s exactly what Jimin needs right now. He’s so grateful for Taehyung and his abilities to read the mood and people so well.

“You know I love you, right?” Jimin says suddenly.

Taehyung beams, “Course I know.”

“Well, in case you had your doubts, I love you.” Jimin says while holding the door open for them.

Jinyoung flies inside and his eyes light up upon seeing a cardboard cut out of some superhero. Sunny follows him, her own eyes shining with intrigue and something else Jimin can’t quite name.

Jimin refocuses his attention on Taehyung and gently takes Mera out of his arms. He holds her close to his chest and coos when she begins to whine. “S’okay, s’okay, ssh.”

Taehyung’s eyes fill with mirth as he watches Jimin. He averts his gaze when Jimin’s eyes suddenly flick towards him. “I’m going to get us popcorn; we’re in theatre thirteen.”

Jimin nods before calling out to Jinyoung and Sunny who rush to his side. They enter theatre thirteen and quickly find their seats at the center of the theatre. Taehyung joins them just before the movie starts; he hands Sunny a bowl of popcorn and she holds it between her thighs. Jinyoung excitedly reaches over to scoop out a handful of popcorn.

As the movie plays, Jimin can’t help but to think about Jeongguk and what it would be like if he were here instead. They’d probably holds hands and exchange glances throughout the entire movie, missing the important scenes. Thinking about it makes Jimin extremely happy and hopeful for the future.

Jeongguk will take that photo of Jimin and he’ll hang it up on his sacred wall and he’ll smile each time he sees it.

Jeongguk will love Jimin and he’ll make love _to_ Jimin—slow and intentioned—tentative movements and explorative hands.

Jeongguk will be happy with Jimin, for Jimin and Jimin will be the same.

That’s what should come next.

It will come next.

**South Busan Courthouse | The next day**

Ji-eun sits in one of the wooden chairs as she waits for Jimin to reemerge from the doors. Approximately two hours ago, they met at a café and exchanged pleasantries before driving together to the courthouse. Her previous meetings with Jimin were always awkward and tense. Even though Jimin remained professional and calm, Ji-eun could see it on his face.

He was angry, upset and broken. She could see how much effort he was putting in to be in her presence. It was easy for her to assume that Jimin detested her, yet he managed to speak with her like any other human being. Sometimes, he even smiled her way and offered to pay for her coffee.

Ji-eun anxiously nibbles on her bottom lip as people enter and exit the doors. Jimin said it wouldn’t take long, he said it would only be a moment. As the time ticks on, her unease grows. Her left foot taps up and down, up and down as she waits. _Please, please, please._ She clasps her hands together and begins praying to whoever’s listening.

When the doors open again, Jimin’s figure emerges.

Ji-eun jumps from her seat and walks briskly up to him. “What’d they say? What’s the decision?” she grips his arm. “Jimin?”

Jimin’s gaze slowly lands on her and he smiles. “He has his first retrial next week on Monday.”

The breath she was holding, leaves her in a single whoosh. “Oh, thank god,” she collapses to her knees and Jimin drops to the ground with her.

They sit there for God knows how long, two lost souls with their fates intertwined by a single person. Ji-eun’s shoulders bob up and down as tears rack her thin build. Her tears plop against the linoleum floor and Jimin stares at her a flood of emotions rushing through him.

His bottom lip trembles and his hand shakes as he reaches out to her shaking body. Ever so slowly, he pulls her into an embrace.

Ji-eun’s eyes widen and a soft gasp leaves her parted lips.

“There’re so many things I want to say to you,” Jimin confesses in a small voice. “I _want_ to hate you and blame you…but I can’t because I know the truth.”

Ji-eun’s crying begins to taper off and she remains still in Jimin’s arms.

“I’m so sorry and I will try to help you as best I can.” Jimin leans back to peer into her eyes. “Okay?”

She nods and Jimin smiles, truly smiles back at her while lifting a hand to wipe the tears from her face. “Can you stand?” he asks.

Ji-eun nods. “Yes.” She rises slowly to her feet all the while leaning her weight against Jimin.

He helps her up with ease and keeps a mannerly hand around her shoulders. They walk together to the front doors of the courthouse and Jimin uses his free hand to hold the door open. Once they’re outside, Ji-eun slips out of Jimin’s hold and bows deeply.

“Sorry about that.” She apologizes.

Jimin shakes his head and bows in return. “No need to apologize.”

Ji-eun straightens up while gnawing anxiously on her lips as though she’s fighting with herself to say something.

Jimin waits patiently for her to speak. “I wasn’t simply apologizing about what happened just now, but everything.” Tears fill her eyes again. “If I had been honest since the beginning none of this would’ve happened.”

True. Jimin wouldn’t have this case or this appeal, he also wouldn’t have Jeongguk. He can go without the sleepless nights and tormenting thoughts, but he _cannot_ go without Jeongguk. Jimin would give anything for their fate to be different. To have met Jeongguk in different, happier circumstances.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you and Jeongguk through.” Ji-eun continues as though she _truly_ knows the depth of Jimin’s relationship with Jeongguk. But Jimin knows she’s only apologizing based on the exhaustion she sees on his face and the previous factors of this case.

Instead of denying her apology, Jimin smiles meekly and squeezes her shoulder in assurance. “Thanks.” Is all he offers her before brushing past her towards his car. She soon follows him and the ride back to the café where Ji-eun left her car, is silent.

When Jimin pulls into the parking lot, his phone dings with several new messages. He parks the car and says his farewells to Ji-eun before sliding out his phone.

**Tae**

10:06am

We need to talk

**Tae**

10:06am

Now

**Jimin**

10:08am

What’s wrong? Did something happen?

**Tae**

10:11am

She’s here

Jimin stares confusedly at his phone, wondering who Taehyung is referring to.

**Tae**

10:13am

Your ex-wife, Jimin

**Tae**

10:14am

So-hee’s back

Immediately Jimin’s throat constricts and his hands begin to shake.

 _So-hee._ He hasn’t dared to utter her name since she left.

 _Why? Why would she return now?_ His heartache is quickly swallowed by rage.

**Tae**

10:16am

She stopped by your office maybe…ten minutes ago

**Tae**

10:16am

I didn’t tell her anything

**Jimin**

10:17am

I know

**Tae**

10:19am

Where are you right now? I can meet you

**Jimin**

10:19am

I’m fine, I promise

**Tae**

10:20am

Jimin…

**Jimin**

10:21am

She can’t hurt me anymore, I won’t let her

One thing Jimin’s learned from his marriage with So-hee, is that love isn’t meant to be hurtful or deceitful. Love isn’t supposed to make someone broken. It’s supposed to heal and create, not destroy. The only thing Jimin regrets from his marriage with her, is his inability to defend himself.

Maybe if she returned a year or two years ago, Jimin would’ve forgiven her and tried to mend things between them because two years ago he considered himself an undeserving father. A father who was a liar and a victim who blamed himself.

Now Jimin doesn’t care to seek her out, doesn’t care about what she thinks or what she says. Jimin no longer fears the dark, instead he embraces it and its many uncertainties because somewhere in the dark, he knows Jeongguk is waiting for him. Arms open wide and ready to lead Jimin to the light he’s deserved for all these years.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....I'm so happy for Jimin ;; my baby's been so deserving of someone to truly love him and he's finally found the person for him.  
> With the end quickly approaching, I want to thank you all for commenting and sticking with this fic, it really means alot.  
> I've written and rewritten so many chapters; thank you for believing in me! I decided to make this chapter lighter than the others because the next one(s) maybe a little heavier aaaaannnnnd raunchier~  
> -with love, won


	20. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung musters a smile and they part on a happy note. Jimin sleeps that night knowing things are headed in the right direction. This winter may just be the coldest, but Jimin knows that no matter what, the sun will always come out to shine.

[ **LISTEN** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i39fan8ow-o)

**Three years ago**

Jeongguk opens the door to his parent’s house and slips inside. He’s instantly hit with the smell of fresh kimchi and cinnamon, and he smiles at the familiarity of it all.

“Mom,” he calls, dropping his camera bag off on the couch. “Mom.”

“I’m in the kitchen, sweetie.” His mom calls from down the hall.

Jeongguk skips down the hall and rounds the corner, he walks up to his mother and hugs her from behind. “I missed you.” He sing-songs.

She melts into his embrace and places a hand to his arm, “I missed you too.”

They stand there for a moment, swaying back and forth to an unknown beat, until Jeongguk decides to break the silence. “I have good news.”

She spins around to face him. “What is it?”

Jeongguk bounces excitedly on the balls of his feet as he whips out a business card. “I got a feature.”

His mother blinks confusedly, unsure of what Jeongguk is talking about, it’s only when she reads the business card that she gets it. Her eyes widen and she snatches the card from Jeongguk. “A feature in this magazine?!”

Jeongguk nods, placing his hands to his hips pridefully.

“J-Jeongguk this is huge!”

“I know, mom.” He picks her up in his arms and twirls her around.

“Let me down, Jeongguk.” she squeals happily.

Jeongguk beams while gently letting her down.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie.”

“I’m happy I could tell you,” he swallows. “initially I wasn’t going to tell you, but I thought why not?”

A tender expression falls onto her face and she leans up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. “No, no, I’m glad you told me. I’m so proud of you.”

Jeongguk smiles and ushers his mother to sit down. “I’ll take care of the cooking.”

Her eyes light up for a nanosecond before filling with skepticism. “Are you…sure?”

Jeongguk nods as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. “Of course, I won’t burn the house down.” He flashes her a wink.

She laughs nervously but decides to let him do it. It’s nice having him back in the house. She watches him silently for some time as he adjusts the settings on the stove and suddenly, she’s filled with guilt for not believing in him. When Jeongguk first picked up photography, as his mother, she had her doubts. Simply wanting the best for him, she scolded him about loving something that could only be a “hobby.” They fought a lot about it but were able to mend the wounds over the years.

“I ran into a little girl earlier,” Jeongguk says suddenly. “she was the cutest little thing.”

His mother raises a curious brow. “Are you thinking of giving us grandchildren?”

Jeongguk scoffs. “No way, not anytime soon.”

“Couldn’t hurt to ask.” she laughs lightly.

“But she was so curious, and her questions reminded me why it is I enjoy taking pictures.” Jeongguk explains and then he chuckles. “She said her dad is like the sunlight and I thought that was so pure.”

Her mother hums in response.

“She’s inspired me to begin another project.”

“Really? What would you name this one?”

Jeongguk shrugs as he dices an onion. “I haven’t thought about it, but maybe…” he tilts his head. “Sunny?”

**Present | 4:45pm**

“Sunny!” Jimin calls as he stumbles down the hall, briefcase in hand. “I won’t be home till later.”

Sunny peeps her head out of her room door and stares at her father. “Okay.”

“You know the rules, right?”

“Well duh,” she replies sassily.

Jimin plasters a stern expression onto his face and Sunny shrugs apologetically.

“Make sure you check Mera’s diaper and if you need help you know Auntie’s number.” Jimin continues, walking up to her and ruffling the top of her head.

“Another case?” she asks.

“Mm, you could say that.”

Sunny blinks and after a moment she steps forward and wraps her arms around Jimin.

Jimin’s eyes widen, but he smiles and wraps his arms around her too. “I’m okay.”

Sunny tightens her grip, not saying a word as she hugs him.

Jimin takes a deep breath, patting her gently against her back. “I have to go.”

“I know…”

“Sunny,” he lowers his voice to a whisper. “I’m okay, sunshine.”

She finally takes a step back and looks up into Jimin’s eyes. “I don’t like seeing you hurt, dad.”

Jimin’s heart aches at her words and he frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“Jinyoung feels the same too.” Sunny adds.

Jimin drops to his knees so he’s eye level with his daughter. “It’ll be over after this case, okay? And then we can go to Jeju and play in the sand and have fun.” Jimin places a hand to the side of her face.

“That doesn’t matter, and you know it, we just want you to be happy.” Sunny explains as she leans her head into his touch.

“I’m getting there,” he smiles meekly. “trust me.”

Jimin hugs her once more before heading for the front door. He reminds Sunny that there’s food in the fridge and snacks on the counter; Jinyoung comes bounding down the hall and slams hard into Jimin’s stomach.

“See you later, daddy.” He says cheerily.

Jimin beams as he bends over to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head. “See you later.”

Jimin heads out the front door and Taehyung waves him over. It’s been a day since the appeal was approved and since So-hee returned. Jimin hasn’t seen her, hasn’t _tried_ to see her, his only focus is Jeongguk’s case.

Taehyung opens the passenger door for him before walking around the car and hopping into the driver’s seat. Despite the late hour, Taehyung and Jimin are on their way to meet with Ji-eun and her mother. With the trial now only being three days away, Jimin is making sure all loose ends are tied.

“Hey, have you heard from Yoongi lately?” Jimin asks suddenly.

“I have actually.”

“How’s their case going?”

Taehyung sighs, “It’s going slow; I haven’t had a chance to talk to him this week because he’s been so busy.”

Despite the ups and downs of their case, Yoongi and Hoseok have made progress. They’ve found new evidence and several witnesses who can speak on what they saw that wretched day. Some may consider it sick to be so determined in putting someone to death. But Yoongi has nothing but hatred in his heart for Lee Chan. There is no ounce of sympathy for him, no guilt or yearning to understand his actions. What he did to them continues to affect their daily lives.

“Y’know when he first told me about what happened to his kids—I mean…they would’ve been his kids.” Jimin murmurs. “I put myself in his place and…” he pauses. “the thought alone made me want to die.”

Taehyung nods. “I can only imagine the pain he— _they_ —went through.”

“He’s stronger than he realizes.”

“That’s for sure.”

They drift into a comfortable silence and after thirty minutes of driving they arrive at the hospital. Jimin takes a deep breath to mentally prepare himself before opening the car door and stepping out into the night. Taehyung promptly walks up beside him and clutches Jimin’s hand in his. Jimin looks up and Taehyung smiles back at him. He says nothing as they walk hand in hand towards the front doors of the hospital.

When they reach the hospital room, Ji-eun lets them in with a smile. “She just woke up so she should be in a good mood.” She explains, ushering Jimin and Taehyung to two seats at the foot of the bed.

Taehyung and Jimin settle down in unison and Ji-eun tends to her mother before addressing them once again.

“Thank you for coming.”

Jimin waves his hands back and forth in front of his face. “Thank _you_ for having us despite…everything that’s happened.”

Ji-eun smiles timidly, suddenly her gaze flicks to Taehyung. “I remember briefly meeting you.”

“Ah, I’m Kim Taehyung, I’m a close friend of Jimin’s and we’ve worked together for years.” He replies while smiling brightly.

“You have a charming smile.” Mrs. Lee comments.

Their heads simultaneously swivel in her direction; Taehyung blushes while politely denying her compliment. “Haha, you’re too kind.”

“No, I’m just being honest.” Mrs. Lee smiles while attempting to sit up.

Ji-eun rushes to her aid. “Mom, stay still.”

“I’m fine, sweetie.” Mrs. Lee raises a hand and Ji-eun reluctantly settles back down. Mrs. Lee takes a deep breath before adding. “I wanted to apologize to you, Jimin.”

Jimin’s eyebrows raise questioningly.

“I truly intended on being there that day, but…the unexpected happened and it haunts me to this day.”

Jimin’s eyes widen and he hurriedly replies, “No, no, no, what happened to you was out of your control. I do not blame you for anything, Mrs. Lee.”

Mrs. Lee smiles tiredly. “I can’t help but think about what would’ve happened if I was there.”

Jimin reaches forward and places a hand to her feet. He stares into her eyes, attempting to convey to her his understanding. “What matters now, is that we’re all here and that we’re all working together to free Jeongguk.”

Ji-eun nods in agreement, while intertwining her fingers with her mother’s.

Taehyung’s gaze lingers on Jimin before finally looking towards Mrs. Lee.

“We can do this; Jeongguk will walk free after the trial.” Jimin musters up a smile. “I promise.”

Sitting in this hospital room with the people who have been so deeply involved in Jeongguk’s life, makes Jimin feel a certain way. As though he’s finally finding his place in not only Jeongguk’s life, but in the world. He can almost picture Jeongguk with his camera, taking a picture of this moment and framing it for all to see.

They sit in the hospital room discussing all possible holes in the case and Ji-eun’s father. They briefly mention bringing him to the stand, but Ji-eun shoots down such an idea and instead opts to put herself on the stand.

“Let me speak.”

A torn expression flicks across Mrs. Lee’s face. “Honey…”

“It’ll benefit both of us.” She squeezes her mother’s hand reassuringly.

“If Ji-eun remains silent, her possible punishment could worsen.” Jimin chimes. “It’s best she speaks now and makes her involvement in Minhyuk’s death clear. You have to be honest and strong, let them know what he did to you.”

“I will.”

“I’ll ask several questions and the prosecution will as well, just tell your truth, Ji-eun.” Jimin advises her.

They continue speaking for another hour until Jimin must leave to tend to his kids. “I’ll check back with you two as often as I can.” He tells them as he rises to his feet.

“Thank you for coming.” Mrs. Lee murmurs in a weak voice as her medicine begins to kick in.

“Thank you for having us.” Jimin replies as he and Taehyung slip out into the hall.

As they’re walking, Taehyung stays close to Jimin, close enough for their shoulders to brush with each step.

“I meant to ask earlier, while we were on our way here, but...” Taehyung begins.

Jimin peers at him from the corner of his eyes. “But what?”

“How are…things going with you and Jeongguk?”

Jimin’s slightly surprised by the sudden question, but he masks it with a relaxed smile. “Things are… _going_. Jeongguk’s so kind and understanding, and he has so much faith in me despite everything he’s been through.”

They wait a moment outside the elevator for the doors to open.

Taehyung nods as he listens to Jimin.

“We really haven’t had much time to dwell on us, but we will once this is all over and I’m excited yet nervous at the idea.” Jimin rambles giddily. “He makes me happy, Taehyung, so, so happy and I’ve felt so many new feelings while with him.”

“That’s wonderful.”

The doors open with a ding and a flood of people walk out, Taehyung reacts quickly by pulling Jimin to his side and wrapping him in his arms. Jimin’s thrown off by the sudden contact, he looks up and locks eyes with Taehyung who’s gazing down at him with an inexplicable intensity. Almost like he wants to do something he knows he shouldn’t.

“Taehyung, wha—”

“The first and last time.” Taehyung whispers before leaning in and kissing Jimin lightly on the lips. When he pulls away, Jimin stares up at him stunned.

Taehyung releases his hold on Jimin and takes a step back. He bows deeply and exclaims an apology. “Before you slap me, just know I love you and your kids and my feelings for you officially end here.”

Jimin blinks confusedly at Taehyung before stepping forward and slapping him hard on the back. “Asshole!” he shouts.

Taehyung straightens up with a crooked smile and he takes each of Jimin’s blows.

“You asshole!” Jimin hits him once. “H-how could you kiss me!?” he hits him again.

A few people stop and stare, but none of them interfere, eventually the elevator doors close.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Jimin slams his fists against Taehyung’s chest and his stable voice wobbles at the end. “What the hell…Tae.”

Taehyung gently folds his hands around Jimin’s wrists, and he gazes at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

“I thought…I thought we had gone over this weeks ago, I thought you were getting over me.”

“I am now.” Taehyung jokes.

Jimin glares back at him. “Not funny.”

Taehyung chuckles nervously and slowly, his smile falls away. “I realized, as you were talking about Jeongguk, how truly happy you are to be with him and I don’t know, it made me emotional.” Taehyung quickly explains. “After everything you went through with So-hee, I’m glad someone like Jeongguk has stepped into your life.”

The elevator doors open again and this time they hurry inside. They stand in the small space in silence, neither of them speak until they leave the hospital and arrive at Jimin’s house.

Jimin stands in front of the doorway with his hands placed at his sides. “Thanks for…tonight.” Jimin murmurs and he turns away to open the door.

Taehyung reaches forward and clutches Jimin’s wrist.

Jimin glances over his shoulder. “What?”

“Just…” Taehyung grins. “…know I’ll do anything for you.”

“I know, I’ve always known.” Jimin slides his hand out of Taehyung’s grip and interlaces their fingers. “I want you to start doing things for yourself now.”

Taehyung musters a smile and they part on a happy note. Jimin sleeps that night knowing things are headed in the right direction. This winter may just be the coldest, but Jimin knows that no matter what, the sun will always come out to shine.

**The day of the trial | South Busan Courthouse**

There are more reporters compared to last time, quite a few Jeongguk notes and suddenly his palms are sweaty, and he can’t focus. _Just take deep breaths. Slow and steady breaths._ That eases his anxiety a bit, but his heart continues to race abnormally fast.

 _Jimin. Think of Jimin—his blonde hair, plush lips and sweet laughter._ Gradually, Jeongguk’s heartbeat calms and he follows behind the security officers. They gesture for him to sit, so he eases into one of the chairs. As he looks around at the steadily growing number of people in the courtroom, Jeongguk’s overwhelmed with deja-vu. Everything’s almost the same as before, the judge is different and a few of the officers have changed, but Jeongguk feels like he’s reliving the trial from two months ago.

Suddenly the doors open with a thunderous crack and Namjoon struts in, briefcase in tow and black cloak flowing out around him. He’s striking with his tall stature, confident shoulders and numerous case wins, but Jeongguk will not be swayed this time around.

“Morning,” Namjoon greets curtly.

Jeongguk politely bows his head. “Morning.”

Namjoon’s gaze lingers on his before he turns his back to Jeongguk and walks over to the opposite side of the room. Namjoon hasn’t stopped thinking about this case since he surprisingly won it two months ago. The look on Jeongguk’s face has haunted him ever since and the growing guilt nearly made Namjoon give up the case, but he’s here now and it’s too late to back down.

The doors open again and Jeongguk’s eyes light up at the familiar face. _Taehyung_! He springs from his seat and beckons Taehyung towards him with his eyes.

Taehyung points to himself, then over his shoulder with a knowing smile.

Jeongguk tilts his head confusedly.

Taehyung shakes his head while mouthing. “Jimin.”

Jeongguk’s heart skips a beat.

“Jimin’s here.” Taehyung winks as he settles into one of the pews.

As if on cue, the doors swing open for the third time and Jimin walks through. His hair is coifed to perfection and off to one side of his forehead. The navy suit he’s wearing fits his body to a tea, and he looks _stunning_.

 _Wow_ , Jeongguk swallows thickly as Jimin nears, but just before he reaches Jeongguk, a woman anxiously taps Jimin on the shoulder.

A look of confusion settles onto Jeongguk’s face as he watches their interaction; Jimin looks to the woman with wide, appalled eyes as she touches his shoulder then his arm. Jeongguk realizes their brief exchange of touches seem faintly intimate. Slowly, Jeongguk sinks back into his seat and continues to stare intensely at them. _What’s going on?_

Jimin stares at his wif—ex-wife in contempt. “What’re you doing here?” he grits.

A wane smile falls across So-hee’s lips as she lightly touches Jimin’s arm. “I’m here to report on this case…I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

Jimin snorts, “Really? Last week I heard you went to my office.”

“Just to ask about the details of the case.”

Jimin brushes her hand away and turns his back to her. “Report all you want, but don’t _ever_ approach me again.”

“Jimin…”

He looks over his shoulder and glares down at her. “I don’t want to see you, So-hee.”

Her expression falls and Jimin walks away, not stopping for a second to spare her another glance. The moment he reaches Jeongguk, he collapses into the chair and reaches for Jeongguk’s hand beneath the table. “I’m so happy to see you.” Jimin breathlessly confesses.

Jeongguk blinks puzzledly but tightens his grip on Jimin’s hand as best he can despite the handcuffs. “I’m happy to see you too.”

Jimin smiles in return and Jeongguk’s momentarily rendered speechless by the amount of love in Jimin’s eyes. His gaze is so tender and loving, even the way he’s speaking to Jeongguk is hushed and raspy.

Jeongguk’s gaze darts around before he leans in close to Jimin to whisper. “I want to kiss you.”

Jimin’s eyes widen comically and he releases his hold on Jeongguk’s hand to squeeze Jeongguk’s thigh. “Me too.” His eyes drop to Jeongguk’s lips before darting back up.

They gaze at each other for quite some time until Jimin clears his throat and turns away. Gradually, the pews begin to fill, and the chatter dies away as the Judge’s appearance is announced.

Jimin straightens in his seat and focuses his attention ahead of him. Today is his only chance to free Jeongguk—the second and the last chance. Jimin takes a deep breath.

“All rise,”

The gavel resounds throughout the room.

“This court is now in session.”

**Three years ago**

The sunlight beats down on Jimin as he holds tightly onto Jinyoung who’s babbling nonsense in his baby language. He left his house approximately thirty minutes ago to give So-hee a chance to herself since she’s been busy with work. Because of the stress, she’s said a few harsh words to Jimin about his cases and the abuse he faced in the past, but he excused her harshness and decided to take the kids out for ice-cream.

“Sunsun?” Jinyoung gurgles, drool pooling at the corner of his mouth.

Jimin smiles at him and uses a thumb to gently wipe at Jinyoung’s lips. “Your sister,”

“Sunsun!” Jinyoung repeats the nickname he calls Sunny. Since he first started talking, he’s struggled with saying Sunny’s entire name, thus he calls her ‘Sunsun’.

“She’s over there.” Jimin points across the street and his eyes widen upon seeing his daughter talking to a stranger. Panic seizes his heart and he goes through all possible scenarios in his head of how to save his daughter. However, just as he’s about to dash across the street, Sunny bows to the man and looks both ways before crossing the street.

“Daddy! Daddy!” she calls excitedly, skidding to a stop in front of her father.

Jimin glares down at her. “Did you know that man, Sunny?” he asks sternly.

She shakes her head, “No,”

“What did I tell you about talking to strangers.”

“He wasn’t a stranger,” she pouts. “he was a _photographer_.”

“Oho, really now?” Jimin asks, amused by the condescension in her voice.

“Mhm, he told me about an apetree.” Sunny continues with her arms crossed proudly against her chest.

Jimin raises his eyebrows confusedly as he uses his free hand to hold hers. “Apetree?”

“Yup, it controls how much light comes through.” She explains as they begin walking down the sidewalk.

Jimin ponders what a photographer would be using an ‘apetree’ for, but just as he’s about to question her on this, she spins towards him with sparkling eyes.

“Aperture!” she exclaims. “It’s actually called an aperture.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh,” she faces front again. “I told Mr. Photographer that mommy’s like an aperture.”

Jimin releases her hand to hold Jinyoung who’s beginning to wiggle in his arms. “How so?”

Sunny shrugs. “Since you’re the sun, mommy is your aperture—she controls your sunlight.”

Jimin’s smile falters. _Control_.

“Because you’re so bright.”

Jimin quickly laughs to mask the dreadful feeling in his chest. “I am, aren’t I?”

Sunny nods, “The brightest!”

**Present**

Jeongguk hadn’t noticed in the beginning, but his parents are here. They’re sitting to the left in the last row as though they’re trying to hide from the public. He can’t blame them, he’s just glad they’re here. Surprisingly, sitting beside them is his brother. He’s not looking at Jeongguk, but at Jimin who’s currently speaking to Ji-eun who has taken the stand.

“So, you admit to murdering Minhyuk?”

Ji-eun nods.

“Why hadn’t you confessed this in the beginning?”

She twiddles with her thumbs, but her gaze doesn’t waver. “Because he already decided to take the blame for me.”

“And you thought that was okay?”

She shakes her head, “I knew it wasn’t, but…Jeongguk promised that it would be okay, and I wasn’t in the right mind.”

“Not being in the right mind doesn’t excuse your actions, Ji-eun.” Jimin comments.

Her head drops and she nods understandingly. “By the time I realized that…it was too late.”

She then goes on to explain her phone conversation with her father and what he told her. Eventually Jimin asks about the abuse.

Ji-eun shifts in her seat.

“Did Minhyuk abuse you?”

A tense silence passes and then she nods.

“For how long, Ji-eun?”

She lifts her head and her eyes shine with unshed tears.

“How long?” Jimin asks again.

“Too long.” She replies in a tight voice.

Jimin gives her a moment to collect herself before he continues his questioning. Once he’s finished asking about the abuse, he then asks her to explain her father’s involvement in the murder. Then it’s handed over to the prosecution who provides records of Ji-eun’s ailing mental health and her reluctance to testify during Jeongguk’s first trials.

The trial continues for an hour with constant questioning and numerous witnesses, but Jimin remains poised and confident. Every so often his gaze will flick calmly to Jeongguk and he’ll flash the faintest of smiles. As if to say, I’ll protect you this time, I’ve got you.

When it’s time for Jimin to give his final statements, he takes a deep breath, steps up to the Judge’s table and holds his head high.

“Your Honor with the evidence I’ve presented to you today and the witnesses that have testified, I hope you find Jeon Jeongguk not guilty for the counts he was charged with in the previous trial.” Jimin inhales. “Jeongguk was merely a victim of the kindness he lives his life by and despite the mistakes he’s made, he has greatly learned from this journey and deserves a second chance to right his wrongs.”

Jimin glances over his shoulder at Jeongguk who’s staring back at him. They exchange fond smiles before Jimin faces the Judge again.

“Thank you, your honor.” Jimin bows deeply and turns on his heel; the rhythm of his heart speeds up with each step he takes and not once does Jeongguk turn away from him. He keeps his gaze locked on Jimin up until the moment Jimin sits beside him. Their hands find each other beneath the table, and their fingers intertwine.

_I’ve got you._

The Judge calls the court to order once Namjoon finishes his statement. Jimin’s grip on Jeongguk’s hand tightens and his palms are so sweaty, and hot. But Jimin can’t think, can’t breathe right now because this is _it_.

“On the count of perjury in the first degree…”

Jimin gulps and his chest heaves with a heavy breath.

“…and acting as an accessory in the murder of Lee Minhyuk,”

Jeongguk hears the ticking of the clock, can feel his sweat mingling with Jimin’s as they hold hands, and all of this suddenly feels like it’s happening in slow motion.

The Judge pauses, looks to the jury and then to Jimin, “the defendant is found…”

The clock ticks and tocks, and Jimin holds his breath.

 _Please,_ please _, this is the only thing I’ve wanted—truly wanted—in my entire life. I love Jeongguk_. Jimin turns to Jeongguk and he gazes warmly at him. _I love you, Jeongguk_. _I want to say this to you when you walk free, I want you to take pictures of me, I want you to hold me tight. I want you to_ love _me—all of me—like I know you will._

Taehyung’s sitting in the pews with his head down and his hands clutched in his lap, his foot taps anxiously as he waits.

Jeongguk deserves to be free, Taehyung realized this while working with Jimin and his reasoning was further solidified when he met Jeongguk at the hospital. Jeongguk has an intimidating yet warm aura about him. Such warmth envelopes the people around him like a shield.

Taehyung exhales and stares across the room at Jimin who appears extremely poised, but Taehyung can easily tell when Jimin’s anxious; he bites his lips and cracks his neck. Usually Taehyung would comfort Jimin after a trial by treating him to his favorite meal and watching a movie with him. But it’s no longer his place to do so, it’s Jeongguk’s turn now.

“You better walk out of here today.” Taehyung mutters under his breath.

The Judge reads over the verdict to himself before finally announcing it. “The defendant, Jeon Jeongguk is found not guilty.”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his hand falls out of Jimin’s as he rises from his seat in shock.

_Not. Guilty._

He stands there for a moment and the roar of applause fades into white noise. “Not…not guilty.” He chokes as his eyes well with tears. Just before the first tear rolls down his cheek, he turns to his left and locks eyes with Jimin.

Instantly a single thought races through Jeongguk’s mind:

_I want to kiss him. Fuck, I want to kiss him hard and lift him in my arms, pin him to a wall and kiss him some more. I want to kiss him and kiss him and never stop kissing him._

Slowly, Jimin’s lips tug into a crooked smile.

Jeongguk blinks and a single tear rolls down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you for the precious comments that have helped me continue and eventually complete this fic.  
> I hope everything is starting to make sense and I hope you're excited for the fluff, romance and, yes, sex within these next few chapters.  
> I will clarify a bit more about Jeongguk's possible punishments in the next chap, but he's free!  
> -with love, won
> 
> p.s i still can't believe that vlive happened <3


	21. Hold Me Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-sorry, I just…” Jeongguk swallows. “I don’t know, having you in front of me right now is doing all sorts of things to my head.” He laughs nervously as he slowly let’s go of Jimin’s hand, but Jimin is quick to interlace their fingers again.

**Three days after the trial**

Jeongguk stands outside the front door of Jimin’s home, feeling oddly out of place. He clutches a bouquet of flowers tightly in his hands, takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. After a minute of waiting, the door swings open to reveal the face of a little boy.

“Hi,” Jeongguk greets warmly.

The little boy blinks up at Jeongguk curiously, a look of intrigue and confusion on his face. “Are you one of my daddy’s friends?”

“I…I guess you could say that.” Jeongguk chuckles.

Jinyoung pauses to digest this information and a second later he points to the roses in Jeongguk’s hand. “Who’re the flowers for?”

“Your dad.”

“Why? It’s not his birthday.”

Jeongguk laughs again. “Because he’s special.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to fight Jeongguk on this, wanting to argue that his father is “more than just special” but suddenly there’s the loud padding of feet accompanied by Jimin’s voice. “Jinyoung!”

“Yes?” Jinyoung calls, turning around to face Jimin who is rushing to him in a panic.

“I told you not to open the door for…” Jimin trails off when his eyes land on Jeongguk’s frame. “…strangers.”

Jeongguk smiles awkwardly and waves his free hand. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

They stare at each other for a moment, as if a spell has been cast on them, Jeongguk can’t look away or move. Neither can Jimin; he swallows thickly as he looks Jeongguk up and down. He’s dressed nicely in ripped jeans, a flannel undershirt and a long black coat.

“Can I…” Jeongguk gestures to the doorway. “can I come inside?”

Jimin blinks snapping himself out of his reverie. “S-sure, sorry.” He gently holds Jinyoung’s shoulders while stepping aside to make room for Jeongguk.

Jeongguk steps inside and hesitates before speaking. “I called before stopping by, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh, shi—shoot, I left my phone in the other room while tending to Mera.” Jimin explains while shoving a hand through his hair.

Jeongguk smiles, endeared by the way Jimin censors himself. “It’s okay, I figured you were busy.”

“Yeah…” Jimin licks his lips, looks to his feet and then back up to Jeongguk’s face. “Do you want something to drink or anything?” he questions suddenly, as though it’s finally dawned on him that Jeongguk is a guest.

Jeongguk laughs. “No, I’m good, but uhm…where would you like me to place these flowers?”

Instead of replying, Jimin leans down to whisper in Jinyoung’s ear. “Go upstairs and check on Sunny, okay?”

Jinyoung nods before spinning out of Jimin’s hold and bouncing down the hall.

Once they’re standing alone in the doorway, Jimin takes two steps forward, uses both of his hands to clutch Jeongguk’s shirt and yanks Jeongguk down to his eye level.

Jeongguk stumbles, eyes wide in shock and expectation while his arms hang awkwardly at his sides.

Jimin smiles as he leans up on his toes, but he stops just before their lips meet.

“W-w-what?” Jeongguk stutters as his cheeks redden and his heart kicks up in speed.

“Nothing, just,” Jimin drops his voice to a whisper as his gaze lingers on Jeongguk’s lips. “I’m happy to see you.”

Finally understanding where this is going and growing rather impatient, Jeongguk slides his free hand around Jimin’s waist and pulls Jimin flush against his body. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until Jeongguk kisses Jimin softly on the lips.

Jimin melts into the kiss and his stomach fills with butterflies. It’s been ages since the last time they kissed and Jimin’s missed the firm movement of Jeongguk’s lips and the comforting wetness of his tongue.

“Jeon…gguk…” Jimin huffs as Jeongguk tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. “ _Baby_.”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows draw together and he pulls back just enough to whisper, “I want to do so much to you right now.” he swallows thickly as his eyes flick from Jimin’s face to his lips and back again. “But uhm, we kind of have an audience.” Jeongguk’s grip on Jimin’s waist tightens as if to control himself and he steps back with a cough.

Jimin’s blissed out expression morphs into confusion and ever so slowly he turns around to see what it is Jeongguk is staring at.

Sunny who’s holding Mera is standing at the end of the hallway with a look of shock on her face.

Jimin gasps, “S-Sunny,” he slips out of Jeongguk’s hold and walks briskly towards his daughters.

Sunny’s gaze narrows. “Who’s that?” she questions coldly.

“Jeongguk, he’s…” Jimin swallows. “he’s my boyfriend.”

Sunny’s eyes widen.

“I’ll explain later, okay?” Jimin assures as he scoops Mera out of Sunny’s arms. “Can you set the table for dinner?”

Sunny nods, but her gaze strays to Jeongguk. She eyes him suspiciously before turning sharply on her heel. Once she disappears around the corner, Jimin waves Jeongguk over. “You can place the flowers in the kitchen,” he smiles. “follow me.”

Jeongguk follows Jimin and he looks around his house which feels like a home. There’re numerous photos of Jimin with his kids and construction paper lines the walls with childish drawings on them. Everything about Jimin’s home feels warm and comforting. There’s a particular photo that catches Jeongguk’s attention; he gasps and stops in front of it.

“Jeongguk, the kitchen is—”

“This is your daughter?” Jeongguk questions suddenly.

Jimin blinks confusedly as he replies. “Yes…she’s the one you saw a moment ago…Sunny.”

Jeongguk covers his mouth with his hands and looks to Jimin with sparkling eyes. “I met her.”

“That’s…that’s impossible.” Jimin blubbers.

Jeongguk smiles sweetly as he slides a hand around Jimin’s waist. “Let’s finish talking over dinner,”

Jimin allows Jeongguk to guide him to the kitchen.

“There’s a lot I have to tell you.”

Dinner with Jeongguk proves to be the second-best thing this week; the first being Jeongguk’s not guilty verdict of course. Jeongguk is very animated when he talks about photography and he likes to stuff his mouth before talking. His cheeks swell with food and he looks so young—it’s adorable.

Jeongguk swallows the steak he was chewing on, to say, “I actually know you, Sunny.”

Sunny scowls. “No, you don’t.” she tears her gaze away from Jeongguk and busies herself by picking at the meat on her plate.

“You were young then, but I recognized you from the photos on the wall.” Jeongguk continues.

Jimin leans forward, intrigued by Jeongguk’s claim.

“You came up to me on the street because you saw my camera and I remember telling you about the aperture.” Jeongguk excitedly relays this information, his voice rising with enthusiasm.

Sunny doesn’t reply or bother to lift her head, so Jimin reaches over and gently touches her on the arm. “Sunshine,”

Sunny looks up and meets Jimin’s gaze.

“Do you…remember?”

She sucks on her bottom lip before slowly turning her head to peer at Jeongguk. She scrutinizes him, taking in his handsome features and the patient expression on his face. Sunny tilts her head, pondering where she’s seen him before.

The sun, the wind and a camera.

Her eyes light up and she gasps. “Apetree?”

“Yes, yes!” Jeongguk laughs jovially. “Apetree.”

Jinyoung looks between them confusedly, their world completely lost to him. He shrugs it off and takes a swig of the orange juice Jimin poured for him just moments ago.

Jimin tries to recall this as well because he’s sure Sunny would’ve told him about it. When it finally dawns on him, a funny smile dances on his lips and he stares at Jeongguk in awe. “I remember you too…”

Jeongguk directs his attention to Jimin. “Really?”

“Uh-huh, but just the back of your figure and what Sunny told me about you.” Jimin clarifies.

Jeongguk’s eyes fill with an inexplicable warmth and he smiles sweetly. “Unbelievable.”

Jimin says nothing else on the matter and instead turns to feed Mera a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Sunny spends the rest of the dinner staring a hole through Jeongguk’s head and scrutinizing his every move. She doesn’t trust Jeongguk yet, but she’ll tolerate him because of how much Jimin seems to care about him.

“Mister!” Jinyoung suddenly exclaims. “Do you want dessert?”

Jeongguk lights up and clears away his plate to make room for the piece of cake Jinyoung is holding on a napkin. “I would _love_ dessert.”

Jinyoung giggles excitedly as he hops over to Jeongguk. “I helped make it with Uncle Tae.”

“Really now? I bet it tastes wonderful.”

Jinyoung beams as he places the cake on the table just in front of Jeongguk, but he miscalculates by an inch because the cake misses the tabletop and instead lands on the front of Jeongguk’s white shirt.

Jimin gasps as he jumps to his feet. “Oh my god.”

Jeongguk simply laughs, “Whoops.” He figures he won’t miss this white shirt since he has many back home.

A mortified look falls onto Jinyoung’s face and he stares up at Jeongguk apologetically. “S-s-sorry!” his tiny frame bends forward.

“It’s okay,” Jeongguk assures, rising to his feet and stepping in front of Jinyoung. “I’m just upset about not being able to eat that delicious cake you made.”

Jinyoung lifts his head with a pout and his eyes shine with tears.

“Aw, don’t cry.” Jeongguk reaches forward and gently pinches Jinyoung’s cheek.

Jimin walks towards them and immediately drops to his knees in front of Jinyoung. “It was an accident, honey, it’s okay.” Jimin coos. 

Jinyoung turns around and buries his face in Jimin’s chest. Jimin holds him close while flashing Jeongguk a crooked grin. “Sorry about that.” He whispers.

Jeongguk waves his hands back and forth dismissively.

Jimin turns to his daughter, “Sunny, can you watch Mera and Jinyoung while I show Jeongguk to the bathroom?” he asks.

Sunny nods.

Jimin hugs Jinyoung once more before directing him over to Sunny who’s already feeding Mera another spoon of mashed potatoes. Jimin rises to his feet and gawks at Jeongguk’s chocolate stained shirt. “That…” he begins to say but he presses his lips together and decides it’d be best to say nothing at all.

Jeongguk chuckles. “What?”

Jimin shakes his head not wanting to worry Jeongguk any further, but his shirt is pretty much a goner. Jimin gestures for Jeongguk to follow him and they walk out of the kitchen together. Jeongguk purposefully walks close to Jimin and his heart skips a beat each time their hands brush.

“You’re not being inconspicuous.” Jimin comments.

“Wasn’t trying to be, I’d say I’m a little old to be playing dumb.” Jeongguk replies matter-of-factly.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Just hold my hand then.”

“Fine,” Jeongguk reaches for Jimin’s hand. “I will.”

Although the trip to the bathroom is short, Jeongguk makes the most of it as he holds Jimin’s hand tightly in his. To Jeongguk hand holding and eye contact is as intimate as sex because of the amount of trust and mutual understanding it takes. Hand holding with Jimin is a privilege and Jeongguk will take every opportunity he’s given to hold Jimin’s beautiful hands.

“The bathroom is to your left and I’ll…” Jimin looks to Jeongguk’s shirt again. “I’ll see if I have something you can change in to.”

Jeongguk smiles sheepishly, “Thanks.” but he makes no move to release Jimin’s hand.

Jimin’s eyebrows raise confusedly. “Baby?”

“S-sorry, I just…” Jeongguk swallows. “I don’t know, having you in front of me right now is doing all sorts of things to my head.” He laughs nervously as he slowly let’s go of Jimin’s hand, but Jimin is quick to interlace their fingers again.

Jimin squeezes Jeongguk’s hand. “It’s okay, it’s gonna take some time to get used to this.”

Jeongguk responds by leaning down to steal a kiss.

**Three days ago | Busan Courthouse**

Camera flashes erupt throughout the courtroom when Jimin wraps his arms around Jeongguk. One flash captures the way Jimin rests his chin on Jeongguk’s shoulder and another round of flashes captures the rush of tears running down Jeongguk’s cheeks.

Jeongguk says nothing, not because he doesn’t know what to say, but because he can’t. The words stuck in his throat, choke on the sobs he’s holding back.

“It’s okay,” Jimin soothes, rubbing calming circles against Jeongguk’s lower back. “I’m here.”

Jeongguk’s eyes flutter to a close and he bites hard on his bottom lip. A rush of emotions bloom from within him; resentment, longing and relief. But more than anything, he’s happy to be free. He wants to relay this to Jimin, he needs to say something—anything to let Jimin know how grateful he is.

“Jimin…”

“Sssh, don’t speak.” Jimin murmurs. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Jeongguk’s jaw trembles. “But Jimin…”

“Ssh, I know, baby, I know.”

Jimin breathes in deeply, lets it out slowly and takes a step back. He smiles tenderly at Jeongguk and the camera flashes continue, and reporters shout questions until the Judge finally calls for order. The trial isn’t over yet, Jimin knows that Jeongguk will walk out a free man, but with consequences. What he did is still considered a crime, but it’ll no longer be on his record.

"The defendant Jeon Jeongguk will be sentenced to one year of community service and his service must be reported to the Busan Police at the end of every month. Failure to comply will result in severe consequences.” The Judge then turns to Ji-eun and her mother. “As for your case ma’am, it will be handed over to a different court and handled by the Judge there.”

The Judge slams the gavel two times before calling an end to the trial.

Jimin immediately turns to Jeongguk and squeezes his thigh reassuringly. “You’ll be released immediately, no later than tonight, okay?”

Jeongguk nods.

“Jeongguk, do you understand?” Jimin repeats, picking up on the way Jeongguk’s eyes are shaking.

Jeongguk has to physically snap himself out of it, he does so by pinching himself. “Ouch.”

Jimin peers at him confusedly.

Jeongguk grins crookedly. “I understand.”

Jimin smiles as he leans back to usher Taehyung over. Taehyung bounds towards them, his own eyes shining with tears.

“Are those tears in _the_ eyes of Kim Taehyung?” Jimin teases.

Taehyung snorts while blinking rapidly. “No.”

Jimin laughs lightly. “Can you process his paperwork asap and meet me at Busan Jihagam-og?”

“Sure can.”

“Thanks,” Jimin then turns to Jeongguk. “your family…”

“I noticed them too.” Jeongguk replies as his gaze strays over Jimin’s shoulder and to his brother and mother. “I’ll speak to them when I’m ready.”

Jimin offers a small smile. “Alright.”

Jimin rises from his seat, leaving Jeongguk in the care of Taehyung as he sees to the formalities with the Judge and Namjoon.

Namjoon greets him with an open hand. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Jimin smiles and takes Namjoon’s hand in his. They shake and the years of tension between them dissipates. Jimin briefly wonders how long this feeling will last. It could be during his next few cases, the tension ignites again, but there’s a calm to Namjoon’s demeanor. As if he himself, also wanted this verdict for Jeongguk.

“I’ll see you around?” Namjoon questions as his hands drop to the side.

Jimin smiles with a nod. “Most definitely.”

Despite the emotional turmoil this case has put Jimin through, he’s already contemplating about the steps he needs to take for Ji-eun’s case. That is if she still wants him as his lawyer. Jimin acknowledges the Judge with a bow before returning to his seat beside Jeongguk.

Taehyung’s on the phone with someone at the office, “Can you have the paperwork ready in ten minutes?” he asks, and a smile ignites across his face when the person on the line responds with a ‘yes’.

“Great! Thanks again, Seokjin.” Taehyung hangs up and excitedly embraces Jimin. “I meant to give you a hug earlier.” He explains.

Jimin laughs lightly as he slowly wraps his arms around Taehyung. “Mmm.”

Jeongguk watches them fondly, noting the way Jimin looks so at ease in the arms of his best-friend. Suddenly, Jeongguk has thousands of questions he wants to ask Jimin. Questions about his past, how he became friends with Taehyung and so forth. It dawns on him that after today, he’ll have plenty of time to do so.

Each day he can ask Jimin a question.

Each day he can photograph him with his eyes.

Each day he can find another reason to love him as much and even more than he loves him now.

“Time to go.” An officer says to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk nods while rising slowly to his feet; his legs wobble, not with the weight of uncertainty but with the lightness of tomorrow.

Jimin slips out of Taehyung’s arms and immediately pulls Jeongguk into another hug. The officer stands to the side, a look of surprise and confusion on his face, but he doesn’t comment on their level of intimacy.

“I’ll be there soon, okay?” Jimin softly whispers into Jeongguk’s ear.

Jeongguk laughs. “How many times are you going to tell me that?” he jokes. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jimin leans back with a scowl. “You rather I go back to the cold, professional you met months ago?”

“Either way you’d still be the cold, professional I fell in love with.” Jeongguk leans in close to place a kiss to Jimin’s jaw. He does so subtly, so that his actions won’t draw unnecessary attention to them.

Jimin blushes up to his ears as he opens his mouth to say something, but the officer that had been watching them, tugs impatiently on Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

They’re separated, but Jimin knows it won’t be for long.

With a sigh, Jimin gathers his paperwork into his briefcase and gestures for Taehyung to follow behind. Taehyung does so, but with added drama. “I’ll protect you, Mr. Park.” he declares, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and cracking his neck. He knows after big cases, fighting through hungry reporters is like going head-to-head with a pack of wolves.

“You may rest assured.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Shut-up.”

Taehyung grins.

**Present**

What begins as a simple peck, quickly escalates into something more when Jimin is backed up against the wall. Jimin tries to fight it—wants to for obvious reasons, but his body’s working on autopilot and curiosity. Such curiosity is piqued when Jeongguk releases Jimin’s hand to cup his face. Jeongguk has such sturdy and warm hands, Jimin briefly wonders how they’d feel elsewhere.

Jimin swallows thickly, “Jeongguk, I don’t thin—”

“Just once more?” Jeongguk begs, voice so faint and hoarse, tinged with an unfathomable desire.

Jimin can’t resist it, can’t resist the way Jeongguk is looking at him, touching him, holding him, _wanting_ him. So, he gives in. “Okay.”

Jeongguk’s reaction is immediate, he presses into Jimin, molding their bodies together and sucking on his bottom lip. He sucks and tugs and alternates between the two. Jeongguk’s heart flips with each whimper that leaves Jimin’s lips and Jeongguk groans as images fly through his head. Lustful, sweet and intimate images.

Jimin’s hands hang loosely at his sides, unsure of where to go or what to touch on Jeongguk. _His arms or his chest which is so close? —so firm against mine. What should I do?_

Jeongguk seems to sense this because he gently grips Jimin’s wrists and directs Jimin’s hands to his waist. “You can hold me here,” Jeongguk says breathlessly. “s’okay.”

Jimin does so, he holds Jeongguk by the waist and it’s nice like this—so nice.

Jimin smiles. “Okay, I can do this.”

Jeongguk responds by nipping at Jimin’s earlobe.  “Knew you could.” He whispers and the timbre of his voice changes in just the slightest. Low and hot like a crackling fire at night.

Jimin so badly wants to burn.

But he can’t, not now at least. Instead he places a hand to Jeongguk’s chest. “We should…stop…” Jimin licks his lips. “Now.”

Jeongguk backs off, threading a hand through his hair and turning his back to Jimin. “Sorry,” he murmurs.

“Why’re you apologizing? You did nothing wrong.”

“That was rude and inappropriate of me…especially since your kids are here.” Jeongguk murmurs ashamedly.

“Baby, you’re my _boyfriend_.” Jimin touches him lightly on the shoulder. “My kids will understand.”

“What if they saw us? Saw the way…I looked at you.” Jeongguk looks over his shoulder to meet Jimin’s gaze.

“Then I’ll explain it to them the best way I can.”

“Really?” Jeongguk raises a curious brow.

“Uh-huh,” Jimin grips Jeongguk’s shoulders and spins him around so they’re eye to eye. “I’ll tell them how much you love me, and we’ll talk about it. Together.”

“Really, really?”

Jimin nods. “Yep,” a heartbeat later he says, “I wanted you to stop, not because I was afraid of them catching us, which is partially true.”

Jeongguk flushes at the mere thought of Jimin’s kids catching them doing something so…indecent.

“But I asked you stop because…I started to become curious.”

Jeongguk tilts his head confusedly. “Curious about what?”

“About…how it’d feel if you touched me elsewhere.” Jimin lowers his gaze. “Kissed me…elsewhere.”

Jeongguk gulps and sirens begin wailing in his mind. _Shit_. He takes a step back, putting a safe distance between them.

“Too much?” Jimin questions.

Jeongguk doesn’t hesitate to nod. “Too much,” he places a hand to his chest. “my heart’s about to burst.”

Jimin chuckles as he playfully shoves Jeongguk in the shoulder. “Let me get you a shirt.”

“Alright.” Jeongguk waits outside of Jimin’s bedroom and he takes a deep breath.

When Jimin reemerges, he has a blue shirt in hand. “It might be a little small.”

Jeongguk shrugs. “That’s fine.”

Jimin leaves Jeongguk to change. When he returns to the kitchen, Sunny is looking at him with furrowed brows.

Jimin opens his arms as if to say “what?”

She squints back at him but says nothing, instead she points to Mera. “She’s getting sleepy.”

“Thanks for looking after her and Jinyoung.” Jimin replies as he walks over to them.

Sunny shrugs, watching Jimin as he scoops Mera out of her seat. She notices how flushed his cheeks are and that he’s smiling brighter than he was before. With zero hesitation, Sunny asks, “Is he staying over?”

The question nearly knocks Jimin to his knees, but he remains calm and peers at his daughter. “Of course, not…why would you…think that?”

“It seemed like you wanted him to stay.”

Jimin holds Mera close to his chest.

“You said he’s your boyfriend.”

“Sunny…”

“I’m not upset, dad.” She says quickly as she tugs at the end of her ponytail. “It’s just…I’ll need time to get used to it.”

Jimin stares back at her.

“I don’t care about his gender or whatever,” she fumbles a bit over her words, the concept of sexuality slightly out of reach for her age. “I just care about if he makes you happy.”

Jinyoung hums in agreement, “Me too! If you’re happy then we’re happy.”

Sunny faces her brother with a smile and leans over to ruffle his hair.

Jimin’s on the verge of tears because he wasn’t expecting to have this conversation so soon. And for his daughter to be so calm about it, touches him immensely. Instead of questioning when or how Jimin met Jeongguk, they simply questioned whether Jeongguk makes him happy.

“Don’t cry!” Jinyoung shouts as he jumps down from his seat and rushes to Jimin. Jinyoung hugs Jimin tightly around the waist. “I don’t like seeing you cry.”

Jimin blinks away the tears threatening to spill free. “I won’t cry.”

Jinyoung looks up with his big, round eyes and smiles crookedly.

Sunny slides from her seat and joins them at the entry way of the hall. She wraps her arms around Jimin and hugs him tightly.

Jeongguk emerges from the hall with his stained t-shirt in hand. “It fits perfe…” he trails off when his eyes land on Jimin and his kids.

They’re standing there in their own universe and there’s so much warmth and love emitting from them. Jeongguk wants to be apart of it, but he knows such things take time. Jeongguk clears his throat and they simultaneously look back.

He smiles sheepishly. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

“You’re no—” Jimin starts to say.

“Uncle Gguk, come here!” Jinyoung interrupts, excitedly beckoning him over.

Jeongguk blinks.

“You don’t want a hug?” Jinyoung asks with a pout.

“No, I mean, yes, but…”

“It’s okay.” Sunny says softly.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he steps slowly to them. He draws closer to their little universe and it pulls him in. There’s a tug, an obvious disruption to the usual flow of their universe. Jeongguk feels it in his chest and sees it in Jimin’s eyes. But gradually he falls into orbit, like he was meant to be there.

Jinyoung beams as he places one arm to Jeongguk’s waist and another to Jimin’s. “Perfect!”

Jimin laughs softly as he continues to hold Mera tightly. “I guess you’re one of us now.” he says to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk grins. “I guess so.”

**Two days ago | The home of Jeongguk’s Mother**

“You’re seeing him, aren’t you?” she asks, opening the oven to take out a cake. “Your lawyer.”

Jeongguk says nothing in response to her question.

“Honey, even if you don’t tell me, I know.”

Jeongguk places his fork down with a clatter. “You’re doing it again.”

She sighs. “What? What am I doing?”

“The thing you did when I first started dating a man.”

Her eyebrows draw together. “I didn’t mean it that way, you know I’m okay with your sexuality, I just—”

“Fine,” he meets her gaze. “to answer your question, I’m not just _seeing_ him, he’s my boyfriend.”

Her eyes widen.

“For months it was him who trusted me and comforted me.”

“He was _paid_ to do that, Jeongguk. He was your lawyer for crying out loud.” She snaps exasperatedly.

Jeongguk snorts. “In the beginning, but his feelings were always genuine.” He rises from his seat and steps towards her. “He knew I was lying, he knew my faults and accepted them as they were.”

“Honey,”

“I know how you felt and what you might’ve thought and I’m sorry I put you through all that.” He takes the pan from her hands and places it on the table. “But… _don’t_ minimize Jimin or discredit his feelings based on your beliefs.”

Her eyes shake as she gazes at his back. “I didn’t…I didn’t say that.”

Jeongguk turns to her again. “I love him.”

“Does he love you?” she fires back.

Jeongguk falters.

“Does he love you as much as you love him?”

He swallows.

“If you can’t answer that question, why’re you with him?” she brushes past him and pops the lid off the bottle of chocolate icing. “Are you in love with the idea of him being your knight in shining armor? Do you love him because he saved you?”

Jeongguk’s silent for pause as he ruminates on his mother’s questions.

She dips the knife into the dark chocolate and scoops a generous amount onto the blade. Ever so slowly she spreads the icing across the top of the cake and watches as it melts.

“Jimin laughs with his entire body.” Jeongguk says suddenly.

His mother freezes.

“He likes strong coffee and eating cake. He can’t sleep when he’s working on a case; he’s dedicated and kind. His eyes turn into crescents when he smiles. He can’t stand waking up in the morning sometimes.” He rambles. “We have matching moles on our fingers, and he likes when I kiss him on the jaw.”

She places the knife down, giving Jeongguk her full attention.

“He’s a bit awkward when it comes to love, but I know how he feels without him having to say anything.” Jeongguk’s tone remains even, despite the racing of his heart. “I can feel it in the way he touches me, the way he looks at me and acts around me.”

“Jeongguk…”

“I love Park Jimin as Park Jimin.” Jeongguk finalizes. After a moment of tense staring and silence, Jeongguk steps towards his mother and hugs her. “I hope you understand me, if even a little bit.”

She wraps her arms around him and nods. “I’m sorry for saying that.”

Jeongguk understands and he’s even doubted Jimin’s feelings, but he knows Jimin loves him. It’s going to take some time for Jimin to make himself vulnerable to such emotions, but Jeongguk is patient and more than willing to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those kisses tho~ trust me, there are more to come ;)  
> See you all next time!  
> -with love, win


	22. Hold Me Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll bring you home, okay? Get some rest.” Jeongguk says in a tone full of worry.   
> Jimin shakes his head. “No,”  
> “N-no…?”  
> “Take me to your place.”  
> Jeongguk chokes on air. “Come again?” his voice comes out small.   
> “I’ll rest at your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves.

White flakes of snow flutter to the ground; they drift and swirl before ultimately meeting their demise. A symphony of crunching feet in the snow and children giggling resound at the Flower Garden Park, Jimin usually brings his children to.

Jinyoung’s made two new friends and they’re running in the snow while throwing giant snowballs at each other. Mera’s bundled up from head to toe in all white. Her round nose is red and runny and Jimin will probably leave after ten more minutes. His oldest daughter left earlier to spend the day at her best-friend, Hara’s house.

“Da-da,” Mera gurgles.

Jimin immediately turns to her. “Yes, darling?”

“Snow?”

“Yes, snow! Wanna play?” Jimin questions, but just as quickly as he asked it, his smile falls.

_She can’t walk yet._

Mera’s two years old, while her vocabulary has improved, she still struggles to walk on her own. Jimin often blames himself for this. _It’s because I’m always working. It’s because I’m never home. I’m not a good father._

“Play!” Mera shouts excitedly.

Jimin forces himself to smile as he scoops Mera out of the stroller. He rises to his feet with her in his hands and he pushes the beanie on her head back so she can see better. “There ya go.”

Mera smiles. “Play…with snow?” she fumbles over her words a bit, but Jimin smiles brightly.

“Alright, we’ll play with snow.”

Mera giggles as she wraps her arms around Jimin’s neck. Using one hand to push the stroller and the other to carry Mera, Jimin approaches a lopsided snowman. Mera’s eyes widen and the crooked smile of the snowman is reflected in her round eyes. Her hands open and close as she reaches out to the snowman.

“Wanna touch it?” Jimin questions.

“Touch!” Mera echoes.

So, Jimin inches her closer to the snowman and her chubby fingers reach for its rounded head. Upon contact, she releases a slight gasp and yanks her hand bac.

Jimin laughs at her reaction. “It’s cold, isn’t it?”

“Cold, cold, cod.” She chants, but the coldness of her fingers doesn’t stop her from touching it again. Mera touches the snow and then grasps a handful of it. Her little fingers open and close, squishing the snow and causing it to melt.

Jimin gazes at her, watching the way her little lips roll into a fascinated pout. Her light eyebrows furrow and unfurrow numerous times as she plays with the snow. Jimin pulls her away from the snow just as his phone vibrates in his coat pocket.

“One second, darling.” He murmurs as he places her back in the stroller. Mera whines, but Jimin sates her by handing her a cookie. She promptly begins nibbling on it.  

He slides out his phone and his eyes light up upon reading Jeongguk’s name. “Jeongguk, hey.” he answers.

“Hey…is now a bad time?” Jeongguk questions.

“No, I’m out with the kids right now.”

“Where? I can meet you.” Jeongguk replies and there’s a fumbling sound on his end as he begins to gather his belongings.

Jimin laughs, “The park, I took them out for a moment to play in the snow, but we’re about to head home.”

Without missing a beat Jeongguk says, “I can bring hot coco.”

Jimin’s eyes widen and he manages to gasp out, “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Jimin laughs again as he shyly fiddles with the top button on his coat.

“Is that a yes? I can grab a coffee for you.”

“S-sure, I would love that.” Jimin replies softly.

Jeongguk smiles to himself. “Great. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Maybe it’s because of the cold or maybe it’s because of the way Jeongguk’s tone changes when he says that last sentence—soft and as pure as snow—causes Jimin to blush.

“Alright.”

“And Jimin,” Jeongguk lowers his voice to an intimate whisper.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Jimin’s heart flutters and his already red cheeks, darken to a cherry red.

Jeongguk chuckles. “See you soon my love.”

The line clicks and Jimin’s left in the cold with Jeongguk’s warm words racing through his mind and filling his chest.

**Hope World Studios | 1:35pm**

“Five, six, seven, eight—Sehun I want you to try that again—six, seven, eight.” Hoseok chants, clapping his hands to the beat of the song playing from the speakers.

Sehun releases a disgruntled sigh before trying the move once more.

Hoseok paces back and forth between his students, a hand to his hip as he eyes them expectantly. Initially, Hoseok planned on closing his studio for a few months to focus on the case he and Yoongi are rebuilding, but Yoongi was quick to shoot down such an idea.

_“What did you say?” Yoongi questions, hands stilling against Hoseok’s back._

_“I said I’m going to close the studio.”_

_“Why…” Yoongi sits up on the couch and he gazes at Hoseok confusedly. “Why would you do that?”_

_Hoseok’s eyebrows draw together and a just as confused look falls onto his face. “Why_ wouldn’t _I do that?”_

_“I mean, it’s your studio, it’s…” Yoongi shoves a hand through his hair while nibbling thoughtfully on his bottom lip._

_Hoseok scoots closer to him and wraps a comforting arm around Yoongi’s slim shoulders. “I’m closing it to focus on the case—I want to give my all to this case.” He says softly as he pulls Yoongi into his chest._

_But Yoongi pushes away to look into Hoseok’s eyes. “Don’t.”_

_Hoseok blinks in bewilderment._

_“Don’t close the studio.”_

_“W-why not?”_

_“You worked so hard to open it…if you close it now…” Yoongi presses his lips together not daring to finish that thought. “Just…can you keep it open?”_

_“You want me to keep it open while working on the case with you?” Hoseok reiterates to make sure he’s hearing correctly._

_Yoongi nods. “I think it’ll give you some peace of mind…”_

_“What about you?” Hoseok slides his hand from Yoongi’s back to the nape of his neck._

_A small smile quirks Yoongi’s lips. “I’ll visit.”_

_Hoseok’s eyes widen._

_“Seeing you dance and teach…gives me peace.” Yoongi pinches the bridge of his nose. “This case is giving me all sorts of anxiety.”_

_Hoseok laughs in agreement as he leans forward to plant a kiss to Yoongi’s forehead. “Alrighty then.”_

_Yoongi tilts his head up to press his lips against Hoseok’s. “Thanks.”_

_It’s moments like this which remind Hoseok of why he fell in love with Yoongi. His almost cool way of wording his sentences and the slow, methodical way in which he speaks. As though he cares for each word that comes out of his mouth._

The door the studio opens with a creak and Hoseok’s head spins in its direction. His eyes fill with joy and he claps loudly, signaling for a break. “We’ll start again in fifteen!” he announces before breaking into a jog across the studio towards Yoongi.

Yoongi smiles as Hoseok skids to a stop in front of him. “Hey,”

Hoseok greets him by pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. “What brings you here?”

Yoongi raises his hands holding two cups of coffee. “Coffee and a chat, do you have time?”

“I always have time for you.” Hoseok replies cheerily as he slides an arm around Yoongi’s waist.

“Oh,” Yoongi gestures over his shoulder. “I brought a guest.”

Hoseok peers at the entrance and a tall man steps through the doors. “Hello,” the handsome stranger greets.

“Hi…” Hoseok waves tentatively.

“This is Choi Hyungwon, he’ll be our lawyer for the retrial.”

“But I thought—”

Yoongi shakes his head, “In the beginning I thought I wanted to be the one to handle it all, then I realized I’d only be tormenting myself and you.”

Hoseok’s gaze softens. “Baby…”

“I don’t want us to go through that again and besides,” Yoongi smiles sheepishly. “I think this is the best way.”

Hoseok hums in agreement. “I think so too.”

Hyungwon slides a hand between them while clearing his throat. “Nice to meet you.”

Hoseok releases his hold on Yoongi’s waist to shake Hyungwon’s hand. “Likewise.”

Hyungwon smiles and they walk together to Hoseok’s office.

**Jimin’s House | 2:05pm**

There’s a multitude of scenes and places Jeongguk would like to take photos of someday; the setting sun in Paris, the aurora borealis’ of Alaska and many other beautiful sights, but nothing can compare to the beauty of Jimin as he sips from a cup of coffee while smiling at his sleeping daughter.  

Jeongguk blinks once to photograph his smile and then he blinks once more to forever engrave the gentle look in Jimin’s eyes. Suddenly Jimin looks up and their eyes meet, instead of looking away, Jeongguk smiles.

Jimin blushes, “What?”

“Nothing….” Jeongguk hums, “just looking at you.”

Jimin snorts, more out of embarrassment than amusement. “Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful.”

“Stop it.” Jimin murmurs, his gaze dropping to his cup.

Jeongguk grins. “Stop what?”

“That…stop being cheesy.”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows furrow. “Mr. Park, I’m afraid that will be a rather difficult request to complete.” He speaks lowly.

Jimin blinks confusedly, watching as Jeongguk rises from his seat at the end of the table.

“I’ve been this way since birth.” Jeongguk states as he stops in front of Jimin.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Really now?”

Jeongguk gazes down at him with a smile; he says nothing else as he leans in and kisses the corner of Jimin’s mouth.

Jimin hums into the kiss, his shoulders relaxing with each peck to his lips. Eventually Jeongguk straightens up and he continues to gaze tenderly down at Jimin. “Are we still going out tonight?” Jeongguk asks softly.

“Yeah, Taehyung said he’s more than happy to watch the kids.” Jimin replies.

Jeongguk smiles, “Perfect.”

A week has flown by like the wind since Jeongguk was released and he’s visited Jimin nearly everyday since then. His presence has become expected and now he’s always welcomed by the kids. In the beginning, they were cautious towards him (especially Sunny) and Jeongguk had to express the genuity of his feelings towards Jimin. Even now, he tries his best to earn their respect and trust and ultimately earn their father.

It was sometime last week, Jimin and Jeongguk decided to set a date together. “A celebration,” Jeongguk had called it, “of the end of this case and the beginning of our relationship.” Initially, Jimin was hesitant to do so because of his kids, especially since he couldn’t ask such a favor of Taehyung. But Taehyung somehow managed to find out on his own and sent Jimin a simple text stating: have fun, I’ll watch the kids ; ) we’ll play games and watch movies~

So, here they are now, sparkly eyed and anxious for the night’s events.

Jeongguk’s bottom lip rolls into a pout as he gazes at Jimin. It’s funny to see a twenty-six-year-old pouting; the juxtaposition of Jeongguk’s sturdy build and childlike actions, always manages to bring a smile to Jimin’s face.

 “What? You make that face when you want something.” Jimin says.

Jeongguk’s entire face brightens, even the energy around him seems to intensify. He leans in close to Jimin and whispers. “Another kiss?”

Jimin scowls playfully. “That’s all you seem to want from me lately—kisses and nothing more.” He keeps his tone airy and mischievous, wondering how Jeongguk will react to such a statement.

At first Jeongguk is quiet, he licks his lips while a blank expression falls onto his face. And ever so slowly he grins.

Jimin shivers in just the slightest as he watches the way Jeongguk’s expression changes. The warmth in his eyes builds to a burning fire—crackling and searing. When his gaze drops to Jimin’s lips, Jeongguk bites his own in a show of self-restraint.  

Jimin knows what temptation looks like; he’s seen it, tasted it, fell prey to it, but the look in Jeongguk’s eyes is more than simple lust and longing.

 “I’ll leave to get ready.” Jeongguk says as his eyes snap up to meet Jimin’s. “And I’ll tell you everything I want over dinner.”

It’s a look of desire and love, and patience.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Jimin clears his throat. “okay.”

Jeongguk smiles and Jimin feels as though he’s being toyed with in the sweetest way possible.

**Anga BBQ Restaurant | 7:30pm**

The smell of burning gas and freshly cooked meat fills the lively space of the restaurant. Waiters and waitresses flit about with smiles plastered onto their faces and cups of beer or wine in their hands. The wooden tables are filled with couples and groups of friends chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Jimin takes it in with wide, explorative eyes. His grip on Jeongguk’s hand tightens and Jeongguk glances towards him with a smile.

“Welcome to Anga BBQ,” a young woman greets at the front desk. “do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, party of two for Jeon Jeongguk.” Jeongguk says.

The woman types something in on her computer before looking up with a small smile. “Right this way.” She gestures towards a booth placed in a private corner. The booth is small and intimate; white lilies are placed in the center and a single candle casts a romantic glow across the space.

Jeongguk waits for Jimin to sit first before taking the seat across from him.

The woman hands them two menus. “I’ll be right back to take your drink orders.” She bows before walking away.

Jimin gazes at the menu in awe; his eyes flick about the numerous choices of meat and wine.

Jeongguk stares fondly at him. “Order anything you’d like.”

Jimin looks up. “But Jeongguk you—”

Jeongguk stops him with a curt shake of his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat.”

Jimin bites his bottom lip with hesitance before nodding and choosing a bottle of wine for them to share. “How’s this?” he turns the menu to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk leans forward, “Bokbunja-ju wine?” he flashes a thumbs up.

Jimin also points to a platter of meat and vegetables, Jeongguk responds with two thumbs up. Content with their choices, Jeongguk waves the waitress over and she jots their order down. “I’ll return with your wine momentarily.”

Jimin and Jeongguk thank her and she disappears once again. They’re left to themselves and Jeongguk wastes no time in reaching across the table for Jimin’s hands.

Jimin meets his gaze with a quizzical frown. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jeongguk shrugs as he strokes a thumb across the top of Jimin’s hands. He moves his thumb back and forth while gazing lovingly at Jimin. “When did you dye your hair?” he questions suddenly.

“Mmm,” Jimin tilts his chin up in thought. “when I graduated? It’s been a while.”

“Why’d you dye it?”

“Graduation gift to himself and I just really liked the color.” Jimin’s hands twitch beneath Jeongguk’s, aching to push his bangs back out of a habit he developed over the years.

“Here,” Jeongguk leans across the table and uses a hand to swipe Jimin’s bangs aside. “let me.”

Jeongguk brushes Jimin’s hair back gently; he’s careful with each strand and once he’s done, he cups the side of Jimin’s face. “You’re beautiful.” He blurts.

 “You’re beautiful too.” Jimin replies just as smoothly.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his ears redden from the sudden compliment.

Jimin laughs loudly, but he doesn’t stop there. “You’re adorable, handsome and I love the way you look at me and the way you touch me.”

“Okay wow, my heart can’t handle this.” Jeongguk murmurs as he releases his hold on Jimin’s face and hands. He dramatically clutches his chest. “I think it’s beating at 950 bpm.”

Jimin’s head swings back as he laughs loudly. “950bpm!?” he exclaims amusedly. “What the hell.”

“I think it’s serious.”

“Jeongguk, oh my god.”

They continue fooling around for a few more minutes until the waitress returns with their drinks and selection of meat. Jeongguk takes care of the grilling and plating while making conversation with Jimin. They talk about his community service and Jeongguk rambles about how the “weather’s too cold” and the “heat packs aren’t hot enough.” Jimin finds his rambling adorable.

“Overall, it’s not bad, I’ve met some pretty nice people.” Jeongguk concludes his tangent on a happy note.

“That’s good to hear, I’m sure it’s a lot better than prison.”

Jeongguk nods while piling meat onto Jimin’s plate. “Oh, that’s for sure.”

Jimin plucks up a lettuce wrap; he places a spoonful of rice in the center of the wrap, then he stuffs it with a generous portion of meat before folding it together. “Say ah.”

Jeongguk looks up and his eyes zone in on the wrap. He’s so touched that whatever he wants to say comes out in jumbled gasps.

“Just eat it.”

Jeongguk opens his mouth wide and Jimin stuffs the wrap inside. He watches as Jeongguk chews and chews and waits for him to swallow before asking, “How was it?”

Jeongguk nods enthusiastically. “The best.” He praises.

Jimin beams. “I’ll make you another one.”

Jeongguk laughs, endeared by Jimin’s eagerness. “Love, you don’t have to.”

Jimin glares. “I want to and besides you’re grilling, so while you grill, I’ll feed you. See? Teamwork.”

Rendered speechless by Jimin’s clear explanation, Jeongguk grins and doesn’t try to stop him again. Their “teamwork” continues between giggles and clinking chopsticks. At some point Jimin steals the tongs from Jeongguk and begins to grill the meat. Jeongguk doesn’t question it instead he pours them a glass of wine.

“In regard to Ji-eun’s case…are you still going to take it?” Jeongguk asks once he’s finished pouring the wine.

Jimin sighs, “She needs a good lawyer, someone who knows about the details of your case and isn’t in it for just the money.”

“Right, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Lawyers are crooks who have taken the bar exam.” Jimin surmises.

Jeongguk snorts. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Nowhere, it’s something I picked up on while working as one.”

“Funny.” Jeongguk says as he hands Jimin a glass.

“But true on some accounts.”

“Except for you of course.”

Jimin takes his glass and raises it with a coy smile. “Except for me.”

It’d be a lie to say Jeongguk hasn’t thought of kissing Jimin each time he smiles. With each grin and smirk that dances across Jimin’s lips, Jeongguk falls deeper and deeper into his universe. And within those depths is a desire that continues to bloom.

_“That’s all you seem to want from me lately,”_

Jimin’s words echo in Jeongguk’s head.

_“kisses and nothing more.”_

_I want more_ , Jeongguk thinks to himself as he gazes at Jimin, _so much more._

Jimin’s eyebrows raise questioningly. “What?”

“Earlier…I told you I would tell you what I wanted.”

Jimin sips from his glass while nodding.

“I want everything.” Jeongguk confesses.

Jimin places his glass down with a start.

“Everything you’ll offer to me; I’ll take it all.” Jeongguk reaches for Jimin’s hand and threads their fingers together. “Your lips, your pretty blonde hair, your full thighs, your pleased moans.” Jeongguk speaks softly. “I want it all.”

“Jeongguk…” Jimin anxiously bites his bottom lip.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to rush things, I just thought you should know.” Jeongguk assures warmly. He releases Jimin’s hand and waves the waitress over to ask for the check.

Jimin sits with his hands fisted in his lap. _It’s been so long_. His left foot taps anxiously as pessimistic thoughts race through his mind. _What if I freak out again? What if I can’t do it? What if the dark comes back?_ Jimin keeps his gaze low as Jeongguk signs the bottom of the receipt. _What if I’m no good?_

Sex. Jimin’s negative experience with sex outweighs the positives. In the past, he feared it and ran away from it. Sex with his wife was different, but he did what he could and made it work. Sex and pleasure never coincided. It was always one or the other.

Jimin bites down hard on his bottom lip as he squeezes his hands tightly. He knew it’d come to this—he wants it as well, but the sudden realness of it is giving him anxiety. Jimin inhales, _it’s okay._

Jeongguk hands the check to the waitress and redirects his attention to Jimin. Jeongguk’s eyes widen with concern. “Jimin?”

 _I’ll be okay, it’s Jeongguk. Jeongguk and his warm hands, kind eyes and gentle kisses. Jeongguk and his sweet voice, loving touches and grunts. I’ll be okay. I’ll be okay_. Jimin exhales. _I’m okay._

“Love?” Jeongguk calls again.

Jimin looks up and meets his gaze.

“I’ll bring you home, okay? Get some rest.” Jeongguk says in a tone full of worry.

Jimin shakes his head. “No,”

“N-no…?”

“Take me to your place.”

Jeongguk chokes on air. “Come again?” his voice comes out small.

“I’ll rest at your place.”

**Jeongguk’s apartment | 9:35pm**

_Did I clean up? I cleaned up right?_ Jeongguk thinks as he inserts the key into the lock. _Did I make the bed?_ He twists the knob and the door opens with a light click.

He turns to Jimin with a timid smile. “I can’t remember if I cleaned or no—”

Jimin cuts him off with a kiss. He uses both hands to cup Jeongguk’s face and together they stumble into Jeongguk’s apartment. Jimin uses his foot to close the door while his lips continue to slowly melt into Jeongguk’s.

Recovering from the initial shock of the kiss, Jeongguk slides an arm around Jimin’s waist and pulls him flush against his body.

Jimin jolts in response and his eyes flutter to a close. He continues to lead the kiss, biting Jeongguk’s lip the way he likes and slipping his tongue into Jeongguk’s mouth.

Heat spreads throughout Jeongguk’s body as he walks backward down the hall. After a moment, he breaks the kiss to catch his breath. “Shit.” he huffs.

Jimin dazedly looks up at him. “Too much?”

“No,” Jeongguk gulps. “not enough.”

Without a second thought, Jeongguk places his hands to the back of Jimin’s thighs and hoists him in the air. Jimin reacts quickly by wrapping his legs around Jeongguk’s waist and draping his arms over his shoulders. They gaze at each other and the same star reflects in their eyes.

Jeongguk leans in and he leads the kiss this time. He kiss Jimin deeply—he licks at the rim of Jimin’s mouth before pushing his tongue in deep. His hold on Jimin doesn’t waver as he carries him to his bedroom. They kiss until it becomes difficult to breathe and together, they tumble onto Jeongguk’s bed.

Jimin wastes no time in yanking Jeongguk down by the front of his shirt. They kiss and kiss and Jeongguk experimentally rolls his hips against Jimin’s.

Jimin gasps.

Jeongguk does it again and Jimin moans into Jeongguk’s mouth—so soft and sweet. With each roll of his hips Jeongguk’s cock swells and pushes at the zipper of his jeans. He sucks eagerly on Jimin’s ear while murmuring sweet nothings.

Jimin struggles to kick off his shoes, eventually they topple to the floor and he gives all his attention to Jeongguk. Jeongguk who is— _holy shit_ —amazing with his hips. Each roll is like hot liquid—fluid yet precise. Jimin’s back arches when Jeongguk slows his rolls to a languid grind, one that causes their clothed erections to slide together.

“Your shirt,” Jeongguk grunts while tugging at the hem of Jimin’s shirt. “can I take it off?”

Jimin nods. “Yeah.”

Jeongguk pulls the fabric up and his cock twitches with each peek of Jimin’s skin. Tan skin that stretches across a toned stomach, erect nipples and prominent collarbones. It’s a revelation solely for Jeongguk’s eyes. He tosses Jimin’s shirt aside and makes a move to kiss the mid of his chest, but Jimin stops him.

“Wait,”

Jeongguk freezes, the lust in his eyes clears with concern. “What? Something wrong?”

“No,” Jimin lifts a hand and points to Jeongguk. “take off your pants.”

Jeongguk blinks but obliges. He tugs his jeans off and chucks them to the floor.

“Boxers.” Jimin says.

“Jimin,” Jeongguk swallows and his heartbeats hard against his chest.

“Take them off, baby.” Jimin requests again.

Jeongguk does as he’s told; Jimin climbs off the bed as Jeongguk slips off his boxers and Jimin drops to his knees.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen as it clicks. _Oh shit._

Jimin places his hands to the top of Jeongguk’s thighs and spreads his legs.

“Jimin, you don’t have to do this. I’ll take care of you.”

“I want to do this,” Jimin leans in close to the reddened tip of Jeongguk’s cock. “you can take care of me later.”

Jeongguk swallows hard as his vision clouds with arousal. It’s all Jimin; Jimin’s hot hands on his thighs, Jimin’s warm breath blowing against his cock, Jimin’s ticklish hair as he leans in. Jeongguk gasps. Jimin’s wet tongue.

“Fuck,” Jeongguk grips the edge of the bed.

Jimin starts off slow, he breathes through his nose and gently folds a hand around Jeongguk’s cock. He opens his mouth wider and fully takes Jeongguk into his mouth. The bitter taste of sweat and precum dances on his tongue. _How do I do this again?_ Jimin experiments a bit by hollowing his cheeks.

Jeongguk’s knees involuntarily jerk together and his eyebrows furrow. “I’ll cum if you do that.” He grunts.

Jimin slides off and looks up with wet eyes. “It’s been a while since…”

“S’okay,” Jeongguk brings a hand to the top of Jimin’s head. “you can stop here.”

“No, just,” Jimin licks his swollen lips. “a bit more.”

Jeongguk runs his fingers through Jimin’s hair and nods. “On the bed, it’ll be gentler on your knees.”

“Okay.” Jimin climbs onto the bed and Jeongguk lays flat on his back.

Jeongguk takes in the sight of Jimin pushing his bangs back—the methodical brush and fall. Jeongguk wants to admire the view for a bit more, but his eyes squeeze shut when Jimin slips his cock back into his mouth.

Jimin starts from the tip before slowly sinking down.

“ _Jimin_.” Jeongguk moans as he reflexively entangles his fingers in Jimin’s blonde locks.

It’s nice, Jimin thinks, to hear Jeongguk lose his composure. For him to melt and crumble because of Jimin. Now comfortable with the weight and girth of Jeongguk’s cock, Jimin hollows his cheeks and sinks down until the tip of Jeongguk’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck.” Jeongguk’s grip on Jimin’s hair tightens and a ball of fire builds in the pit of his stomach. He wills himself from coming and opens his eyes to focus on the slow up and down bob of Jimin’s head. It’s lewd yet beautiful, the shine of spit on Jimin’s top lip and the wet sound of him sucking. Shocks of pleasure tingle up and down Jeongguk’s spine and he gently tugs Jimin away. “Th…that’s enough.” He chokes out. “I wanna finish inside you.”

Jimin removes his lips from Jeongguk’s cock with a pop and dazedly stares back at him. “Inside?”

Jeongguk sits up. “Mhm, can you take off your pants and boxers?”

Jimin looks down and sure enough he’s still wearing his bottoms. Just before sliding out of his pants, Jimin looks to Jeongguk. “Can…you take them off for me?”

Jeongguk blinks confusedly.

“I want to get used to you touching me…” Jimin continues in a faint voice.

It takes Jeongguk a moment to process Jimin’s reasoning, but then he remembers what happened the last time they were physically intimate.

_In a matter of seconds, Jimin pushes Jeongguk away and curls in on himself. He stares at Jeongguk with shaking eyes—horrified._

_Jeongguk blinks, caught off guard, he gathers himself and stares at Jimin worriedly. “Jimin?”_

_“Stay away from me. Don’t touch me.” Jimin snaps, his voice a shaky mess._

So Jeongguk smiles sweetly as he reaches out slowly to grip Jimin’s hips. “If at any moment you’re uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Jimin nods as he settles into a kneeling position between Jeongguk’s legs. “Okay.”

Jeongguk starts with the button on Jimin’s pants, once he has it out of the loop, he pulls the zipper down. “Doing okay?” he questions tenderly.

“I’m okay…try touching me more.”

Jeongguk’s cock twitches at the sound of Jimin’s voice—breathless and vulnerable—he takes a deep breath before continuing. Jeongguk uses one hand to tug at the band of Jimin’s boxers and another to cup his ass.

Jimin flinches.

Jeongguk immediately looks up and ceases his movements.

“It’s okay.” Jimin assures. “Continue,” he leans down to whisper. “ _please_.”

Jeongguk shivers and his grip on Jimin’s ass tightens. His nails dig into the supple flesh of Jimin’s buttocks and in a single tug, Jimin’s boxers and pants pool at his knees. Jeongguk drinks in the sight of Jimin’s swollen cock.

“You’re so hard.” Jeongguk says lowly.

Jimin’s response is a mere whimper of Jeongguk’s name.

“Switch places with me.” Jeongguk abruptly commands.

Jimin does as he’s told, resting his back against the headboard and kicking his bottoms the rest of the way off. He’s completely naked now; bare, flushed, burning and Jeongguk’s staring at him. Staring _so_ hard at him. Jimin squirms beneath his gaze and he turns away unable to handle the intensity of Jeongguk’s eyes.

“Stop…looking.” Jimin manages to murmur.

“No.” Jeongguk bends down and kisses Jimin’s left hip. “I’m taking it all in.” He kisses his right hip. “Everything.” Jeongguk kisses beneath his navel.

Jimin’s stomach flips, “Jeongguk,” he moans loudly.

“Yes, love, just like that.” Jeongguk peppers kisses down to Jimin’s thighs. “Call my name again.”

Jimin’s burning like a candle; dancing and swaying to the addictive beat of Jeongguk’s movements and words. He’s hot all over, but he feels so alive and so, _so_ loved.

“Jeongguk,”

“Again.”

Jimin shudders violently as Jeongguk’s breath fans against his abdomen. “ _Jeongguk_.” and he whines—oh how he whines because he wants Jeongguk. He wants him now and forever.

Jeongguk smiles as he folds a hand around Jimin’s erection. “Perfect,” he strokes up once. “you’re perfect Jimin.” and then he strokes down.

Jimin arches high off the bed, pupils dilated, and head thrown back in bliss.

“So _beautiful_.” Jeongguk whispers as he continues to jerk Jimin off.

Jimin sees flashes—bright, white flashes like ones from a camera, but they’re all in his head. Flashes of pleasure and arousal and then he realizes how close he is. _I’m going to cum. Shit_. “Jeongguk,” he huffs. “I’m going to cum.”

“Go on,” Jeongguk quickens his pace, stroking quickly up and down and relishing in the way Jimin’s cock pulses in his hand. “Cum for me.”

Jimin bites his bottom lip. “I—I can’t. W-w-what about you?”

“It’s all about _you_ right now,” Jeongguk kisses Jimin’s shoulder. “Only you.”

 _Me_? Jimin gazes at Jeongguk, taking in his patient yet aroused expression. _It’s about me this time? No, no, no wait._

_It’s about us._

The white flashes that were going off in Jimin’s head dim to a twinkle. They pulse softly in his mind and the darkness that lurked in the depths of his thoughts, vanish. There’s nothing but light. Jimin feels safe in Jeongguk’s arms, safe beneath his touches and his gaze. Safe enough to want to see this through.

“Jeongguk,” Jimin huffs. 

Jeongguk stops his movements and looks into Jimin’s eyes. “What is it, love?”

Jimin smiles and it’s like the stars of their separate universes align and meld into one. Jimin brings a hand to the side of Jeongguk’s face and says in a voice which conveys all his trust and adoration:  

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUT WAIT, there's more!! Part 3 will be here soon and that's when the good stuff starts~  
> I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter and were able to picture the "love" scene, I tried my best to accurately describe what was going on. I also hope you were able to understand where Jimin was coming from and why it was so hard for him to get to where he is now. I'm so proud of my babies ;; ALSO I had to mention Yoongi and Hoseok and how they're progressing.   
> Thanks again for loving this fic so much! Two more chapters to go!  
> -with love, won


	23. Hold Me Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We had sex, which was amazing and now I’m taking care of you like you deserve. You allowed me to see you in such a vulnerable state, to kiss you and make love to you…” Jeongguk strokes a loving hand through Jimin’s hair. “This is the least I can do.”

_[Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ysh2zd-42pI) _

__

Jimin smiles and it’s like the stars of their separate universes align and meld into one. Jimin brings a hand to the side of Jeongguk’s face and says in a voice which conveys all his trust and adoration for Jeongguk: 

“I love you.”

Jeongguk freezes and his eyes double in size. “What did you say?”

Jimin continues smiling. “I said, I love you.”

Jeongguk moves his hands to rest them against Jimin’s hips. He gazes at Jimin, attempting to understand his reason for suddenly confessing. Maybe there doesn’t need to be a reason.

“I hope…I hope that didn’t ruin the mood…” Jimin mutters as he stares at Jeongguk with wide, innocent eyes.

“No, no, hell no.” Jeongguk rushes to say. “Actually, I’m just…” he shoves a hand through his hair in frustration.

Jimin leans in close to him, doe eyes glazed with arousal and fear. “You’re just what?”

Jeongguk bites his bottom lip before saying, “To hear you say that, to finally tell me you love me…” Jeongguk dazedly slides his hands up and down Jimin’s thighs.

Jimin continues listening, his heart thumping with each slide of Jeongguk’s hands. Up and down. His warm, sweaty and firm hands. _Fuck, I just want him to do something. Anything._

“I’m beyond elated, and I’m torn between wanting to curl up beside you and listen to your heartbeat or…” His gaze drops to Jimin’s erected cock and Jeongguk releases a low hum—contemplative, deep and wanting.

“Or what? What else Jeongguk?” Jimin asks rather impatiently as he moves his hand from Jeongguk’s face to the mid of Jeongguk’s chest.

Jeongguk swallows, “Or wanting to spread your thighs, prep you, push into yo—”

“Do it.” Jimin commands. “Instead of talking about it and painting a very, _very_ vivid picture. Just do it.”

Jimin invitingly spreads his legs and Jeongguk inhales a sharp breath.

“I love you. I love you, Jeongguk and I want you.” Jimin professes. “I trust you.”

“Jimin,”

“Hold me.” Jimin blurts as he slides his hand down Jeongguk’s toned chest. “Hold me as sweetly and as passionately as you kiss me.”

Jeongguk shivers beneath Jimin’s touch.

“I want your hips to roll as slowly as your lips as you rock into me.”

“Jimin, shit.” Jeongguk whispers, overwhelmed and titillated by the tender timbre of Jimin’s voice.

Jimin smirks. “Are you motivated now?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

Jimin tilts his head with a mischievous smile as he pinches one of Jeongguk’s nipples. “Then show me.”

 _Show him?_ A small smile plays along Jeongguk’s lips as he leans down to kiss Jimin. They kiss softly and sweetly like all the times Jeongguk pictured it in his head. He sucks on Jimin’s plump bottom lip while squeezing his thigh.

“Have you…prepped?” Jeongguk asks softly while kissing Jimin’s jaw.

“Uhm…in high-school.” Jimin replies before parting his lips; an invitation for Jeongguk to French-kiss him the way he loves. Slow tongue, sweet friction and low moans.

Jeongguk laughs into the kiss and pulls back to say, “Highschool.”

Jimin blushes. “I’ve never had time or thought to do it; I hadn’t planned on thi—”

Jeongguk kisses him. “It’s okay, I was just teasing you.” He kisses Jimin’s neck. “I’ll…prep you.”

Jimin’s eyes widen.

“Is that okay?” Jeongguk questions.

“Y-yeah, that’s…” Jimin swallows. “Yes.”

“Alright.” Jeongguk slides off the bed and heads to his computer desk.

Jimin continues lying on the bed—breathless, hard and impatient. “Will it take long?” he hesitantly asks.

Jeongguk shuffles through the drawers. “Depends.”

“Depends on what?” Jimin brushes his bangs out of his eyes as he watches Jeongguk’s hunched over figure. _Nice view._

“How…tight you are.”

Jimin’s body flushes. “Right, duh, of course.” He rambles dumbly.

“Here it is.” Jeongguk mumbles as he reaches in the far back of the desk to pluck out a bottle of lube and a single condom. He turns around and faces Jimin with a warm smile. “Can you spread your legs?”

“S-sure.” Jimin does so slowly.

Jeongguk watches him from the foot of the bed with a racing heart and dark eyes.

“Like this?” Jimin huffs.

Jeongguk settles between Jimin’s legs. “Yes, now lift your knees.”

“Okay,” Jimin does as he’s told while anxiously nibbling on his bottom lip. 

Once Jimin’s legs are spread, Jeongguk places the lube and condom down beside their tangled bodies.

“Now…can you…” Jimin’s eyes flick to Jeongguk’s hovering hands. “Touch me?”

Jeongguk ‘s heart skips a beat. “You’re so cute.” He kisses each of Jimin’s knees while twisting the top off the lube.

“Well, I’m not cute when I’m horny.” Jimin reasons with a pout.

Jeongguk snorts as he pours a generous amount of lube into his hand. “You’re acting cute now _and_ you’re hard unless I’m imagining your erection.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I think your definition of cute is distorted.”

“Mm, maybe.” Jeongguk rubs his palms together to warm up the lube. Once he’s done, he spreads Jimin’s knees a bit more and moves his body to kiss Jimin on the mouth. Their cocks slide together, and the slide feels so nice and wet.

Jeongguk shudders violently as his stomach tightens with need. Tightens and tightens until there’s a heavy knot in the pit of his abdomen. “Fuck,” he immediately stops his movements as he plants a shaky kiss to Jimin’s forehead. _Not yet. I can’t cum yet._

Jeongguk takes a deep breath, “One finger, is that okay?”

Jimin nods while wrapping his arms around Jeongguk’s back. “That’s okay.”

Jeongguk doesn’t hesitate to slip a finger between Jimin’s buttocks. He pushes in slowly and methodically, making sure he’s as gentle as can be. It’s torture though, to have Jimin so pliant in his arms—so open. Jeongguk takes another deep breath as his finger pushes against the taught muscle of Jimin’s rim.

Jimin’s eyebrows furrow at the sensation; it’s cold and hot, and slippery. Jimin grimaces when Jeongguk’s finger breaches his rim. But it’s not enough, he wants more, so much more of Jeongguk. “Add…another.” Jimin huffs.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. “Okay,” he slides his finger out and slips two inside of Jimin. _Tight_. That’s all Jeongguk can think of—how tight and desirable Jimin is right now. Jeongguk kisses Jimin to soothe the aching of his groin.

“Yes,” Jimin huffs against Jeongguk’s lips. “feels good.”

Jeongguk groans something into Jimin’s mouth as he angles his fingers.

Jimin inhales a sharp, shaky breath. “W-what?” he questions.

Jeongguk continues to push his fingers inside of Jimin, diving deeper into his warmth. “It feels good?”

“Uh-huh…a little weird, but I expected that.”

Jeongguk laughs softly. “Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?” he kisses Jimin’s collarbones while easing a third finger into him.

“Gorgeous? I’m pretty sure I look horrible.”

“Nu-uh, you’re so handsome.” Jeongguk pushes against the bulb of Jimin’s prostate.

Jimin’s entire body tingles with electricity and his hips arch off the bed wanting more.

“How was that?” Jeongguk asks as he repeats a similar motion.

But Jimin can hardly talk, can barely breathe or think. It feels so good is what he wants to say, but the only word that leaves his mouth is, “Again.”

Jeongguk’s eyebrows knit together and he does it again while grunting. “Like that?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” Jimin chants.

Jeongguk licks his lips and does it again and again until Jimin’s panting beneath him. It’s hot, beautiful, sexy, tempting—the way Jimin’s thighs and arms tense around Jeongguk. The way he whines Jeongguk’s name begging for more.

“I want you,” Jimin’s nails dig into the sweaty skin of Jeongguk’s back. “I want you, Jeongguk.”

“Not yet,” Jeongguk twists his fingers again. “a bit more.”

Jimin moans unabashedly this time and the beautiful orchestra of his voice replays itself in Jeongguk’s mind. His cock throbs and his heart races. _Patience have patience_ , Jeongguk reminds himself.

“But I _need_ you.” Jimin snakes a hand down to relieve some of the tension in his cock. “I need you.”

“I know, love, I know.” Jeongguk kisses Jimin’s neck, his left shoulder and then flicks his tongue against the darkened tip of Jimin’s nipple. “Almost.”

Jimin continues to stroke himself in tempo to the back and forth slide of Jeongguk’s fingers inside of him. Jimin’s toes curl when Jeongguk’s fingers brush against his prostate again. “J-Jeongguk, I might cum.” He warns.

“Alright, alright,” Jeongguk soothes sliding his fingers out and tearing the condom wrapper.

Jimin watches Jeongguk intensely.

Jeongguk grins shakily. “You’re staring.”

“I know.” Jimin replies quickly, his gaze following Jeongguk’s movements as he slides the condom onto his erection.

“Bold, aren’t you?” Jeongguk murmurs while pouring lube into his palm and then lathering his cock with it. He groans during the process, stomach tightening and chest heaving.

“I guess so.” Jimin hums as he spreads his legs.

Jeongguk chuckles placing his hands to the back of Jimin’s thighs and pushing his legs against his chest. “If it hurts, just let me know.”

“Okay.”

“It’ll be…easier the other way…” Jeongguk supplies as he begins to push into Jimin.

Jimin shakes his head. “But I want to see you.”

“Shit, right, I want to see you too.” Jeongguk grunts as the tip of his cock enters Jimin. “Doing okay?”

“Mhmm, more.”

So Jeongguk pushes in a bit more until the head of his cock is buried inside; it’s a tortuous feat to slowly push inside when Jimin is so warm and wet. “F-fuck,” Jeongguk huffs beside Jimin’s ear.

Jimin leans up to steal a kiss; a show of affection and gratitude because he knows it must be painful for Jeongguk. Jimin can feel each twitch and throb of his cock and Jeongguk’s strained breathing against his neck. _He’s being so gentle and patient with me._

Jimin wraps his legs around Jeongguk’s waist and pushes him forward forcing Jeongguk’s cock to plunge deeper.

Jeongguk’s breath hitches and his hips stutter forward. “Jimin,”

“I’m okay,” Jimin kisses the side of Jeongguk’s neck. “I’m okay, baby.”

Slowly Jeongguk decides to test the waters; he rocks his hips forward once and studies Jimin’s reaction. Jimin releases a low moan and his eyes flutter in bliss. “Beautiful,” Jeongguk sighs. “you’re so beautiful.” Jeongguk thrusts again.

“More,” Jimin whines, “I want more.”

So Jeongguk gives him more, his shallow thrusts begin to quicken and his hold on Jimin’s thighs tightens. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Jeongguk’s hips rock forward and with each thrust, his cock presses against Jimin’s prostate.

“Th-there.” Jimin moans.

Jeongguk thrusts again and the bed shakes beneath them. His movements are rough and chaotic, yet precise and sweet. With each thrust, his stomach tenses and he groans Jimin’s name. The room reverberates with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin and neither of them can get enough of its addictive symphony.  

It’s been so long since Jimin’s felt like this—so loved, full and complete. So long since Jeongguk’s found a person worth photographing for years to come—a person to love and care for. “I’m going…to go faster…okay…?” Jeongguk says between clipped grunts.

Jimin pulls Jeongguk even closer until they’re sharing the same breath. “Okay.”

With each sharp thrust Jeongguk delivers, Jimin rolls his hips up to meet him. It’s perfect and hot, and gradually Jeongguk’s self-restraint crumbles. He pulls out, admiring the pretty pink of Jimin’s hole, before slamming back in with force.

Jimin releases a sharp cry and his eyes squeeze shut as Jeongguk fills him. “Cl-close.” He pants.

 “Me too.” Jeongguk sucks on the damp skin of Jimin’s collarbones.

Jimin slips a hand down to wrap it around his cock, but Jeongguk is quick to stop him.

Jimin blinks confusedly.

“Only me, I want you to cum only from my cock.” Jeongguk says lowly.

Jimin’s breath hitches as he stares back into Jeongguk’s dark eyes.

“Can you do that for me, Jimin?” he thrusts into Jimin again.

“ _Yes_.”

Jeongguk smiles sweetly despite the danger shining in his eyes. “Good.”

Words are no longer needed after that, instead Jeongguk focuses on bringing Jimin to the edge. Pushing him sweetly over the crevice and pleasuring him until he cries. Jeongguk fumbles a bit during his thrusts as his orgasm threatens to bring their intimacy to an end. But he takes a deep breath, thrusts in slowly while shuddering each time Jimin moans his name.

“I love you.” Jeongguk huffs. “I love you so much, Jimin.”

“Me too,” Jimin’s cock swells and his abdomen tightens. “I love you.”

Jimin cums first and his orgasm isn’t blinding or as painful as all those times before. Instead it’s tender and gentle; he heaves a heavy breath as sparkles of light dance against the lids of his eyes. His chest and stomach is splattered white and Jimin grimaces from over sensitivity as Jeongguk continues to thrust into him.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jeongguk grunts as he chases after his own orgasm. “you’re fucking beautiful.”

“You too…you’re beautiful too.” Jimin clenches around Jeongguk which seems to be the needed touch. With a low groan of Jimin’s name, Jeongguk thrusts forward once and fills the condom with his seed. Their heavy pants fill the silence and their bodies entangle as they lie on the bed. He kisses Jimin deeply while slowly pulling out. Jeongguk fumbles to tie the condom, but once he’s done, he tosses it into a nearby bin and hurries to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Jimin asks.

Jeongguk looks over his shoulder with a soft smile. “The bathroom,” he leans down to plant a kiss to Jimin’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Mmhm.” Jimin brushes his damp bangs out of his eyes as he watches Jeongguk walk out of the room. As he’s lying there in the silence, it dawns on him what he had just done. His heart begins to race and his body flushes red all over. “Oh my god.” He covers his mouth with a hand. “Oh my god.”

_We had sex._

Jimin’s gaze drops and he looks over his disheveled body; red hickeys and sweat mark his skin. His ass feels raw and sticky. _Gross_. Just as he’s about to rise from the bed to clean himself, Jeongguk reemerges with a towel in hand.

“Can you spread your legs for me?” Jeongguk requests softly as he climbs onto the bed.

Jimin does as he’s told, albeit a tad hesitant since his ass is practically leaking lube and is still sensitive.

“It’s going to be a little warm.” Jeongguk murmurs as he presses the towel to Jimin’s stomach to clean up the drying cum.

Jimin stares wide-eyed during the process.

“Is the temperature okay? I can get another towel and make it cooler.” Jeongguk says while gazing gently down at Jimin.

Jimin shakes his head dumbly, unsure of what to say because he isn’t used to this.

Jeongguk smiles and dips the towel down and gently wipes the lube from Jimin’s hole.

Jimin inhales sharply.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeongguk rushes to say, his eyebrows knitting apologetically. “I’m almost done.”

“Jeongguk...you don’t have to do this.” Jimin mutters.

Jeongguk looks into his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

Jimin blinks bewildered by Jeongguk’s persistence.

“We had sex, which was amazing and now I’m taking care of you like you deserve. You allowed me to see you in such a vulnerable state, to kiss you and make love to you…” Jeongguk strokes a loving hand through Jimin’s hair. “This is the least I can do.”

Jimin knows he’s blushing, he also knows he probably looks nothing like the man Jeongguk is accustomed to seeing—his hair is a mess, his lips are swollen, his body is weak yet satiated and his eyes are glazed like melted chocolate. But Jeongguk doesn’t seem fazed by this at all as he continues to clean Jimin. In fact, he seems enchanted by it, not once does he look away from Jimin.

“There.” Jeongguk hums as he surveys Jimin’s body. He doesn’t bother to return the towel to the bathroom, instead he tosses it onto his bedside table and pulls Jimin into his arms.

Jimin adjusts to his new position and rests his head against Jeongguk’s chest. They lay with their legs entangled and their hips pressed together. They’re silent for a moment, listening to each other’s breaths and counting their heartbeats.

“So…” Jeongguk begins.

“Hm?”

“I hope you know I’m a post-sex-cuddler.”

Jimin rolls his eyes with a soft laugh into Jeongguk’s chest. “I’m okay with that.”

With a smile, Jeongguk pulls him even closer and closes his eyes.

**The next morning | Jimin’s Home**

“They’re young…they won’t understand what happened…will they?” Jeongguk asks nervously as Jimin searches for his house key.

“Sunny’s old enough to put two and two together, but she’s mature enough to not make a big deal out of it.” Jimin replies. “Watch out.”

Jeongguk steps aside so Jimin can twist the key into the lock. The door opens with an eerie creak and Jeongguk gulps.

Jimin looks to him with an amused grin. “Don’t worry about it, baby, they’ll grow to like you even more than they do now.” he assures.

Jeongguk holds Jimin’s hand tightly as they step into his home. The lights are on and soft music plays throughout the living room. “I’m back!” Jimin calls.

Taehyung’s brown head of hair peeps out from the kitchen entryway and he greets them with a wave. “Welcome back, lovebirds!”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Good morning, Tae.”

Jeongguk bows his head politely, feeling somewhat guilty for stealing Jimin for the night. “Morning.”

“No need to be shy, we’re all adults here.” Taehyung replies with a wink. “Did you two have fun?”

Jimin and Jeongguk exchange shy looks as they walk into the kitchen.

“It was nice,” Jimin murmurs. “especially since I haven’t been out in a while.”

“Same here…being with Jimin has a sort of healing effect.”

“I know what you mean.” Taehyung hums, cracking an egg and pouring it into the skillet. It sizzles and pops. “He has such a warm aura.”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk looks to Jimin with a smile. “he does.”

“Daaaddyyyy!!!” Jinyoung screams, tearing down the hall with a bright smile and Sunny on his tail.

“Jinnie slow down.” Sunny calls after him, but to no avail.

Jinyoung slams into Jimin and wraps his arms tightly around his waist. Jimin stumbles back a bit losing his grip on Jeongguk’s hand. “Jinyoung, sweetie.”

“I missed you!” Jinyoung exclaims.

Jeongguk watches the exchange with enamored eyes until he’s startled by Jinyoung’s sudden gaze on him. “I missed you too Uncle Gguk.”

Jimin looks to his son and his boyfriend shocked and touched. He laughs lightly and silently encourages Jeongguk to hug his son. “Go on,” he whispers.

Jeongguk opens his arms and Jinyoung flies into them.

“Will you stay for breakfast?” Jinyoung asks innocently.

“I would love to, but I have work to do this morning.” Jeongguk regrettably informs him.

Jinyoung frowns. “Next time?”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk ruffles his hair. “next time.”

Once he’s done talking to Jinyoung, he directs his attention to Sunny who’s been staring him down for the past five minutes. “Morning, Sunny.”

She’s quiet for a second before a small smile lights up her face. “Morning.”

Jeongguk’s beyond moved by the simple greeting, so moved that he leans into Jimin for support. Jimin rolls his eyes while playfully pushing Jeongguk away. They all laugh while Taehyung continues to prepare breakfast. Jeongguk answers Jinyoung’s countless questions about cameras and photos while Jimin disappears to scoop Mera out of her crib and wash her face.

Everything feels fresh and new yet the same. The same sun shines high in the sky, the same snow from yesterday sparkles along the street, but a new light fills Jimin’s home. It flits about and dazzles everyone it encounters.

When Jimin returns with Mera in his arms, Jeongguk’s heading out the door. “Leaving already?”

Jeongguk nods. “Duty calls.”

A frown tugs at Jimin’s lips.

“I’ll be back later,” Jeongguk reassures. “I’m just going to stop by my place to pick up my camera.”

“Your camera?”

“Uh-huh, I want to take some pictures and I need to get back in the swing of things if I want to start making money.”

Jimin hums understandingly. “I’ll see you later then.”

“See you later, love.” Jeongguk cups Jimin’s face and kisses him.

Mera watches them with wide, shining eyes. Jeongguk turns to her and kisses her nose—she giggles. The door clicks shut behind him and even though the light has physically left, it remains in the air and continues to permeate the room with its warmth.

Taehyung leaves moments later after eating breakfast and giving each of the kids a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for looking after them.” Jimin says.

Taehyung waves it off. “No worries, we had fun, but not in the way you did.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Jimin punches him in the arm and Taehyung laughs loudly. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Alright,” Jimin replies sweetly. “Same for you.”

Taehyung salutes before walking down the steps to his car. Jimin closes the door behind him before turning to his kids. “I think it’s time we have a talk.”

Jinyoung and Sunny exchange worrisome glances.

“It’s nothing serious, I just want to know what you think of Jeongguk.”

“I thought we talked about it already?” Sunny questions.

“Clarification.” Jimin sing-songs. “I just…want to double check with you two since it seems like he’ll be part of my life and your lives…for a long time to come.”

Sunny and Jinyoung exchange looks again before stating. “We like him.”

Jimin’s eyes light up.

 “A lot.” They add.

They take it into their own hands to further express their like towards Jeongguk when he returns to Jimin’s house hours later. Jeongguk’s baffled by their sudden show of affection but grows accustomed to it as the time wears on. They ask numerous questions about how to work his camera and Jeongguk patiently shows them the steps.

“You press here first.” He says to Sunny who’s round eyes study each whirr and shutter of the camera lens. “And then you adjust the lens.”

“Okay, then what?” she asks.  

Jeongguk smiles. “You lift this part to your eye; it’s called the viewfinder.” He brings the camera to his eyes and focuses on his target. “Then you find what you want to take a photo of…”

Sunny watches him and she follows his gaze; he’s staring at Jimin who’s sitting on the couch with his legs crossed.  

“You press the button just beneath your thumb and,” the flash goes off.

Jimin who was quietly reading looks up with startled eyes.

“Ta-dah!” Jeongguk exclaims. “You have a picture.”

“Dad’s gonna kill you.” Jinyoung whispers while taking several steps back from them. “He doesn’t like having his picture taken.”

As if on cue, Jimin appears beside them. His hands are on his hips and he’s staring Jeongguk down. “Let me see.” He commands.

Jeongguk cowers beneath his gaze and hesitantly hands his camera to Jimin.

Jimin takes it and promptly flips through the photos. “You have to warn me when you take photos.” He begins to ramble. “Especially with the flash on, sometimes I look….” Jimin trails off when he finally finds the photo Jeongguk took. He’s rendered speechless.

The photo is simple, and the angle isn’t as intricate as it could’ve been, yet it looks beautiful. Sunlight spills across one side of Jimin’s face and onto the book in his hands. It shines against his blonde hair creating an angelic aura around him. It’s beautiful and captivating and the flash is barely noticeable.

“Sorry,” Jeongguk slides an arm around Jimin’s waist. “I won’t do it agai—”

“It’s beautiful.” Jimin blurts.

Jeongguk’s eyes widen. “C-come again?”

“It’s actually really beautiful.” Jimin tears his gaze away from the camera to look into Jeongguk’s eyes.

The sincerity in Jimin’s eyes is palpable and it causes Jeongguk to blush. “Thanks.”

“What do you think?” Jimin shows the camera to Sunny.

She flashes two thumbs up. Jinyoung pushes his head between them to get a look and he “oooh’s” in awe. “Daddy, you look really pretty!”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

Jinyoung turns his attention to Jeongguk, “Uncle Gguk, will you take more pictures of my dad?”

Jeongguk drops to his knees so that he’s eye level with Jinyoung. “If he lets me, I’ll take enough pictures to cover this entire house and the streets of Busan.”

His words cause Jinyoung to smile happily and cheer.

Despite his desire to eat dinner with them, Jeongguk can’t stay because he made plans with his parents, but he promises to visit again sometime this week. And he does, almost everyday he’s at Jimin’s house. They talk and laugh, and Jeongguk holds Mera in his arms and falls in love with her soft giggles and small frame. Sometimes while holding her, he thinks about what it’d be like to have a daughter of his own. To nurture her alongside Jimin.

Somedays when Jeongguk visits he takes the kids out to play in the snow and he photographs them. Even though he photographs them as much as he can, his camera roll is mainly filled with shots of Jimin.

Jimin spoon feeding Mera.

Jimin looking over old case notes.

Jimin on the phone.

Jimin sleeping.

Jimin stepping on a Lego.

Jimin cooking.

Jimin, Jimin and more Jimin.

And suddenly Jeongguk’s struck with an idea for his very first exhibit since the trial. An exhibit that displays all his works leading up to his meeting with Jimin and the works he’s created after meeting Jimin. He’ll title it: _LOVING_ because that’s all he’s been doing since he met Jimin.

Loving him and loving himself.

It’s funny to think about it now, but he’s always been tied to Jimin. Starting unexpectedly with his daughter, Sunny and beginning again with the trial.

**A little later…**

"Hey, what do you guys think about Uncle Gguk moving in with us?" Jimin asks as he clears the dishes from the table.

Jeongguk moving in with them has been on his mind for a while now, especially with how close Jeongguk’s become to his kids.

Jinyoung shrugs, "When you look into Uncle Gguk’s camera you look so happy and if he moves in with us...does that mean you'll be happy forever?"

Jimin laughs, "Forever is a long time."

"But you deserved your forever a long time ago." Sunny chimes while wiping pudding from Mera’s mouth.

Jimin smiles and his heart aches with joy and a tinge of bitter sweetness "You're right.” he squeezes Jinyoung's shoulders with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit writing their love scene because I wanted it to be the perfect mix of romantic and raunchy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for the sweet (sometimes humorous) comments!  
> -with love, won


End file.
